


Les Aventures de Xi, Tome II : L'Ombre du Démon

by Axelle_C



Series: Les Aventures de Xi [2]
Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 82,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelle_C/pseuds/Axelle_C
Summary: Sans cesse tiraillée entre son destin et sa vie qu’elle aimerait être libre de choisir, Xi tente de contrôler ses visions pour traquer le Démon du Chaos. Les Ombres tournent autour d’elle, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit.





	1. Chapter 1

Emergeant du vortex, éblouie par le soleil couchant, Xi fut saisie par le froid qui régnait à Einbroch. Nijni arriva à ses côtés, et le portail se referma. Clignant des yeux, elle sortit sa nouvelle cape de voyage de son sac et la passa sur ses épaules. Heureusement, Rock était resté à Prontera avec Madame Rose, un loup du désert aurait mal supporté des températures aussi basses. Son compagnon la guida à travers un brouillard épais jusqu'à une maison proche et frappa à la porte. La stature du jeune épéiste l'empêcha de voir la personne qui leur ouvrit, elle entendit seulement une voix d'homme parler dans une autre langue.  
\- Bonsoirrr pèrrre, veuillez nous excuser pourrr notrrre rrretarrrd... lui répondit Nijni  
\- C'est de ma faute monsieur, intervint Xi en se penchant sur le côté, découvrant un homme brun de grande taille.  
\- Tu ramènes une invitée ? demanda-t-il, sans une trace d'accent.  
\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prrrévenirrr, je...  
\- Entrez donc mademoiselle, vous allez congeler sur place.  
  
Nijni fit signe à Xi de passer devant et lui emboîta le pas. Elle entra dans un petit vestibule, puis passa dans un salon où un poêle imposant diffusait une agréable chaleur. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blancs comme la neige lui souhaita la bienvenue.  
\- Bonsssoirrr mèrrre, voici Xi, nous faisons nos classes ensemble.  
\- Bonsoirrr Nijni, débarrasse donc ton amie de ses affairrres. Enchantée mademoiselle. Je suis Larrra, et voici mon époux, Bastian, dit-elle en présentant l'homme qui leur avait ouvert. Nous allions passer à table, venez.  
  
Elle les introduisit dans une grande salle à manger, où se trouvaient déjà deux filles et un garçon. Une des filles semblait avoir son âge, la seconde ainsi que le garçon étaient plus jeunes.  
\- Je te prrrésente mes soeurrrs Iliana et Olga, et mon frrrèrrre Andrrrzej.  
\- Olga, peux-tu rrrajouter un couverrrt je te prrrie ? demanda Lara.  
  
La plus jeune des filles se leva et s'exécuta, et Xi prit place à table avec Nijni. Tandis qu'ils dégustaient une soupe de légumes bien chaude, Lara demanda :  
\- Alorrrs comme ça vous vous êtes rrrencontrrrés à la guilde ? Vous êtes épéiste vous aussi ?  
\- Oui madame.  
\- Êtes-vous originaire de Prontera ? demanda son père.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai grandi à Payon.  
\- Ce n'est pas trrrop durrr d'êtrrre épéiste ? On dit que trrrès peu de femmes font ce métier, la questionna Iliana.  
  
Elles discutèrent du sujet pendant tout le repas, Iliana voulant s'engager dans une guilde elle aussi, mais n'ayant pas encore choisi laquelle. A la fin du dîner, Lara envoya au lit ses deux plus jeunes enfants et conseilla aux autres d'en faire autant, le mariage du lendemain promettant de se finir très tard. Elle guida son invitée jusqu'à une chambre d'ami et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Après une rapide toilette, Xi se coucha dans un grand lit à baldaquin, bien au chaud sous un épais édredon de plumes. Elle redoutait le sommeil et son lot de cauchemars. Cela faisait deux mois que Quevyn était mort. Entre ça et la révélation qu'elle était une âme réincarnée, ses nuits étaient agitées de mauvais rêves et de souvenirs de sa vie précédente dans la peau d'Azuritis.  
  
_Xi, ou Azuritis, se tenait sur une sorte de nuage, tandis que la Walkyrie flottait légèrement au dessus, battant lentement des ailes._  
_\- Je dois effacer tes souvenirs avant de te renvoyer dans le Royaume de Rune Midgard._  
_\- Pourquoi ? Comment pourrais-je vaincre ce démon si je ne me souviens de rien ? répondit-elle, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues._  
_\- C'est la Loi. Tu dois avoir foi en ton Destin._  
_\- Mais si j'échoue de nouveau ?_  
_\- Alors les Neuf Mondes sombreront dans le Chaos. Mais le temps du Ragnarök n'est pas encore venu..._  
_\- Vous ne pouvez pas me confier une telle responsabilité ! Je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle !_  
_\- Tu ne seras pas seule pour réaliser cette tâche..._  
  
\- Qui m'aidera alors ? hurla Xi.  
  
Comprenant qu'elle n'était plus dans sa vision, la jeune fille se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, Nijni fit irruption dans la chambre.  
\- Encorrre un cauchemarrr ? demanda-t-il, constatant que personne n'agressait sa camarade.  
\- Oui, pardon de t'avoir réveillé.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Olga toqua à la porte de la chambre et l'informa que le petit déjeuner était servi. Xi se leva et s'habilla avec ses vêtements simples, laissant son tabard d'épéiste dans son sac. Elle se rendit dans la salle à manger où tous, sauf Nijni, étaient déjà assis. Elle salua ses hôtes et prit place autour de la table, à côté de la chaise vide qu'il occupait la veille.  
\- Il est sorrrti, dit Lara avant que Xi ne lui pose la question. Que prrrends-tu au petit déjeuner ? Thé, infusion, chocolat chaud, jus d'orrrange ?  
\- Elle prrrend une pomme, dit Nijni en entrant avec un panier plein de fruits.  
  
Il en lança une à Xi qui l'attrapa d'une main. Elle le remercia avec un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.  
\- La cérrrémonie commence à quinze heurrres, leur apprit Lara. Si tu faisais visiter la ville à ton amie ce matin ? Vous aurrrez tout le temps de vous prrréparrrer aprrrès le déjeuner.  
\- Je vais te prrrêter un vêtement chaud, proposa Iliana. Apparrremment mon frrrèrrre ne t'a pas prrrévenue de la différrrence de climat avec Prrronterrra.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un manteau violet à capuche, Xi ressentit le froid sur son visage lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison avec Nijni. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui proposait galamment et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville.  
\- Ta famille est vraiment très accueillante, et la maison de tes parents est très belle !  
\- Mon pèrrre est négociant dans les métaux, il gagne trrrès bien sa vie. Il aurrrait voulu que je trrravaille avec lui, mais j'ai prrréférrré une autrrre voie que celle qu'il m'a trrracée.  
\- Il n'a pas approuvé ton engagement dans la guilde des épéistes ?  
\- Il n'admet pas que j'ai pu quitter la Rrrépublique de Schwarrrtzwald pour serrrvirrr le rrroyaume de Rrrune Midgarrrd. Je l'ai mis devant le fait accompli. J'ai quitté la maison dès que j'ai pu, et je me suis débrrrouillé seul sans lui rrréclamer d'arrrgent. Il pensait que je n'y arrrriverais pas.  
\- Il se trompait. Tu es vraiment très doué.  
\- Merrrci.  
  
Einbroch était une cité construite à côté d'une grande mine d'où était extraite la majorité du charbon utilisé par les grosses villes telles que Prontera. Les bâtiments étaient plus récents que ceux de la capitale de Rune Midgard, et ils étaient faits de matériaux différents, les poutres en fer côtoyant les planches de bois et les fondations en pierre. Pour lutter contre le froid, les habitants chauffaient leurs maisons à outrance, le combustible extrait sur place ne coûtant pas très cher, et de la fumée s'échappait des nombreuses cheminées, produisant cette sorte de brouillard permanent qu'elle avait remarquée la veille.  
Peu avant midi, ils rentrèrent chez les parents de Nijni. Après le déjeuner, Iliana et Olga invitèrent Xi à venir se préparer avec elles. Les trois jeunes filles s'habillèrent et se coiffèrent mutuellement. Marchant avec précaution dans les chaussures à talon de Madame Rose, l'épéiste suivit les sœurs de Nijni jusqu'au salon, où lui et les autres membres de sa famille les attendaient. Se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire en voyant son air ébahi, elle s'enveloppa dans le grand manteau que lui avait prêté Iliana. Voilà, ils étaient quittes pour la fois où il s'était mis torse nu dans le désert.


	2. Chapter 2

La cérémonie avait lieu dans un grand bâtiment orné de plaques de métal ouvragées.  
\- C'est d'ici que Dame Voloda dirrrige la ville. Son titrrre n'a pas de trrraduction dans la langue de Midgarrrd, expliqua Nijni. C'est elle qui va les marrrier.  
\- Ce n'est pas un prêtre ? s'étonna Xi.  
\- La pluparrrt des habitants d'Einbrrroch ne sont pas crrroyants, nous n'avons même pas d'église.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce richement décorée, et s'installèrent sur un des nombreux bancs qui la meublait. Dame Voloda était déjà là, c'était une très belle femme à l'air strict qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en un chignon tressé très serré, et son regard était dur et froid. Quand tout le monde fut assis, le silence s'imposa de lui-même, et la cousine de Nijni traversa la salle. Xi admira sa robe au blanc aussi immaculé que ses longs cheveux ondulés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. La jeune femme rejoignit son futur époux, vêtu lui d'un costume noir à queue de pie très élégant. La dirigeante de la ville officia dans la langue de la République de Schwartzwald. Quand elle eut fini, les mariés échangèrent leurs anneaux et s'embrassèrent, poliment applaudis par l'assemblée. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment administratif pour se rendre dans un hôtel, de l'autre côté de la place d'Einbroch.  
\- Nos cérrrémonies officielles sont toujourrrs trrrès sobrrres, mais nous allons fairrre la fête au Grrrand Hôtel, chuchota Nijni.  
  
Xi suivit les autres invités jusqu'au dernier étage. Un banquet tellement gargantuesque et raffiné qu'elle n'en avait jamais imaginé était dressé dans une vaste salle ornée de longues tapisseries dorées. Intimidée, elle se cramponna au bras de son cavalier qui la présenta aux jeunes mariés.  
\- Ma cousine, Kassandrrra, et son époux Milo. Voici Xi, de Midgarrrd.  
\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur.  
\- Merrrci, répondit la mariée, radieuse. Rrravie de fairrre la connaissance de celle qui a enfin rrréussi à fairrre fondrrre le cœurrr de glace de notrrre Nijni !  
  
Xi s'empourpra et se contenta de sourire, n'osant pas démentir de peur de mettre son camarade mal à l'aise devant sa famille. Elle ne connaissait pas les coutumes de la République, mais dans son village quand on était invité à un mariage, on venait en couple, pas avec un simple ami. Nijni lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le buffet.  
\- Merrrci de jouer le jeu, lui dit-il à l'oreille dans le brouhaha de la salle. Tu sais la pluparrt de mes cousins et cousines se sont marrriés déjà, et ils n'arrrêtent pas de me charrrier avec ça. Ah, tu vas pouvoirrr découvrrrirrr toutes nos spécialités culinairrres !  
  
Il se tourna vers la nourriture et donna à Xi les noms de chaque plat. Elle goûta à tout mais se garda bien de toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool, se remémorant avec honte son lendemain de soirée arrosée lors de leur mission à Morroc. Quelques notes de violon retentirent, et les mariés ouvrirent le bal sur une valse. A la fin du morceau de musique, le couple donna le feu vert à l'orchestre, qui changea de registre et entama une partition beaucoup plus festive. Nijni invita Xi à danser, ce qu'elle fit après avoir abandonné ses chaussures sous sa chaise. Aux alentours de minuit, elle retourna s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu. Son cavalier la rejoignit rapidement et lui tendit une coupe de champagne.  
\- Oh non merci, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser, surtout devant ta famille !  
\- C'est la trrradition, nous devons trrrinquer en l'honneurrr des marrriés !  
  
La musique s'arrêta, minuit sonna et tous levèrent leurs verres à la santé du couple qui se tenait au milieu de la piste de danse. Xi prit seulement une gorgée, mais Nijni lui fit signe de finir.  
\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner danser...  
\- Allons prrrendre l'airrr.  
\- Une minute, laisse moi remettre mes chaussures.  
\- Tu es vrrraiment trrrès belle ce soirrr.  
\- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
  
S'accrochant au bras de son cavalier pour garder son équilibre perturbé par l'alcool et les talons hauts, elle le suivit sur une terrasse. L'air était glacial. La faisant pivoter face à lui, Nijni passa son manteau sur les épaules de Xi et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa...  
  
_... et elle lui rendit son baiser. Quand elle s'écarta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, Séphiroth la regardait avec passion, ses yeux brillant d'un noir profond et intense._  
  
\- Xi ? Est-ce que ça va ? On dirrrait qu'elle rrrevient à elle. Elle ne supporrrte vrrraiment pas l'alcool...  
  
La voix de Nijni était loin, tellement loin...  
  
\- Je vais la rrramener à la maison. A demain matin Nov. N'oublie pas.  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rrrien te rrrefuser. A demain. Mais t'exagèrrres quand même.  
\- Je sais. Merrrci.  
  
Xi sentit que Nijni l'enveloppait dans son manteau avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulut lui demander de la poser par terre, mais son cerveau était trop embrumé. Elle s'endormit la tête contre sa poitrine.  
  
_Elle traversait l'allée centrale de la cathédrale de Prontera, dans une magnifique robe écrue. C'était un Kijax plus jeune et encore épéiste qui lui tenait le bras. Devant l'autel attendait Séphiroth, en costume gris sombre, ses longs cheveux blancs coiffés en catogan. Leur ami commun, le prêtre Shishi, allait les marier. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils échangèrent leurs alliances, puis son mari souleva son voile et ils s'embrassèrent._  
  
Xi se réveilla en sursaut. C'était le petit matin, elle était dans la chambre d'ami de la maison des parents de Nijni. Celui-ci venait de frapper doucement à la porte.  
\- Désolé de te rrréveiller. Pas trrrop mal à la tête ?  
\- Un peu, ça va aller.  
\- Mon cousin Novgorrrod nous attend, il va nous ouvrrrirrr un porrrtail pour le Mont Mjolnirrr. Je voulais t'emmener dans les mines d'Einbrrroch, mais il y a eu du changement depuis que je suis parrrti pourrr Izlude, et ça n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller là-bas en ce moment. Je te laisse te changer, ça serrrait dommage d'abîmer ta jolie rrrobe en chassant des chauves-sourrris.  
  
Xi se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle avait perdu connaissance quand il l'avait embrassée, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour s'expliquer ? Avec un peu de chance, il pensait peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Quelques instants plus tard, elle retrouva Nijni et son cousin dans le salon. Elle avait passé son tabard et son épée était sagement rangée dans son fourreau, pendant à sa ceinture. Casque sous le bras, elle alla saluer Novgorod, s'excusant de l'avoir fait attendre de nouveau, comme la veille où elle était arrivée en retard pour leur départ de Prontera.  
\- Je vais avoirrr l'habitude à forrrce, se résigna-t-il en soupirant. Venez, je vais ouvrrrirrr le porrrtail dehorrrs, je ne suis pas sûrrr que ma tante apprrrécie si je l'invoque au milieu de son salon.  
  
Prenant la pomme que lui tendait son compagnon, Xi sortit avec les deux cousins. Elle avait rendu son manteau à Iliana, et il faisait un froid de canard dehors. Nijni lui proposa sa cape, tandis que Novgorod déposait une gemme bleue sur le sol.  
\- Les Mines de la Morrrt alorrrs ? Quelle destination rrromantique... Je rrreviendrais vous cherrrcher en fin d'aprrrès-midi. Amusez vous bien.  
  
Il fit apparaître le vortex, et Nijni sortit sa hache avant d'y entrer. Xi l'imita et dégaina son arme, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait derrière.


	3. Chapter 3

Des planches en barricadaient l'entrée l'entrée d'une mine abandonnée, et un grand panneau annonçait "! DANGER DE MORT !" dans plusieurs langues. Nijni vérifia qu'aucune créature dangereuse ne se trouvait à proximité d'eux, puis il invita Xi à le suivre, passant entre les planches pour entrer dans la mine.  
\- On a le droit de venir ici ? murmura-t-elle, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour d'elle.  
\- A nos rrrisques et pérrrils, sourit Nijni, chuchotant lui aussi. Rrreste bien derrrièrrre moi, cette mine est un vérrritable labyrrrinthe. Nov et moi on venait souvent s'entrrraîner ici.  
  
Des rats se faufilaient entre leurs jambes, et quelques petites chauves-souris grises volaient de temps à autre. Leurs armes à la main, ils suivirent en silence les anciennes voies de chemin de fer, croisant quelques wagonnets de charbon abandonnés. Des vieilles lanternes enchantées continuaient d'éclairer faiblement les tunnels. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin, puis Nijni fit signe à sa camarade de s'arrêter. Lui montrant une forme rouge suspendue à une poutre, il prépara sa hache, mais posant une main sur son bras, Xi lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait s'en charger. Tenant fermement son épée, elle se dirigea vers la bête, une chauve-souris plus grosse que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà vues, et au pelage rouge sang. L'ouïe fine, la bête l'entendit arriver et déploya ses ailes, se laissant tomber dans le vide pour remonter vivement et attaquer l'épéiste. Surprise, celle-ci manqua son coup, prenant l'animal dans la figure, qui lui griffa profondément la joue. Sentant le sang couler dans son cou, Xi se baissa pour éviter une deuxième attaque et frappa la chauve-souris, déchirant une de ses ailes. La jeune fille profita que l'animal soit déséquilibré et lui mit un coup d'épée dans l'autre aile, pour finalement l'achever au sol.  
\- C'est quoi cette arrrme ? Elle vaut rrrien...dit Nijni avec dédain tout en examinant la plaie sur sa pommette. Bon rrrien de grrrave, Nov t'arrrangera ça tout à l'heurrre. Laisse moi la prrrochaine bestiole, tu vas voirrr...  
  
Tamponnant sa joue avec un mouchoir en tissu, Xi coupa les ailes de sa proie, grommelant que son épée n'était pas si mal qu'il le pensait. Apercevant une autre chauve-souris, Nijni s'approcha à pas de loup et d'un coup net et précis, il la trancha en deux sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'envoler.  
\- Yojimbo ne s'est pas moqué de moi avec sa hache, elle vaut bien plus que la rrrécompense en arrrgent qu'il nous avait prrromis. Quand nous serrrons de rrretour à Izlude je te donnerrrai mon ancienne épée.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas les moyens de te la racheter, refusa Xi.  
\- Je la balance dans le porrrt si tu ne la veux pas, lui dit Nijni en se plantant devant elle et la fixant intensément. Je ne vais plus m'en serrrvirrr de toute façon.  
  
Il était tout près d'elle, est-ce qu'il allait de nouveau l'embrasser ? Soudain, un bruit étrange retentit. Des bruits de pas lents claquaient sur le sol de pierre de la mine. Une lumière jaune tremblotante approchait d'eux au détour d'un tunnel. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre un mur, lui faisant signe de se taire. Xi sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque quand elle vit apparaître un squelette humain qui tenait une lanterne à bout de bras. Grand, vêtu de haillons et portant un casque de mineur, il était armé d'une grande pioche.  
\- J'aurrrais dû demander à Nov de nous accompagner... Rrreste derrrrrièrrrre moi avec ton épée d'entrrraînement. Il ne nous a pas encorrre vus.  
  
Surgissant du recoin où ils étaient cachés, Nijni balança sa hache en travers du corps sans vie. Les os tombèrent en un tas informe sur le sol dans un concert de claquements secs et la lampe vola en morceaux. Il brisa le crâne vide d'un coup de pied et examina la pioche, qu'il jeta plus loin après avoir constaté sa vétusté.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ici ? demanda Xi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu t'entraînais là avec ton cousin ?  
\- Oui, c'est le seul membrrre de ma famille qui a bien voulu m'aider à devenirrr épéiste.  
\- Laisse moi le prochain squelette. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse.  
-Mais je vous en prrrie, aprrrès vous ! rit Nijni en lui faisant une révérence.  
  
Novgorod avait dû souffrir lui aussi de vouloir suivre sa vocation dans une contrée où la religion avait aussi peu d'importance. Plus âgé que son cousin, il avait probablement voulu lui éviter les problèmes auxquels lui-même s'était heurté, ce qui expliquait le lien très fort qui semblait les unir. Les épéistes continuèrent leur exploration sans rien voir d'autre que des rats.  
\- Nous nous sommes beaucoup enfoncés dans la mine, nous devrrrions rrrevenirrr surrr nos pas.  
  
Une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils croisèrent un nouveau squelette de mineur que Xi fit aisément voler en éclat avec une frappe de feu. Attiré par le bruit, un couple de chauves-souris rouges se rua sur eux. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille évita l'attaque, mais Nijni ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'elle. Elle tua l'animal qui s'en prenait à elle, lui transperçant le ventre avec son épée. Le laissant retomber inerte au sol, elle se précipita au secours de son compagnon qui n'arrivait pas à décrocher la bête de sa tête. Sa hache gisant sur le sol, il tentait d'attraper la chauve-souris qui lui labourait le visage de ses griffes et le mordait, visant ses yeux. Xi hurla pour tenter de détourner l'attention de la créature rouge. Tournant la tête vers elle, celle-ci produisit un sifflement furieux dans sa direction, et tout devint noir. Aveuglée, elle ne put qu'entendre les grognements de Nijni, et le raclement de la hache sur le sol. Elle recula, se retrouvant contre la paroi du tunnel. Un coup sourd retentit, puis plus rien.  
\- Quelles sales bêtes, dit-il enfin. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Elle m'a aveuglée !  
\- Ah, ça va passer, assieds toi un moment, je monte la garrrde. Tiens, j'ai coupé leurrrs ailes.  
  
Xi sentit qu'il déposait les ailes repliés dans ses mains. A tâtons, elle les rangea dans son sac. Petit à petit, la vue lui revint. Elle découvrit le visage lacéré de son compagnon, fort heureusement ses yeux étaient indemnes.  
\- Bon, plus qu'une paire et nous pourrrons aller attendrrre Nov.  
\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans...  
\- Ca me fait plaisirrr, t'inquiète j'ai déjà eu des blessurrres bien pirrres. Ca pique un peu, mais mon cousin me soignerrra ça en quelques secondes. C'est rrrien à côté du scorrrpion, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant à ce souvenir.  
  
Ils eurent du mal à débusquer une dernière chauve-souris, et ne la trouvèrent qu'après une bonne demi-heure de recherches. Les créatures de la mine semblaient les fuir à présent. Xi abattit la bête rouge d'une frappe puissante en plein dans la tête alors qu'elle lui fonçait dessus.  
\- Tu t'améliorrres, on dirrrait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !  
\- C'est bon, on peut rentrer maintenant, j'ai ma dernière paire d'ailes !  
\- C'est un alchimiste ou un magicien qui t'a demandé de lui rrrapporter ça ?  
\- En fait c'est une punition que Maître Erik m'a envoyée faire pour la chevalerie, tu sais, quand je me suis battue avec Lyn, avoua Xi.  
\- Elle l'avait bien cherrrché.  
\- Il me manque encore des moustaches de pixies, il y en a ici, non ?  
\- Oui, je sais où ils se cachent, viens. Il t'en faut cinq aussi ?  
\- Tout à fait. Il me fallait cinq fois tout ce qui était sur la liste. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça va servir, mais vu le mal qu'on se donne, j'espère que c'est important.  
\- On a encorrre du temps. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai prrris quelques côtelettes de chèvrrre.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur une pile de traverses qui ne finiraient jamais en voie ferrée et mangèrent la viande froide. La jeune fille sortit deux pommes de son sac en guise de dessert.  
\- Toi et tes pommes...  
\- Je les adore. Et c'est très bon pour la santé, c'est plein de vitamines !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, jetant son trognon aux rats, elle suivit Nijni à travers un autre réseau de tunnels. Après avoir marché un bon kilomètre sans rien voir de spécial, il s'arrêta à un croisement et lui fit signe de regarder discrètement sur la droite. Passant devant, Xi aperçut une sorte de gnome occupé à bricoler un objet en métal posé sur le sol. Si elle se fiait aux illustrations du bestiaire qu'elle avait consulté dans la bibliothèque de la guilde, il s'agissait bien d'un pixy. Que faisait-il ? S'approchant doucement, elle posa le pied sur quelque chose qui dégagea une forte fumée verte. Par réflexe, elle retint sa respiration et recula, butant dans une autre de ces créatures qui s'était faufilée derrière elle.  
\- Ces sales gnomes nous ont tendu un piège ! s'exclama Nijni. Montrrre leurrr un peu ta spécialité.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Xi en observant la dizaine de pixies qui les encerclaient. Mets toi dos à moi, que je ne te blesse pas.  
  
Elle attendit que les créatures méfiantes se rapprochent, puis planta son épée dans le sol.  
\- Percute Ignis ! cria-t-elle.  
  
La langue de feu jeta les pixies contre les murs du tunnel, elle les avait tous tués en un seul coup. Examinant les corps, elle coupa avec son couteau les cinq paires de moustache dont elle avait besoin, du moins ce qu'il en restait après son attaque, et les rangea dans son sac. Sa quête était terminée, elle n'aurait plus qu'à retourner voir Sire Andrew dès que possible.  
Les deux épéistes revinrent vers l'entrée de la mine. Le soleil se couchait, mais Novgorod n'était pas encore arrivé.  
\- Méfie toi, il y a quelques crrréaturrres dangerrreuses qui vivent dans le coin. Avec Nov on est tombé sur une sorrrte de drrragon une fois, et même maintenant je serrrais incapable de tuer cette bête.  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur une caisse en bois abandonnée à côté de l'entrée de la mine, qui leur donnait un large point de vue sur les alentours. Ils regardèrent le soleil disparaître par delà les montagnes, savourant cet instant de calme éphémère. Maladroitement, Nijni lui prit la main   
\- Y a vrrraiment que deux tarrrés de votrrre genrrre pourrr fairrre ça... les interrompit Novgorod qui s'était téléporté non loin d'eux et ouvrit sans plus attendre un nouveau portail. Dans quel état vous êtes ! Bon, prrrochain arrrêt Prrronterra ! Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...


	4. Chapter 4

Ils arrivèrent vers la porte Nord de la ville, à l'endroit même d'où ils étaient partis la veille. Le prêtre soigna rapidement leurs blessures puis donna l'accolade à son cousin.  
\- Au rrrevoirrr et merrrci Nov.  
\- De rrrien, tu sais à quel point j'adorrre jouer au téléporrrteurrr.  
\- Merci Novgorod, commença la jeune fille...  
\- Xi, fais trrrès attention, lui répondit-il en la scrutant étrangement. Méfie toi des ombrrres, je les sens qui tourrrnent autourrr de toi.  
  
Sur ces étranges paroles, il disparut. Un peu perplexe, elle interrogea Nijni qui haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, mais elle avait surpris un bref éclat de colère dans ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas disposé à lui expliquer ce qui lui posait problème et elle n'osa pas insister, ne voulant pas être la cause d'une quelconque rivalité entre eux.  
Il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle se rende chez Madame Rose pour lui rendre la tenue qu'elle avait portée au mariage et récupérer Rock, elle proposa à Nijni de l'accompagner et de manger un morceau à l'auberge. Il était tard, entendant son estomac gargouiller, il accepta en riant. Entrant dans l'auberge, la jeune fille fut accueillie par un tourbillon de poils beiges qui lui sauta dessus et s'appliqua à lui lécher le visage.  
\- Rock ! Assis ! Oui moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, voilà, soit sage.  
\- Bonsoir Xi, la salua la patronne, bonsoir jeune homme...  
\- Bonsoir Madame Rose. Ca c'est bien passé, mon loup a été sage ?  
\- Un vrai petit ange ! Et ce mariage alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?  
  
Xi lui raconta brièvement la soirée. La patronne reprit les chaussures mais refusa la robe, qu'elle lui offrit de bon cœur. Elle les laissa ensuite aller faire un brin de toilette avant de passer à table. Fidèle à ses habitudes, la jeune fille voulut l'aider à servir les clients mais Madame Rose refusa.  
\- Rilène s'en occupe, et tu as sûrement mieux à faire, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Nijni qui jouait avec Rock.  
  
Xi rougit fortement, et bégaya des remerciements en s'asseyant. Son compagnon vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, et tous deux mangèrent avec un bel appétit du ragoût de sanglier. Rassasiés, ils remercièrent l'aubergiste et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Il faisait nuit noire quand ils traversèrent la plaine qui séparait Prontera d'Izlude. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille remettait les pieds dans la guilde depuis les événements qui avaient conduits à la mort tragique de leur camarade Quevyn. Rien ne semblait avoir changé pendant les deux mois qu'elle avait passé chez ses parents à Payon pour tenter de se remettre du choc. Elle y serait encore si Axirafale n'était pas venue la chercher pour la secouer et la pousser à partir à Einbroch.  
\- Ca va aller ? demanda Nijni alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le pallier du premier étage, là où se trouvait le dortoir des garçons.  
\- Il faudra bien. Merci pour le week-end, dit-elle en regardant le plancher.  
\- Hé Nijni, j'ai trouvé une super hache au marché des occasions, les interrompit Kilmar en montant les escaliers. Tu veux la voir ? Bonsoir Xi, ça y est, tu es rentrée...  
  
Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer son soutien. Indy, qui arrivait juste derrière, regarda la jeune fille d'un air surpris, puis entra vivement dans le dortoir avec son ami, sans un mot. Nijni lui souhaita bonne nuit et suivit ses camarades. Choquée et un peu attristé par l'attitude de son plus jeune camarade, Xi regagna son étage et entra dans la pièce où Lyn brillait par son absence, comme chaque dimanche soir. Le lendemain, les autres élèves risquaient de la questionner à propos de Quevyn. Elle se déshabilla, dénoua sa natte et brossa soigneusement ses cheveux, profitant de ce moment de calme pour essayer de se détendre. Sortant la liste de Sire Andrew, elle en barra les deux dernières lignes. Elle se coucha, les paroles de Novgorod raisonnant à ses oreilles "méfie toi des ombrrres".  
  
_Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cathédrale gigantesque, abandonnée depuis longtemps. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées recouvraient des bancs de prière renversés. Un grand désordre régnait et, par moment, elle apercevait sur le sol de marbre noir des ossements humains blanchis par le temps, brisés par des combats violents. Séphiroth marchait en tête de leur petit groupe, juste devant Shishi. Venait ensuite le sorcier Agaliarept, et enfin elle-même et son petit frère Kijax fermaient la marche. Ils descendirent un grand escalier et débouchèrent sur un souterrain plus grand encore que la cathédrale, dont elle ne pouvait voir le plafond. Une lumière étrange flottait dans l'atmosphère, entourant d'un halo inquiétant d'innombrables pierres tombales. S'avançant dans le cimetière, plus que jamais sur leurs gardes, ils sentaient qu'ils touchaient au but._  
_Soudain, alors que le groupe progressait dans une allée bordée de caveaux, une ombre gigantesque surgit devant eux, une ombre à forme humaine entourée de flammes violettes._  
_\- Il attaque ! En formation ! hurla Séphiroth en dégainant son épée._  
  
Couverte de sueur, Xi se réveilla en sursaut. Elle sauta au bas de son lit, et fouillant dans son coffre, elle en sortit un morceau de papier et un crayon. Elle tenta de dessiner la créature qu'elle avait vue, une forme humaine mais environ deux fois plus grande, une armure blanchâtre, faite en os ? Une tête coiffée d'un casque effrayant, qui ressemblait à un crâne avec des flammes rouges luisant au fond des orbites, et ces flammes violettes qui l'entouraient comme une cape. Quelque chose clochait dans son déplacement, comme si le démon ne marchait pas mais flottait juste au dessus du sol. Sa consistance était étrange également, elle était sure d'avoir distingué un tombeau à travers son corps. Elle observa son croquis, il n'était pas très ressemblant mais cela suffirait peut-être au Grand Prêtre. Elle lui rendrait visite dès que possible, avant de passer à la Chevalerie.  
Il était tôt, Xi s'habilla et quitta son dortoir. La cantine n'était pas encore ouverte. Elle s'adressa à l'épéiste confirmé qui gardait le hall, derrière le comptoir.  
\- Bonjour, est-ce que la Guilde garde des traces de ses anciens élèves ?  
\- Bien sûr, le Maître tient des registres. Il faudra lui demander la permission pour les consulter.  
  
Elle le remercia, se demandant comment présenter sa requête à Erik. Regardant le tableau de missions, elle vit que celui-ci débordait de nouveau. La vie avait repris son cours depuis la mort de la Bête. La jeune fille décida de promener Rock en attendant que ses camarades se lèvent. Un vent humide soufflait de la mer, les feuilles des arbres tombaient et recouvraient le sol d'un tapi aux couleurs automnales. Qu'allait-il se passer quand elle reverrait les autres élèves ? Pourvu qu'ils ne l'assaillent pas de questions, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar... Faisant demi-tour, elle remit son loup au chenil et s'arrêta dans le hall, hésitant à franchir les portes de la cantine.  
\- Salut, fit Nijni en descendant les escaliers. Déjà debout ?  
\- Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. On ne manque plus de missions à ce que je voie.  
\- Depuis que la Bête a été vaincue...  
  
Xi avait trop longtemps refoulé ses souvenirs. Le corps secoué de tremblements, elle revit la clairière sous la pluie, le corps sans vie de Quevyn, la Bête, puis l'intervention du champion qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était si proche et en même temps tellement irréel. Nijni s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains pour la réconforter. Elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte du dortoir des garçons.  
\- Viens manger un peu, on s'occuperrra de ça aprrrès.  
  
Se retournant, elle croisa le regard surpris d'Indy, et quoi d'autre ? De la déception ? Il partit s'asseoir, toujours sans lui dire un mot, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part. Est-ce qu'il lui reprochait la mort de Quevyn ?  
\- Epéiste Xi, l'appela Erik, après le petit déjeuner, j'ai à te parler.  
\- Oui Maître.  
  
Elle s'assit à côté de Nijni mais ne put rien manger. Le silence régnait dans la cantine, faisant ressortir l'absence de Quevyn. Indy quitta rapidement la pièce, suivi de près par Kilmar. Les nouveaux, dont elle n'avait pas retenu les prénoms, commencèrent à discuter. Le Maître attendit que les élèves aient quitté la cantine, congédiant également Nijni.  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est dur de revenir ici et de ne plus le voir, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Tu te sens capable de reprendre les missions ?  
\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'agir, je ne peux pas rester à me morfondre dans mon coin !  
\- Très bien. Par contre, si une situation semblable venait à se reproduire, ce que je ne souhaite pas, j'espère que tu réfléchiras avant de foncer tête baissée et de partir affronter le danger seule.  
\- Oui Maître. Me serait-il possible de consulter les archives de la Guilde ? ajouta-t-elle, tentant le tout pour le tout.  
\- Ca dépend de ce que tu cherches, répondit Erik, surpris par sa requête.  
\- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur Azuritis de Prontera et Séphiroth Thing. Ils ont fait leurs classes il y a une vingtaine d'années.  
\- Oui, je me souviens bien de Séphi. Il a grandi ici, c'était un orphelin recueilli par la Guilde. Quand j'aurais un moment, je te sortirai leurs dossiers. Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ?  
\- Le Grand Prêtre m'a parlé d'eux...  
\- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient être tes parents ? Il t'a dit ce qui leur est arrivé ?  
  
Xi acquiesça, éludant la première question qui donnait un bon motif à ses recherches. Oui, elle savait qu'ils étaient morts, avec leurs amis Shishi et Agaliarept, abattus par la source du Chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

Nijni l'attendait dans le hall. Les classes C étaient déjà en cours, et elle ne vit pas trace d'Indy.  
\- Est-ce qu'une mission te tente ?  
\- Il y a quelque chose vers Prontera ? Il faut que je passe à la Chevalerie pour remettre à Sire Andrew les objets qu'il m'a demandés.  
\- Là, il y a des paysans qui demandent de l'aide, des sauterrrelles géantes s'attaquent aux culturrres.  
\- Très bien. Je monte me changer, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.  
\- Moi aussi.  
  
Après être entrée dans son dortoir, Xi sortit ses affaires de son coffre. Elle mit dans son sac à dos les objets qu'elle avait récoltés pour le chevalier, enfila sa cotte de maille, ramassa son épée sous le lit qu'elle attacha à sa taille. Prenant son casque à la main, elle descendit chercher Rock puis rejoignit Nijni qui avait accepté et prit les détails de la mission auprès de l'épéiste confirmé qui tenait le comptoir.  
\- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant son épée bâtarde.  
\- Je ne peux pas l'accepter...  
\- Essaie-la au moins.  
  
Elle prit l'arme et sortit pour faire quelques moulinets avec, positionnant ses mains différemment d'avec une épée à deux mains conventionnelle, la main droite sur la poignée et la gauche sur le pommeau. Un peu plus lourde que la Tueuse, la bâtarde était en bien meilleur état. Sa lame brillait, soigneusement entretenue par son propriétaire.  
\- Désolé, elle est un peu ébrrréchée. Je tape trrrop forrrt, c'est pourrr ça que je voulais changer.  
\- La hache de Yojimbo te résiste mieux ?  
\- Oui, enfin pourrr l'instant.  
  
Xi rangea la Tueuse dans la poche spéciale de son sac, qui rétrécissait les objets quand elle les plaçait dedans. C'était particulièrement curieux à regarder avec une épée, qu'on s'attendait à voir transpercer le fond, mais non, elle disparaissait à l'intérieur. Elle accrocha le nouveau fourreau à sa ceinture et suivit Nijni.  
\- Nous devons trrrouver la perrrsonne qui a déposé l'annonce, un cerrrtain Sigismond. Il devrrrait nous attendrrre à l'entrrrée Sud de la ville.  
  
Ils croisèrent plusieurs chasseurs de lapins sur le chemin qui menait à Prontera et virent de loin un attroupement devant l'entrée de la capitale. Un homme vint à leur rencontre, d'un âge avancé et habillé de vêtements de travail bruns.  
\- Bonjour épéistes. C'est vous que la guilde envoie pour nous débarrasser des sauterelles ?  
\- Bonjour, oui c'est nous. Êtes-vous Sigismond ?  
\- C'est exact. Je vous en prie, suivez moi. Je vais vous exposer la situation en chemin, chaque heure qui passe nous perdons une partie de nos récoltes. Habituellement les sauterelles sont peu nombreuses et nous les repoussons sans peine, mais hier nous n'avons pu que constater les dégâts, et nous n'arrivons plus à les effrayer.  
  
Atteignant les cultures, Xi et Nijni virent de quoi il retournait : des centaines de sauterelles géantes, hautes comme des hommes, dévoraient les plantes.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, dit-elle à son compagnon qui approuva. Sigismond, pouvez-vous renvoyer quelqu'un à la guilde demander des renforts ? Nous allons commencer mais à deux ça nous prendrait plusieurs jours !  
  
Pendant que le paysan partait, les épéistes sortirent leurs armes et se mirent au travail, fauchant les grands insectes à travers les champs. En soit les sauterelles étaient plutôt faciles à tuer. Etrangement, elles ne semblaient pas se soucier du sort des autres et continuaient leur besogne tandis que leurs compagnes se faisaient massacrer. Xi en profitait pour se familiariser avec sa nouvelle épée, trouvant qu'effectivement elle était bien plus efficace que la Tueuse. Au bout d'une ou deux heures, leur employeur revint, accompagné de Lyn, Bergmal, Indy, Kilmar, Broderick et Gred.  
\- Besoins d'aide ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- C'est pas de rrrefus, je sais même pas combien j'en ai tué, mais j'ai l'imprrression qu'on n'a pas avancé depuis ce matin... constata Nijni en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Le mieux c'est qu'on se mette tous en ligne, et qu'on avance ensemble.  
  
A midi, ils firent une pause, mais les sauterelles en profitèrent pour envahir de nouveau la première moitié de champ qu'ils avaient dégagée.  
\- Mais c'est pas possible, c'est quoi ces bestioles ? se plaignit Lyn.  
\- D'où est-ce qu'elles viennent ? demanda Xi.  
  
Nijni et elle décidèrent de remonter la piste des insectes tandis que leurs camarades restaient là à tenter de protéger ce qu'il restait des cultures. Elle entendit Indy marmonner et vit Kilmar l'attraper par l'épaule et le remettre au travail. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle ce soir.  
\- Alorrrs cette épée, elle a l'airrr de te plairrre !  
\- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Je te remercie, je te la paierai quand je pourrai.  
\- C'est pas la peine, sans toi je n'aurrrai jamais eu cette hache.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le sous-bois qui marquait la fin du champ et repérèrent le passage marqué par les sauterelles. La piste était facile à suivre, et bientôt elle déboucha sur une clairière pleine de ces insectes. Les épéistes ne voyaient même pas le sol tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Xi sentit qu'ici il y avait quelque chose de différent, une force maléfique qui lui rappela désagréablement ce qu'elle avait perçu à proximité de la Bête dans la forêt des mandragores. Elle attrapa le bras de Nijni pour l'arrêter et fit signe à Rock de ne pas bouger.  
Et elle la vit. Au centre se tenait une sauterelle légèrement différente des autres, ses yeux globuleux étaient parcourus d'éclairs, tout comme ceux de la Bête. La fureur monta en Xi, et avant de s'en rendre compte, elle fonça à travers la marée verte, épée pointée devant elle pour s'ouvrir un chemin. Elle entendit Nijni jurer derrière elle et la suivre. La sauterelle possédée se tourna vers elle, se dressant debout sur ses pattes arrières et faisant cliqueter ses mandibules. Les autres insectes s'agitèrent et se tournèrent vers eux, menaçants.  
\- Il faut abattre celle-là ! hurla Xi dans le brouhaha.  
\- Vas-y, je te couvrrre !  
  
Dos à elle, Nijni entreprit de jouer de sa hache pour repousser les sauterelles qui resserraient leur étau sur eux. Rock restait au pied de sa maîtresse, grognant et faisant claquer ses mâchoires. La jeune fille porta un estoc à sa cible, visant entre deux plaques chitineuses de son ventre. Un liquide transparent se mit à couler mais la blessure ne sembla pas perturber l'animal pour autant. De ses quatre pattes libres, il riposta, lui causant quelques blessures superficielles sur les bras alors qu'elle parvenait à lui trancher un appendice.  
\- Je vais tenter une frappe de feu, cria-t-elle à Nijni.  
  
Le sentant reculer contre elle, elle planta son épée dans le sol en hurlant l'incantation "Percute Ignis !". Le monstre recula vivement, évitant le plus gros des dégâts, et revint immédiatement à la charge. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le frapper, mais son arme rebondit sur l'exosquelette de la sauterelle.  
\- Sa carapace est trop épaisse !  
\- On échange de place, à trrrois ! Un, deux, trrrois !  
  
Xi se retrouva face à une armée d'insectes, ne pouvant risquer de jeter un oeil derrière elle pour voir comment Nijni s'en sortait. Elle entendait les coups qui pleuvaient, son compagnon grogner et l'animal cliqueter furieusement, mais elle devait empêcher les sauterelles d'avancer. Celles-ci étaient plus facile à abattre, heureusement, et elle taillait dans la masse, les massacrant sans pitié.  
Soudain, la force maléfique disparut. Les insectes cessèrent le combat, secouant leurs antennes. Xi se retourna pour découvrir un Nijni plein de sang mais toujours debout. Il avait mis en pièce la grande sauterelle qui gisait à ses pieds.  
\- Voilà, mission accomplie, dit-il en rangeant son arme dans son dos et en se tournant vers Xi. Autrrre chose ?  
  
Les sauterelles quittaient la clairière en désordre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Les deux combattants se regardèrent, à bout de souffle. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main vers ses cheveux pour en retirer une patte d'insecte. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, annonçant l'arrivée de leurs camarades.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Bergmal. Vers nous les bestioles ont toutes décampé en même temps.  
\- Nous avons trouvé la sauterelle à l'origine de l'invasion, et Nijni l'a tuée, expliqua Xi en montrant le cadavre de la bête en question. Ici aussi elles sont parties.  
  
Elle vit Lyn minauder en direction de son compagnon et sentit la jalousie l'envahir. Elle attrapa la tête de l'animal vaincu et tira brutalement dessus, faisant craquer les restes chitineux qui la reliait encore au corps.  
\- Nijni, il faut que nous allions parler de ça au Grand Prêtre, dit-elle en lui fourrant sans ménagement la preuve de son combat dans les mains. Maintenant.  
\- On va rentrer à la guilde et faire le rapport de mission, proposa Gred.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es effrrrayante en ce moment ?  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Tu es pleine de sang.  
\- Toi aussi.  
  
Tandis qu'ils traversaient Prontera, tous les badauds se retournaient sur leur passage. Ils entrèrent dans la cathédrale et demandèrent une audience d'urgence avec le Grand Prêtre à un acolyte qui, voyant leur état, se précipita pour exposer leur requête.  
\- Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu ta voix Xi... Salut Nijni ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Axirafale en arrivant et en les détaillant de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Invasion de sauterrrelles, dit le jeune homme en brandissant son trophée.  
  
L'acolyte les soigna rapidement, refermant leurs coupures avec ses prières. Elle leur donna ensuite des linges propres pour essuyer le sang qui leur maculait le visage et les bras.  
\- Epéistes, vous pouvez venir, les appela enfin le Grand Prêtre.  
  
Remerciant leur amie pour ses soins, ils la quittèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau. Xi raconta leur journée et insista sur les similitudes de la grande sauterelle et de la Bête.  
\- Je crois que la ville vous doit une fière chandelle, dit l'homme en examinant la tête d'insecte. Epéiste Nijni, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, pouvez-vous m'accorder un instant en tête à tête avec votre camarade ?  
  
Surpris, le jeune homme sortit sans rien dire, lançant un regard interrogateur à Xi, qui hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.  
\- Je suppose que cet animal était corrompu par le démon. J'ai vu les éclairs dans ses yeux, j'ai senti la force démoniaque qui l'habitait.  
\- C'est une étrange capacité que vous avez-là, de percevoir cette aura. Corrompu ? Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Serait-il possible que ces monstres soient à la base des animaux normaux, et qu'ils soient en quelque sorte possédés ? J'ai eu cette impression en combattant cette grande sauterelle.  
\- C'est une théorie qui demande une attention particulière...  
  
Xi sortit de son sac le dessin qu'elle avait fait le matin même et lui tendit.  
\- Grand Prêtre, cette nuit j'ai vu le démon.  
\- Merci, dit-il en observant la feuille avec intérêt et en écoutant attentivement sa description. Si Axirafale est toujours par là, dites lui que j'aimerai lui confier une mission, voulez-vous ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
  
Elle le laissa, penché sur le croquis, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Son amie et Nijni l'attendaient dans le couloir. Elle transmit le message à l'acolyte et ressortit de la cathédrale avec son camarade.  
\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la Chevalerrrie ? demanda celui-ci.  
\- Si tu veux, j'ai plein de trucs bizarres dans mon sac dont je vais enfin pouvoir m'en débarrasser !  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment de pierre et Xi se dirigea vers Sire Andrew, qui était absorbé par la lecture d'un carnet.  
\- Vous avez fini la quête ? demanda le chevalier, surpris.  
  
Elle sortit de son sac toutes les choses qu'il lui avait demandées et les déposa sur la table devant laquelle il était assis, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne fasse pas de remarque à propos des moustaches de pixies carbonisées.  
\- Avez-vous acheté certains de ces objets ?  
\- Non Sire.  
\- Avez-vous reçu de l'aide ?  
\- Oui, pour les langues de reptile mon amie acolyte Axirafale m'a dévoilé les frilldoras avec son Ruwach, et l'épéiste Nijni ici-présent m'a accompagnée au Mont Mjolnir pour chasser les chauves-souris rouges et les pixies.  
\- Je vais faire un rapport et le transmettre à votre Maître de Guilde. A très bientôt, épéiste.  
  
Dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait.  
\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'en dise plus sur cette mission...  
\- Nous devrrrions rrrentrer à Izlude, il se fait tarrrd.  
\- On prend un truc à manger vite fait chez un marchand ambulant ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas manger à la cantine, je sais que c'est durrr mais tôt ou tarrrd tu devrrras parrrler aux autrrres. Je vois bien que tu les évites... Quevyn était leurrr ami aussi, ils se posent tous des questions, ils n'osent pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forrrêt des mandrrragorrres.  
  
Xi s'arrêta net, revoyant la scène se jouer sous ses yeux : son retour sous la pluie et dans la boue, portant sur un brancard de fortune le corps mutilé de son camarade avec l'aide du champion qui avait abattu la bête, lui sauvant la vie in extremis.  
\- C'était horrible, commença-t-elle en chuchotant. Il était déjà mort quand Rock l'a trouvé. Il y avait du sang partout... partout...  
\- C'est fini, tu n'aurrrais rrrien pu fairrre de toute façon. Même si on avait été au courrrant de ses prrrojets, on n'aurrrait pas rrréussi à le fairrre changer d'avis.  
\- Je me demande comment va Ana. Elle se sentait tellement coupable...  
  
Nijni acheta deux saucisses de péco péco dans des petits pains et lui en donna une. Ils mangèrent en silence le long du chemin, laissèrent Rock au chenil de la guilde puis montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.  
\- Ca va aller ? Toi et ta colocatairrre n'allez pas vous entrrretuer ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- C'est bon, la punition m'a servi de leçon... Je prendrai sur moi. Sauf si elle va trop loin.  
\- Elle n'a aucune chance contrrre toi, dit-il en se rapprochant de Xi.  
  
_Séphiroth la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa._  
  
\- A demain, couina-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'éclipsant.  
  
Fermant la porte derrière elle, Xi se débarrassa de son équipement et s'allongea sur son lit, un peu déprimée, attendant que Lyn libère la table de toilette.  
\- Alors tu as enfin conclu avec Nijni ?  
\- Ca te regarde pas...  
\- Tu es tellement coincée.  
\- Tu as bientôt fini ? J'aimerai me laver un peu avant de dormir.  
\- Si tu continues à hésiter, il ira voir ailleurs, la nargua la blonde en lui laissant la place.  
  
Xi ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un autre ? Azuritis était éprise de Séphiroth, d'un amour tellement fort qu'elle le ressentait toujours, par delà la mort. Mais ça la rendait folle de voir Lyn faire les yeux doux à Nijni. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son esprit soit envahi par des sentiments aussi contradictoires ? Sa raison lui intimait de se consacrer à son entraînement, et d'ignorer toutes ces futilités, tandis que son cœur hurlait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une vie, et qu'il était injuste qu'elle la sacrifie ainsi. Remettant rapidement ses chaussures, elle prit son épée et sortit en claquant la porte. Gagnant la cour d'entraînement, elle se plaça face à un mannequin qu'elle entreprit de massacrer au clair de lune.  
\- Hé ben dis donc, rappelle moi de ne jamais te contrarier !  
\- Indy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
\- J'avais besoin de me défouler. Pourquoi tu me boude depuis que je suis revenue ?  
\- Je... C'est que je t'ai vue avec Nijni et... bredouilla le garçon.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Rien, je vais dormir. A demain.  
  
Perplexe, la jeune fille le regarda disparaître dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Il ne parlait pas sérieusement là ? Alors ça n'avait rien à voir avec Quevyn, ç'en devenait presque comique. Sa colère envolée, elle remonta se coucher. Observant la lune par la fenêtre, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Axirafale, son amie saurait l'écouter et la conseiller.  
  
_\- Méfie toi de lui, lui dit discrètement une épéiste au petit déjeuner alors qu'elle observait un camarade plus gradé qu'elle, aux longs cheveux blancs. Il sort avec toutes les filles qui s'engagent... Et il les jette quand il en a marre._  
_\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Azuritis, surprise._  
_\- Je te préviens, c'est tout._  
  
Xi se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi avait-elle eu une vision pareille ? Ca ne l'aidait pas dans sa recherche du démon. Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle voit Axirafale. C'était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler de sa vie précédente et qui saurait lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Elle remarqua que Lyn n'était plus là et se dépêcha de descendre.  
\- Xi, l'appela Erik quand elle traversa le hall, voici les registres que tu m'as demandés.  
\- Déjà ? Je vous remercie Maître, je ne pensais pas les avoir si rapidement !  
\- Nos archives sont plutôt bien classées, quand on sait précisément ce qu'on cherche ça ne pose pas de problème. Félicitations pour la mission d'hier, tes camarades m'ont raconté. As-tu compris l'importance d'agir en groupe ?  
\- Oui Maître. Seule je n'aurais jamais réussi.  
\- Ce matin tu garderas le pont. Ca te reposera, tu as mauvaise mine. Et cet après-midi tu seras de corvée de rempaillage de mannequin avec Indy.  
\- Hum, bien Maître.  



	7. Chapter 7

Un peu honteuse, Xi se dirigea vers la cantine, les registres sous le bras. Elle rejoignit Nijni et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant la pomme qu'il lui tendait. Un peu plus tard, elle le laissa dans le hall et monta se préparer pour la matinée. Alors qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture, il frappa à la porte.  
\- Je vais parrrtirrr quelques jourrrs pour Morrrroc.  
\- Ah. Tu feras attention aux scorpions.  
\- Il y aurrra un acolyte dans l'escorrrte.  
\- Tant mieux alors. Combien de jours ?  
\- Une dizaine.  
  
Xi regarda le plancher pour ne pas croiser son regard, se sentant soudain abandonnée.  
\- Je rrreviendrai vite.  
  
_\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette mission ! hurla Azuritis. C'est beaucoup trop risqué !_  
_\- Ils ont besoin de moi. Je dois y aller, c'est mon devoir, répondit Séphiroth d'un air grave._  
_\- Ton devoir compte plus que moi ?_  
_\- Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et mon serment de chevalier ?_  
  
\- Soit prudent, dit Xi d'une petite voix.  
\- C'est juste Morrrroc, il n'y a plus aucun rrrisque là bas. Pourrrquoi tu es tellement inquiète ?  
\- Pour rien. Tu pars avec qui ?  
  
Nijni hésita.  
\- Avec Zemphis et Lyn.  
\- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille, revenant dans le moment présent.  
\- Nous devons escorrrter des familles qui ont fui pendant l'invasion des momies et qui veulent rrrentrrrer, maintenant que la ville est à peu prrrès rrreconstrrruite. On parrrt demain matin, aujourrrd'hui j'ai quarrrtier librrre. Je dois aller acheter du matérrriel à Prrronterrra, mais cet aprrrès-midi je pourrrai t'aider.  
\- D'accord. Il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard pour la relève.  
\- Vas y, je te pose Rrrock en passant.  
\- Merci.  
  
Xi se hâta de sortir de la ville et de rejoindre le poste de garde. Il partait en mission avec l'autre gourgandine... Elle détourna ses pensées sur les registres qui pesaient dans son sac, ayant hâte de les lire. Quand l'épéiste confirmé qu'elle avait relevé fut hors de vue, elle en ouvrit un. A son intention, le Maître avait mis des marques sur certaines pages. Elle commença par Azuritis, qui était entrée dans la guilde à l'âge de quinze ans, après avoir fait l'école de Prontera. Confirmée avec mention "excellent" au bout de deux ans, elle était devenue chevalier. Il y avait peu de détails, si ce n'était les bonnes appréciations de son professeur et du Maître de guilde de l'époque :  
"Excellente élève, douée, attentive en cours, motivée."  
"Très bonne recrue, recommandée pour la Chevalerie."  
  
Rock arriva et lui fit la fête en guise de bonjour. Xi rangea le registre tandis que Nijni finissait de traverser le pont. Il lui souhaita une bonne matinée et partit pour la capitale. La jeune fille sortit le second volume de son sac, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Allait-elle découvrir des choses déplaisantes sur Séphiroth ? Un groupe de marchands approchait de la plaine. Elle posa le livre et se mit au garde à vous, les laissant entrer dans la ville, puis reprit sa lecture.  
Comme lui avait déjà dit Erik, le jeune homme avait été recueilli par la guilde après le naufrage du navire de son père, au large de l'Île de la Tortue. Il avait à peine dix ans alors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge requis pour faire ses classes, il avait travaillé en cuisine et fait divers petits travaux. Comparant les dates, elle remarqua que Séphiroth avait deux ans de plus qu'Azuritis. Il avait été confirmé au bout de trois ans, mais n'était devenu chevalier qu'un an plus tard, soit la même année que sa future femme. Ses appréciations en revanche n'étaient pas du même ordre :  
"Indiscipliné, beaucoup de potentiel si l'élève voulait bien se donner les moyens de travailler" avait marqué son professeur.  
"Ne prend pas son engagement au sérieux, recrue beaucoup trop dissipée, confirmé en tant qu'épéiste mais devra faire ses preuves pour devenir chevalier" d'après le Maître de Guilde.  
  
Une note du même homme, datée d'un an plus tard, avait été ajoutée aux deux premières :  
"A su se reprendre en main, recommandé pour la Chevalerie."  
  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre, mais après tout un registre n'avait pas vocation de biographie. A midi, un épéiste confirmé vint la relever, et elle se rendit à la cantine, après avoir laissé Rock au chenil. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur de le laisser tout le temps seul, enfermé dans l'enclos, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser entrer dans le bâtiment ni dans la cour d'entraînement. Nijni ne se montra pas pendant le repas.  
\- Vous les avez connus personnellement, Maître ? demanda Xi à Erik en lui rendant les registres.  
\- Oui, Séphi était garçon de cuisine quand j'ai fait mes classes. Comme j'ai décidé de rester au service de la guilde plutôt que de devenir chevalier ou croisé, je l'ai côtoyé plus tard, quand il a fait les siennes. On n'a jamais été amis, nous avions trop d'années d'écart. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, c'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer ! Mais il était vraiment très fort. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser toute son énergie, jusqu'à ce que cette fille, Azuritis, le mette sur le droit chemin. J'ai peu de souvenirs d'elle, elle n'est pas restée longtemps ici. Tu as lu comme moi dans les registres, elle est très vite devenue chevalier.  
\- Vous pensez que la Chevalerie me laisserait consulter ses archives ?  
\- Seuls les membres y ont normalement accès. D'ailleurs j'ai reçu le rapport de Sire Andrew concernant ta mission pour lui. Il a été très impressionné, il t'en confiera d'autres. C'est une excellente occasion de te faire connaître là-bas. Bon, l'horloge tourne, tu devrais aller réparer tes dégâts d'hier soir. Ton camarade doit s'impatienter.  
  
Xi rejoignit Indy qui râlait tout seul en enfonçant de la paille dans de vieux vêtements. Elle prit deux grands bâtons qu'elle attacha en croix et commença à remplir un sac de terre pour faire une tête à son mannequin. Son ami gardait le silence, mais c'était trop dur pour le bavard qu'il était.  
\- Aller Xi, je suis obligé de pardonner ton attitude à mon égard. C'est vrai qu'avec mon physique de rêve, je comprends que tu me trouves hors de ta portée, dit-il d'un ton faussement désolé.  
  
Elle sourit, soulagée que leur relation amicale reprenne son cours. L'après-midi passa, sans trace de son camarade d'Einbroch qui avait pourtant promis de venir l'aider. A la fin de la journée, un peu énervée par son absence, Xi récupéra Rock et partit le promener sur la route qui menait à Prontera. Apercevant le groupe d'épéistes qui revenait de Culvert, elle vit que Nijni était parmi eux. Il s'arrêta vers elle, laissant continuer les autres.  
\- J'ai crrroisé Nov en ville, j'ai mangé avec lui. On ne se voit pas souvent tu sais... Il s'inquiète à ton sujet, il m'a encore parlé des ombres... Et pourrr cet aprrrès-midi, ils n'étaient que trrrois pour nettoyer les égouts, c'était un peu juste, je suis allé les aider.  
\- Je t'ai attendu, lui dit-elle avec plus de reproches dans la voix qu'elle n'aurait voulu.  
\- Je suis désolé, grogna Nijni avec un air contrarié.  
  
Xi haussa les sourcils. Son comportement était étrange, plein de colère contenue, lui habituellement si calme semblait se retenir avec peine. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air soucieux.  
\- Je dois rrrentrrrer fairrre mon sac.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans le dortoir, Lyn n'était pas encore rentrée, Xi en profita pour s'installer devant la table de toilette et défaire sa tresse.  
  
_\- Azu ! Séphi est touché ! cria Shishi._  
  
_Le chevalier était à terre, l'Ombre l'avait balancé contre un mur comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Elle se lança à l'assaut de la haute silhouette sombre, laissant le prêtre secourir son époux. Son épée de feu traversait le monstre sans le toucher, elle ne savait comment le détruire et l'appui de ses compagnons d'armes tardait. Qu'attendait Agaliarept pour lancer un sort ?_  
_\- Non, non ! C'est impossible ! Il est mort ! entendit-elle hurler le sorcier dans son dos. Nous ne nous en sortirons jamais, il faut battre en retraite !_  
  
_Tout devint flou. Puis l'épée de l'ennemi s'enfonça dans son ventre, elle hurla et tomba..._  
  
\- Xi !  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, Nijni alluma une bougie sur la table de chevet. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée par terre et que ses mains étaient serrées sur son ventre, là où l'épée était rentrée, à travers son armure de plates. Elle se força à desserrer son étreinte.  
\- Tu fais souvent ce cauchemarrr ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
\- Oui...  
\- Qui est Séphi ?  
\- Je... il est mort... l'ombre l'a tué...  
  
Elle se mit à sangloter. Nijni la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit.  
\- Comme tu n'es pas venue manger, je venais voirrr comment tu allais. Je t'ai entendue crrrier... La porrrte n'était pas verrrouillée. Ca te va bien les cheveux détachés, ajouta-t-il en écartant quelques mèches de son visage.  
\- Ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre, répondit Xi en séchant rapidement ses larmes, se sentant ridicule. Je ne sais pas comment Lyn fait pour ne pas se les prendre sans arrêt dans les yeux. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, elle n'est pas rentrée ?  
\- Elle est chez ses parrrents. Je l'ai crrroisée à Prrronterrra ce matin. Le déparrrt de la mission se fait de là-bas demain, c'est plus prrratique pourrr elle d'y rrrester. Bon, je ferrrais mieux d'aller dorrrmirrr un peu.  
  
Il quitta la chambre sans bruit et Xi se retrouva seule. C'était donc une ombre qu'elle avait vue, et pas la source du Chaos. Etait-ce contre cette créature que Novgorod l'avait mise en garde ? Que savait-il d'elle ? Le lendemain, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement, tressa ses cheveux et descendit avec tout son équipement. Apercevant Erik à un bout de la table dans la cantine, elle alla directement vers lui.  
\- Bonjour Maître. Il faut que je me rende à la cathédrale, je dois voir le Grand Prêtre, c'est très important.  
  
Il acquiesça et la laissa partir. Xi sortit avec Rock et courut jusqu'à la capitale à petites foulées. Peut-être que l'escorte pour Morroc n'était pas encore partie ? Elle pourrait dire au revoir à Nijni. Elle arriva en vue du mur d'enceinte et aperçut un groupe de personnes de tous âges avec des charrettes à bras et quelques têtes de bétail. Ses trois camarades et un acolyte discutaient un peu à l'écart, revoyant probablement leur itinéraire. Son sauveur nocturne la vit et vint à sa rencontre.  
\- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? dit-elle en souriant timidement.  
\- Tu n'as pas rrrefait de cauchemarrr ? Pas trrrop fatiguée ?  
\- Ca va... Est-ce que Nov est toujours en ville ? Je voudrais lui poser des questions sur les ombres, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant que sa question lui avait fortement déplu.  
\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que tu le voies quand je ne suis pas avec toi.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. S'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis. On se rrrevoit dans dix jourrrs, peut-êtrrre moins, d'accorrrd ?  
  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par les appels de ses compagnons de voyage. Il les ignora, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec force. Puis, à contrecœur, il rejoignit la caravane qui s'était mise en route. Xi resta plantée là, choquée, jusqu'à le perdre de vue. Cette fois elle ne pourrait pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils avaient passé des semaines à s'entraîner ensemble, et même si elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche, Nijni s'était toujours montré d'une patience à toute épreuve et ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être aussi impulsif.  
Reprenant ses esprits, elle entra dans la capitale et se rendit à la cathédrale. Il fallait mettre de côté ses petites histoires personnelles pour l'instant, et concentrer ses efforts sur sa mission principale. A peine s'était-elle présentée à un acolyte qu'on l'introduisit auprès du Grand Prêtre.  
\- Bonjour épéiste, vous tombez bien j'allais faire appel à vos services. Vous avez du nouveau ?  
\- Bonjour Grand Prêtre. J'ai eu une vision plus nette cette nuit, et je pense que la créature dont je vous ai parlé était une sorte d'ombre, pas le démon du Chaos, et mon épée ne l'atteignait pas.  
\- Mais vous, est-ce qu'elle arrivait à vous toucher ?  
\- Elle a balayé Séphiroth...dit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Puis elle m'a tuée en me plantant une épée dans le ventre.  
\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez à revivre ces moments pénibles... J'aimerai que vous travailliez avec Axirafale. C'est elle que j'ai chargée de fouiller les archives, elle connaît votre situation et les enjeux de ces recherches. Je vais écrire une lettre à votre Maître de guilde pour que vous soyez missionnée chez nous. Venez, la bibliothèque est par ici.  
  
Dans le couloir, il ouvrit une grande porte en bois à double battants soigneusement ouvragée, la laissant découvrir une pièce immense et très haute de plafond. Des étagères couvraient les murs, pleines d'ouvrages anciens. Au centre se trouvait un grand bureau où était assise son amie, entourée de piles de livres. Plusieurs volumes étaient ouverts devant elle, et elle prenait des notes. Levant la tête, elle sourit en voyant Xi. Le Grand Prêtre les laissa.  
\- Salut, tu m'apportes de nouvelles informations ?  
\- Salut, oui en quelque sorte !  
  
Après avoir raconté sa dernière vision à l'acolyte, elle l'interrogea sur ses recherches.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelques renseignements, principalement grâce aux notes de mon père. Il tenait un registre des monstres dont les apparitions lui semblaient liées à la source du chaos. J'ai ajouté la Bête et la sauterelle de lundi. Le groupe dont faisait partie mon père et Azuritis avait l'habitude de les traquer et de les détruire.  
\- Tu n'as pas encore identifié la source du Chaos ?  
\- Non, j'ai trouvé mention dans le livre des Walkyries d'une force qui leur serait opposée. Je suppose que c'est ce que nous cherchons. Je ne retrouve aucune note de mon père le concernant. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait mené ses recherches en secret, même si j'ignore encore pourquoi, je pense qu'il a caché certaines de ces informations. Je rentre chez moi tous les soirs et je fouille son bureau, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé.  
\- Comment je peux t'aider ?  
\- Voici la liste des monstres dont je t'ai parlé. Dates, lieu, puissance... Il faudrait recouper les informations pour voir s'il y a une régularité dans leur apparition. On arrivera peut-être à en déterminer la source, ou prévoir la prochaine attaque, expliqua Axirafale.  
\- Il nous faudrait une grande carte de la région.  
\- Aide moi à pousser les livres, j'en ai une ici qui devrait aller.  
  
Elles passèrent la matinée à poser des repères et à prendre des notes. En début d'après-midi, elles sortirent s'aérer un peu. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage, mais il faisait un peu froid. Les deux jeunes filles s'achetèrent de quoi manger et s'installèrent sur un banc sous les branches nues de cerisiers dans un coin calme de Prontera, Rock couché à leurs pieds.  
\- Tu as des soucis Xi ? Tu as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs.  
\- Ce n'est pas important.  
\- C'est la pause, on peut parler de choses moins sérieuses.  
\- Nijni m'a embrassée... confessa-t-elle en cachant le rouge de ses joues avec ses mains. Mais il est parti pour Morroc. Il rentre dans dix jours...  
\- Yojimbo me donne des nouvelles quand il peut par courrier, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Alors ça y est, vous sortez ensemble ? gloussa son amie.  
\- Oui, enfin je crois. J'ai des sentiments pour Nijni, mais ceux d'Azu pour Séphi sont plus forts, avoua l'épéiste.  
\- Je vois... Tu te tortures trop l'esprit si tu veux mon avis. Le Grand Prêtre te l'a expliqué, tu n'es pas Azuritis. Son existence est révolue, tu es Xi, avec ton propre vécu, et tu as le droit de vivre ta vie ! Elle est morte, et Séphiroth aussi, il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses ton deuil. Viens avec moi.  
  
Axirafale la conduisit vers la Chevalerie et l'amena devant un mémorial. Dans la longue liste de noms gravés sur la pierre, elle lui indiqua ceux qui la concernaient :  
  


Séphiroth Thing  
22.05.1452 - 31.03.1480  
  
Azuritis de Prontera  
30.08.1454 - 31.03.1480  
  


\- Comme leurs corps n'ont pas été ramenés, ils n'ont pas de tombe. Tu peux te recueillir ici. Il faut que tu vives dans le présent maintenant. Tes visions nous sont précieuses pour découvrir où se terre le démon, mais ça m'attriste tellement de voir à quel point ça te touche que je préférerais que tu n'aies aucun de ses souvenirs. Il ne reviendra pas. Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Il aurait presque vingt ans de plus que toi !  
\- Et s'il s'était réincarné, lui aussi ?  
\- Je ne crois pas... commença l'acolyte en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elles. Je pense que les recherches que mon père menait sur les Walkyries étaient pour Séphiroth justement. Tout me porte à croire qu'il en était à sa seconde vie, et il n'y a pas de troisième chance. Je retourne à la bibliothèque, reste un peu ici pour réfléchir si tu veux.  



	9. Chapter 9

Xi ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des noms gravés devant elle. Machinalement, elle compta à quel âge ils étaient morts. Vingt-sept et vingt-cinq ans, ils étaient tellement jeunes ! Ils s'étaient mariés, ils auraient pu fonder une famille et vivre heureux. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et resta assise là, le regard fixé sur le mémorial. Son loup se retourna et grogna légèrement en entendant quelqu'un arriver.  
\- Bonjourrr Xi.  
  
Se relevant pour se retourner, elle reconnu Novgorod, le cousin de Nijni. Il portait un habit de prêtre blanc doublé de rouge. Deux femmes l'attendaient un peu plus loin, une au crâne rasé pleine de tatouages et l'autre brune aux cheveux hirsutes, avec un maquillage très prononcé. Elles étaient habillées de robes très courtes et des poignards à la forme étrange étaient passés dans leurs ceintures.  
\- Je pensais bien te voirrr dans le coin cette semaine, mais mon cousin ne voulait pas que je te parrrle.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Xi, méfiante.  
\- Il se trrrouve qu'il m'arrrrive d'avoir des prrrémonitions, et depuis que nous nous sommes rrrencontrés, je suis hanté parrr la morrrt prrrochaine de Nijni. Et ces ombrrres qui tourrrnent sans arrrrêt autourrr de toi...  
\- Quelles ombres ? Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont à voir avec Nijni ? demanda la jeune fille, abasourdie.  
\- Eloigne toi de lui. S'il lui arrrrive quoi que ce soit, je te tuerrrai de mes mains. Comprrris ? la menaça-t-il.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de t'éviter ?  
\- Ha, il a dit ça ? Il a effectivement trrrès mal prrris le fait que je lui demande de tout quitter et de rrrevenirrr vivrrre à Einbrrroch.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda un chevalier en s'approchant d'eux.  
\- Non, j'allais parrrtirrr, répondit Novgorod en rejoignant prestement ses amies et en invoquant un portail.  
  
Rock grogna jusqu'à ce que le prêtre ait disparu dans le vortex. Xi se rendit compte qu'elle avait la main sur le pommeau de son épée. De la sueur froide coulait dans son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule.  
\- Ca va aller ? s'enquit le chevalier. Je peux vous accompagner quelque part ?  
\- Merci, je ne vais pas loin.  
  
Il s'inclina et la jeune fille rejoignit immédiatement Axirafale à qui elle raconta sa mésaventure.  
\- Tu devrais en parler avec Nijni quand il reviendra de Morroc, lui conseilla l'acolyte.  
\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur hier. Son cousin est le seul dans sa famille à l'avoir soutenu quand il a voulu devenir épéiste.  
\- C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être évident. On se remet au travail ? J'ai noté une plus forte concentration des monstres aux alentours de Geffen et Prontera, très peu du côté d'Alberta et Payon.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne les dates ?  
\- C'est très irrégulier, tout comme la force des créatures. En recoupant avec divers témoignages j'ai cependant remarqué que plus les guerriers avaient tardé à les pourchasser, plus les monstres étaient devenus puissants. Regarde, en 1475, Séphi a tué un singe très agressif sur la route qui mène au monastère, là où j'avais perdu la relique. Il a noté que l'animal était à peine plus gros qu'un singe normal, mais qu'il avait des éclairs dans les yeux. Il s'en est occupé quelques jours après le premier signalement, et n'a eu aucun mal à l'abattre seul.  
\- Et deux ans plus tard, Shishi, Agaliarept et lui ont détruit un nid d'abeilles gigantesque entre Prontera et Geffen, en affrontant une abeille très grande et très agressive, qui commandait les abeilles normales, continua Xi en lisant les notes de son amie, trois mois après les premières attaques, et ils s'en sont vu. Ca expliquerait pourquoi la sauterelle était bien moins puissante que la Bête, ça devait faire moins longtemps qu'elle était possédée.  
\- Nous avons bien avancé, je vais aller faire mon rapport au Grand Prêtre. Tu devrais rentrer à Izlude.  
\- Je t'accompagne, il doit me donner une lettre pour mon Maître de guilde.  
  
Marcus donna à Xi une demande de mission pour la semaine, qu'elle transmit à Erik une fois rentrée dans sa guilde. Elle posa Rock au chenil, lui donna à manger puis se rendit dans la cour d'entraînement où elle fit un peu de course à pied et de musculation jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.  
\- Ca va ? demanda Indy en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
\- Mouais.  
\- Tu vas venir un peu en mission avec nous cette semaine ?  
\- Non, j'en ai déjà une sur Prontera.  
\- Tant pis. Vendredi soir on a prévu de se retrouver avec les autres à la taverne, ça te tente ?  
\- La même que d'habitude ? Je peux amener une amie ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
  
Le soir, l'humidité apportée par la mer et le froid de cette fin d'automne cantonnaient les recrues dans les locaux de la guilde. Les élèves se retrouvaient dans la salle de classe, inoccupée dans ce créneau horaire, pour discuter et jouer aux cartes. Xi suivit ses douze camarades. Indy commença une bataille izludienne avec Kilmar, Broderick et Gred, Bergmal s'assit dans un coin avec un livre, et les six derniers arrivés s'installèrent sur les tables autour pour regarder la partie. Comme elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir.  
Assise devant la table de toilette, elle brossait ses cheveux défaits. La caravane devait bivouaquer dans le désert en ce moment. Les paroles de Novgorod avaient effrayée la jeune fille, et elle se demandait quelle crédibilité accorder aux prémonitions du prêtre. Le changement d'attitude de Nijni renforçait son malaise et son incompréhension. S'était-il décidé à se rapprocher d'elle suite aux révélations de son cousin ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord ? Par esprit de contradiction ? Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse logique à la situation.  
  
_\- Il attaque ! En formation ! hurla Séphiroth en dégainant son épée._  
  
_Faisant front pour protéger les autres et laisser le temps à Agaliarept de préparer son sort, le chevalier se lança sur la haute silhouette sombre qui avait surgit devant eux. Azuritis se tourna vers son petit frère, lui ordonnant d'utiliser ses ailes de papillon enchantées._  
_\- Je refuse de vous abandonner, la supplia Kijax. <_br> _\- Tu vas tous nous faire tuer si tu ne m'obéis pas !_  
_\- Azu ! Séphi est touché ! cria Shishi en se précipitant vers le corps de son ami, étendu sur le sol._  
  
Xi se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas respecté leur stratégie initiale. Au lieu d'épauler son mari, elle avait perdu du temps pour sauver son frère... La mission avait échoué, tous étaient morts. Etait-ce sa faute ? Assommée par le poids de cette responsabilité, elle resta éveillée jusqu'au petit matin. Elle partit pour Prontera avec Rock, sans avoir mangé. Toute la journée elle parcourut des livres poussiéreux avec Axirafale, à la recherche d'indices sur la source du Chaos.  
\- Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer son amie.  
\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
\- Et tu n'as rien mangé à midi.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
Elle continua de tourner les pages d'un livre, sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne lisait plus.  
  
_\- Voilà ma bibliothèque secrète ! dit Shishi._  
_\- C'est incroyable, s'émerveilla Azuritis._  
_\- La plupart des volumes ici présents sont uniques, même la Cathédrale ne connaît pas leur existence, expliqua le prêtre._  
_\- Comment tu as fait pour les avoir ?_  
_\- Il a un ami très proche qui a d'excellents contacts à Yuno, dit Séphiroth en descendant les étroits escaliers à son tour._  
_\- Regardez un peu ça..._  
  
_Shishi ouvrit un très gros livre à la reliure abîmée par le temps et attira leur attention sur une gravure ancienne : une silhouette humaine, entourée de flammes._  
  
\- Xi réveille toi. Tu as l'air vraiment épuisée...  
\- Je viens d'avoir une vision de ton père !  
  
L'épéiste regarda partout autour d'elle. En chuchotant, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vu à son amie.  
\- Il y aurait une pièce secrète dans la maison de mes parents ? s'étonna Axirafale.  
\- Il faut trouver ce livre ! La salle était plutôt petite, basse de plafond, sans fenêtre. Il y avait un escalier en bois qui y descendait par une trappe, à mon avis c'est une sorte de cave.  
\- Ma mère n'aime pas me voir dans le bureau de mon père...On pourra chercher samedi matin, pendant qu'elle va au marché.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on en parle au Grand Prêtre ?  
\- Pas tant que nous n'avons rien trouvé. Et puis si mon père n'a partagé son secret qu'avec ses plus proches amis, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, et j'aimerais découvrir laquelle avant de tout révéler.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme la veille, Xi passa la fin d'après-midi à s'entraîner. Tandis qu'elle courait, elle se repassait sa dernière vision en boucle. Si Axirafale et elle ne trouvaient pas la bibliothèque de Shishi, elles devraient continuer leurs recherches à Yuno. C'était la capitale de la République de Schwartzwald, son accès était difficile, surtout pour les habitants du royaume de Rune Midgard. Nijni pourrait peut-être l'aider, après tout il était originaire de la République. Repensant à lui, elle se sentit soudain triste. Il devait toujours être en train de traverser le désert. Vu la taille de la caravane qu'il escortait, composée de personnes âgées et d'enfants, de chariots et de matériel, le trajet serait plus long que quand ils y étaient allés avec Yojimbo. Et Lyn était avec lui. Xi s'arrêta de courir, soudain très énervée. A mains nues, elle alla boxer un mannequin.  
  
_\- Ca te tente un petit duel ?_  
  
_Elle regarda le jeune épéiste aux longs cheveux blancs avancer vers elle et se mit en garde._  
_\- Alors comme ça il parait que tu es la meilleure élève de l'école de Prontera ?_  
_\- Et toi, il parait que tu dragues toutes les filles que tu croises ?_  
  
_Il sourit, et Azuritis sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il avait un charme fou, pas étonnant qu'il enchaîne les conquêtes. Le jeune homme tenta de lui porter un estoc, qu'elle repoussa. Ripostant sans attendre, elle lui asséna un coup de taille. Sans paraître ressentir la moindre douleur, il sourit de nouveau, puis se lança dans une série de coups d'épée rapides que la jeune fille peina à parer. S'avançant d'un coup, il la percuta avec son épaule et la fit tomber à terre, son avant-bras plaqué sur sa gorge pour la maintenir clouée au sol, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les siens. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, reprenant son souffle, puis se dégagea d'un coup de genou bien placé._  
_\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, dit-elle en se relevant et regardant son adversaire reculer, plié en deux par la douleur._  
  
\- Mordiable Xi ! grogna Indy à travers ses dents serrés, en se tenant l'entrejambe.  
\- Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en se relevant. Je t'ai frappé ?  
\- Ouais, et pas qu'un peu !  
\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa de nouveau la jeune fille.  
\- C'est pas grave, ça va passer, tu viens seulement de briser mes rêves de fonder une famille nombreuse.  
  
Il s'assit, soufflant et jurant. Kilmar arriva avec Erik.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda ce dernier en regardant chacun leur tour ses deux élèves. C'est toi qui a fait un malaise Indy ?  
\- Non Maître, c'est Xi, mais elle a eu un mauvais réveil...  
  
Kilmar fut pris d'un fou rire. Il aida son camarade à se relever, et ils se rendirent ensemble à la cantine où ils retrouvèrent les autres élèves.  
\- Tu m'as fait peur, expliqua Indy. On venait te chercher pour le dîner, et on t'a trouvée étendue par terre. Kiki est parti chercher le Maître pendant que je venais voir comment tu allais. Et quand je me suis penché sur toi, tu m'as flanqué un coup dans les parties.  
\- Désolée... J'ai dû m'endormir, je crois que j'ai rêvé que je me battais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains ? demanda Gred.  
  
Baissant les yeux, Xi vit des blessures sur les jointures de ses doigts, sûrement dues à son défoulement sur le mannequin.  
\- T'as besoin de passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un ? intervint Bergmal. Remarque, sachant que ton copain s'est barré dix jours sans toi, mais avec Lyn, je comprends que tu le prennes mal...  
  
Elle se leva du banc, submergée par la fureur. Ne sachant où aller, elle traversa Izlude et, après avoir passé le pont, marcha au hasard. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais la lune éclairait faiblement le chemin. Arrivée au croisement qui permettait d'aller à Prontera au nord et à Morroc au sud, elle se tourna en direction du désert, imaginant le campement de la caravane. Et si, souffrant de la chaleur, Nijni avait retiré sa chemise devant l'autre coureuse de remparts... Il avait pu se dire que Xi ne faisait aucun effort, et qu'il était bien bête d'avoir refusé les avances de la blonde. Pourquoi ça lui importait tant ? Il l'avait embrassée, devant les autres, ça officialisait leur relation, non ? Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle resta immobile tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un camarade la rejoigne. C'était Gred.  
\- A qui tu fais confiance ? Nijni ou l'autre langue de vipère ?  
  
Xi le regarda d'un air pensif. Il avait raison. Se résignant, elle le suivit jusqu'à la guilde et monta dans son dortoir. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte.  
\- Bergmal ? s'étonna-t-elle en entrouvrant le battant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- M'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit-il en se passant négligemment la main dans les cheveux. Je pensais pas que tu allais aussi mal le prendre.  
\- Et tu croyais quoi au juste ?  
\- Eh bien... Je peux entrer ?  
  
Il souriait étrangement, ce n'était pas son sourire charmeur habituel, c'était plus... carnassier.  
\- Non, dit-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.  
  
Le cœur battant à toute allure, la jeune fille tira le loquet et écouta, attendant qu'il ait regagné son étage. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle avait paniqué. Pourquoi ? Elle était vraiment fatiguée... Le souvenir de son manquement à son devoir pendant le combat de Séphiroth contre l'Ombre l'avait hanté toute la journée. Mais de toute façon, si elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre avec son épée, la seule chose qui aurait changé au final c'est qu'elle serait sûrement morte plus rapidement.  
  
_C'était le matin, elle s'était levée plus tôt pour s'entraîner. L'épéiste qu'elle avait remis en place la veille traversa la cour pour venir à sa rencontre._  
_\- Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Bonjour, je m'appelle Séphiroth Thing, épéiste de classe A, se présenta-t-il._  
_\- Azuritis de Prontera, répondit-elle en acceptant de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait. Classe C, je viens d'arriver. Je n'ai pas causé trop dégâts ?_  
_\- Non, tout est en état de marche. Enfin, façon de parler, ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs._  
  
_Elle commença à courir pour s'échauffer et il la suivit._  
_\- Tu as quel âge Azu ?_  
_\- Quinze ans, et toi ?_  
_\- Dix-sept. Tu es distante comme ça avec tous les garçons ou c'est juste pour moi ?_  
_\- Te fatigue pas, si tu comptes m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, je te préviens tout de suite, il n'en est pas question._  
_\- Ah mais tu croyais que je te courtisais ? Désolée de te décevoir princesse, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas._  
_\- Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler seul à seul ce matin et que tu coures avec moi._  
  
Xi se réveilla, reposée et plus calme ce matin. Elle s'habilla et prit son sac, puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme elle avait très peu mangé la veille, elle prit du pain et de la charcuterie qu'elle attaqua avec un bel appétit. Ses camarades de classe arrivèrent et Bergmal s'assit à côté d'elle, un peu trop près. Elle se fit un sandwich, mit une pomme dans sa poche et se leva pour aller chercher son loup. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la grille du chenil, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. L'aldebaranien l'avait suivie.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé hier ? Ca ne te dis pas qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ?  
\- Je suis avec Nijni.  
\- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que lui aussi est fidèle ? Lyn a des arguments que tu n'as pas, j'en sais quelque chose.  
\- Tu comprends quand je te dis non ? dit Xi en faisant discrètement glisser le verrou dans son dos.  
  
Rock poussa le battant et vint se planter devant sa maîtresse, crocs découverts.  
\- Hé doucement ! fit Bergmal en reculant et en levant les mains pour se protéger.  
\- C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, j'en aviserai le Maître.  
  
Il abandonna et partit. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait cette semaine ? Pourquoi elle se faisait agresser comme ça ? D'abord Novgorod, ensuite Bergmal... Traversant le hall pour sortir de la guilde, elle croisa Indy qui lui rappela leur rendez-vous à la taverne après leurs missions respectives.  
Une fois dehors, elle partagea son sandwich avec son familier, puis mangea sa pomme, jetant le trognon à un poring. Il faisait frais ce matin, ça sentait la neige. Le ciel était blanc, annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver.


	11. Chapter 11

Xi retrouva son amie acolyte dans la bibliothèque de la cathédrale. Tandis qu'elles continuaient de feuilleter des dizaines de livres, elle lui raconta sa nouvelle vision.  
\- Tu t'obstines à vouloir vivre dans un passé qui n'est pas le tien... dit Axirafale sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Et toi tu veux absolument que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.  
\- C'est vrai, répondit son amie en fermant sèchement l'ouvrage qu'elle venait d'examiner. Ta vie serait tellement plus simple si tu voulais bien être toi maintenant, plutôt que vouloir faire revivre Azuritis à travers toi. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, parce que c'est un sujet douloureux pour moi... Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment fait le deuil de mon père, elle vit dans le passé. Ses affaires sont toujours là, comme s'il allait rentrer de mission d'un jour à l'autre. Elle ne veut pas que j'entre dans son bureau, je m'y faufile en cachette.  
\- Je suis désolée, ça doit être dur à vivre...  
\- Attend, je n'ai pas fini ! continua l'acolyte, soudain au bord des larmes. Tu le sais déjà, elle était enceinte de moi quand c'est arrivé... Quand Kijax est revenu, elle a été immédiatement prévenue, et le choc a déclenché les contractions. Je suis née le jour où mon père est mort ! Je n'ai jamais fêté une seule fois mon anniversaire, c'est trop dur pour ma mère !  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? demanda Xi après un moment de silence.  
\- C'est un sujet qui a toujours été tabou à la maison. Je vis dans l'ombre d'un père que je n'ai pas connu. Désolée, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail.  
\- Ce n'est pas toujours toi qui dois tenir le rôle de confidente. Je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Merci Xi. Tu comprends pourquoi ça me tient à cœur que tu passes à autre chose ? Tu ressembles à une veuve qui refuse de se remarier... Mais tu as seize ans, et toute la vie devant toi.  
  
Axirafale prit un registre et se plongea dedans, imitée par l'épéiste. A la fin de la journée, elles mirent un peu d'ordre dans leurs notes.  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus. Ce livre que tu as vu, c'est notre seul espoir, dit l'acolyte.  
\- On verra ça demain. Là, on va aller rejoindre mes camarades et boire un verre ensemble. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, ça fait une semaine que tu ne sors presque pas de cette bibliothèque. Toi aussi tu n'as que seize ans, profite de ta jeunesse.  
  
Poussant son amie vers la sortie, elle l'amena à la taverne. Indy et Kilmar étaient déjà là.  
\- Hey les filles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous offre ?  
\- Une bière pour moi, merci, demanda Axirafale.  
\- Un jus de pomme s'il te plait, dit Xi en s'asseyant. Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ?  
\- Gred devait aider son père, Bro est rentré chez lui et Bergmal n'a pas voulu venir quand je lui ai dit que tu serais là, énuméra Indy. Tu l'as mordu ?  
\- Moi non, mais Rock était prêt à lui sauter dessus ce matin, quand il a essayé de me coincer au chenil.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ? s'indigna le jeune garçon au crâne rasé.  
\- On va lui casser la gueule, renchérit Kilmar en tapant du poing sur la table.  
\- Merci, je peux me défendre, je pense qu'il a compris maintenant.  
  
Indy sortit son jeu de cartes et ils jouèrent à la bataille izludienne. Chacun paya sa tournée, Xi ne touchant pas à l'alcool. Axirafale en revanche commençait à être très joyeuse. Les quatre jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau puis de se rendre à un concert de bardes en plein air, le dernier de l'année, qui avait lieu dans la cour du grand château de Prontera. Rock fut confié à Madame Rose chez qui ils dînèrent et laissèrent leurs armes et armures, ainsi que leurs tabards de la guilde. Habillés civilement, sauf l'acolyte qui n'avait pas prévu de vêtement de rechange, ils quittèrent l'auberge.  
\- Je vais pas passer chez moi me changer, ma mère m'empêcherait de sortir, dit elle en rigolant et en se tenant à Kilmar.  
  
La cour était noire de monde, et un barde jouait déjà, son archet volant habilement sur un violon. Des couples dansaient au son de la valse, et Xi se laissa entraîner par Indy. Axirafale invita Kilmar, mais entre lui qui ne savait pas danser et elle qui tanguait dangereusement, le résultat était très étrange. A la fin du morceau, le public applaudit, et saluant la foule, le musicien quitta la scène, remplacé par deux bardes et une danseuse. Ce devait être des personnes connues vu l'engouement soudain des spectateurs.  
Un des deux musiciens commença à jouer de la guitare, rejoint par le second après quelques secondes, et la jeune femme se mit à danser et à chanter. C'était une musique entraînante, qui gonflait les cœurs et donnait envie de vivre. Xi se sentait transportée, son moral remontant brutalement à son maximum après cette semaine mouvementée. Axirafale quant à elle était déchaînée, elle dansait sans retenue, complètement désinhibée par l'alcool. Indy partit chercher à boire et leur ramena des verres pleins d'une boisson rose. L'acolyte vida le sien d'un trait.  
\- Y a de l'alcool dedans ? demanda Xi en parlant fort à l'oreille de son camarade pour se faire entendre.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça en haussant les épaules. Elle renifla son verre, et juste les vapeurs la firent tousser. Axirafale le lui prit des mains et le but d'un trait, puis retourna danser, s'enfonçant dans la foule. Xi lui courut après, ne voulant pas la lâcher des yeux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'alcool faisant effet, l'acolyte s'assit par terre au milieu de la foule, riant toute seule pour une raison inconnue. Indy et Kilmar l'aidèrent à se relever et tous les quatre quittèrent le château.  
\- Mes amis, je vous aime... criait-elle en riant, à travers les rues endormies de Prontera.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge de Madame Rose par la porte de service. La patronne leur avait laissé deux chambres doubles à disposition. Les jeunes hommes firent monter l'escalier à Axirafale et la laissèrent aux soins de Xi.  
\- Ahahah ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est amusé ! Dommage que tu aies voulu rentrer si tôt, je serais bien restée.  
\- Ouais ben j'espère pour toi que tu as trouvé une prière contre la gueule de bois, parce que demain tu vas souffrir.  
\- J'ai pas bu tant que ça... dit l'acolyte en s'asseyant devant la table de toilette. Ne joue pas les rabats-joie... J'ai pas le droit de me détendre, de temps en temps ?  
\- Nous avons un travail à faire demain, tu te rappelles ? A quelle heure ta mère part au marché ?  
\- Vers neuf heures en général.  
\- Alors essayons de dormir un peu. Viens te coucher.


	12. Chapter 12

Après une trop courte nuit, Xi se leva. Son amie ronflait bruyamment, et elle la laissa dormir le temps de faire sa toilette et de se changer. Comme l'heure avançait, elle finit par la réveiller, tenant une bassine prête au cas où. S'asseyant dans son lit, Axirafale ouvrit les yeux, le regard vitreux. Elle prit la potion de réveil que lui tendait l'épéiste.  
\- C'est absolument infect, dit-elle après l'avoir bue.  
\- Tu es d'attaque ?  
\- Oui, aucun problème. En route, je me changerai à la maison. Laisse Rock ici, j'aime autant qu'on ne le fasse pas entrer chez ma mère.  
  
Elles passèrent devant la porte de la chambre où dormaient leurs amis et descendirent saluer Madame Rose, lui demandant de garder le loup de Xi pour la matinée. Axirafale la conduisit vers le cimetière et lui montra la maison de ses parents. Construite sur plusieurs niveaux, elle était étroite, coincée entre deux autres habitations semblables.  
\- Ma mère est encore là, on va attendre ici qu'elle sorte.  
\- Elle ne va pas être inquiète que tu aies découché hier ?  
\- Je dors rarement ici, je loge à la guilde en général. C'est un peu oppressant à la maison...  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années sortit de la maison avec un grand panier en osier. Elle portait un manteau et des gants noirs et ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement coiffés en chignon. Quand elle fut hors de vue, les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers la porte. Axirafale sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit. Le vestibule était sombre, plusieurs manteaux étaient suspendus à une patère sur le mur. Xi reconnut un vêtement de prêtre blanc doublé de rouge, semblable à celui de Novgorod.  
\- L'entrée du bureau de mon père est ici, ma mère cache la clé dans ce pot... Tiens, je te laisse commencer à chercher, je vais aller me rafraîchir. Essaie de bien remettre chaque chose à sa place s'il te plait.  
  
L'épéiste entra dans une pièce qui devait être assez spacieuse, mais qui était encombrée de meubles. Un épais tapis vert foncé recouvrait le parquet ancien, étouffant ses pas alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'imposant bureau en chêne massif couvert de piles de livres, de parchemins et d'objets en tout genre. Des étagères pleines à craquer couvraient les murs, ne laissant qu'un faible espace de libre pour une petite fenêtre. Même là des livres s'entassaient sur son rebord. La pièce était propre, pas un grain de poussière n'était visible. L'âtre de la grosse cheminée d'angle était impeccable. Xi regarda plus attentivement le tapis. La trappe pour accéder à la pièce secrète devait se trouver en dessous. Elle déplaça deux gros fauteuils pour le soulever, mais il n'y avait rien et les lattes semblaient solidement fixées. L'entrée n'était peut-être pas ici. N'osant pas explorer le reste de la maison seule, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils en attendant qu'Axirafale revienne.  
  
_\- Ca y est, enfin rentrés de votre lune de miel ? demanda Shishi en laissant entrer Azuritis et Séphiroth dans son bureau. Vous étiez où ?_  
_\- A Gonryun, c'est vraiment plein de charme et très reposant, répondit la jeune femme._  
_\- Avec Emeline nous étions allé à Jawaï..._  
_\- Elle n'est pas là ?_  
_\- Non, elle est allée voir la sage-femme._  
_\- Mon Shishi qui va être papa, dit Séphiroth en lui tapant sur l'épaule._  
_\- Va falloir vous y mettre rapidement si vous voulez que nos enfants n'aient pas trop d'écart, dit le prêtre en riant._  
_\- Laisse moi profiter un peu de ma femme avant !_  
_\- Bon, avant que la mienne ne rentre, j'avais quelque chose à vous montrer, dit Shishi d'un air soudain grave._  
  
_Il s'avança vers la cheminée et prononça :_  
_\- Lucem sanctam._  
  
\- Tu aurais dû prendre une potion de réveil toi aussi, lui dit Axirafale, assise sur le second fauteuil.  
\- Non, j'ai remarqué que les visions viennent plus facilement quand je suis fatiguée. Je sais où est l'entrée.  
  
C'était presque trop facile. Xi se planta devant la cheminée et répéta l'incantation. Rien ne se passa.  
\- La lumière sacrée... Laisse faire l'acolyte, dit son amie en prenant sa place. Lucem sanctam !  
  
Une lumière blanche traversa le plafond et frappa l'âtre. La dalle du foyer disparut, révélant un étroit escalier en bois. Axirafale verrouilla la porte du bureau, laissant la clé dans la serrure. Avec précaution, elles descendirent dans la pièce secrète.  
Le décor n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis la vision de Xi. Son amie invoqua une boule de lumière bleue. Contrairement au bureau, les araignées et la poussière avaient envahi l'espace, preuve qu'Emeline ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette pièce supplémentaire. Des étagères rudimentaires couvraient les murs, pliant sous le poids des livres. Mais celui qu'elles cherchaient était là, posé sur une petite table à côté d'un chandelier. Doucement, l'épéiste souffla dessus pour en chasser la poussière. Le titre était illisible tant la couverture était abîmée. Elle l'ouvrit au hasard.  
\- Je ne connais pas cette écriture, dit-elle en tendant l'ouvrage à Axirafale.  
\- Moi non plus... Nous devrions remonter. Je continuerai à fouiller cette nuit quand ma mère dormira. Je vais avoir du ménage à faire... Sinon je vais salir le bureau en ressortant, et elle remarquera que je suis entrée.  
  
Remontant l'escalier, elle ferma le passage en répétant la prière. A peine étaient-elles sorties du bureau qu'elles entendirent la mère d'Axirafale rentrer. Se dépêchant de remettre la clé à sa place, l'acolyte cacha le livre dans le sac de Xi.  
\- Bonjour maman ! Je te présente mon amie...  
\- Ah te voilà ! J'ai deux mots à te dire... commença sa mère avec humeur, s'interrompant soudain en voyant Xi.  
  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et le sang quitta son visage.  
\- Toi ! Comment... comment oses-tu remettre les pieds dans cette maison, après ce que tu as fait ? Sors d'ici. Je t'interdis d'approcher de ma fille, tu m'as déjà pris son père... Sors d'ici ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Xi obéit, sous le regard médusé de son amie.  
\- Mais maman, qu'est-ce que tu dis, elle n'était même pas née... commença Axirafale, stoppée net par une gifle de sa mère.  
\- Monte dans ta chambre ! Et tu es punie de sortie, ça t'apprendra à te comporter comme une paillarde ! On ne m'a parlé que de toi ce matin au marché... De ton comportement hier soir au château, c'est une honte !  
  
Elle claqua la porte, jetant un regard assassin à l'épéiste. Sonnée, Xi rentra à l'auberge. Elle retrouva Rock et ses deux camarades qui s'étaient enfin levés. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Madame Rose et rentrèrent à Izlude. Prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée, la jeune fille monta dans son dortoir et ferma à clé derrière elle. Comment la mère d'Axirafale avait-elle pu la reconnaître ? Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait physiquement à Azuritis ? Kijax aussi l'avait regardé d'une manière étrange, comme s'il la reconnaissait mais ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. En même temps, sa sœur était morte depuis plus de seize ans, même s'il s'était posé la question, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Quelle tête allait-il faire quand elle lui révélerait la vérité ? Si jamais elle le revoyait un jour, vu que le croisé ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie.  
S'asseyant sur son lit, elle sortit le vieux livre de son sac et tourna les pages une par une. Si le texte lui était incompréhensible, les enluminures pourraient peut-être l'aiguiller ?  
Une ville était dessinée, riche et immense, pleine de fontaines et de topiaires. Ensuite était représentée la source du Chaos, très semblable à l'Ombre de ses visions. Sur une autre illustration, la cité était en feu, incendiée par le démon qui se tenait au milieu des décombres. Tournant les pages, elle le vit entouré de trois ombres, légèrement transparentes, flottant au dessus des cadavres de toute une armée. Cela n'augurait rien de bon...  
Sur l'avant-dernière gravure, une Walkyrie flottait au-dessus d'un nuage avec un humain, qu'elle retrouva sur la dernière page. Entouré d'un halo lumineux, les mains dirigées vers le démon, il le frappait grâce à un faisceau de lumière blanche. Le décor ressemblait étrangement au cimetière souterrain dans lequel Azuritis et ses compagnons avaient péri.  
L'essentiel de l'histoire n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Ainsi donc, un homme réincarné avait réussi là où des centaines d'hommes avaient échoué, grâce à un pouvoir spécial. Xi n'avait aucun pouvoir semblable, même si sa frappe de feu était très puissante, c'était un sort couramment employé par les épéistes.  
Il lui faudrait déchiffrer les caractères étranges pour éclaircir ce mystère, ainsi que pour localiser la ville. Axirafale ferait sans doute des découvertes dans la bibliothèque cachée, aussi rangea-t-elle soigneusement le livre dans son sac. Poussée par la faim, elle fit une excursion en cuisine, l'heure du repas étant largement dépassée. Elle prit un morceau de pain et un bout de fromage, qu'elle mangea en consultant le tableau des missions. Les alchimistes restaient les meilleurs rémunérateurs, toujours à la recherches de matériaux divers pour leurs expériences et la fabrication de potions. Il n'y avait aucune annonce d'Ana, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis les funérailles de Quevyn.  
\- Ah tu es là Xi, dit Erik en entrant dans le hall. Tient, tu n'as pas réclamé ta part pour la chasse aux sauterelles.  
\- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant la petite bourse qu'il lui tendait.  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre du Grand Prêtre, il n'a plus besoin de tes services. En revanche, Sire Andrew a une nouvelle mission pour toi, tu pourras lui rendre visite dès lundi matin. Et dernière chose, nous sommes légèrement en sous-effectif cette semaine, tu seras de garde tous les matins de mardi à vendredi au pont d'Izlude.


	13. Chapter 13

Xi décida de partir en expédition "alchimiste" pour la fin du week-end. Elle avait remarqué dans la liste qu'outre les tiges de mandragores, ils rachetaient un bon prix les champignons vénéneux et elle en avait vu pleins dans la vallée des sangliers lors de ses précédentes chasses. Elle prit un grand sac en toile de jute et quelques potions de soin. Comme la nuit tombait tôt et qu'il faisait froid, elle décida de partir à l'aube, inutile de passer une nuit dehors si c'était pour tomber malade.  
Au dîner, Bergmal l'évita soigneusement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ensuite elle joua un moment aux cartes avec Indy, Kilmar et Petrus, un des élèves de classe C, puis monta se coucher. Elle compta ses économies. Elle avait mis de côté moins de 40000 zenys depuis qu'elle travaillait pour la guilde, et il lui en fallait le double pour acheter son armure.  
De bon matin, Xi enfila sa cotte de mailles et passa l'épée de Nijni à sa ceinture. Il devait être arrivé à Morroc à présent. Il prendrait sûrement un jour de repos et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être de retour mercredi ou jeudi. Sortant de la guilde avec Rock, elle attacha sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules pour se protéger du froid et mit son casque sur sa tête. Elle partit d'un bon pas tout en croquant dans une pomme, marcher vite la réchauffait, et son loup trottinait tranquillement à ses côtés. Il avait grandit d'un coup, sa silhouette élancée n'était plus celle d'un louveteau pataud, ses membres étaient tout en longueur et sa large tête annonçait une musculature imposante dans les mois à venir.  
Xi avait l'habitude de chercher des champignons, son père lui avait appris à différencier les comestibles des vénéneux, cette fois il lui faudrait juste inverser sa cueillette. Sur le trajet menant à la vallée des sangliers elle en trouva quelques uns, qu'elle ramassa soigneusement en s'aidant d'un bâton, pour éviter de les toucher.  
Vers midi, elle tua un jeune sanglier qu'elle laissa rôtir sous la garde de Rock pendant qu'elle continuait sa récolte. C'était un travail long et ennuyeux, elle avait posé son équipement de combat et son sac vers le feu, ne gardant que son couteau de chasse et sa toile de jute. Apercevant un tas de champignons, elle s'enfonça dans les buissons quand soudain le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle faillit tomber d'une petite falaise et parvint à se retenir à un arbre, rétablissant son équilibre de justesse.  
Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Xi perçut un changement infime dans l'atmosphère, et se penchant au dessus du vide, elle observa le sol quelques mètres plus bas. Quelque chose clochait, les oiseaux s’étaient tus et de la brume suintait du sol, absorbant les couleurs du paysage et lui donnant un air sinistre.  
Soudain des flammes apparurent sur l'herbe, dessinant un cercle carbonisé d'où s'échappa une Ombre dont l’aura démoniaque frappa de plein fouet l’épéiste. Grande, entourée de flammes violettes, les pieds flottants juste au dessus du sol, elle tourna sa tête coiffée d'un crâne cornu vers la jeune fille. La créature était légèrement transparente, dans ses orbites brûlaient des flammes couleur sang, et il sembla à Xi qu'elle tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit. D’instinct, elle repoussa mentalement la force maléfique qu'elle sentait s'insinuer en elle. Non, pas maintenant ! C'était trop tôt ! Elle n'était pas prête pour ce combat ! Elle sentait qu’elle était beaucoup plus forte qu’elle, et qu’il lui serait impossible de remporter ce duel. Alors qu’elle perdait tout espoir, quelque chose lui brûla le cou, et elle sortit de sous sa chemise le pendentif qu'Axirafale lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.  
L’objet était baigné d’un halo lumineux, et Xi sentit l'Ombre interrompre son attaque, puis disparaître comme un feu qui se serait étouffé faute d'air, ne laissant de son passage qu'un cercle noir de végétation calcinée.  
Terrifiée, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Xi se précipita jusqu'à son bivouac, jeta son sac sur ses épaules et reprit sa course à travers la forêt avec Rock, abandonnant son repas. Elle courut comme jamais, couvrant en moins de deux heures une distance qui lui prenait habituellement une demi-journée de marche, jusqu'aux portes de Prontera, et s'écroula devant les gardes, les poumons en feu et le sang battant dans ses tempes.  
\- De l'aide, s'il vous plait...  
\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? demanda un des deux hommes, s'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour la soutenir.  
\- Le Grand Prêtre... il faut que je lui parle... Dans la forêt, j'ai vu une Ombre...  
  
Epuisée, elle perdit connaissance. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit, dans une petite pièce blanche. Un acolyte vint la voir.  
\- Où suis-je ?  
\- A l'hôpital de Prontera. Des gardes de la ville vous ont amenée il y a un peu plus d'une heure.  
\- Je dois voir le Grand Prêtre !  
\- Calmez-vous. Nous avons envoyé quelqu'un prévenir votre maître de guilde.  
  
Xi soupira. L'acolyte ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Les muscles de son corps et ses poumons étaient douloureux, mais sa tête plus encore. Elle sentait encore la force maléfique qui avait tenté de s'emparer d'elle. Rock, couché sous son lit, leva la tête vers elle en gémissant. Elle le caressa distraitement pour le rassurer.  
\- J'ai tellement mal à la tête...  
\- Je suis désolé, mes prières sont inefficaces, j'ai demandé à un prêtre de venir vous examiner dès que possible. J'ai encore du travail, reposez-vous et tachez de manger un peu.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit dans son lit et prit le plateau qu'il lui tendait. Alors que l'acolyte sortait de la chambre, elle tenta de deviner ce qu'il y avait dans son écuelle. Ce n'était guère appétissant, mais elle avait faim. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau, puis planta sa cuillère dans l'espèce de bouillie beige. Elle en mangea la moitié et donna le reste à son loup, qui refusa d'y toucher. L'eau apaisa un peu son mal de tête. Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table à côté de son lit et se rallongea.  
  
_\- Bonjour, je suis le prêtre Shishi. Vous permettez que je retire votre cotte de mailles pour examiner vos blessures ?_  
  
_Azuritis le laissa faire. Elle poussa un cri de douleur quand le prêtre retira son armure et sa chemise, collée à sa peau par le sang qui avait commencé à sécher._  
_\- C'est pas beau ce que vous avez là... Fléau ?_  
_\- Non, je me suis faite attaquer par un jeune dragon terrestre, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant._  
_\- Je vais vous arranger ça._  
  
_Alors qu'il commençait une prière de soin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Séphiroth surgit. Azuritis releva pudiquement le drap sur sa poitrine, le fusillant du regard._  
_\- Tu frappes jamais aux portes ?_  
_\- Désolé, pardon, on m'a dit que tu étais blessée..._  
_\- Epéiste, veuillez sortir le temps que je soigne votre camarade, merci, intervint Shishi d'une voix ferme_.  
  
_Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la chambre avec une chemise propre. Séphiroth était assis dans le couloir. Il se releva d'un bond, l'air gêné._  
_\- Tu avais raison à mon sujet, c'est vrai, je drague toutes les filles que je croise. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, ça ne m'amuse plus, dit-il en se rapprochant prudemment d'elle._  
_\- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est justement parce que je refuse d'entrer dans ton jeu ? le défia Azuritis, s'interdisant de plonger dans ses yeux._  
_\- Je suis sérieux ! Pourquoi tu ne me croies pas ?_  
_\- Prouve moi que tu as changé, se lança la jeune fille, en le regardant enfin. Réussit l'examen de confirmation._  
  
\- Bonjour jeune épéiste, je suis le prêtre Florentin. Alors, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
\- Euh... commença Xi, émergeant avec peine de sa vision, j'étais dans la vallée des sangliers, je ramassai des champignons vénéneux...  
\- N'en dites pas plus ! Je vais devoir demander à la guilde des alchimistes d'obliger leurs membres à mentionner les risques encourus par les cueilleurs. Les spores sont toxiques, même si vous ne touchez pas les champignons, elles se propagent dans l'air et pénètrent dans votre organisme, provoquant des hallucinations. En avez-vous encore dans votre sac ?  
\- Non, j'ai abandonné ma récolte sur place. Est-ce que je peux voir le Grand Prêtre ?  
\- Pour une hallucination ? Je pense qu'il a des choses plus importantes à faire. Je vais m'occuper de votre tête, et vous pourrez rentrer. Un de vos camarades vous attend pour vous raccompagner à Izlude.  
  
Il fit une prière rapide et le mal de tête de Xi disparut complètement. Avait-elle vraiment eu une hallucination ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il faudrait qu'elle retourne sur place, avant que l'herbe ne repousse là où elle avait été brûlée par l'apparition de l'ombre.  
Indy l'attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur.  
\- C'est bon, t'es réparée ?  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Donne moi ton sac, je vais le porter, proposa le jeune homme.  
  
Xi refusa poliment et le laissa la conduire dehors, où une surprise l'attendait. Il neigeait ! Les flocons ne tenaient pas encore au sol, mais si la température baissait cette nuit, demain tout le paysage serait blanc.  
\- Je dois me rendre à la Chevalerie demain, je crois que je vais dormir chez Madame Rose.  
  
Indy l'accompagna jusqu'à l'auberge puis partit pour Izlude, disparaissant à travers le rideau de neige. Comme toujours, la patronne fit bon accueil à la jeune fille.  
\- Et comment va la petite Axirafale ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas passée inaperçue vendredi soir, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.  
\- Sa mère l'a appris aussi... Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, dit Xi, repensant à la façon dont elle avait été mise à la porte.  
\- Cette pauvre Emeline, elle est bien connue en ville. Elle porte toujours le deuil de son mari, même après toutes ces années. Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir toujours son enfant, ajouta Madame Rose en se tamponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir.  
  
Compatissante, l'épéiste la serra dans ses bras. La patronne avait perdu son mari ainsi que son fils. Songeant que d'une certaine manière elle aussi était veuve, Xi se sentit soudain très triste. Elle avait beau revivre des scènes de sa vie passée, la fin serait toujours la même, Azuritis et Séphiroth mourraient.  
Complètement déprimée, fatiguée par son excursion, elle monta se coucher.


	14. Chapter 14

Au petit matin, Xi regarda par la fenêtre. La neige recouvrait tout d'une fine couche blanche. L'épéiste descendit en cuisine et prit une pomme, puis sortit avec Rock. Le jeune loup sautait dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper les flocons qui tombaient.  
Dans le bâtiment de la Chevalerie, Sire Andrew semblait l'attendre et l'invita à le suivre dans un bureau. Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, il prit place de l'autre côté de la table.  
\- Epéiste Xi, votre Maître de guilde m'a informé que vous aviez déjà choisi de nous rejoindre.  
\- Oui Sire. Dès que j'aurais fini mes classes j'aimerai devenir chevalier.  
\- Vous êtes entrée chez les épéistes depuis le mois de mars, et vous êtes déjà classe A. C'est impressionnant, surtout considérant que vous n'avez pas fait l'école de Prontera. Et vous m'avez rapporté ce que je vous avait demandé dans un laps de temps assez court, sans faillir à vos missions pour autant.  
  
La jeune fille rougit. Elle avait surtout eu la chance d'être aidée par Axirafale et Nijni.  
\- D'après votre professeur, vous êtes douée et très assidue. Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir chevalier ? Quelles sont vos motivations ?  
\- Je veux protéger la population, me mettre à son service. Je veux pourfendre les démons qui menacent notre monde ! s'exclama Xi en se levant de sa chaise, emportée par son enthousiasme.  
\- Très bien. Seriez-vous d'accord pour nous donner un petit aperçu de vos talents de combattante ?  
\- Oui bien sûr !  
\- Excellent. Wind ! appela-t-il.  
  
Un autre chevalier entra dans la pièce.  
\- Je vous présente Sire Windsor. Il va vous conduire dans l'arène.  
  
Xi salua le nouveau venu, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun avec les cheveux en bataille et portant une épée immense dans le dos. Une arène ? Elle le suivit le long d'un couloir, intriguée. Le stress montait peu à peu en elle. Ils descendirent un grand escalier en pierre, puis le chevalier lui ouvrit une porte.  
\- Bonne chance gamine.  
  
Elle entra avec Rock et se retrouva dans une grande salle ronde, percée de plusieurs ouvertures grillagées. Sire Windsor referma derrière elle. Avançant jusqu'au centre de l'arène, elle regarda dans toutes les directions, épée dégainée, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Dans un grincement, une grille se leva, laissant entrer deux araignées géantes, aussi grosses que son loup. Les créatures lui foncèrent dessus, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Rock sauta sur l'une d'elles, croquant férocement dans une de ses huit pattes qu'il sectionna. Xi porta un coup de taille au côté de l'autre, lui coupant quatre pattes d'un coup. L'araignée bascula, impuissante. L'épéiste l'acheva puis regarda son loup arracher la tête de la sienne avec sa puissante mâchoire.  
A peine la dernière créature tuée, une nouvelle grille s'ouvrit, et quatre gros serpents en sortirent, mesurant au moins quatre mètre de long chacun, avec des écailles couleur rouge brique. Ils suivirent les murs de l'arène, s'éparpillant en rampant sur les dalles de pierre grises. Il était impossible à Xi de les surveiller tous en même temps. Elle courut se mettre dos à un mur, gardant Rock au pied. Les reptiles étaient très rapides, le plus proche glissa jusqu'à ses pieds et se dressa devant elle, prêt à mordre. D'un grand coup d'épée, elle lui trancha la tête. Son loup bondit, empêchant un autre de l'attaquer par surprise. Les deux restants arrivaient, la jeune fille se campa sur ses jambes, épée tendue devant elle. Les serpents se jetèrent en avant en même temps, et Xi fit un saut de côté pour en éviter un, coupant l'autre en deux. Elle se retourna et fit sauter la tête de celui qu'elle avait esquivé alors qu'il allait la mordre.  
Rock poussa un couinement plaintif, et elle le vit, serré dans les anneaux du dernier grand reptile, les crocs plantés derrière la tête du serpent. Avec un grognement terrible, le loup serra la gueule et arracha la moitié du cou de son agresseur, qui tomba au sol dans un flot de sang et de soubresauts. Son familier revint vers elle en boitant. Inquiète, Xi commença à le palper pour voir où il était blessé quand un nouveau grincement se fit entendre derrière elle.  
Encore ? Elle se retourna pour voir entrer dans l'arène des gobelins. Humanoïdes de la taille d'un enfant, ils portaient tous des masques grimaçants. Armés de couteaux, haches ou fléaux, ils avancèrent vers elle en l'encerclant, avec des petits rires aigus et sadiques. Coincée contre le mur, elle serrait son épée de ses deux mains. Elle compta sept assaillants... Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cinq mètres d'elle et se délectaient de voir la peur envahir leur proie. Alors qu'ils levaient leurs armes pour lancer l'assaut, Xi planta son épée dans le sol :  
\- Percute Ignis ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Les flammes balayèrent les gobelins, les projetant loin d'elle. L'un d'eux avait réchappé de l'attaque, et il courut sur elle, balançant son fléau et la touchant durement à l'épaule gauche. Aveuglée par la douleur, Xi mit un genou à terre mais planta son épée dans la créature en la tenant de sa seule main droite.  
Se relevant, elle sortit sa lame du cadavre, priant pour ne pas entendre un autre grincement. Une porte s'ouvrit, et Sire Windsor lui fit signe de revenir.  
\- Une promenade de santé. Tu t'es bien amusée ?  
  
Sans lui répondre, Xi sortit une potion de soin de son sac et la fit boire à Rock. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle appelait s'amuser. Son loup guéri, elle prit une potion à son tour, n'osant pas regarder son épaule. Elle n'arrivait pas à la bouger.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'une potion suffira pour cette blessure, ça a l'air déboîté, dit Sire Andrew en les rejoignant. Venez, un acolyte tient la permanence ici, il va vous soigner.  
  
Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie, et Xi reconnut le jeune homme qui s'était occupé d'elle la veille.  
\- C'était pas la petite Axirafale qui devait être là ce matin ? demanda Sire Windsor.  
\- On m'a demandé de la remplacer, elle a été mise à pied.  
\- Une fille aussi sage qu'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc fait ?  
\- Déshonneur d'uniforme, quelque chose comme ça, répondit vaguement l'acolyte en retirant la cotte de mailles de Xi qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Vous voulez bien sortir un instant messieurs ?  
  
Quand les deux chevaliers eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, l'épéiste retira sa chemise mais la garda plaquée sur sa poitrine.  
\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt, marmonna le soigneur en examinant son épaule.  
\- Moi non plus à vrai dire.  
  
Il murmura une prière de soin, tenant ses mains au dessus de la blessure. Elle sentit ses os se déplacer et la douleur s'estompa petit à petit. Xi bougea son bras et grimaça en constatant que son articulation lui faisait toujours mal.  
\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, j'ai terminé.  
  
Elle remit sa chemise et rangea sa cotte de mailles dans son sac, puis quitta l'infirmerie en remerciant l'acolyte. Sire Windsor discutait avec un autre chevalier, que la jeune fille avait déjà vu, c'était lui qui était intervenu quand Novgorod l'avait menacée devant le mémorial.  
\- Xi, voici Sire James.  
\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, dit l'homme en inclinant la tête. J'espère que ce prêtre renégat ne vous a plus importunée ?  
\- Renégat ? Comment cela ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Il a été déchu de son rang voilà quelques années, c'est un mercenaire à présent.  
\- Bon, assez bavardé, dit Sire Windsor en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Ah pardon, c'est vrai qu'on a changé d'infirmier, il est moins efficace qu'Axirafale. Reprends une potion, ça ira mieux. Tu peux t'en aller, continue à t'entraîner, travaille dur et ne te laisse pas distraire.  
  
Xi s'enveloppa dans sa cape de voyage avant de sortir. Il ne neigeait plus et seuls les arbres et l'herbe gardaient quelques flocons pas encore fondus. Elle marcha jusqu'au mémorial et regarda autour d'elle. Est-ce que Nijni était au courant de la révocation de son cousin ? Qu'avait-il pu commettre comme faute ? Troublée, ne sachant quoi faire, elle traversa la ville jusqu'à la maison d'Axirafale. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte. La mère de son amie ouvrit, la reconnut, et lui claqua la porte au nez sans un mot.


	15. Chapter 15

Quittant Prontera, Xi regarda en direction de la vallée des sangliers. La neige semblait avoir mieux tenu ici, elle craignait de ne pas retrouver l'endroit où l'Ombre était apparue. Il fallait qu’elle puisse apporter la preuve de ce qu’elle avait vu si elle voulait être prise au sérieux, combien de temps la marque resterait-elle visible ? Rentrant à la guilde juste à temps pour le déjeuner, elle s'assit en face d'Indy, saluant ses camarades. L'après-midi, Bergmal s'étant absenté inopinément, elle accompagna les classes B à Culvert, laissant Rock dormir au chenil. Elle garda son épaule au repos, utilisant son épée bâtarde d'une seule main. Machinalement, elle tuait les cafards et les rats qui grouillaient à ses pieds, mettant à profit ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qu’elle avait à faire. Tout d’abord, il fallait qu'elle communique avec Axirafale, ne serait-ce que pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et lui parler de l’Ombre.  
  
_Quelque chose brillait dans la pénombre. Azuritis se pencha et trouva une petite pierre blanche dans le cadavre d'un rat qu'elle venait de tuer. La levant à la lueur d'une lanterne magique accrochée au mur non loin d'elle, elle distingua la forme fantomatique de l'animal à l'intérieur. Une pierre magique !_  
  
Xi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La pierre était là, dans sa main. L'espace de quelques secondes, ses deux vies s'étaient superposées. Posant son épée au sol, elle déboucla sa ceinture et inséra l'essence du rat dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Attachant de nouveau la pièce de cuir autour de sa taille, elle sentit l'objet entrer en résonance à travers son corps jusqu'à son casque... Selon le magicien qu'elle avait consulté, leur combinaison conférait un supplément de force à leur porteur. Les créatures ici étaient faibles, pourquoi ne s'enfoncerait-elle pas dans les tunnels ? Juste un peu, pour essayer, elle n'aurait qu'à trouver quelques cafards verts...  
\- Xi, c'est l'heure de rentrer, l'appela Broderick, non loin d'elle.  
  
A regret, la jeune fille se détourna de son objectif. Elle ramassa son épée, la rangea dans son fourreau et quitta les égouts avec ses camarades. En traversant la capitale, elle se sépara du groupe, son intuition lui faisant prendre la direction du cimetière. Elle n'allait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer, il fallait crever l’abcès quitte à tout révéler à la mère d’Axirafale.  
De nouveau devant la maison de son amie, elle tambourina à la porte. La veuve entrouvrit le battant et tenta de le refermer aussitôt.  
  
_\- Emeline, laisse moi entrer !_  
  
\- C'était sa voix, je le savais... Je l'avais reconnue... dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, son visage blanc comme un linge, tranchant sur sa tenue noire.  
  
L'épéiste poussa la porte sans rencontrer de résistance et entra sans y être invitée. Son amie descendit l'escalier en courant.  
\- Xi ! Comment... Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama-t-elle en courant au chevet de sa mère, qui semblait sur le point de faire un malaise.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles la portèrent jusqu'au salon et l'allongèrent sur une banquette. Axirafale lui servit un petit verre d'alcool fort.  
\- Je ne suis pas sure que c'était une bonne idée de venir, chuchota l'acolyte à son amie. Depuis qu'elle t'a vue avant-hier, elle a un comportement très étrange. Elle marmonne, tourne en rond, s'adresse à des gens qui ne sont pas là...  
\- Azuritis, c'est bien toi ? gémit Emeline en ouvrant les paupières avec peine.  
\- Non madame, je m'appelle Xi.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, Xi... dit-elle en s'asseyant et en se passant une main sur le front. Seize ans… Je n'en peux plus, j'ai gardé ce secret trop longtemps.  
  
Les deux filles s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard. La veuve but une gorgée de liqueur, redressa les épaules et commença son récit, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.  
\- La nuit où j'ai appris la mort de mon mari, cette étrange femme ailée m'a rendue visite. Elle voulait utiliser mon enfant comme réceptacle pour l'âme de celle qui avait convaincu Shishi de partir. "Ne t'inquiète pas Emeline, ce n'est qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance..."  
  
_\- ... Nous seront très vite de retour, je te le promets._  
_\- Jamais je n'abandonnerai ma femme et mes futurs enfants, ma chérie, dit Shishi en enlaçant tendrement sa femme, dont la taille du ventre était impressionnante._  
  
Xi vit en flash le souvenir d’Azuritis, alors que le prêtre faisait ses adieux à sa femme enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Si seulement il avait su ce qui l’attendait là-bas !  
\- J'ai d'abord refusé, continua Emeline, il n'était pas question pour moi que cette femme, que je tenais pour responsable de la mort de Shishi, ait droit à une seconde chance, qui plus est dans la chair de ma chair ! Les contractions ont commencé, elles étaient atrocement douloureuses, j'étais en avance sur le terme et la sage-femme n'était pas prévenue. Je n’étais plus que souffrance, et une seule chose comptait pour moi, accoucher et serrer dans mes bras notre descendance, fruit de cet amour perdu à tout jamais. Enfin, Axirafale, tu es née, et j’avais tenu bon, je n’avais pas laissé agir la créature. Mais elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite... J’étais épuisée, elle s'est occupée de toi, elle t'a nettoyée, emmaillotée, puis couchée dans un des deux berceaux que Shishi et moi avions préparé, pendant que je vivait de nouveau l'enfer. Elle m'a regardé tristement et m'a expliqué que le second bébé se présentait mal, et que sans aide, j'allais mourir en couche. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, mais elle acceptait de faire une exception si je lui permettais de placer l'âme d'Azuritis en elle.  
  
_Le salon était agencé différemment, un grand lit était installé à la place de la banquette, et deux berceaux en bois étaient placés à côté. Dans l'un d'eux dormait déjà un bébé, épuisé par sa venue au monde. Il, ou plutôt elle, était toute petite, tellement vulnérable. Un hurlement déchirant la fit sursauter. Emeline, les traits déformés par la douleur et l'angoisse, était allongée dans le lit, dont les draps étaient pleins de sang. Elle se redressa pour regarder Axirafale._  
_\- C'est d'accord... Mais vous l'emmenez, je ne veux pas l'élever, c'est au dessus de mes forces._  
_\- Je peux effacer des mémoires le fait que vous attendiez des jumelles._  
_\- Bien... Mais pas de la mienne._  
  
_La Walkyrie approuva gravement. Elle joignit ses mains au dessus du ventre et une puissante lumière blanche apparut entre ses paumes et la peau tendue._  
_Azuritis se sentit comme aspirée, perdant tous ses sens dans le sortilège, mais luttant de toute son âme pour conserver ses souvenirs…_  
  
Emeline se cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Axirafale s'assit à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Xi était abasourdie, elle avait eu une sorte de vision depuis l’âme d’Azuritis, qui devait se trouver à côté de la créature céleste... La Walkyrie et sa mère biologique avaient donc convenu d’un marché, sa vie contre son enfant comme réceptacle.  
\- Tu étais condamnée, c’était ça ou la mort pour toutes les deux. J'avais peur de te haïr, de ne pas réussir à m'occuper de toi. Je t'ai donné le nom que Shishi avait choisi, puis la femme ailée t'a emportée. J’ai gardé ton souvenir en pénitence et il ne s’est pas écoulé un seul jour de ma vie depuis lors sans que je repense à cette funeste nuit.  
  
Secouée, Xi restait immobile comme une statue, ses pensées tournoyant en elle comme un ouragan. Ses parents étaient des êtres humains, elle n'était plus un simple pion dans les plans des divinités, apparue d'on ne savait où pour "sauver" le monde du chaos. Toute la dimension mystique qui entourait son arrivée à l'orphelinat était éclaircie, et si l'histoire s'était déroulée autrement, si le démon n'était pas intervenu, Shishi aurait été auprès de sa femme pendant son accouchement, il l'aurait sauvée. Ils auraient élevé leurs jumelles ensemble...  
Sur le mur au dessus de la banquette, il y avait un grand miroir, et le calme se fit soudain dans son esprit quand elle croisa son propre regard. Son reflet devint brièvement flou, comme superposé avec celui d’une autre personne.  
\- Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à Azuritis ?  
\- La couleur de tes cheveux, la détermination au fond de tes yeux… Mais tu as le nez et la bouche de ton père.  
  
Elle lui montra un portrait de Shishi au dessus d'une console en demi-lune. La jeune épéiste s'approcha, observant le moindre détail et cherchant des similitudes entre eux. Ses yeux rieurs, les mains posées négligemment sur ses jambes croisées, il était assis dans un des fauteuils de son bureau. Elle voulait graver ce visage dans sa tête, celui de ce père qu’elle n’avait pu connaître, et dont la mort avait été le catalyseur de ce qu’elle était devenue.  
\- J'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir, dit Emeline en se levant, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.  
  
Elle refusa l’aide d’Axirafale, qui se tourna enfin vers Xi, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage. Elle se jeta sur sa jumelle, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.  
\- Alors comme ça, tu es ma petite sœur ? Je me doutais que ma mère me cachait des choses, mais ça...  
  
Un peu mal à l’aise, l’épéiste se laissa faire mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression de renaître. Enfin, façon de parler. Je suis tellement soulagée, je sais enfin qui sont mes parents et pourquoi j'ai été... abandonnée.  
  
Le mot avait du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Axirafale la relâcha et serra ses mains dans les siennes.  
\- Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler cette information. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une sœur ! Crois-tu que ce soit le destin qui nous ai fait nous rencontrer ?  
\- Si c’est lui, c’est bien l’une des rares choses dont je lui suis reconnaissante.  
  
Elle repensa à son enfance passée à Payon avec ses parents adoptifs, et ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. L'acolyte la reprit dans ses bras et elle craqua, laissant déborder le trop-plein d’émotion qui couvait en elle.  
\- Désolée, je n’ai pas l’habitude de faire ça, dit-elle au bout d’un moment en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.  
\- Ne t’excuse pas, je suis ta grande sœur, c’est à moi de veiller sur toi.  
  
Xi acquiesça en souriant, ce renversement des rôles semblait plaire à sa sœur qui se tenait bien droite et fière, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse, son attitude tranchant tellement avec celle qu’elle avait eu pendant le concert dans la cour du château de Prontera.  
\- Et sinon "grande sœur", c'est vrai ce que j'ai appris, tu as été mise à pied ?  
\- Oh, tu es déjà au courant... dit Axirafale en se dégonflant et en rougissant. J'expie mes excès de vendredi soir. Comme j'étais en tenue d'acolyte, on m'a reconnue, et puis les prêtres n'aiment pas tellement que l'on salisse l'uniforme. J'ai pris pour une semaine, ça va, ils ont été cléments, et voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai plus de temps pour explorer la bibliothèque secrète !  
  
Brutalement de retour à la réalité, Xi se résigna à replonger dans les méandres de la quête de ses vies, mais sa sœur semblait tellement enthousiaste qu’elle se sentait le cœur plus léger, comme s’il était enfin délesté d’un imposant fardeau.  
\- Je n'y pensais plus. Et tu as découvert des choses intéressantes ?  
\- Oui, comme je te l'avais déjà expliqué, mon père, notre père je veux dire, faisait des recherches sur les Walkyries, et sur la renaissance en général. En fait, il pensait que lui-même en était à sa seconde vie, et il avait repéré ce potentiel chez Séphiroth et Agaliarept. Au départ je crois qu'il se posait de simples questions sur leur puissance bien supérieure à leurs camarades, et puis la source du Chaos a commencé à faire parler d'elle. Il a fait le lien entre elle et les Walkyries, avec l’ouvrage que détenait le Grand Prêtre, et il a monté l'équipe de destruction de créatures démoniaques. Tu as ramené le livre en parlant de ça ?  
\- Il est là, dit Xi en le sortant de son sac et en lui donnant. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre les textes, mais si l'on se fie aux illustrations, je pense que le démon est enfermé dans les sous-sols d'une cité qu'il a détruite. Mais il...  
  
Elle s'interrompit alors qu'Emeline ouvrait la porte. Axirafale ferma le livre et le cacha dans son dos.  
\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Xi voudrais-tu dîner avec nous vendredi soir ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle, surprise.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre à la porte, mais si tu ne veux pas rentrer à Izlude dans le noir, il serait temps que tu y ailles.  
  
Jetant un oeil par la fenêtre au ciel qui s'assombrissait, Xi prit congé de sa sœur et de sa mère biologique. Elle avait laissé Rock au chenil, il lui faudrait traverser la plaine seule, aussi ne préféra-t-elle pas s'attarder malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.  
Les révélations d'Emeline lui apportaient plus de réponses et d'apaisement que tout ce que le Grand Prêtre lui avait appris jusqu'à maintenant, sur le plan émotionnel tout du moins.  
Une fois rentrée dans sa guilde, Xi n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant le dîner, elle mangea très peu et se contenta de promener un peu Rock avant de monter dans son dortoir. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir piqué de rouille de la table de toilette.  
  
_Azuritis défit les deux barrettes qui empêchaient ses très longs cheveux lisses de tomber devant son visage quand elle se battait. Elle les brossa et les tressa pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas pendant la nuit._  
  
\- Je suis une autre personne, dit-elle à son reflet, alors que l'image persistait dans sa mémoire. Même si je garde tes souvenirs. Je suis d'accord pour accomplir la mission qui nous a été confiée, mais cesse de me faire vivre dans ton passé.  
  
_Le reflet acquiesça en silence, puis s'estompa._


	16. Chapter 16

Xi n'avait pas eu de vision pendant la nuit. C'était étonnant vu tout ce qu'elle avait appris la veille, avait-elle convaincu Azuritis de la laisser en paix ? Elle descendit consulter le tableau de mission tout en mangeant une pomme prise à la cantine.  
\- Ah, Xi, j'aurais besoins de toi pour tenir le poste de garde d'Izlude toute la journée, l'appela Erik.  
\- Toute la journée ? répéta-t-elle, gênée par la perspective d’une journée ennuyeuse.  
\- Oui, c'était Bergmal qui devait y être cet après-midi, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. A moins que tu préfères échanger ta place pour des corvées avec un de tes camarades ?  
\- Non Maître, ça ira.  
\- Bien. Et félicitations pour tes performances d'hier à la Chevalerie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
  
Elle passa se faire un sandwich en cuisine pour le midi puis remonta mettre son équipement. En bouclant sa ceinture, l'épéiste regretta de ne pouvoir tester les pouvoirs de sa nouvelle pierre magique. Elle emmena Rock avec elle, et comme elle s'en doutait, s'ennuya toute la journée dans le froid de ce début d'hiver. Quand la relève arriva enfin, elle laissa son loup au chenil et partit s'entraîner dans la cour, rejointe rapidement par Gred.  
\- Un petit combat ? lui proposa-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Xi défit le fourreau de sa ceinture et le laissa sur le râtelier, remplaçant son épée par une en bois mais gardant sa ceinture. Son casque sur la tête, elle fit face à son camarade. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent, et elle mit rapidement son adversaire à terre d'un coup d'épaule. Lui tendant la main, elle l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent leur duel.  
\- J'abandonne, dit Gred alors qu'elle le renversait pour la troisième fois, sans qu'il ait réussi à lui porter un seul coup. Tu es devenue beaucoup trop forte pour moi...  
\- Désolée, tu travaillais avec ton père ce week-end ? Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre pour m'entraîner.  
\- Ouais, si tu le dis.  
\- Aller viens courir un peu, ça te fera du bien, lui proposa Xi.  
\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais, hein ? C'est ça ton secret ?  
  
Elle partit devant. Non, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint son but, détruire le démon qui avait ruiné ses vies. Sans lui, Azuritis serait toujours en vie, mariée à Séphiroth. Shishi aussi serait toujours là, Axirafale et elle auraient grandi ensemble, elle aurait été libre de vivre sa propre vie...  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures Xi ?  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Sans un mot, elle essuya rapidement ses joues. Ca ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé, Axirafale avait raison.  
  
_Il faisait nuit, une silhouette tapait sur un mannequin à coup d'épée. Azuritis l'observait, elle-même effondrée. Elle s'approcha avec peine du jeune garçon, qui semblait exténué mais continuait de se battre contre le sac de paille._  
_\- Kijax... Il est temps de rentrer..., chuchota-t-elle avec difficulté._  
_\- Non ! Je les vengerais ! Je dois devenir plus fort !_  
_\- Ca ne les fera pas revenir._  
  
_Son petit frère lâcha son arme qui tinta sur les pavés de la cour. Il se tourna vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras, fondant en larmes._  
_\- Comment on va faire sans papa et maman ?_  
_\- Je m'occuperai de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, dit la jeune fille en le serrant contre elle._  
  
Assise dans son lit, Xi observait la nuit par la petite fenêtre du dortoir. Le Grand Prêtre l'avait mise en garde sur ses motivations profondes. Azuritis n'était pas vindicative, elle l'avait senti dans cette dernière vision. Ses parents disparus, elle s'était soucié uniquement de l'avenir de son frère. C'était un esprit droit et loyal, chevaleresque, et si elle avait pourchassé le démon avec son mari, c'était uniquement dans le but de rétablir la sécurité du royaume. Et elle lui avait transmis ses sentiments pour l'enjoindre à faire de même.  
Le lendemain, en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre la cantine, Xi entendit crier Erik.  
\- Vous êtes enfin revenu, Bergmal ? Vous croyez que c'est un moulin ici, que vous pouvez aller et venir à votre guise ?  
\- Pardonnez-moi Maître...  
\- Tu remercieras tes camarades d'avoir assuré les missions à ta place, surtout Xi. Pas d'entraînement, tu vas prendre sa place et garder le pont ce matin, et tout l'après-midi aussi. Ah te voilà Xi. Tu as quartier libre aujourd'hui.  
  
Remerciant Erik, la jeune fille gagna la cantine en lançant un rapide regard à l'aldebaranien. Il semblait fatigué. Où était-il ces derniers jours ? Elle n'allait pas lui demander vu la tension qui régnait entre eux.  
Une pomme à la main, elle passa chercher son loup. La neige avait fondu, elle allait profiter de sa journée libre pour retourner sur les lieux de l'apparition de l'Ombre. Prenant ses précautions, elle acheta un masque dans le petit bazar d'Izlude pour se protéger des spores des champignons, ainsi qu'un sac étanche fait de cuir ciré. Quand elle passa devant le poste de garde, Bergmal regarda fixement devant lui.  
Xi traversa la plaine avec Rock, en direction de la vallée des sangliers. Au grand croisement, elle se tourna en direction du désert. Est-ce que Nijni rentrerait aujourd'hui ? Pour l'instant, aussi loin que portait son regard, il n'y avait personne en vue. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était parti, elle avait appris tellement de choses...  
Quittant la route, elle gagna les bois. Vers midi, grâce au flair de son familier, elle retrouva les restes calcinés de son sanglier. Des bêtes l'avaient dévoré sur place, ne laissant que les os éparpillés autour du foyer éteint. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçut son sac en toile de jute abandonné. Ordonnant à Rock de ne pas bouger, elle sortit le masque et le sac étanche, et alla récupérer sa récolte. Les champignons étaient encore en très bon état, conservés par le froid. Elle referma soigneusement le sac et le rangea avec le masque dans son sac de voyage. Elle abandonna la toile de jute contaminée, et s'avança avec précaution à travers les broussailles, cherchant le bord de la falaise d'où elle avait faillit tomber. Elle s'accroupit en haut des rochers pour garder un meilleur équilibre et regarda en bas. Il y avait une marque sur le sol, elle n'avait pas donc pas eu d'hallucination.  
L'épéiste entreprit de descendre examiner le sol, cherchant un moment un passage sûr pour ne pas se rompre le cou. Suivie de Rock, elle s'approcha avec méfiance de l'herbe brûlée, mais aucune force maléfique ne s'en dégageait. Un cercle d'environ deux mètres de diamètre avec un triangle à l'intérieur marquait le sol. Xi griffonna le symbole dans un petit carnet, puis elle se redressa et observa les alentours, à la recherche d'indices, mais ne trouva rien. Avec son couteau elle fit une marque dans l'arbre le plus proche, pour pouvoir retrouver l'endroit même quand la végétation aurait repoussé. Elle repartit en direction d'Izlude et arriva à la guilde alors que tout le monde était déjà en train de dîner. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée, car elle n'avait rien mangé d'autre qu'une pomme depuis le début de la journée.  
Un long moment plus tard, alors que ses camarades étaient déjà remontés dans le dortoir, la jeune fille s'attarda dans le hall, devant le tableau de missions, le ventre bien rempli,. Il y avait bien des demandes d'escortes, mais elle avait accepté de manger chez Axirafale vendredi, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'engager pour d’aussi longs contrats. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce dont elle allait parler avec sa mère biologique, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer Nijni et Zemphis, apparemment épuisés et les vêtements étaient couverts de sable.  
Toujours aussi loquace, le grand brun salua la jeune fille d'un signe de tête avant de partir se chercher à manger en cuisine. Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, Xi et Nijni, seuls dans le hall, restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, sans bouger. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?  
\- Lyn n'est pas avec vous ?  
\- Elle est rrrentrrée chez ses parrrents, elle ne rrreviendra que lundi.  
\- Tu... tu as faim ?  
\- Non, répondit Nijni en se rapprochant d'elle.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, suis moi...  
  
Elle le fit entrer dans le dortoir des filles, et rassembla ses pensées. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Tant pis pour le tact, il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité.  
\- Nov est venu me trouver le jour de ton départ pour Morroc.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Hé bien, commença la jeune fille en décidant de faire l'impasse sur les menaces, il m'a parlé de sa vision où il t'a vu mourir.  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?  
  
Il s'approcha de Xi et la tint par les épaules, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, fuyant son regard.  
\- Ca ne se rrreproduirrra pas, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Et pour sa prémonition ?  
\- Oublie, il a dû abuser de la boisson pendant le mariage, un peu comme toi d’ailleurs, dit Nijni en plaisantant.  
  
Mais malgré son sourire, son regard restait soucieux.  
\- Pourquoi tu restes ? Tu devrais m'éviter, dit-elle en baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui commençaient à les remplir.  
  
Voilà, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, ne pas aller plus loin. Pour elle, qui devait se consacrer à la destruction du Démon, comme pour lui, pour qu'il ait la vie sauve... Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Alors un sentiment étrange explosa dans son cœur, une sorte de bonheur trop grand pour être contenu dans un si petit organe, et fit voler en éclat toutes ses résolutions.


	17. Chapter 17

BAM BAM BAM !  
\- Epéiste Xi ! Vous êtes en retard pour la relève !  
  
Réveillée en sursaut par les coups frappés à la porte, la jeune fille manqua tomber de son lit, retenue par le bras de Nijni qui la serra contre elle.  
\- Pardon ! J'arrive, juste deux minutes, je m'habille ! lui cria-t-elle, vérifiant rapidement que le verrou était bien fermé.  
  
Rouge de confusion, elle sauta du lit, enfila un pantalon, puis tenta de mettre son tabard en même temps que ses bottes. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon qui était toujours couché, lui fit un signe puis prit sa cape avant de débouler dans les escaliers. Le cerveau encore embrumé, elle salua l'épéiste derrière le comptoir et courut jusqu'au poste de garde.  
\- C'est pas trop tôt, dit son camarade qui attendait la relève.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée...  
  
L'épéiste, qui avait monté la garde toute la nuit, partit se reposer. Xi prit sa place, et se rendit compte que dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié son épée. Elle se claqua la paume de la main sur le front, c'était tellement stupide. Des marchands arrivaient, elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle pour masquer l'absence de son arme. Quelle tête en l'air ce matin !  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rock arriva en courant et lui fit la fête, annonçant l'arrivée de Nijni.  
\- Tu n'aurrrais pas oublié quelque chose ce matin ? dit-il en lui souriant et en lui tendant l'épée bâtarde dans son fourreau.  
\- Merci, répondit-elle en attachant maladroitement la ceinture autour de sa taille.  
  
Il lui lança une pomme, qu'elle manqua et laissa rouler au sol. Un poring qui traînait par là la goba aussitôt, sans lui laisser le temps de la ramasser.  
\- Je crrrois que j'ai bien fait de prrrévoirrr une potion de rrréveil aussi.  
\- Tu penses vraiment à tout, dit Xi en buvant le liquide de la fiole d'une seule traite. Ca va mieux. Tu vas te reposer un peu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ce matin seulement, cet aprrrès-midi je vais t'accompagner à Culverrrt. Norrrmalement je ne rrreprrrend que lundi, mais bon je n'aime pas rrrester sans rrrien fairrre.  
  
Xi vit que des voyageurs s'avançaient sur le chemin. Suivant son regard, Nijni recula de quelques pas.  
\- Je vais te laisser trrravailler, je dois encorrre nettoyer mes vêtements. Tout ce sable, il y en a parrrtout... On se rrretrrrouve à la cantine ?  
\- La relève est à treize heures, je n'aurais pas le temps de manger avant de partir à Culvert.  
\- Je te ferrrais un sandwich si tu veux.  
\- Merci, j'aurais juste quelques affaires à récupérer dans mon dortoir.  
  
Gred vint prendre la relève avec un peu d'avance. Xi le remercia et se dépêcha d'enfermer Rock au chenil, puis monta récupérer son sac à dos et son casque. Nijni quittait la cantine quand elle arriva en bas des escaliers. Indy, Kilmar et Bergmal se joignirent à eux, et tous les cinq prirent la direction de Prontera. L'atmosphère dans le groupe était lourde, personne ne parlait. La jeune fille se demanda si ses camarades de classe B n'avaient pas eu un sujet de désaccord. Arrivés à Culvert, les zones furent réparties avec le minimum de communication possible. Xi et Nijni partirent du même côté, s'éloignant des autres.  
\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence, dit-elle en repensant aux aveux de sa mère biologique.  
\- Ce soirrr je t'invite au rrrestaurrrant. On pourrra discuter trrranquilement. Pourrr l'instant, nous avons une mission à accomplirrr, et c'est moi qui m'occupe du secteurrr le plus éloigné.  
  
La jeune fille sourit, l'embrassa et le laissa continuer tandis qu'elle se mettait à l'œuvre, tuant sans pitié rats et cafards. C'était d'un ennui mortel, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé sa pierre magique.  
Au détour d'un croisement, elle vit une silhouette disparaître dans les ombres. Est-ce qu'on l'espionnait ? Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son bras qui tenait l'épée bâtarde, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, son poing libre prêt à frapper son agresseur. C'était Nijni, il retint son coup sans effort, puis se tourna vers le tunnel apparemment vide.  
\- Sorrrt de là Isabel... gronda-t-il.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? dit la jeune femme brune aux cheveux hirsutes que Xi avait vue avec Novgorod la semaine précédente, surgissant de nulle part.  
\- Je viens de chopper ta collègue, j'ai pas besoin de votrrre surrrveillance, foutez-moi la paix.  
\- Nijni, tu sais mieux que quiconque le prix à payer pour que les prémonitions de Nov ne se réalisent pas !  
\- J'en parrrlerrrai dirrrectement avec lui ! hurla-t-il, furieux. Maintenant va-t-en.  
  
La femme hésita, mais le jeune homme semblait l'intimider. Elle partit en direction de la sortie, son long manteau bordé de fourrure flottant derrière elle. Xi se tourna vers son compagnon, qui était toujours hors de lui, serrant les poings et les dents.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par "le prix à payer" ?  
  
Nijni secoua la tête, refusant de répondre. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers les profondeurs des égouts.  
\- On chasse quelques cafarrrds verrrts ?  
\- Si ça peut t'aider à te calmer...  
  
Xi était devenue bien plus forte que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était aventurée seule dans cette partie de Culvert. Se couvrant mutuellement, les deux épéistes trouvèrent rapidement les insectes à carapace émeraude. Ils en massacrèrent des dizaines, la jeune fille faisant usage de sa frappe de feu quand les cafards devenaient trop nombreux.  
Au bout d'un moment ils entendirent les voix d'Indy et Kilmar qui les appelaient. Ils achevèrent les derniers insectes autour d'eux et retournèrent vers leurs camarades.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais Kiki, tu vois qu'ils vont bien. Bon les amoureux, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, on a dépassé l'heure, Bergmal est même parti sans vous attendre.  
\- Partez devant, dit la jeune fille en jetant un oeil à Nijni. Je dois passer chez l'apothicaire avant de rentrer.  
\- Très bien, à plus tard alors, dit Kilmar en partant avec Indy.  
  
Elle tapota ses vêtements, faisant tomber les morceaux d'insectes qui s'étaient accrochés dessus.  
\- J'aurais bien besoin de passer chez Madame Rose pour me nettoyer un peu avant que nous allions manger, si ça tient toujours ?  
\- Bien sûrrr ! dit Nijni, sortant enfin de son silence. Je vais voirrr Nov, je te rrrécupère à l'auberrrge aprrrès.  
\- Tu ne veux pas me parler de ses prémonitions ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûrrr que si... Mais pas à lui.


	18. Chapter 18

Ils étaient arrivés à la sortie des égouts. Le jeune homme partit de son côté, laissant Xi méditer sur ses dernières paroles. Pensive, elle se rendit chez l'apothicaire. Celui-ci était enchanté de sa récolte de champignons, et après les avoir pesés il lui paya un peu plus de 10000 zenys pour le tout.  
\- Vous devriez chasser les mandragores, ça paie bien aussi ! lui conseilla-t-il.  
\- C'est hors de question, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.  
  
Le souvenir de la Bête et du corps ensanglanté de Quevyn lui revint en flash. Elle quitta la boutique et essaya de se composer un visage un peu plus joyeux avant d'entrer dans l'auberge.  
\- Bonsoir Madame Rose !  
\- Bonsoir Xi, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ca va, et vous ? Les affaires marchent ?  
  
Elles discutèrent un petit moment, puis la jeune fille alla se changer pour la soirée, après avoir réservé une chambre pour le lendemain. Elle rangea sa cotte de mailles, son épée et son casque dans son sac. Elle se détacha les cheveux et les brossa rapidement, puis se rendit dans le petit salon pour attendre Nijni. Nerveuse, elle laissait ses doigts courir sur la petite table devant elle. En cuisine, Madame Rose et Rilène préparaient le souper et avaient refusé son aide.  
Xi faisait les cent pas quand son compagnon arriva enfin. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il se contenta de saluer la patronne.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois dehors.  
\- C'est compliqué. Sa prrrémonition s'est éclairrrcie, il pense que ça va se passer au prrrintemps, expliqua Nijni en la serrant contre lui en marchant. J'aimerrrai que nous ne parrrlions plus de ça, s'il te plait.  
  
Elle le regarda. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait mourir ? Oui, vu son air sérieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois surmontée d'une lanterne éclairant l'enseigne "L'Etoile d'Amatsu".  
\- Aprrrès toi, dit son compagnon en lui ouvrant la porte.  
  
Elle pénétra dans un restaurant assez petit. Les tables pour quatre ou plus étaient serrées mais celles pour couples étaient poussées contre un mur, pour donner un peu plus d'intimité. En pleine semaine, c'était presque vide. Une famille avec deux enfants était déjà attablée, trois jeunes discutaient bruyamment en buvant un verre et un poring apprivoisé dormait sur une chaise. Une serveuse en kimono violet les conduisit à une table et leur présenta le menu. Xi ne connaissait pas du tout la cuisine d'Amatsu, et elle laissa Nijni choisir pour elle.  
\- Nous prendrrrons deux soupes de torrrtue.  
\- Souhaitez-vous prendre un verre avant ? demanda la serveuse en notant leur commande.  
\- Un jus de pomme s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Un Karrrakasa.  
\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.  
\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Xi quand la femme se fut éclipsée.  
\- Au moins une fois parrr mois depuis que je vis à Izlude.  
  
Elle se tût. C'était tellement difficile d'avoir une conversation normale, sachant ce qui l'attendait peut-être dans quelques mois... Un joli tableau en nacre était accroché sur le mur au dessus de leur table, représentant une femme en tenue traditionnelle avec une ombrelle, se promenant au bord d'un ruisseau. La serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons puis repartit en cuisine. Le verre de Nijni était surmonté d'un petit parapluie violet.  
\- Tu veux goûter ? lui proposa-t-il.  
  
Xi prit une petite gorgée de liquide jaune orangé, ça avait un goût de fruit sucré légèrement alcoolisé. Elle reposa le verre et retourna à son jus de pomme.  
\- Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ? chuchota-t-elle en le regardant d'un air malheureux.  
\- En faisant comme si tu ne savais rrrien. Il n'est pas encore temps de s'en inquiéter de toute façon. Tu sais parrrfois les prrrémonitions arrrrivent justement parrrce qu'on essaie de les éviter. Tu vois ce que je veux dirrre ?  
\- Oui, dit-elle en souriant au souvenir de quelque conte de son enfance, pressant ses doigts dans les siens.  
  
La serveuse apporta leurs soupes. C'était délicieux, pleins de saveur que Xi ne connaissait pas.  
\- Alorrrs, et si tu me parrrlais de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?  
\- Ah oui ! J'ai retrouvé ma mère biologique. Elle m'a invitée à manger vendredi soir.  
\- Tu l'as rrretrouvée comment ?  
\- Par hasard, elle m'a en quelque sorte reconnue, éluda-t-elle. Et puis c'est elle qui m'a donné mon prénom avant de... de m'abandonner.  
  
Le poids sur son cœur était revenu, l'empêchant de parler de son lien de parenté avec Axirafale. Elle baissa la tête, et Nijni lui serra la main en signe de soutien.  
\- Elle veut mieux te connaîtrrre, c'est bon signe...  
\- J'imagine que oui. J'ai réservé une chambre demain soir chez Madame Rose, tu voudras bien m'y attendre ?  
\- Bien sûrrr.  
\- Et du coup, ta mission à Morroc, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda Xi en continuant à manger sa soupe.  
\- Oui, il faisait vrrraiment chaud mais je te prrromets que j'ai garrrdé ma chemise, dit-il en souriant. Si ça peut te rrrassurrrer, Lyn a jeté son dévolu sur l'acolyte qui nous accompagnait.  
\- Ca va, je te fais confiance. Et côté scorpion ?  
\- Aucun prrroblème, notrrre carrravane était tellement imposante que nous n'en avons pas vu un seul. La ville a rrrepris vie, le contrrraste est saisissant parrr rrraporrrt à quand nous y étions. Il faudrrait qu'on y rrretourrrne, en tourrristes.  
\- Ca a été ? demanda poliment la serveuse en débarrassant leurs récipients.  
\- Oui trrrès bien, merrrci. Nous prrrrendrrrons deux desserrrts du chef.  
  
Est-ce qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'y retourner ensemble ? La femme en kimono revint presque immédiatement avec deux petits bols. Dans chacun se trouvait une petite pâtisserie verte en forme de poring, fourrée de crème au thé vert. Nijni continua son récit :  
\- Nous devions rrrester quelques jourrrs là-bas pourrr nous rrreposer avant de rrrentrrrer, mais j'ai un peu forrrcé notrrre déparrrt...  
\- J'espérais que tu reviennes plus tôt que prévu, répondit Xi en rougissant. Bergmal n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions à toi et Lyn, ça m'a mise hors de moi...  
\- Tu n'as pas à êtrrre jalouse, ni d'elle ni d'aucune autrrre. Tu as fait quoi ce week-end ?  
\- Je suis allée à un concert avec Axirafale, Indy et Kilmar.  
\- Tu es sortie avec Indy ? siffla Nijni en plissant les yeux.  
\- Ne soit pas jaloux, sourit-elle. Et lundi je me suis battue dans une arène de la Chevalerie.  
\- Comment ça ? s'étonna son compagnon.  
\- Ils m'ont convoquée, mise dans une arène et ont lâché des monstres. Des araignées géantes, des gros serpents et des gobelins.  
\- Tu as été blessée ?  
\- Un peu, mais un acolyte tient la permanence sur place, il m'a remise d'aplomb.  
\- Ils sont cinglés là-dedans, grommela-t-il. Et tu veux t'y engager ?  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Pas toi ?  
  
Nijni sembla pris au dépourvu par sa question, et marmonna qu'il hésitait encore. Il alla payer la note et passa la cape de Xi sur ses épaules avant de l'inviter à sortir. Non, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi à son avenir. La neige tombait de nouveau, et quand ils sortirent de Prontera, la nuit était noire. Le silence régnait, à peine brisé par le bruit étouffé de leurs bottes dans la poudre blanche.  
\- Merci pour le dîner.  
\- De rrrien, je t'y rrramènerrrai pourrr que tu goûtes d'autrrres plats. Tu es encorrre de garrrde demain ?  
\- Oui. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de me lever.


	19. Chapter 19

Le lendemain, une neige épaisse recouvrait tout, Xi quitta sa chambre après s’être habillée. En arrivant sur le palier du premier étage, elle entendit des éclats de voix et des bruits de bagarre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un des épéistes classe C, qui la fixa un instant.  
\- Je crois que tu devrais essayer de les calmer... dit-il avant de déguerpir.  
  
La jeune fille se faufila et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. C'était bien plus grand que chez les filles, il y avait une dizaine de lits superposés de part et d'autre de la porte, formant une sorte d'allée, au bout de laquelle elle vit Nijni soulever Bergmal par le col de sa chemise et le plaquer contre le mur du fond.  
\- Xi, l'appela Indy, planqué dans une petite pièce de toilette sur le côté. Essaie de le raisonner, il va le massacrer !  
\- Nijni ? l'appela-t-elle calmement, s'approchant avec précaution. Lâche-le.   
\- Il t'a insultée !  
\- C'est de la provocation, laisse tomber. S'il te plait, viens avec moi.  
  
Lentement, il reposa Bergmal sur le plancher. Celui-ci s'affaissa, reprenant son souffle. La jeune fille quitta la pièce avec son compagnon, laissant Indy s'assurer de l'état de leur camarade. Elle le ramena à l'étage du dessus et lui fit face en lui tenant les mains, qu'elle sentait encore trembler de fureur.  
\- Tu devrais te reposer. Quoique qu'il ait pu te dire, ça ne m'atteint pas, tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans un état pareil.  
\- Je sais, c'était puérrril... Je suis fatigué.  
  
Il sourit, mais il avait toujours ce pli soucieux sur le front. Xi l'embrassa et se hâta de rejoindre le poste de garde. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait oublié d'aller chercher Rock. Quelque chose tracassait Nijni. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on mettait en colère facilement, hors il était extrêmement nerveux et susceptible depuis la semaine précédente, depuis que son cousin lui avait raconté sa prémonition. Puisqu'il ne voulait rien lui dire, il fallait qu'elle demande des explications à Novgorod, même s'il l'avait menacée. Comment prendre contact avec lui ? S'assurant que personne ne l'observait, elle tenta sa chance.  
\- Isabel ? Ou sa copine ? Si vous êtes là, j'aimerai parler avec Nov.  
\- Morgan. Isabel n'est pas là, fit la femme tatouée au crâne rasée en apparaissant dans l'ombre d'un arbre.  
\- Vous m'espionnez depuis combien de temps ? s'indigna Xi.  
\- Depuis que Nijni est rentré de Morroc, répondit l'intéressée sans la moindre gène.  
\- Pouvez-vous m'arranger un entretien avec Nov cet après-midi ? Et arrêtez de me surveiller, c'est très pénible.  
\- Il te trouvera, dit Morgan en sortant une paire d'ailes de papillon de la manche de son long manteau noir en fourrure, identique à celui de sa comparse.  
  
Dans un tourbillon de vent, elle disparut. Xi se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle souffla, puis réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait présenter les choses au prêtre renégat. Vers treize heures, Indy prit la relève.  
\- Alors comment ça se présente avec Bergmal ? Il va se plaindre de Nijni au Maître ?  
\- Non, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que s'il le faisait nous le balancerions pour t'avoir harcelée. Mais faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ton homme ? Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça !  
\- Il est un peu surmené, je vais aller voir comment il va, dit-elle en esquivant la question.  
  
L'épéiste qui tenait le comptoir l'interpella quand elle entra dans le hall.  
\- Epéiste Xi, j'ai reçu une requête urgente pour vous. Tenez.  
  
Elle prit l'enveloppe cachetée à son nom et l'ouvrit.  
  
PRONTERA NORD, 15H.  
N.  
  
Elle replia la lettre en hâte. Ca lui laissait un peu de temps pour manger, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Son estomac était noué à la perspective de mentir à Nijni et d'aller à la rencontre de son cousin. Elle passa en cuisine prendre un bout de pain et de fromage et monta les escaliers. Xi trouva son compagnon allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- Je t'ai apporté à manger.  
\- Merrrci.  
\- Tu as pu te reposer un peu ? demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant contre lui.  
\- J'ai dorrrmi un peu.  
\- Je vais à Prontera, on se retrouve ce soir chez Madame Rose ? Tu pourras amener Rock ?  
  
Il hocha la tête, le regard vague, caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Non ça n'allait pas. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, Novgorod connaissait la solution. Au cas où l'entretien tourne mal, elle placerait sa paire d'ailes de papillon dans sa manche, comme Morgan, ainsi elle pourrait l'utiliser rapidement. A regret, elle laissa Nijni et se rendit à Prontera seule.  
Xi arriva au point de rendez-vous avec un peu d'avance. Elle s'adossa à un muret, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit avec une appréhension grandissante. Quand le clocher de la cathédrale sonna, Novgorod apparut non loin d'elle. Sans prendre la peine de la saluer, il déposa une gemme bleue sur le sol.  
\- Il est hors de question que je te suive dans un endroit inconnu, l'interrompit Xi. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.  
\- Tu as des ailes ? Tu pourrras rrrevenirrr quand tu voudrrras. Décide toi vite, dit-il en invoquant un portail.  
  
Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, elle marcha dans le vortex et arriva devant les Mines de la Mort. Tout était recouvert d'une neige épaisse, mais les panneaux de danger étaient clairement reconnaissables.  
\- On va se mettrrre à l'abrrri à l'intérrrieurr, ici perrrsonne ne nous dérrrangerrra. Morrrgan et Isabel ont fait le ménage, elles patrrrouillent dans les galerrries pour s’assurrrer qu’aucun monstrrre ne nous vienne nous dérrranger.  
  
Ils se faufilèrent entre les planches qui condamnaient l'entrée de la mine et Novgorod la guida jusqu'à une ancienne plate-forme de déchargement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoirrr ?  
\- Nijni refuse de me parler, mais il ne va pas bien, commença l'épéiste.  
\- Je me demande bien pourrrquoi...  
\- Pourquoi je te croirais ?  
\- Tu es ici, c'est que tu y crrrois.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais lui oui, j'en suis persuadée.  
\- Il a déjà vu plusieurrrs de mes prrrémonitions se rrréaliser. Il m'a aidé à essayer de les empêcher d'arrrriver, révéla-t-il, se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blancs en bataille.  
\- Essayé ?  
\- Nous n'avons rrréussi qu'une fois, mais les conséquences ont été terrribles...  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler et la tristesse envahit son visage. Il s'assit sur une vieille caisse en bois, se prenant la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Xi repensa aux paroles d'Isabel.  
\- Quel est ce prix à payer ? Dis le moi ! Je ne veux pas qu’il meure !  
\- La morrrt de l'assassin, toi en l'occurrrence.  
  
Elle sentit une sueur froide commencer à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors c’était elle qui mettrait fin aux jours de Nijni ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique. Novgorod l'avait-il attirée ici pour la tuer tranquillement ? La main légèrement rentrée dans sa manche, elle touchait les ailes de papillon enchantées du bout des doigts, prête à les activer au moindre mouvement suspect du jeune homme.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as été renvoyé de l'Ordre des Prêtres ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et maintenant, tu comptes m'assassiner ?  
\- Non, dit-il avec un air contrit. Nijni a choisi, il prrréfèrrre mourrrirrr. Foutu esprrrit chevalerrrsesque, il a bien choisi sa voie !  
\- C'est lui ou moi, il n'y a pas d'alternative ? Hier il m'a dit quelque chose à propos des prémonitions qui se réalisent quand on essaie de les empêcher, alors qu'il aurait suffit de les ignorer...  
\- C'est dans les contes pourrr enfants que ça se passe comme ça, il essayait de te rrrassurrrer. Je voulais l'éloigner de toi, mais ça ne serrrvirrrait à rrrien, le destin trrrrouve toujourrrs un moyen.  
\- Le destin ? Alors tu baisses les bras ? s'écria Xi, soudain furieuse. Tu vas attendre que ça se passe ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parrrles ! rugit Novgorod en se levant d'un bond, la faisant reculer. Il me suffirrrait de te tuer, et tout serrrait rrréglé ! Mais j'ai prrromis de ne pas le fairrre.  
  
Il se mit à marcher de long en large, cherchant à se calmer. Toujours sur le qui-vive, la jeune fille attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.  
\- J'essaie de dater ma prrrémonition. Mais ce n'est pas facile, je ne voie que peu de choses... Ca ne serrra pas avant févrrrier ou marrrs, quand il n'y aurrra plus de neige et que les beaux jourrrs rrreviendrrront.  
\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, je te jure que je n’ai aucune mauvaise intention à son égard.  
\- Tu n’as aucun idée des rrraisons qui vous pousserrront à cette situation, et moi non plus, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ça finirrra parrr arrriver. Ne t'en fais pas non plus à mon sujet, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serrrais déjà plus une menace pour mon cousin, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un nouveau portail. Parrrs, avant que je ne change d'avis.


	20. Chapter 20

Xi traversa le vortex et se retrouva au nord de la ville, nez à nez avec Nijni. Le portail se referma, Novgorod ne l'avait pas suivie, heureusement pour lui vu le degré de fureur qu'avait atteint son cousin.  
\- Tu y es allée ? Mais tu es inconsciente ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !  
\- Maintenant si. Mais comment tu as su...  
\- Tu as laissé tomber ça quand tu es passée me voirrr tout à l'heurrre, dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe avec l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue tout de suite, quand je suis arrrrivé, vous étiez déjà parrrtis. Tu imagines un peu à quel point je me suis inquiété ? Le garrrde t'a vue parrrtirrr avec Nov, vous pouviez êtrrre n'imporrrte où... J'ai pensé qu'il t'avait tendu un piège pourrr te tuer !  
\- Tu te trompes. C'est moi qui ai demandé à le voir.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourrrquoi ?  
\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Et tu refuses de me parler !  
  
Plongeant dans ses yeux bleus, elle fit un pas en avant et l'embrassa. Puis, front contre front, Nijni lui chuchota :  
\- Tu vas me fairrre mourrrirrr d'inquiétude avant la date prrrévue...  
  
Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et il se détendit un peu. Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent l'auberge de Madame Rose et s'installèrent dans le petit salon en attendant l'heure du dîner, après que Xi se soit habillée en civil. Blottie contre son compagnon, son cerveau alternait entre son entretien passé avec Novgorod et sa future soirée avec Emeline. De quoi allaient-elles parler ? Que penser de cette prémonition, allait-elle devenir un assassin ?  
\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Nijni en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- Et si on s'enfuyait tous les deux ? Très loin ?  
\- Ca t'angoisse tant que ça, ce dîner ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.  
\- Merci, je m'en sortirai je pense. Bon, j'y vais. Je suis motivée, dit la jeune fille en se levant et en mettant sa cape. A tout à l'heure !  
  
Elle embrassa Nijni et fit une caresse à Rock, qui somnolait sous une table. Quittant la chaleur de l'auberge, elle s'enfonça dans les rues enneigées jusqu'au cimetière, suivant les lampadaires. Axirafale lui ouvrit quand elle tapa à la porte.  
\- Salut ma petite sœur préférée, l'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire. Entre vite te mettre au chaud !  
  
Xi tapa ses bottes pour en faire tomber la neige avant de rentrer dans le petit hall. Elle entendait des bruits de casserole dans la cuisine. Sa sœur l'emmena jusqu'à Emeline, qui la salua avec réserve et leur demanda de patienter encore un peu avant de se mettre à table. Axirafale monta les escaliers en courant, entraînant l'épéiste derrière elle. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre.  
\- Ce livre est vraiment fantastique ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à déchiffrer les textes, mais j'ai étudié attentivement les enluminures, regarde.  
  
Elle ouvrit la page où le démon était entouré des trois ombres. Sous chacune se trouvait le symbole que Xi avait vu dans la forêt.  
\- Ce que tu appelles les ombres, je me demande si ce ne sont pas des projections créées par le démon. Tu vois le triangle encerclé qui est dessiné en dessous d'elles ? Ca me fait penser à des sortes d'invocations, il faudrait que je consulte un mage pour lui demander son avis, tout en restant discrètes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- J'en ai rencontré une.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D'ombre, ou d'invocation...  
\- Quand ? Où ?  
  
L'épéiste lui raconta comment elle s'était retrouvée dans la forêt à ramasser des champignons quand elle l'avait vu apparaître, puis expliqua que le prêtre de l'hôpital avait mis ça sur le compte d'une hallucination, mais le fait était là, la marque existait bel et bien.  
\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle voulait entrer dans ma tête, et puis le pendentif que tu m'as offert s'est mis à chauffer, et l'ombre a disparu.  
\- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille cette histoire... Nous devrions en parler au Grand Prêtre. Et les champignons ne font pas avoir ce genre d'hallucinations.  
\- Tu as découvert pourquoi ton père cachait tous ces livres ?  
\- Notre père, sœurette, la corrigea Axirafale en souriant. Non, je pense que c'est surtout à cause des Walkyries, mais je n'ai aucune certitude.  
\- Je pourrais peut-être demander lundi à Broderick s'il connaît ce symbole, il a été à l'école des mages plusieurs années avant de devenir épéiste.  
\- Ah, je crois que maman nous appelle. Elle a mis les petits plats dans les grands ce soir ! Tu vas voir.  
  
Emeline avait préparé une jolie table dans le salon, avec une nappe rouge et blanche et un service assorti. Elle pria Xi de s'asseoir et apporta l'entrée, un velouté de carottes. Toutes trois mangèrent en silence, l'épéiste restant sur sa réserve, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Est-ce que ça te plait ? lui demanda la maîtresse de maison au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui Madame, merci, c'est délicieux. Ca réchauffe bien, vu le temps qu'il fait dehors.  
  
Sa mère biologique se leva, débarrassant les assiettes à soupe vides. Elle revint de la cuisine avec un gros plat de lapin confit au miel et aux herbes. La jeune fille sourit, d'après Madame Rose c'était une des spécialités de Prontera, elle en faisait rarement car c'était très long à préparer et il fallait beaucoup de miel, un produit très coûteux que l'on réservait pour les grandes occasions. Si Emeline parlait peu, elle s'exprimait à travers la préparation du repas et Xi était très émue qu'elle se soit donnée tant de mal pour elle. Alors qu'elle goûtait le lapin, elle entendit un sanglot. Axirafale se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa l'épéiste, gênée. Si ma présence vous rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs je vais partir.  
\- Non reste, dit la veuve en se tamponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir en tissu. Je t'en prie. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir à table toutes les deux. Je me disais juste que ça aurait pu être comme ça tous les jours depuis votre naissance...  
  
Après le dessert, un gâteau aux pommes, sa sœur ayant sûrement vendu la mèche concernant ses goûts, les filles débarrassèrent la table. L'acolyte voulu faire la vaisselle seule, et laissa Xi seule avec sa mère.  
\- Axirafale m'a dit que tes parents adoptifs étaient des gens charmants ?  
\- Oui, ils m'ont emmenée à Payon quand j'avais trois ans et j'ai grandi là-bas. Ils ont toujours été bons avec moi et m'aiment comme leur propre enfant.  
\- Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu de ne pas t'avoir gardée. Pour me rassurer, je me racontais qu'après tous les efforts que cette créature avait fait pour toi, elle veillerait à ce que tu aies un bel avenir.  
  
L'humeur de Xi s'assombrit soudainement. Un bel avenir ? La Walkyrie ne l'avait pas faite revenir pour qu'elle profite de la vie.  
\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu fais la même tête que Shishi quand il était contrarié, dit Emeline en levant les yeux sur le portrait de son défunt mari.  
\- Je dois y aller, il se fait tard. Merci pour le repas, c'était vraiment excellent, dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec.  
\- Tu veux dormir ici ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer à Izlude de nuit et avec toute cette neige !  
\- J'ai pris une chambre dans une auberge.  
\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? dit Axirafale qui avait fini la vaisselle.  
\- Oui, je repasserai te voir à la cathédrale dans la semaine. Je suis occupée ce week-end. Bonne soirée.  
  
Xi prit sa cape et sortit dans la nuit, en colère contre sa mère biologique et contre elle-même. Emeline avait essayé de lui faire plaisir, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle l'avait blessée en parlant de son si bel avenir.  
\- Hé attends ! cria sa sœur en lui courant après dans la rue. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit à maman ? Elle est dans tous ses états ! Tu sais comme c'est dur pour elle en ce moment ?  
\- Et pour moi ? Elle se met un peu à ma place ? Elle a abandonné son enfant, qui n’était pour rien dans toute cette histoire ! Ecoute, se radoucit-elle en voyant la tristesse se peindre sur le visage d’Axirafale, je suis désolée, j’ai d’autres soucis en tête en ce moment, et j’ai du mal à contrôler mon humeur.  
\- Ca ne va pas avec Nijni ? demanda sa sœur, lisant dans son esprit.  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non.  
  
Xi ne voulait pas la mettre dans la confidence. Pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'elle allait devenir une meurtrière ? Qu'elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa victime avant de la tuer, forcée par un soit disant destin ? Vu comme ça, ça paraissait tellement ridicule.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Tu as l'airrr énerrrvée, ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda Nijni, qui attendait le retour de Xi dans le petit salon.  
\- Au début si, mais je me suis comportée comme une imbécile. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras en l'appelant maman ? s'indigna -t-elle, laissant de nouveau libre cours à sa colère. Elle a été tellement gentille avec moi. Et je l'ai rejetée.  
  
Elle secoua la tête et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre dont Madame Rose leur avait remis la clé. Rock se mit en boule sur un tapis au pied du grand lit qui prenait presque toute la place dans la chambre. Xi se coucha, dos contre Nijni, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait froid, et surtout elle avait peur. Pendant quelques jours, la route qui la menait à la source du Chaos s'était mise au second plan, lui laissant entrevoir la vie normale de l'adolescente qu'elle aurait pu être. Mais voilà que le destin s'en mêlait de nouveau, en voulant lui arracher son compagnon, comme il avait séparé Azuritis et Séphiroth. Le Destin. Si un jour il se matérialisait en une quelconque créature, elle aurait quelques réclamations à lui faire, avec l'aide de son épée tant qu'à faire.  
  
_Elle attendait devant la guilde que les examens se terminent. Il faisait beau et le soleil de ce début d'été réchauffait l'âme autant que la peau. Tous les autres étaient déjà sortis, il ne manquait plus que lui. Enfin, Séphiroth apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, restée ouverte pour laisser entrer la chaleur dans le bâtiment._  
_\- Voilà majesté, je suis désormais un épéiste confirmé, dit-il en s'approchant avec une démarche de conquérant. Satisfaite ?_  
_\- Je t'autorise à m'inviter boire un verre._  
_\- Quoi ? J'imaginai quelque chose d'autre, fit-il d'un air déçu. Mais c'est d'accord, allons-y._  
  
Xi ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Nijni, qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, chuchota-t-elle, des larmes silencieuses coulant jusqu'à l'oreiller.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n’as pas le niveau pourrr me battrrre, dorrrs, la rassura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. Et je sais que si tu me tues, c'est que tu aurrras une bonne rrraison.  
  
Rock les réveilla en couinant et en grattant à la porte. Sa maîtresse se leva et s'habilla rapidement, imitée par Nijni.  
\- On va faire un tourrr au marrrché ce matin ? lui proposa-t-il.  
\- Si tu veux, répondit Xi sans grande conviction.  
  
Alors qu'ils se promenaient entre les étalages en pataugeant dans le mélange de neige fondue et de boue qui recouvrait les rues, son compagnon s'arrêta devant une fleuriste.  
\- Tu devrrrais prrrendrrre des fleurrrs pourrr ta mèrrre.  
\- Tu crois ?  
  
La jeune fille observa le stand, peu fourni en cette saison. Elle opta pour un petit bouquet aux tons violets et jaunes, composé de crocus d'automne. Il y avait foule ce matin malgré le froid. Xi traversa le marché en direction du cimetière, suivie de près par Nijni et Rock.  
\- Il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, mais c'est aussi la mère d'Axirafale, dit-elle avant de frapper à la porte. Nous sommes jumelles.  
\- Ah oui ? fit-il, étonné. Je n'aurrrais jamais deviné, vous ne vous rrressemblez pas du tout...  
\- Oh c'est vous ! dit sa sœur en entrebâillant la porte. Euh, entrez !  
\- Je vais attendrrre dehorrrs et surrrveiller le loup, il est plein de boue il va salirrr la maison.  
  
Xi entra et observa avec curiosité l'acolyte. Elle était très rouge et un peu décoiffée.  
\- J'ai amené des fleurs, pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier.  
\- Maman n'est pas encore revenue du marché, dit Axirafale, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse.  
\- Salut Xi ! dit Yojimbo en descendant les marches de l'escalier.  
\- Salut, répondit celle-ci en jetant un regard amusé à sa sœur, qui était devenue encore plus rouge. Je vois que je dérange, je vais aller attendre dehors avec Nijni.  
\- Il est là aussi ? Super, je mets mon manteau et j'arrive.  
  
Axirafale lui lança un regard boudeur, puis décrocha une cape d'une patère avant de la lui jeter dessus. Elle mit la sienne et tous les trois sortirent sur le perron.  
\- Comment ça va le guerrier ? lança le marchand. Alors cette hache, elle est toujours entière ?  
\- Salut Yojimbo ! Ca fait plaisirrr de te voirrr ! Ouais toujourrrs entièrrre, et pourrrtant je lui en ai fait voirrr...  
\- Allez donc nous attendre à la taverne, proposa Xi.  
  
Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel et rentra se mettre au chaud. L'épéiste la trouva assise dans le salon, toujours en train de bouder.  
\- Je te rappelle que maman m’a punie de sortie, je ne pourrai pas vous rejoindre.  
\- Ha oui c'est vrai... Je suis désolée. Je pourrais peut-être la faire changer d'avis ?  
\- Ca m'étonnerait, on voit bien que tu ne la connais pas.  
  
Emeline arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Xi lui offrit le bouquet et fit ses excuses.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère après moi, soupira la veuve.  
\- Est-ce que c'est trop vous demander de lever la punition d'Axirafale ? J'aurais aimé m'entraîner avec elle aujourd'hui.  
\- Après ce qu'elle a fait la semaine dernière ? On m'en a encore parlé au marché ce matin, c'est absolument hors de question.  
  
Elle entendit sa sœur monter les marches en courant et claquer bruyamment la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Au moins elle avait essayé. Prenant congé de sa mère biologique, elle retrouva les deux jeunes hommes et son loup à la taverne.  
\- Sa mère ne l'a pas laissée sortir, hein ? demanda Yojimbo.  
\- Non... Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?  
\- Normalement je repars ce soir. Je vais essayer de retourner la voir. A la prochaine les épéistes, dit le marchand avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Ils déjeunèrent à l'auberge, puis Nijni insista pour qu'ils rentrent à Izlude.  
\- Je l'imprrression de rrrouiller. On va s'entrrraîner ?  
  
Elle accepta volontiers, heureuse de constater que le tempérament habituel de son compagnon reprenait le dessus. Ils traversèrent la plaine en courant, pour commencer à s'échauffer. Gagnant la cour de la guilde, ils firent leurs exercices habituels de musculation, appréciant ce retour à la routine. Cependant, d'un commun accord, ils n'engagèrent pas de duel pour clore leur séance. De retour dans le hall, Xi consulta le tableau de missions.  
\- Tient, ça te dit une croisière pour Alberta ?  
\- Rrrisque de monstrrres marrrins ?  
\- Il semblerait.  
\- Parrrfait.  
  
Elle alla demander la description de l'annonce auprès de l'épéiste confirmé qui tenait le comptoir.  
\- Escorte d'un bateau marchand pour Alberta. Vous devrez assurer la sécurité des passagers et de la cargaison. Embarquement prévu mardi en milieu de matinée, sur le quai au bout de l'île. Durée évaluée à environ cinq jours, soit deux jours aller, un à quai et deux pour le retour. Les repas sont fournis par l'employeur. Le salaire est de 500 zenys par jour et par personne. Deux épéistes sont requis pour faire équipe avec un sorcier et un acolyte.  
\- On prrrend.  
\- C'est noté. Vous avez quartier libre lundi.  
  
Dehors la neige tombait à nouveau. Xi et Nijni rejoignirent leurs camarades dans la salle de classe et jouèrent aux cartes jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, puis, comme personne n'avait de meilleur idée pour occuper la soirée, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs. La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans le sien. Elle entreprit de nettoyer et huiler son épée, puis elle graissa sa cotte de mailles avec application. Nijni frappa discrètement à la porte.  
\- Ca y est, j'ai pu m'échapper, dit-il en entrant. Les gars ont sorrrti des bouteilles, ils sont tous en trrrain de picoler... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je m'occupe de mon équipement. J'ai presque fini.  
\- Tu es tellement sérrrieuse.  
\- Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, répondit-elle gravement, le regard dans le vide.  
  
_Tous les cinq se tenaient devant l'immense cathédrale abandonnée, aux pierres noircies par le temps et envahies de lierre. Séphiroth poussa un des deux battants de la porte principale avec le pied, sa grande épée à deux mains pointée devant lui._  
_Azuritis sentait la présence d'une force démoniaque tout autour d'eux. Elle aussi tenait fermement son épée de feu, prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. Aucun monstre ne les attendait de l'autre côté._  
_\- Bon, nous touchons au but, expliqua Shishi. D'après ma carte, la zone de confinement du démon se situe dans les sous-sols, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun danger avant, alors restez sur vos gardes._  
  
Xi secoua la tête, chassant le souvenir de ses pensées.  
\- Des fois on dirrrait que tu as dix ans de plus, soupira Nijni en l'enlaçant.


	22. Chapter 22

Il avait neigé toute la nuit. Pendant le petit déjeuner, le Maître fit appel à des volontaires pour dégager les rues d'Izlude. Tous les élèves présents et quelques épéistes confirmés s'armèrent de pelles et de balais pour aider les habitants. En fin de matinée, trempés et frigorifiés, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chaleur des cuisines, pour se sécher devant la grande cheminée.  
L'après-midi, Xi, Nijni et quelques autres camarades se rendirent dans la cour rendue impraticable par la météo, et commencèrent à la nettoyer. Rapidement, une bataille de boules de neige éclata, se finissant à la tombée de la nuit.  
\- Je suis épuisée, dit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur un banc de la cantine.  
\- Et moi donc... renchérit Indy. Tu vises bien, quand même !  
\- J'ai grandi à Payon, tu as oublié ? Le village des archers, encore heureux que je vise bien.  
  
Lyn entra dans la salle, vêtue d'un grand manteau blanc en fourrure, et s'installa à table. Xi lança un regard déçu à Nijni, qui haussa les épaules. Ce n'était déjà pas drôle de la supporter la semaine, si en plus elle revenait le week-end, ça risquait de mal finir.  
\- Demain on prrréparrre la mission ? demanda-t-il avant de passer la porte de son dortoir.  
  
Elle acquiesça et lui souhaita bonne nuit, regrettant que sa colocataire soit revenue plus tôt que prévu. La blonde était déjà assise à la table de toilette quand elle entra. Xi se coucha immédiatement, fatiguée par sa journée dans la neige.  
\- Dis donc, pourquoi il y a du sable partout ici ? demanda Lyn. C'est d'un désagréable, ça crisse sous les chaussures.  
\- Je balaierai demain, grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
\- On dirait ma chambre quand je suis rentrée de Morroc la semaine dernière. Attends un peu, c'est quand même pas Nijni qui...  
\- C'est pas tes affaires ! Laisse moi dormir, je m'en occuperai demain je t'ai dit, râla Xi en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.  
  
Elle l'entendit ricaner. Qu'elle imagine donc ce qui lui passait par la tête. Vivement mardi, qu'elle ne la voie pas pendant encore une semaine.  
  
_Le ricanement provenait d'un grand fantôme en haillons noirs. Sa bouche pendait, béante, laissant échapper ce son qui lui glaçait le sang. Azuritis se prépara à pourfendre le spectre de son épée de feu quand elle entendit Shishi prononcer distinctement "Vade infernum !". Une lumière blanche frappa l'ennemi de plein fouet, le réduisant en cendres._  
_\- Laisse nous-en un peu, rechigna Agaliarept, j'ai vraiment l'impression de servir à rien._  
_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas fini, les prévint Séphiroth en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. En voilà d'autres, beaucoup d'autres..._  
_\- Je vais invoquer un sanctuaire, annonça le prêtre. Restez près de moi. Rept, prépare toi à lancer une tempête de météores._  
  
Xi se réveilla en sursaut, en sécurité dans son lit. Elle avait la chair de poule, autant de froid que de peur. Se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer, elle se leva et s'habilla. C'était encore tôt, mais elle espérait voir Broderick avant le début de l'entraînement. Elle l'attendit dans le hall, lisant les petites annonces pour patienter. Son camarade entra bientôt, enveloppé dans une longue cape beige doublée de fourrure.  
\- Salut Bro, tu as passé un bon week-end ?  
\- Salut, oui pas mal, j'ai fait des bonhommes de neige avec mes enfants.  
\- J'ai une question pour toi, monsieur l'ex-mage, est-ce que tu connais ce symbole ?  
  
Elle lui tendit son carnet à la page où elle avait recopié le triangle encerclé. Broderick fronça les sourcils.  
\- Où est-ce que tu as vu ça ?  
\- Dans la vallée des sangliers. L'herbe était brûlée et formait ce dessin.  
\- Vient dans la bibliothèque, les autres vont bientôt descendre à la cantine, on y sera plus au calme.  
  
Elle le suivit avec un mélange de curiosité et d'impatience, et ils s'installèrent à une table.  
\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque de Geffen, je pensais que ça m'aiderait à apprendre la magie, mais entre la théorie et la pratique... Il se trouve que j'ai déjà vu cette marque dans un très vieux livre. C'est celle d'un ancien dieu, oublié depuis longtemps. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. On dit qu'il a détruit une ville entière de la taille de Prontera avant d'être emprisonné par un héros.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda Xi, se rappelant les gravures du livre et sentant qu'elle touchait peut-être au but. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Où est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Comment s'appelait cette ville ?  
\- Je ne croie pas avoir lu son nom, s'excusa Broderick. En plus elle a été rayée de toutes les cartes, pour éviter que des personnes mal intentionnées ne libèrent l'ancien dieu.  
  
La jeune fille était horriblement déçue, et cela devait se voir sur son visage car son camarade lui proposa de récupérer le livre le week-end suivant, quand il retournerait chez lui. Elle le laissa partir à l'entraînement et trouva un ouvrage sur Alberta qu'elle feuilleta. C'était le plus grand port du royaume, et tout naturellement on y trouvait la guilde des marchands. Il y avait des départs réguliers vers des villes lointaines, l'une d'elle attira son attention et elle prit note mentalement d'aller se renseigner plus précisément pendant leur escale.  
\- Ah tu es là, je t'ai cherrrrchée parrrtout, dit Nijni en entrant dans la bibliothèque.  
\- Je suis déjà au travail, répondit Xi en montrant sa lecture. Tu es déjà allé à Alberta ?  
\- Oui, une fois l'année derrrnièrrre. Il faut des vêtements étanches, pourrr le bateau.  
\- Et tu crois que je peux amener Rock ? Ou je demande à Madame Rose de le garder ?  
\- Ca serrrait sans doute plus prrrudent de le laisser, avec le mauvais temps annoncé la merrr va êtrrre agitée.  
  
Elle fit la grimace. Son premier voyage en bateau promettait d'être intéressant. Son compagnon l'emmena dans une boutique d'Izlude, spécialisée en articles de pêche et navigation, où elle acheta une grande cape chaude et imperméable. Ils se rendirent ensuite à Prontera avec Rock, qui sautait dans la neige et jouait comme un chiot. Tapant des deux pattes avant, en position d'attaque, il faisait voler les flocons et essayait de les attraper à grands coups de crocs. Xi et Nijni mangèrent à l'auberge de Madame Rose, qui avait accepté sans problème de s'occuper du loup pendant le voyage de sa maîtresse.  
Laissant son compagnon faire un tour à l'armurerie, la jeune fille passa voir sa sœur à la cathédrale. Un acolyte lui indiqua qu'Axirafale assurait la permanence à la Chevalerie. Arrivée là-bas, Xi ne reconnut que Sire Windsor parmi les personnes présentes. Elle alla le saluer et demanda si elle pouvait voir leur soigneuse.  
\- Pas de problème, répondit le chevalier. A cette heure c'est plutôt calme pour elle. Tu connais le chemin, je te laisse y aller.  
  
Elle le remercia et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle toqua à la porte et entra sur l'invitation de sa sœur.  
\- Salut Xi ! dit-elle en souriant. Ca va ?  
\- Oui et toi ? Contente de reprendre le service ?  
\- Mon supérieur m'a mise toute la semaine ici, dit-elle en pouffant. Je crois qu'il veut faire durer ma punition, mais contrairement aux autres acolytes, j'aime bien être ici. J'ai pas mal de temps libre, et j'ai pris de quoi m'occuper, regarde !  
  
Elle montra plusieurs volumes épais ouverts sur le bureau derrière lequel elle était assise, des feuilles couvertes de notes et le vieux livre qu'elles avaient trouvé dans la bibliothèque secrète de leur père.  
\- Tu as trouvé dans quelle langue il est écrit ?  
\- Au début j'ai cru que c'était du vieux geffenien, mais en fait non, même s'il y a beaucoup de points communs. J'ai emprunté plusieurs lexiques de différentes langues anciennes, et j'essaie de traduire. C'est compliqué, en plus l'alphabet est très différent du notre.  
  
Xi lui raconta ce que Broderick lui avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.  
\- Shishi avait une carte, continua-t-elle, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne l'ait emmenée avec lui pendant leur expédition.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, pour la traduction ?  
\- Non, je pars pour Alberta demain matin. Je reviendrais d'ici une petite semaine.  
\- Tu voudrais bien emmener une lettre pour Yojimbo et la déposer dans sa guilde ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu as pu le revoir avant son départ ?  
\- Pas vraiment, juste par la fenêtre, dit l'acolyte tristement.  
  
Elle prit une feuille vierge et commença à écrire. L'épéiste patienta, puis prit l'enveloppe cachetée que lui tendit sa sœur. Elles débattirent un moment à propos des enluminures du livre, jusqu'à ce que deux chevaliers arrivent, portant un compagnon d'armes sur une civière. L'épéiste dit au revoir à Axirafale et la laissa travailler.  
Dehors un vent froid et humide soufflait de plus en plus fort, emportant les dernières feuilles qui faisaient de la résistance sur les arbres. Xi serra sa cape autour d'elle et partit en quête de son compagnon. Il n'était plus à l'armurerie, elle alla voir s'il n'était pas rentré l'attendre à l'auberge. Elle se figea en entrant, apercevant Novgorod assis avec son cousin dans le petit salon. Rilène leur servait une boisson chaude. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête à son approche, et Nijni lui indiqua un fauteuil.  
\- Nov est venu en ami, dit-il calmement quand la serveuse retourna en cuisine.  
\- J'ai peut-êtrrre une solution, expliqua celui-ci. Mais je dois encorrre trrrouver le lieu de ma prrrémonition, et la météo ne joue pas en ma faveurrr. J'aimerrrai que vous me communiquiez vos déplacements en avance, cela m'aiderrrait beaucoup. Tant qu'il y a de la neige, ce ne serrra pas nécessairrre. Faites bon voyage.  
  
Il se leva et quitta l'auberge, sans avoir touché à sa tasse encore fumante. Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ? Xi se rappelait très bien quand le prêtre renégat avait affirmé que la tuer était la seule solution. Alors quel était le but de sa visite ? Donner de l'espoir à Nijni ?  
\- Il est nerrrveux. Il ne m'a pas expliqué en quoi consistait son plan, mais ça n'a pas l'airrr de beaucoup lui plairrre...  
\- Le vent se lève, on ferait mieux d'y aller.  
  
La jeune fille alla dire au revoir à Madame Rose et à son loup, puis les deux épéistes sortirent sous un ciel très sombre et se dépêchèrent de rentrer à Izlude. Plus tard, dans son dortoir, Xi eu du mal à s'endormir. Il lui semblait qu'une tempête soufflait au dehors. Elle avait froid et ajouta une couverture sur son lit.  
  
_Le bruit assourdissant des météores écrasant les spectres s'arrêta enfin, et le gros nuage noir aux volutes bordées de rouge au dessus de leurs têtes s'évanouit dans l'air._  
_\- Ne restons pas ici, dit Séphiroth, toujours aux aguets._  
  
_Shishi déplia sa carte et tenta de se repérer dans la cathédrale en ruine. Il indiqua la direction au chevalier, et tous les cinq reprirent leur formation de reconnaissance, Azuritis fermant la marche._


	23. Chapter 23

Xi se réveilla soudain. Ses dernières visions étaient étranges, elles suivaient un ordre chronologique très précis, contrairement aux précédentes, mais bon il n'y avait probablement pas de règle précise les concernant. Elle attrapa son carnet dans son coffre et les nota. Elle se rapprochait du moment fatidique, celui où tous, sauf Kijax, se feraient tuer... Regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit un ciel débarrassé de tout nuage. Lyn dormait toujours. Sans se soucier de déranger sa camarade, la jeune fille s'habilla, termina ses préparatifs pour sa mission et boucla son sac, laissant sa cotte de maille, son casque et son épée dans la poche réductrice, puis descendit à la cantine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Nijni était déjà à table, mangeant du pain et de la charcuterie. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et prit la pomme qu'il lui avait préparée. Avant de quitter la guilde, elle équipa arme et armure, et noua sa nouvelle cape étanche autour de son cou, imitée par son compagnon. Il la guida jusqu'au quai d'Izlude. Quelques petits bateaux de pêche y étaient amarrés, et tout au bout une activité fébrile régnait autour d'un grand voilier. Des gens chargeaient des caisses et des sacs, sous les ordres d'un petit homme chauve.  
Les deux épéistes s'approchèrent, et Xi repéra l'acolyte qui l'avait soignée à l'hôpital et à la chevalerie. Ils se saluèrent et se présentèrent.  
\- Je m'appelle Enguerrand. Je suis content de vous voir en parfaite santé, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Nijni en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa compagne.  
  
Lui, jaloux ? Xi se retint de rire. Au moins il ne se comportait plus comme un condamné à mort, l'intervention de son cousin la veille avait eu un effet positif.  
\- Il m'a soignée après mon passage dans l'arène des chevaliers.  
\- C'est vous l'escorte ? leur demanda un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année à la peau basanée. Je suis le maître d'équipage, Pierrick. Le sorcier n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
\- Ce doit être lui, dit l'acolyte en montrant un homme qui marchait vers eux.  
  
Grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue cape beige et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu à bords flottants noir, il tenait un long bourdon en bois sombre dans sa main gauche. Avec sa petite barbiche poivre et sel, il semblait avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans. Il salua le maître d'équipage qui les invita à monter sur le bateau et leur demanda de patienter un instant.  
Le sorcier détailla ses nouveaux compagnons d'un regard hautain. Il ne leur avait pas encore adressé la parole, mais déjà Xi ne l'appréciait pas. Le capitaine les appela et les fit entrer dans sa cabine.  
\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le capitaine Hector. Je vous remercie de vous joindre à nous pour cette traversée. Plusieurs navires ont été attaqués par des monstres marins ce mois-ci, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à une escorte.  
\- Quelles sortes de monstres exactement ? demanda le sorcier.  
\- Des sirènes et des hommes-poissons, d'après les rescapés... Sorcier Stasius, vous m'avez été chaudement recommandé et vous êtes le plus expérimenté, je vous donne le commandement de l'équipe.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec des gamins, répondit l'intéressé, mais si vous évaluez un niveau de danger assez bas, ça devrait suffire.  
  
La jeune fille allait protester qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants, mais Nijni lui fit un geste discret pour la calmer. Le sorcier les conduisit sur le pont et les fit s'aligner devant lui.  
\- Tant que nous serons sur ce bateau, vous m'obéirez sans poser de questions. En cas d'attaque, vous les épéistes aurez pour tâche principale de me protéger, le temps que j'invoque mes sorts et que je détruise les monstres. L'acolyte, tu resteras à côté de moi pour augmenter mes capacités grâce à tes prières de soutien au combat.  
\- Euh... parvint seulement à dire Enguerrand avec un air ahuri.  
\- Et on répond oui monsieur, d'une voix ferme, le réprimanda le sorcier.  
\- Oui mm-monsieur, bégaya l'acolyte.  
\- Les épéistes, vous avez des armes élémentaires de vent ?  
\- Non monsieur, répondit Nijni.  
  
Xi secoua négativement la tête. Stasius soupira. Mais c'était quoi ce numéro de chef de guerre ?  
\- Nous ferons sans. Contentez-vous d'empêcher les monstres de me blesser, je ferais le reste. Attendez ici, je dois m'entretenir en privé avec le capitaine.  
  
Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent entrer dans la cabine à l'autre bout du bateau.  
\- Pour qui il se prend ? tempêta Xi.  
\- Ca ne me plait pas non plus, mais nous sommes en mission, nous devons obéirrr.  
\- On aurait dû négocier un meilleur salaire, maugréa-t-elle.  
  
Le capitaine sortit donner l'ordre d'appareiller, et le sorcier les appela. Il leur montra une grande carte du monde sur un mur de la cabine.  
\- Nous sommes ici, à Izlude, et nous allons prendre cette route pour aller jusqu'à Alberta, dit-il en pointant le trajet avec son bourdon. Cette nuit, nous passerons à proximité de l'Île de Byalan, c'est dans cette zone qu'ont eu lieu les attaques. Nous allons probablement passer une nuit blanche, donc il faut nous reposer cet après-midi.  
  
Avec un "oui monsieur" général, ils quittèrent la cabine et se rendirent à la poupe pour voir le port s'éloigner doucement. Très loin, Xi distingua la muraille de Prontera, dont le gris des pierres contrastait dans le blanc de la neige.  
\- Et en attendant on fait quoi, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle au sorcier.  
\- Profitez du calme avant la tempête, dit Stasius en observant les nuages noirs qui se massaient à l'horizon.  
  
Il se détourna du bastingage et alla discuter avec le timonier. Pierrick, le maître d'équipage, appela Enguerrand et lui demanda de soigner un matelot qui s'était blessé. Nijni passa son bras autour de Xi, qui appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Elle laissa ses pensées errer au gré des vagues.  
  
_Tout devint flou autour d'Azuritis, l'épée était plantée dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde. Son adversaire la retira d'un coup sec et elle s'effondra sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur la plaie, le sang coulant à travers ses doigts..._  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là, une crise de démence ? s'enquit le sorcier.  
\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Nijni, agenouillé près d'elle. Xi, rrréveille toi...  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, avec la sensation désagréable d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important. Si seulement sa vision avait commencé un peu plus tôt ! Elle lâcha son ventre, remarquant machinalement que le plancher autour d'elle n'était pas plein de sang.  
\- Ca va ? demanda son compagnon, l'air inquiet.  
\- Oui, oui ça va. J'ai dû m'assoupir, j'ai fait un cauchemar.  
\- Aller manger, ordonna Stasius. Ensuite vous irez dormir.  
\- Oui monsieur, répondit la jeune fille en se levant.  
  
Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la questionne à propos de ce qui venait de se passer et se rendit à la cantine avec Nijni. Le coq leur donna de la purée et du ragoût d'une viande qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Sous le pont, un coin avait été aménagé spécialement pour l'escorte, avec quatre hamacs et une caisse en guise de table basse pour poser une lanterne. Xi se défit de son équipement, serra sa cape autour d'elle et s'installa dans une des toiles suspendues.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux parrrler de ton cauchemarrr ? demanda Nijni en se couchant lui aussi. Tu fais toujourrrs le même, hein ?  
  
Xi ne répondit pas.  
\- Tu crrries toujours la même chose. Tu appelles quelqu'un.  
\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant soudain.  
\- Séphi. Tu m'as dit qu'il était morrrt... Est-ce que c'était ton petit ami ?  
  
Sa voix était basse, comme s'il redoutait la réponse. Elle se laissa retomber, et prit une profonde inspiration.  
\- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, il est mort avant ma naissance. En fait, j'ai des visions du passé, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.  
  
En s'en tenant à cette version, elle ne rompait pas sa promesse faite au Grand Prêtre de ne rien révéler à propos des Walkyries et de sa renaissance. Elle espéra que cette explication suffirait à Nijni.  
\- C'est étrrrange ça. Autant je peux comprrrendrrre l'utilité des prrrémonitions, mais à quoi ça serrrt de voirrr dans le passé ?  
\- Difficile à dire. Mais je préférerais que tu gardes ça pour toi.  
\- Bien sûrrr.  
  
Ils se turent en entendant Enguerrand les rejoindre. Tous les trois s'endormirent, avec plus ou moins de facilité.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Tous sur le pont, nous approchons de l'Île de Byalan !  
  
Enguerrand tomba de son hamac, réveillé en sursaut par le sorcier. Nijni sauta du sien et aida Xi à se dépêtrer de sa toile. Rapidement et en silence, ils s'équipèrent et sortirent. Leur souffle produisait de la buée qui se perdait dans la bruine ambiante. Stasius avait fait allumer des lanternes tout le tour du bateau, et la vigie venait d'être relevée. Le petit groupe se positionna vers le centre du bateau et resta aux aguets. Après plusieurs longues minutes, un cri tomba du mât principal :  
\- Mouvement suspect à bâbord !  
\- En place ! ordonna le sorcier en se tournant dans la direction indiquée. Les épéistes devant moi, acolyte, commence tes prières.  
  
Le choc des vagues sur la coque se fit plus fort, et le navire se mit à tanguer. Imperturbable, Stasius planta son bourdon devant lui et se mit à marmonner des incantations. L'air autour de lui se mit à briller. Xi tenait fermement son épée, se préparant à l'assaut.  
Des bruits étranges retentirent, et soudain les monstres passèrent par dessus le bastingage. Une dizaine de créatures au buste de femme et à la queue de poisson rampèrent vers eux à une vitesse effrayante. Avec un cri, la jeune fille porta un coup à l'une d'entre elles, la faisant reculer, mais elle ne la poursuivit pas, tenant la position pour protéger le jeteur de sorts. Nijni fit de même, repoussant d'un seul coup de hache deux monstres.  
\- Tempestas veniet super hostibus meis ! psalmodia le sorcier.  
  
Des éclairs s'abattirent en masse sur les sirènes, les tuant toutes. Mais ce n'était que l'avant-garde, de nouvelles créatures prenaient pied sur le pont. Ils ressemblaient à des poissons avec des bras et des jambes, armés de harpons, et ils étaient au moins deux fois plus nombreux que la première vague. Ils semblaient plus intelligents aussi. Contournant les cadavres, ils encerclèrent les quatre humains. Nijni se déplaça pour les empêcher d'atteindre Stasius par derrière. Un gros nuage commençait à se former au dessus du bateau, grossissant au fur et à mesure que le sorcier l'invoquait.  
\- Invoco tonitrui virtus Jupithel ! hurla-t-il en frappant le plancher de son bourdon.  
  
L'orage magique se déchaîna, les éclairs se propagèrent tout autour d'eux, réduisant en cendre les hommes-poissons. Un semblant de calme tomba sur le bateau, où régnait maintenant une horrible odeur de brûlé. Xi enjamba le cadavre d'une sirène pour s'approcher du bastingage. Des vrais nuages orageux éclairaient par moment la mer devant elle, révélant l'Île de Byalan, bordée de falaises abruptes et couverte d'une végétation dense. Elle perçut, très faiblement, l'aura maléfique qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant comme celle d'une Ombre ou d'une créature corrompue.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il sur cette île ? demanda-t-elle au sorcier, qui l'avait rejointe.  
\- Selon d'anciennes légendes, on y trouve l'entrée d'une caverne qui mènerait à une immense ville souterraine, noyée dans un cataclysme il y a plus de deux mille ans.  
  
La ville qu'elle cherchait était à ciel ouvert, ce n'était probablement pas ici que se trouvait le démon. Mais elle avait senti une présence maléfique, sans doute à l'origine des attaques. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un devrait l'affronter. Allait-elle marcher sur les traces de Séphiroth et Azuritis en pourchassant les monstres corrompus par le Chaos ?  
Le bateau s'éloignait de l'île et de ses dangers. L'orage éclata, et Stasius sonna la retraite pour ses troupes. Trempés, ils étendirent leurs capes pour qu'elles sèchent et se couchèrent tandis que la tempête faisait rage. Le lendemain, il faisait toujours aussi mauvais. Le maître d'équipage fit de nouveau appel à Enguerrand, car à cause du vent très fort, plusieurs marins avaient été blessés en manœuvrant les voiles, et Stasius partit s'entretenir avec le capitaine. Il était plus détendu, voir ses compagnons en situation de combat l'avait probablement rassuré sur leurs compétences.  
\- Tu veux une pomme ? proposa Xi à son compagnon, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
\- Merrrci. Alorrrs qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du combat de cette nuit ?  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été très utile, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.  
\- Tu te trrrompes, nous avons donné du temps au sorrrcier, c'était un trrravail d'équipe. Seul, il n'aurrrait jamais pu lancer un sorrrt aussi puissant.  
\- C'est tout à fait exact, dit Stasius en arrivant, suspendant sa cape de nouveau trempée. Ce n'est pas le nombre d'ennemis abattus qui fait un bon combattant, mais sa capacité à fonctionner dans le groupe de manière efficace. Je ne dois pas être interrompu pendant la préparation de mes sorts, c'est pourquoi il est important que vous empêchiez les monstres de m'atteindre. Pour le voyage de retour nous procéderons de la même manière. Je dois retourner voir le capitaine, il était occupé. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, allez donc nettoyer le pont.  
  
Xi leva les yeux au ciel quand il eut le dos tourné. L'espace d'un instant le sorcier lui avait été presque sympathique. Nijni se leva et lui tendit la main pour la motiver. Dehors, ils affrontèrent une forte pluie, traînant les corps des sirènes et les balançant par dessus bord. Alors qu'elle levait difficilement un cadavre glissant, quelque chose teinta sur le sol. Elle fit tomber le monstre dans la mer et trouva sur le plancher une pierre bleue en forme de goutte d'eau. Elle la mit dans sa poche, avec un peu de chance ça se revendrait un bon prix.  
Vers midi, la météo devint plus clémente et la pluie cessa. Le repas avait un aspect étrange, c'était une sorte de bouillie avec des morceaux de pain qui trempaient dedans, mais ça avait le mérite d'être chaud et de bien remplir l'estomac. Les deux épéistes tuèrent le temps en s'entraînant tout l'après-midi. Ils débarquèrent sur les quais d'Alberta juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Stasius leur demanda d'être de retour le lendemain vers treize heure, il avait fait des calculs avec le capitaine pour que leur passage de retour à proximité de l'Île de Byalan se fasse en plein jour.  
Nijni repéra une auberge où ils dînèrent en tête à tête, d'un vrai repas à base de poisson.  
\- Tu veux rrretourrrner dorrrmirrr surrr le bateau ?  
\- Je préférerais rester à terre, j'ai un peu de mal avec les hamacs. Je sais pas toi, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. On va se coucher et demain matin tu me fais visiter ?  
\- Je ne serrrai pas un trrrès bon guide, je ne suis venu qu'une fois et je n'ai pas eu le temps de fairrre du tourrrisme.  
  
Ils prirent une chambre dans l'établissement où ils venaient de manger et Xi sauta de joie en voyant qu'elle était équipée d'une petite salle de bain.  
\- Ca explique le prrrix de la nuit... Vas-y, prrrends ton temps, proposa galamment son compagnon.  
  
La jeune fille savoura ce moment de détente inespéré, allongée dans la baignoire pleine d'eau très chaude. Elle essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle se concentra sur l'instant présent, elle était en sécurité et Nijni n'était pas loin. Elle avait tellement sommeil après cette nuit décalée...  
  
_Elle marchait de nouveau dans la cathédrale abandonnée. Shishi avait trouvé l'escalier qui menait au niveau inférieur. Les cinq combattants s'y engagèrent, descendant les marches le plus silencieusement possible._  
  
\- Xi ? Tu es toujourrrs vivante ?  
\- Mmmm ? Euh oui, désolée je me suis endormie !  
  
A regret, elle sortit de la baignoire et s'habilla, puis libéra la salle de bain. Peut-être que si elle se rendormait tout de suite, sa vision reprendrait là où elle avait été interrompue ?


	25. Chapter 25

Ca n'avait pas fonctionné, Xi avait dormi comme une souche, et ne se souvenait d'aucun rêve. Elle n'avait même pas entendu Nijni se coucher. La pendule fixée au mur en face du lit indiquait huit heures, elle se leva et prit une page de son carnet pour laisser un mot à son compagnon, ne voulant pas le réveiller.  
  
"Je vais poser une lettre à la guilde des marchands, je reviens vite.  


Xi"  


  


Elle s'esquiva sans bruit, prenant juste son sac à dos et sa cape. Dehors les rues étaient dégagées mais il y avait bien quinze centimètres de neige sur les toitures. Par endroit elle voyait dépasser des tuiles bleues au dessus des murs de pierre taillées blanches. Il y avait de nombreux panneaux indicateurs, aussi trouva-t-elle rapidement la direction à prendre. Elle monta quelques marches et arriva devant un long bâtiment bas, surmonté d'une petite tour en son milieu, au dessus de la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur s'entassaient le long des murs des caisses de marchandises et des tonneaux. Un grand comptoir en U occupait une estrade au fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea par là et attendit que le marchand qui y travaillait finisse d'écrire dans un épais registre.  
\- Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- Bonjour, j'apporte une lettre pour le marchand Yojimbo, son expéditeur m'a demandé de vous la confier.  
\- Vous voulez lui donner en main propre ? Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, ajouta-t-il en jetant un oeil à une grosse pendule.  
  
Xi s'assit sur une banquette coincée entre des piles de caisses, espérant que Yojimbo ne tarderait pas. Elle se leva pour consulter l'heure, neuf heure moins le quart. Nijni avait dû se réveiller maintenant, est-ce qu'il allait l'attendre à l'auberge ou viendrait-il à sa rencontre ? A neuf heure, la porte s'ouvrit, et son compagnon entra, accompagné du marchand qu'elle attendait. Elle le salua et lui tendit la lettre d'Axirafale.  
\- Merci, dit-il en l'ouvrant sans attendre.  
  
Un large sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il la lisait. La jeune fille se détourna discrètement mais Nijni lui attrapa la main.  
\- Je nous ai trrrouvé un guide pour ce matin, dit-il en montrant le marchand d'un mouvement de la tête.  
\- Super ! s'exclama celui-ci en pliant soigneusement la lettre dans son enveloppe et en la rangeant dans sa veste. Sam, je ferais l'inventaire cet après-midi.  
  
Le marchand du comptoir hocha la tête sans cesser d'écrire dans son registre.  
\- Bon, on va faire un petit tour, c'est dommage que vous passiez à cette époque de l'année, il faudrait que vous reveniez cet été.  
\- Si on en a l'occasion... dit Xi en échangeant un regard tendu avec son compagnon. Tiens, toi qui est marchand, tu saurais me dire combien je peux espérer vendre ça ?  
  
Elle sortit de sa poche la petite pierre bleue tombée du cadavre de la sirène et lui montra.  
\- C'est une aquamarine, expliqua Yojimbo en prenant l'objet et en le tournant dans ses doigts. Tu peux en tirer 3000 zenys, mais comme je suis ton ami et qu'en plus elle m'intéresse, je te la prend à 3500.  
\- Oh je ne vais pas te la faire payer... commença la jeune fille.  
\- Tu sais vraiment pas marchander toi. Si je te dis que les seules que j'ai trouvées en magasin étaient bien plus chères et de moins bonne qualité, tu acceptes ?  
  
Il fouilla dans son chariot et remplit une bourse de pièces qu'il lui mit de force dans les mains. Puis il leur fit visiter Alberta, en finissant par le port.  
\- Ici ce sont les quais pour tous les pays lointains, en ce moment il n'y a pas grand monde, mais comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, c'est en été qu'il y a le plus d'animation. Il faut voir les bateaux de Louyang et Ayothaya, avec leur forme tellement différente de nos voiliers ! Et ceux d'Amatsu, ou de Gonryun, toujours pleins de couleurs ! C'est bien simple, en traversant le port on a l'impression de faire le tour du monde.  
  
Le vent était froid et humide au bord de l'eau. Le petit groupe ne resta pas longtemps à observer les embarcadères peu fréquentés. Le marchand les emmena se réchauffer dans une taverne.  
\- Vous repartez tout à l'heure du coup ? demanda Yojimbo.  
\- Oui, répondit Nijni. Et on a intérrrêt à êtrrre ponctuels !  
\- On va peut-être manger maintenant, proposa Xi. C'est un peu tôt, mais on embarque à treize heures. C'est moi qui invite, j'ai escroqué un gars tout à l'heure, vous croirez jamais le prix qu'il a payé un pauvre caillou.  
  
Après un déjeuner typique, encore une fois à base de poisson, le marchand écrivit une lettre en réponse à celle d'Axirafale et la confia à sa sœur. Puis ils se dirent adieu, et les deux épéistes montèrent à bord de leur bateau.


	26. Chapter 26

  
\- Île de Byalan en vue ! hurla la vigie. Monstres à tribord !  
  
L'escorte était déjà en position, prête à défendre le bateau. Comme quelques jours avant, les sirènes envahirent le pont, et Stasius les massacra à coups d'éclairs. Elles étaient plus nombreuses et plus hargneuses, et les épéistes durent en achever plusieurs. Xi trouva cela très dérangeant, car elles avaient un visage presque humain et elle ne s'était jusqu’à présent battue que contre des animaux. A peine avait-elle retiré son épée d'un des cadavres que les hommes-poissons abordaient le navire, escaladant ses deux flans. Le sorcier avait déjà préparé son nuage d'éclair, et il le déchaîna sur les monstres. D'autres continuèrent d'arriver. Nijni frappait sans relâche, balançant sa hache avec force et faisant voler des membres et des têtes. La jeune fille avait une moins bonne allonge contre les lances de leurs assaillants. Elle tenait la position devant Enguerrand et Stasius, espérant que le sorcier pourrait bientôt relancer son sort.  
Un homme-poisson se jeta sur elle, ne parvenant pas à parer, il la toucha au ventre sans toutefois percer sa cotte de mailles. S'avançant de côté, elle lui mit un violent coup d'épaule, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur dans ses entrailles, et le jeta à terre. Avec un rapide moulinet, elle l'acheva au sol, et retira aussitôt son épée pour repousser une nouvelle lance. Dans l'élan, elle pivota et trancha la tête du monstre, puis profita de s'être avancée pour en bousculer un autre, lui mettant un grand coup de lame dans le flan.  
Rapidement, elle revint à sa place. Elle entendit l'acolyte prier, et la douleur dans son ventre s'estompa. Elle murmura un merci, balayant le pont du regard. Les hommes-poissons les encerclaient mais se tenaient à une certaine distance. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Soudain, ils pointèrent leurs lances vers eux et avancèrent tous ensemble, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire.  
Ils allaient se faire transpercer, Xi ne voyait pas comment éviter une attaque pareille. Le nuage magique grossissait trop lentement au dessus de leurs têtes. Stasius le déclencha au tout dernier moment, alors que les épéistes se voyaient déjà embrochés.  
Quand la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait rien des monstres à part des cendres. Elle s'assit sur le plancher, les jambes coupées par la peur qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir...  
\- Tu es blessée ? s'enquit Enguerrand.  
\- Monstre à tribord ! cria de nouveau la vigie.  
  
Xi sauta sur ses pieds, mais elle tremblait encore. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Nijni la rejoignit et lui prit la main pour la rassurer.  
Devant eux, soulevé par une vague, un triton apparût. Haut de deux mètre, la peau gris-bleu et la barbe semblable à des algues noires, il tenait dans ses mains un trident plus grand que lui. Se servant de la vague pour se déplacer, il baissa son arme et chargea, l'eau s'abattant sur le pont avec lui. D'un grand coup de hache, Nijni plaqua le trident en sol et le maintint, tandis que Xi, de nouveau dans le feu de l'action, frappait le monstre en travers de la taille. Elle entailla la peau écailleuse et du sang bleu foncé se mit à gicler.  
Le triton hurla, dégagea son arme et balaya les épéistes avec, les projetant avec force vers l'arrière du bateau. Le sorcier jura et invoqua un mur de glace autour de lui et de l'acolyte pour se protéger.  
\- Reprenez vos positions, hurla-t-il, ça ne va pas le retenir longtemps !  
\- Facile à dirrre... geignit Nijni en grimaçant.  
  
Xi le regarda et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était couvert de sang. Dans sa chute, il était retombé sur son arme qui lui avait entaillé le bras et l'épaule. Vu la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure, son artère devait être touchée, il fallait agir vite. Elle se remit debout et fonça sur le monstre alors qu'il détruisait le mur de Stasius.  
\- Viens te battre contre moi ! cria-t-elle en sautant et en abattant son épée de toutes ses forces dans le dos du triton.  
  
Elle roula sur le côté pour amortir sa réception sur le pont et se releva, tenant fermement son épée devant elle. La créature se tourna vers elle, arma son trident...  
\- Dominus sinopide ! tonna le sorcier.  
  
Un tourbillon se forma au-dessus du bateau et une colonne d'éclairs frappa le triton dans un éclat de lumière éblouissant. Xi releva son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger et posa un genou au sol pour lutter contre le souffle de l'explosion. Le monstre s'écroula devant elle, mort.  
\- Nijni est touché ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë qu'elle ne s'y attendait.  
\- Je m'en occupe, dit Enguerrand en se précipitant vers l'épéiste, à moitié évanoui dans une mare écarlate.  
  
L'acolyte s'agenouilla dans le sang et se mit à prier, les mains au dessus de la blessure qui saignait toujours abondamment. Xi espéra qu'il avait fait des progrès depuis qu'il s'était occupé d'elle. Elle attendait, debout à côté d'eux, les mains jointes en une prière muette.  
\- C'est fini ? demanda Stasius à la vigie.  
\- Plus rien ne bouge, lui répondit le gabier.  
  
Il fixa l'île et resta là, pensif. Après avoir accompagné Nijni jusqu'à leur dortoir sous le pont, la jeune fille rejoignit le sorcier, sentant de nouveau la force maléfique lointaine qui émanait des rochers émergés.  
\- Comment va votre ami ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Il dort, il devrait se remettre rapidement.  
  
Quand l'Île de Byalan fut enfin hors de vue, il se rendit dans la cabine du capitaine. Xi regarda le carnage sur le pont. Un à un, elle jeta par dessus bord les cadavres des sirènes. Le triton en revanche était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle seule, elle tenta de le faire rouler, sans succès.  
\- Attend, je vais t'aider, proposa Enguerrand en arrivant sur le pont.  
\- Comment va Nijni ?  
\- Il dort toujours, j'ai fait le maximum mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il a besoin de repos.  
  
Ensemble, ils poussèrent le monstre en s'arc-boutant contre lui. En faisant passer le haut du corps en premier, ils parvinrent à le faire basculer par dessus la rambarde.  
\- Faudrait que Stasius n'utilise que le tonnerre de Jupithel, un petit coup de balai et c'est fini, dit l'acolyte en donnant un coup de pied dans un tas de cendres.  
\- C'est l'heure de manger, on verra ça après.  
  
Xi récupéra deux gamelles fumantes pleines de bouillie au pain et alla retrouver Nijni, qui se réveilla à son arrivée.  
\- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en posant la nourriture sur la petite caisse.  
\- J'ai connu mieux, mais bon... Tu as été trrrès imprrressionnante, tu sais ?  
\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-elle en rougissant. Tu peux te lever pour venir manger ?  
  
Il descendit du hamac et vint lentement s'asseoir par terre, devant leur semblant de table. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, observant son visage.  
\- Tu es encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Mange.  
\- C'est vrrraiment pas terrrrible ce trrruc...  
\- Tu dois reprendre des forces. Mange.  
  
Prenant sa cuillère, Xi fit mine de le faire manger comme un bébé. Ils rirent, et Nijni la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.  
\- Tu vas rrrentrrrer à Payon pourrr Noël ? demanda-t-il une fois son assiette vidée.  
\- Probablement. Je demanderai à ma sœur de me téléporter. Et toi ?  
\- J'hésite... Ma mèrrre serrrait sûrrrement trrrès trrriste si je ne venais pas.  
  
Il soupira. Xi se demanda si c'était sa relation avec son père qui lui posait problème ou les derniers événements en rapport avec Novgorod.  
\- On va encorrre passer une semaine sans se voirrr, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête avec un air sombre.  
\- Ho, répondit-elle, surprise. On n'est pas obligé de rester toute la semaines chez nos parents. J'avais prévu de revenir le lundi, j'ai passé bien assez de temps à ne rien faire...  
  
Elle se mura dans le silence, repensant à ces semaines où elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa petite chambre d'enfant après la mort de Quevyn. Nijni la serra contre lui pour la réconforter.  
\- Je t'empêche de te reposer, murmura la jeune fille en se levant. Je vais ramener les assiettes.  
\- Tu rrreviens aprrrès ?  
\- Seulement si tu me promets de t'allonger.  
  
Elle attendit qu'il soit installé dans le hamac et remonta sur le pont avec les gamelles vides. Le vent froid lui piqua les yeux, tant mieux, cela lui ferait une excuse si quelqu'un la voyait pleurer. La perte de son camarade l'avait tellement affectée qu'elle redoutait de perdre Nijni. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose, son cœur était au bord de la panique. Un sentiment semblable à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé après sa toute première vision de Séphiroth l'envahissait. Quand il était venu secourir Azuritis dans la fourmilière, il ne lui était rien arrivé de fâcheux à ce moment là, mais son âme avait souffert de ce premier souvenir de lui, car des années plus tard...  
  
 _  
\- Azu ! Séphi est touché ! cria Shishi._  
  
 _Son mari gisait sur le sol, immobile. Ne pas penser. Se concentrer sur la mission. Attaquer l'Ombre du démon._  
  
La suite, Xi la connaissait. Elle se faisait tuer, ils se faisaient tous tuer, sauf Kijax. Avait-il finit par écouter sa grande sœur en utilisant ses ailes de papillon enchantées ? D'après Axirafale, il avait été blessé, mais à quel moment ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le sorcier arriver, et elle sursauta quand il lui parla.  
\- Vous êtes trop émotive. Cela aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les quatre ce matin, et donc à l'équipage, quand vous avez perdu vos moyens après l'attaque des hommes-poissons. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute, vous n'avez pas le niveau. La mission a clairement été sous-évaluée, nous avons de la chance de nous en être tirés indemnes.  
  
Muette de colère, l'épéiste le regarda, cherchant les mots pour l'envoyer paître. Mais il avait raison, même si c'était désagréable à entendre. Furieuse, elle déposa la vaisselle à la cantine avant de retourner auprès de son compagnon. Elle s'installa par terre à côté de lui avec leurs armes, qu'elle nettoya et affûta, pestant contre Stasius, sous le sourire amusé de Nijni.


	27. Chapter 27

Très tôt le lendemain matin, le bateau accosta à Izlude. Il faisait encore nuit, mais des gros lampadaires éclairaient le port. Comme convenu, le capitaine les paya deux mille zenys chacun. Les épéistes traversèrent la petite ville jusqu'à leur guilde.  
\- Il faut que je me change, dit Xi sentant avec dégoût l'odeur de poisson qui se dégageait de ses vêtements.  
\- Vas-y, je m'occupe du rrrapporrrt de mission. On se rrretrrrouve à la cantine ?  
  
Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa rapidement avant de monter l'escalier. Le dortoir était vide, elle quitta ses vêtements de voyage et se lava à la table de toilette. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique, vivement qu'elle termine ses classes, elle pourrait peut-être prendre un logement avec une baignoire. Après avoir lavé et mis sécher ses affaires dans la buanderie de la guilde, elle rejoignit Nijni qui dévorait du pain et de la charcuterie.  
\- Désolé je ne t'ai pas attendue, s'excusa-t-il la bouche pleine, mais j'avais trrrop faim !  
  
Xi sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant la pomme qu'il avait laissée à son intention.  
\- Tu veux fairrre quoi aujourrrd'hui ?  
\- Aller à Prontera, récupérer Rock et donner la lettre de Yojimbo à ma sœur, ça sera déjà pas mal. Et toi ?  
\- Je pensais essayer de trrrouver Nov, pourrr lui tirrrer les verrrs du nez, seul à seul. Je suis perrrsuadé qu’il ne m’a pas tout dit.  
\- Très bien. Je serais chez Madame Rose vers midi si tu me cherches.  
  
Elle se leva du banc, et passant derrière son compagnon encore assis, mit ses bras autour de son cou. Elle planta un baiser sur sa joue en lui recommandant de rester sur ses gardes avec son cousin. La jeune fille monta récupérer son sac, saluant ses camarades qu'elle croisa dans l'escalier, puis partit pour la capitale. Elle passa d'abord voir sa sœur, qui la fit entrer.  
\- Bonjour Xi, tu es rentrée de mission ? demanda Emeline en s'habillant pour partir au marché.  
\- Oui nous sommes arrivés ce matin.  
\- Ca s'est bien passé ?  
\- Ou-oui... hésita-t-elle.  
\- J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois y aller. Au revoir si tu n'es plus là quand je rentre !  
  
La porte claqua derrière elle, et l'épéiste se tourna vers Axirafale, qui sourit d'une oreille à l'autre quand elle lui donna sa lettre.  
\- Ah que c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir être tout le temps ensemble... soupira-t-elle en repliant la feuille après l'avoir lue. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Nijni d'ailleurs ?  
\- Il devait voir son cousin ce matin.  
\- A propos de cette soit-disant prémonition ? Tu lui en as parlé au fait ?  
\- Oui... Mais parlons plutôt de notre affaire en cours, comment est-ce que tu avances dans la traduction du livre ?  
\- Disons que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Il serait sans doute grand temps que nous allions voir le Grand Prêtre et que nous lui révélions ce que nous avons appris. Par respect pour la mémoire de notre père, je pensais garder le livre secret, car je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il n'a pas révélé son existence.  
\- Je pense que ce livre a tout simplement été interdit, ça collerait avec ce que m'a expliqué Bro, dit Xi en réfléchissant. On devrait recopier une page, comme si Shishi avait pris des notes, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- C'est une excellente idée ! Viens, maman ne va pas revenir tout de suite, on va aller dans le bureau.  
  
L'acolyte déverrouilla la porte et fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche de notes et de vieilles feuilles vierges. Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé son bonheur, les deux sœurs montèrent dans sa chambre et Axirafale se mit à l'ouvrage, copiant les caractères étranges par transparence à l'aide d'un fusain. Elles avaient choisi la page en face de l'enluminure du démon réduisant la ville en cendres.  
\- Ca devrait être bon comme ça... Je vais frotter un peu avec un mouchoir pour que ça ait l'air plus vieux.  
\- Une vraie faussaire ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, dit Xi en la regardant faire.  
\- Je vais remettre le livre dans la bibliothèque secrète, et on pourra y aller.  
  
En traversant la ville, elles se racontèrent brièvement leur semaine. L'acolyte avait passé tout son temps libre à tenter de traduire le livre, sans succès. Elles entrèrent dans la cathédrale et Axirafale alla frapper directement à la porte du bureau de Marcus.  
\- Entrez, leur parvint sa voix.  
\- Bonjour Grand Prêtre, auriez-vous un peu de temps à nous accorder ?  
\- Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir. Vous avez avancé dans votre enquête ?  
  
Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, et Xi se lança.  
\- Il y a environ deux semaines, alors que je cueillais des champignons, une ombre est apparue devant moi. Je suis revenue le plus vite possible, mais j'ai fait un malaise aux portes de la ville. A l'hôpital, le prêtre qui m'a examinée a dit que j'avais été intoxiquée par les spores vénéneuses et que c'était une hallucination. Sauf que je suis retournée là-bas quelques jours après, et que le symbole dans lequel elle est apparue était toujours visible.  
  
Elle sortit son carnet et montra le croquis.  
\- L'herbe s'est mise à brûler en formant ce dessin, et la créature en est sortie, un peu comme si c'était un portail. Et puis ensuite... Elle a essayé d'entrer ma tête, mais j'ai résisté, et mon pendentif est devenu brûlant. Quand je l'ai sorti de sous ma chemise, l'Ombre a disparu.  
\- Je peux examiner cet objet ? Où l'avez-vous eu ?  
\- C'est moi qui lui ai offert, intervint Axirafale. Je l'ai eu à l'abbaye de Sainte Capitolina, en paiement d'une mission pour les moines.  
\- C'est un objet béni, il a dû repousser le démon, dit le Grand Prêtre en observant de près la petite croix. Mais je suis étonné qu'il ne vous ai pas attaquée physiquement, comme dans vos visions.  
\- Nous étions séparés par une falaise, c'est peut-être pour ça ? J'ai montré le symbole à quelqu'un, et il m'a assuré que c'était celui d'un ancien dieu qui, après avoir détruit une cité entière, a été emprisonnée dans les sous-sols de la cathédrale de cette même ville, qui ne figure plus sur aucune carte.  
\- Et nous n'avons rien trouvé, ni à la bibliothèque de Prontera, ni ici. Par contre il y avait ceci dans les affaires de mon père, je suis incapable de lire cette écriture, dit l'acolyte en montrant la fausse vieille copie qu'elle avait faite.  
\- Certains caractères ressemblent à du vieux geffenien, dit Marcus en prenant la feuille. Mais c'est sans doute antérieur à ça. Je connais un professeur de langues anciennes qui pourrait peut-être traduire ce texte.  
\- J'aimerai conserver cette note, dit Axirafale en rougissant. Pourrais-je la montrer au professeur ?  
\- Hum, oui, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche, car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, et j'ignore où il se trouve. Avez-vous des choses à ajouter ?  
\- Une dernière, oui. Je rentre d'une mission pour Alberta, et notre bateau a été attaqué au large de l'Île de Byalan, raconta Xi J'ai senti une force maléfique qui se dégageait de cet endroit, il faudrait monter une expédition pour aller la combattre. Je suis volontaire.  
\- Vous ? Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune et inexpérimentée !  
\- Mais je sens sa présence ! Je suis certaine qu'elle est liée aux récentes attaques sur les navires marchands. Ne pouvez-vous pas envoyer un ordre de mission dans toutes les guildes pour trouver des combattants suffisamment forts pour m'accompagner ? C'est ce que faisaient Azuritis, Séphiroth, Shishi et Agaliarept, ils traquaient les créatures démoniaques. Il faut remonter une équipe pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe comme cela s'est produit avec la Bête de Prontera !  
  
Elle se leva sous le coup de l'émotion, fixant le Grand Prêtre dans les yeux et attendant sa réponse.  
\- Vous avez sans doute raison, l'apaisa-t-il. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, et implique que votre secret soit révélé à vos futurs compagnons. Je vais demander au roi de réunir le Conseil de la ville, et nous débattrons de cela. En attendant, vous pouvez disposer, j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
  
Il n'était pas encore midi quand elles quittèrent la cathédrale. Xi se dirigea vers le château, dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Kijax.  
\- Alors tu veux vraiment partir à la chasse aux monstres ? lui demanda sa sœur.  
\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge !  
\- Pas la peine de t'énerver...  
\- Je suis énervée parce qu'on stagne. Je suis à bout de nerfs, à chaque fois qu'on pense tenir une piste, en fin de compte on n'est pas plus avancées !  
\- Je sais, moi aussi ça me fatigue. J'ai passé une semaine à m'user les yeux sur ce livre et je n'ai rien trouvé. Je dois rentrer, maman m'attend pour manger.  
\- D'accord, j'espère que le Grand Prêtre va rapidement mettre la main sur son professeur.  
  
Chez les croisés, toujours aucune nouvelle de Kijax. C'était rageant. Il détenait sans doute de nombreuses réponses aux questions de Xi, mais personne ne savait où il était, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Elle lui écrivit une nouvelle lettre, précisant qu'elle avait des informations importantes à propos d'Azuritis à lui communiquer.  
Elle rentra à l'auberge de Madame Rose et retrouva Rock, qui lui fit une grosse fête.  
\- Ho bonjour mademoiselle Xi, dit Rilène en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
\- Bonjour, oui merci. Vous allez bien ?  
\- Ca va. Vous voulez déjeuner ?  
\- Oui, est-ce que mon ami Nijni est ici ?  
\- Le grand épéiste avec l'accent de Schwartzwald ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu.  
\- S'il arrive, vous pourrez lui dire de me rejoindre en cuisine ? Merci.  
  
L'état de nerf de la jeune fille monta encore d'un cran. Il n'avait pas promis qu'il serait là, mais elle l'avait fortement espéré. La patronne s'occupait de servir les repas des clients dans les assiettes que venait chercher la serveuse. Elle fit une courte pause pour serrer Xi dans ses bras, qui la remercia d'avoir gardé son loup.  
\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Je te sers un bol de soupe ?  
\- S'il vous plait.  
\- Tu as l'air soucieuse, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, cette mission n'était pas de tout repos, dit-elle en vidant son bol d'une traite. Merci pour le repas.  
\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?  
\- Je pars chasser, je vous ramènerai des mandragores ce soir.  
\- Tu es sure de vouloir retourner là-bas ? demanda Madame Rose en la regardant avec tristesse.  
  
L'épéiste ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Stasius lui avait reproché d'être trop émotive, et d'avoir mis les autres en danger. Elle devait résoudre ce problème, à commencer par affronter ses peurs. C'était ça la clé, elle avait peur en permanence depuis que Quevyn avait perdu la vie. Mais si elle voulait avancer, il fallait qu'elle accepte l'inéluctabilité de la mort.


	28. Chapter 28

Sous la neige, la forêt des mandragores était méconnaissable. A force de chercher, Xi retrouva la clairière où elle s'était retrouvée face à la Bête. Quelqu'un avait érigé en son centre un grand pilier de pierre, orné par le crâne reconstitué du lapin géant. Elle s'approcha et observa le mémorial. Les noms de toutes ses victimes étaient gravés dessus, par ordre chronologique, le nom de son camarade étant masqué par une congère. Elle le dégagea avec le revers de sa main, puis fixa les orbites vides, serrant les poings et les dents, mais elle ne pleura pas. Tournant les talons, elle s'enfonça dans les sous-bois à la recherche de plantes carnivores.  
Taillant, tranchant, et récoltant les précieuses tiges des mandragores, elle ne vit pas le temps passer, s'efforçant de ne penser qu'à sa tâche. A un moment, il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un crier, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Rock leva la tête et aboya, guidant une silhouette qui se révéla être Nijni.  
\- Xi ! Je t'ai cherrrrchée parrrtout, qu'est-ce que tu fais encorrre ici, il va fairrre nuit !  
\- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que je voyais de moins en moins bien... dit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel encore faiblement éclairé par le soleil couchant. Tu as trouvé Nov ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- Tant qu'il y a de la neige, il y a de l'espoirrr...  
  
Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les mains. Elle essaya de décrypter son humeur en observant les traits tirés de son visage. Il ne lui dirait rien de plus, c'était bien l'ennui avec lui.  
\- Nous devrrrions rrrentrrrer, Madame Rrrose va s'inquiéter. C'est elle qui m'a dit que je te trrrouverais parrr ici.  
\- Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ? demanda doucement Xi.  
\- Non, dit sincèrement Nijni en posant son front sur le sien et en fermant les yeux. J'ai peurrr d'êtrrre séparrré de toi.  
  
Il resta ainsi sans bouger, et elle sentit qu'il se préparait à dire quelque chose d'important.  
\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose pourrr contrrrer la prrrémonition, dit-il en lui présentant un anneau.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant soudain à toute allure.  
\- Il y a un flocon emprrrisonné dans la bague, il ne fondrrra pas au prrrintemps, ni à aucun autrrre moment. J'ai parrrcouru Prontera tout l'aprrrès-midi pourrr trrrouver un mage qui a bien voulu me fairrre cet enchantement. Est-ce que tu voudrrrais la porrrter ?  
  
Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé qu'il la demandait en mariage. Mais c'était ridicule, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour ça. Dans la pénombre naissante, elle prit le bijou et essaya de le mettre sur un de ses doigts. Etrangement, il ne passait que sur son annulaire gauche. Nijni lui prit la main en souriant, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit en direction de la capitale.  
\- Tu es enfin rentrée ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre... Merci jeune homme de l'avoir retrouvée ! dit Madame Rose en se tamponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir quand ils arrivèrent à l'auberge.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Xi, surprise par cet accueil. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard... Je vais poser les mandragores à la cuisine.  
\- Venez vous réchauffer, il reste un peu de soupe. Rilène, appela-t-elle en direction de la serveuse qui finissait de nettoyer le petit salon, tu pourras leur préparer une chambre ?  
\- On ne veut pas déranger.  
\- Jeune fille, si j'étais ta mère, tu te serais pris une sacrée chasse ce soir. Rester dans la neige jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit... Alors vous allez dormir ici, tous les deux. Vous rentrerez à Izlude demain, quand il fera jour. Ce n'est pas discutable.  
  
_Azuritis était dans les bras de Séphiroth, au chaud dans le lit d'une chambre d'auberge à Aldebaran. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et elle somnolait, la tête sur sa poitrine, apaisée par leur réconciliation. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient eu une terrible dispute quand il avait accepté de partir sans elle pour une mission très dangereuse._  
_\- Epouse-moi, chuchota le chevalier._  
_\- Pardon ? fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée._  
_\- Epouse-moi. S'il te plait._  
  
Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil qui passait entre les rideaux réveilla Xi. A ses côtés, Nijni dormait encore, et pour la première fois depuis les révélations de son cousin, son visage était calme et détendu. Elle mit un certain temps à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, triant ses souvenirs. La bague ! Elle leva sa main à la lumière, admirant les détails ciselés dans le métal couleur or tout autour de la pierre taillée transparente qui l'ornait. Un minuscule flocon de neige était emprisonné à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment curieux qu'elle ne puisse le porter qu'à ce doigt précisément, c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle avait rêvé d'une demande en mariage. Mais on n'était plus au treizième siècle, les filles ne se mariaient plus à quinze ans.  
\- Elle te plait ? demanda son compagnon en entrouvrant les yeux.  
\- Elle est magnifique... Tu penses que ça va marcher ?  
\- Je l'espèrrre.  
  
Plus tard dans la matinée, ils se rendirent chez un apothicaire à qui Xi présenta ses sept kilos de tiges de mandragores.  
\- C'est 1500 zenys le kilo, annonça le commerçant.  
\- C'est tout ? Elles sont extra-fraîches, je les ai récoltées hier.  
\- 1600 ?  
\- A ce prix là je préfère les garder et les revendre au marché samedi prochain, mais merci quand même, dit-elle en se tournant vers la sortie.  
\- D'accord. Je vous offre 15000 zenys pour le lot, mais c'est mon dernier prix.  
\- Vendu. C'était un plaisir de faire affaire vous, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Elle quitta la boutique, très contente d'elle. Il ne lui manquait plus que 10000 zenys pour acheter son armure. Nijni proposa d'aller à la taverne pour se réchauffer.  
-Yojimbo t'a donné des leçons ? demanda-t-il en soufflant sur son thé.  
\- Je connaissais très bien la valeur de ma marchandise, dit Xi en haussant les épaules. Pas question de me faire avoir.  
  
Elle se sentait mieux ce matin, plus sûre d'elle. Ses peurs et ses doutes étaient rangés dans un coin de sa tête, et elle ne les laisserait plus l'envahir. Il était grand temps qu'elle se reprenne en main.  
Le midi, ils mangèrent à l'Etoile d'Amatsu, puis ils passèrent l'après-midi à flâner dans la capitale, admirant les décorations de Noël qui avaient fleuries un peu partout sur les devantures des échoppes. Vers la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent à Izlude, courant pour échapper à la prochaine tempête de neige qui arrivait du Nord.


	29. Chapter 29

A peine avaient-ils passé les portes de la guilde que la jeune fille fût interpellée par le Maître.  
\- Epéiste Xi, c'est pas trop tôt, on te cherche partout depuis des heures ! Tu es réquisitionnée, ordre du Grand Conseil de Prontera. Prends tes affaires et rends-toi immédiatement sur les quais, le bateau est prêt à partir, il n'attend plus que toi. Pas le temps de discuter, tu seras informée de l'ordre de mission en route.  
  
Elle jeta un regard ahuri à Nijni.  
\- Vas-y, je m'occupe de Rrrock.  
  
En courant, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, retira ses vêtements sales de son sac et posa l'argent qu'elle avait gagné avec les mandragores dans son coffre. Elle fonça ensuite à la buanderie pour récupérer sa tenue de voyage en mer. Erik la poussa dehors, lui ordonnant de se dépêcher.  
D'énormes flocons s'étaient mis à tomber. Elle courut à nouveau, glissant à moitié sur les pavés recouverts par la neige. La visibilité était réduite, de sorte qu'elle ne vit le voilier qu'en arrivant devant la passerelle. Nijni la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne pose le pied dessus.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'autorrrisation de t'accompagner.  
  
Il semblait désemparé. Emue, Xi vint vers lui et l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra dans ses bras. Il devait se demander pourquoi elle avait été engagée et pas lui, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire. Le Grand Prêtre avait agi vite finalement, était-ce parce qu'elle avait su se montrer convaincante ou parce que la situation avait été jugée critique par le Conseil ?  
\- Bon, on n'a pas toute la nuit, leur parvint une voix familière depuis le bateau.  
\- Ho non, pas lui... chuchota la jeune fille en reconnaissant Stasius.  
\- Rrreviens moi en un seul morrrceau.  
  
Il lui prit la main et embrassa l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert. Elle ravala les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux et embarqua, complètement abattue. Les matelots retirèrent la passerelle et larguèrent les amarres. Indifférente à toute cette agitation, Xi resta accoudée au bastingage, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette restée sur le quai qui s'estompait peu à peu derrière un rideau de neige. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva des yeux étonnés sur Sire Windsor.  
\- Viens, qu'on t'expose la mission.  
  
Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine. S'y trouvaient déjà un homme de grande taille aux cheveux grisonnant, Stasius, une prêtresse assise dans un coin et une autre personne vêtue d'une longue cape claire dont la capuche masquait le visage.  
\- Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir vous joindre à nous malgré vos obligations, l'accueillit ironiquement le sorcier.  
\- Je suis le capitaine Symphorien, commandant de ce navire, se présenta l'homme aux cheveux gris. Bienvenue à bord de la Sophicie. Je vais superviser la sortie du port, je vous laisse établir votre plan de bataille.  
  
Xi le regarda quitter la pièce, notant que l'ambiance ici était très différente de celle du bateau sur lequel elle avait servit pendant la semaine, ce ne devait pas être un navire marchand. La prêtresse prit la parole. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'une coiffe assortie qui couvrait entièrement ses cheveux. Elle parla d'une voix calme mais ferme, révélant qu'elle était sans doute bien plus âgée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.  
\- Bonsoir, je suis la prêtresse Juliane, c'est moi qui dirige cette expédition. Je crois que tu connais déjà les autres membres, Stasius, Sire Windsor et Deinoka.  
  
Repoussant sa cape, le champion se dévoila et lui fit un bref signe de la main.  
\- Nous sommes ici à la demande du Grand Prêtre, continua la femme. D'après lui, tu possèdes un don qui te permet de détecter les démons, et il y en aurait un sur l'Île de Byalan, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui madame, répondit Xi d'une petite voix, très intimidée de constater qu'elle se trouvait avec des guerriers d'un aussi haut niveau. Certains démons, pas...  
\- Voilà comment les choses vont se passer, la coupa Juliane en lui lançant un regard perçant pour la faire taire, demain nous aborderons l'île, et tu nous aideras à trouver la cible. Nous la tuerons, et nous rentrerons à la maison. Tu n'auras pas à te battre, Marcus a été très clair, au moindre danger tu as ordre d'utiliser des ailes de papillon. Compris ?  
\- Comment ? Non je ne peux pas...  
\- Messieurs, partez manger, nous vous retrouverons dans un moment, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau.  
  
Elle attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur eux, fit signe à l'épéiste de s'approcher et reprit d'une voix plus douce :  
\- Que les choses soient claires, tu n'es pas ici pour tes talents de combattante. Nous aurons autre chose à faire que veiller à ta sécurité et il est primordial que tu restes en vie. Marcus m'a tout raconté, mais les autres ne sont pas au courant. Ce groupe a été formé en urgence, et je ne les connais pas assez pour partager ton secret. Contente toi de nous mener au démon, nous nous chargerons de l'éliminer.  
  
Xi ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir, tout comme avait refusé de le faire Kijax. Mais elle était persuadée que son obstination avait contribué au carnage qui s'en était suivi, elle devrait donc se montrer très prudente pour ne pas faire la même erreur.  
\- C'est d'accord, si ma vie est menacée, je me téléporterai, éluda-t-elle.  
\- A la bonne heure. Nous allons pouvoir dîner, dit Juliane en se levant avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur une fine cane d'ivoire à la poignée joliment sculptée. Que les dieux soulagent ma douleur...  
  
Elle se redressa et traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré. L'épéiste la suivit jusqu'à la cantine où elles rejoignirent les autres guerriers. Après le repas, ils descendirent des escaliers exigus jusqu'à une sorte de dortoir. Sire Windsor tira une caisse de sous un hamac et l'ouvrit, révélant des armures et des armes.  
\- Viens par là jeune fille, qu'on t'équipe. Le capitaine a mis un peu de matériel à notre disposition.  
  
Il sortit un plastron aux reflets bleutés et lui sangla sur le corps. Xi observa la danse des vagues sur le métal de l'armure élémentaire d'eau.  
\- Tu utilises une épée bâtarde habituellement, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête et prit l'arme qu'il lui tendait. Très semblable à la sienne, des éclairs courraient sur sa lame. C'était de l'équipement de bonne facture. Elle se mit en position d'attaque et fit quelques mouvements dans le vide. Ca allait, mais elle ne pourrait pas garder sa cotte de mailles sous le plastron, sinon elle ne pourrait plus bouger avec tout ce poids. Son armure habituelle et l'ancienne épée de Nijni resteraient sur le bateau, elle les récupérerai plus tard.  
Chacun de ses compagnons prépara soigneusement son équipement. Xi vérifia qu'elle avait une réserve de potions de soin suffisante et que ses ailes de papillons étaient toujours rangées dans la manche de sa tunique. Elle posa tout son attirail sous son hamac et se coucha, les mains jointes ramenées sous sa joue. Elle sentit sa bague sur son visage et fut prise de mélancolie. Pourtant s'était à sa demande que l'expédition avait été entreprise, elle aurait dû se réjouir. De nouveau tiraillée entre deux existences, dont elle savait l'une impossible mais refusait de l'admettre, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Que se passerait-il si elle décidait de ne pas combattre la source du Chaos, qu'elle s'enfuyait avec Nijni quelque part loin de tout ça ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour quelqu'un qui compterait autant pour elle, qui réduirait à néant toutes ses certitudes sur la vie qu'elle comptait mener... Elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir chevalier et de combattre des monstres, et ainsi d'éviter une existence sage et rangée comme la menait ses parents adoptifs. Maintenant elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Mais aucun endroit ne serait sûr tant que ce démon resterait libre d'agir, et c'était à elle de lui régler son compte.  
  
_Elle regardait l'épée plantée dans son ventre, et le sang qui coulait par terre, souffrant autant dans son âme que dans sa chair. Non, tout mais pas ça..._  
  
Xi se réveilla en hurlant et manqua tomber de son hamac. Juliane s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur les siennes, plaquées sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa tête, et murmura :  
\- Remedium.  
  
L'épéiste ressentit un calme soudain et se rendormit.


	30. Chapter 30

Des chuchotements la tirèrent du sommeil au petit matin. Rapidement, Xi se rendit compte que l'on parlait d'elle, aussi fit-elle semblant d'être toujours endormie, tendant l'oreille.  
\- Cette gamine est un danger pour nous, chuchotait furieusement Stasius, elle perd ses moyens beaucoup trop facilement !  
\- T'es ben cave, tu sais tu donc pas ce qu'elle a déjà vécu à son jeune âge ? la défendit Deinoka.  
\- La guilde des épéistes m'a donné le rapport de votre mission de cette semaine, sorcier, intervint Sire Windsor, elle s'est battue seule contre un triton pour te donner le temps de préparer tes sortilèges, alors que son camarade était en train de se vider de son sang à quelques mètres...  
\- Parlons-en de celui-là, il a quand même manqué de se tuer avec sa propre hache...  
\- C'est parce que le triton nous a projetés à l'autre bout du pont pendant qu'on vous protégeait ! fulmina Xi en sautant de son hamac. Nijni est beaucoup plus fort que moi, n'essayez pas de le faire passer pour un novice !  
\- Voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Stasius. Trop émotive. Bon je vais voir où en est notre chef...  
\- Dans le fond, il est avec nous parce qu'on n'a trouvé personne d'autre, lui glissa Deinoka en partant lui aussi. Et puis il est quand même crissement fort comme sorcier...  
  
L'épéiste se retrouva seule avec le chevalier, qui l'aida à attacher son plastron.  
\- Le contrôle de ses émotions demande de la pratique, ce n'est pas insurmontable, la rassura-t-il. C'est même assez normal à ton âge.  
\- J'essaie de prendre sur moi, Sire. Mais je ne supporte pas cet homme, il est tellement arrogant !  
\- Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir avec nous. Il n'est pas facile à vivre, mais c'est un des sorciers les plus puissants de Rune Midgard à l'heure actuelle. Essaie de ne pas trop prêter attention à ce qu'il dit, concentre toi sur la mission.  
  
Xi mit son casque sur sa tête et boucla sa ceinture, sur laquelle elle avait échangé le fourreau de son épée contre celui de la lame élémentaire prêtée la veille. Sire Windsor portait déjà son armure de plates complète. Fin prêts, ils rejoignirent leurs trois compagnons à l'avant du bateau. Au loin, la masse noire de l'Île de Byalan commençait à émerger de la brume matinale.  
\- Préparez-vous, leur conseilla Juliane. Il se peut que nous soyons attaqués avant de débarquer. Stasius, Xi et moi restons ici. Deinoka et Sire Windsor allez patrouiller, chacun d'un côté. Soyez bénis et que les dieux vous protègent.  
  
Plus personne ne parlait. Les matelots s'étaient mis à l'abri sous le pont à la demande de la prêtresse. Chacun était tendu en vue du prochain combat à mener. L'épéiste laissait courir son regard sur les vagues et l'île qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que le bateau s'en approchait, de même que sa perception de l'aura démoniaque. Soudain la vigie sonna l'alerte. L'eau se mit à bouillonner autour d'eux, et des dizaines de sirènes et d'hommes-poissons en surgirent, escaladant et sautant pour atterrir sur le pont. Le chevalier et le champion les réduisirent en bouillie en quelques minutes avec une aisance déconcertante pour la jeune fille. Sire Windsor semblait danser au milieu des monstres, sa grande épée à deux mains ne laissant que des cadavres démembrés sur son passage. Deinoka ne faisait pas non plus dans la dentelle, il avait équipé de longues griffes de métal sur ses poings, qui semblaient sortir de la jointure de ses doigts, ainsi ses coups étaient plus mortels que jamais. La prêtresse continuait de prier, leur conférant un supplément de vitesse et de force.  
Une nouvelle vague de créatures grimpa sur les flancs du voilier, le faisant tanguer. Stasius invoqua une chaîne d'éclairs, et en quelques secondes les tua tous jusqu'au dernier. Devant cet étalage de puissance, Xi se sentit toute petite, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le sorcier avait si peu de considération pour elle.  
\- Bon, c'est maintenant qu'on va rire... grinça-t-il entre ses dents, guettant l'apparition probable d'un triton.  
  
Il se mit à psalmodier en ancien geffenien, formant un nuage orageux au dessus d'eux. Le ciel s'assombrit, et soudain, illuminés par les éclairs, quatre tritons apparurent sur le sommet de quatre vagues qui fonçaient sur le bateau, les encerclant. D'instinct, Xi fit face au plus proche d'entre eux en se plaçant devant Stasius. Les monstres lancèrent l'assaut simultanément. La jeune fille frappa le trident de toute ses forces sur le côté pour le détourner, et le sorcier abattit le triton avec une colonne d'éclairs. Elle se tourna vers le pont pour voir Sire Windsor repousser un de ses adversaires, se retourner et décapiter le second qui allait le frapper dans le dos, opérer un nouveau demi-tour pour faire face au premier et lui planter profondément son épée dans la gorge. Deinoka, quant à lui, tenait dans ses mains les pics de l'arme de la dernière créature et tous deux semblaient pétrifiés. Le chevalier se précipita et trancha verticalement la tête du triton qui tomba à la renverse. Le champion sortit de sa léthargie et donna l'accolade à son compagnon d'armes.  
\- Bon, c'était ça l'échauffement ? s'enquit Sire Windsor en revenant vers eux, rengainant sa grande épée dans son fourreau dorsal.  
\- Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que vendredi, dit gravement le sorcier.  
\- Alors il est grand temps que nous réglions le problème. Capitaine ! appela la prêtresse. Faites mettre un canot à la mer je vous prie !


	31. Chapter 31

Passé les falaises abruptes de roche noire, l'Île de Byalan était couverte d'une épaisse végétation tropicale, entretenue par une curieuse chaleur qui émanait du sol.  
Un matelot, qui les avait guidés jusqu'à la petite crique où ils avaient débarqués, les emmena jusqu'à une ouverture dans une paroi rocheuse. Bien qu'en piteux état et recouvertes de lianes, on distinguait d'anciennes colonnes en pierre soutenant un impressionnant linteau de marbre.  
\- C'est là l'entrée des tunnels, vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir qu'on vous attende ?  
\- Nous rentrerons par portail, répondit la prêtresse, ne restez pas aux alentours de l'île, vous risqueriez de subir d'autres assauts.  
  
Sire Windsor prit la tête du convoi avec Xi, devant Stasius, Juliane et Deinoka. La présence démoniaque se fit plus précise quand la jeune fille passa la porte de pierre, mais semblait toujours lointaine. L'humidité ambiante et la chaleur la prirent à la gorge, elle quitta sa cape et la fourra dans son sac. Il faisait sombre, le sorcier invoqua une boule de lumière au bout de son bourdon et éclaira une vaste grotte au sol irrégulier où stagnaient par endroit des flaques d'eau.  
\- Gauche ou droite ? demanda le chevalier en pointant les deux tunnels qui s'offraient à eux.  
  
C'était le moment de montrer qu'elle avait sa place dans le groupe. La jeune fille se tourna d'un côté, puis de l'autre, essayant de déterminer le passage qui les mènerait à leur cible. L'impression était un peu plus forte à gauche, aussi leur indiqua-t-elle la direction d'un geste. La prêtresse fit une marque dans le mur, et ils se mirent en route. Tout en marchant, le champion fit apparaître des petites sphères lumineuses, cinq au total, qui se mirent à graviter autour de lui. Ils progressèrent de cette manière dans le labyrinthe souterrain, se fiant à Xi pour les guider. De temps en temps les aventuriers débouchaient dans de vastes salles naturelles, remplies d'eau grouillante de petits crustacées et de créatures gélatineuses phosphorescentes, ils devaient alors longer les murs pour traverser. A un moment, quelque chose attrapa l'épéiste par la cheville, la faisant tomber dans l'eau. Sire Windsor dégaina son épée, trancha un tentacule pour la libérer et pourfendit une créature au corps informe.  
\- Saleté d’hydre, râla-t-il en essuyant sa lame avant de la ranger.  
\- Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit Juliane.  
-Non c'est bon, j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre, répondit-elle en essayant d'essorer ses vêtements.  
  
Il faisait tellement humide qu'elle ne sécherait pas avant d'être remontée à la surface. Mais ce désagrément n'était rien à côté de la présence démoniaque qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but. Ils parvinrent devant une arche de pierre, en meilleur état que la première. Des runes étaient gravées dessus, et Stasius les déchiffra avec intérêt.  
\- Il semblerait que nous ayons atteint la cité engloutie de Byalan... Qu'en pense notre détecteur ?  
  
Xi hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du chevalier qui avait déjà traversé. Derrière cette porte, le sol était dallé de marbre beige. Une lumière éblouissante tombait d'une immense ouverture circulaire, à quelques centaines de mètre au dessus de leur tête. Devant eux, un grand escalier descendait jusqu'à une cité en ruine, à moitié sous les eaux. Cette ville n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ses visions. Il y avait du mouvement dans les rues, des homme-poissons y patrouillaient par petits groupes. La hauteur de la plate-forme où ils se trouvaient offraient aux guerriers un abri provisoire. La jeune fille en profita pour explorer du regard chaque bâtiment, tendant mentalement son esprit.  
\- Vu la taille de la ville, ça va nous prendre une éternité de tout fouiller, commença à se plaindre le sorcier, sans parler des monstres à affronter à chaque coin de rue.  
\- J'essaie de le repérer d'ici, mais j'ai besoin de silence ! lui lança l'épéiste fermement.  
  
Stasius fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, mais Juliane fit un geste dans sa direction pour appuyer Xi. La gymnastique mentale que celle-ci effectuait lui demandait une grande concentration. Elle sentait la sueur couler sur son front et son corps commença à trembler. Posant les yeux sur une sorte de temple immense au centre de la cité, elle sût que le démon se cachait là. Une aura sombre suintait de la grande porte d'entrée et des hautes fenêtres latérales. La jeune fille s'assit par terre et s'essuya le visage avec ses deux mains.  
\- Il est dans la grande bâtisse avec la coupole. Mais... Deinoka, je pense qu'il est bien plus puissant que la Bête de Prontera.  
\- Osti... A quatre on en viendra à bout, ne te soucie pas de ça.  
\- Bien, intervint la prêtresse, Xi il est peut-être temps pour toi de nous laisser.  
\- Et s'il y a plusieurs salles, ou même des sous-sols ? Laissez moi au moins vous accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en vue.  
  
Juliane soupira mais acquiesça. Elle sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche, traça une carte grossière de la ville et repéra un itinéraire contournant les zones inondées.  
\- Il faut que nous évitions les hommes-poissons pour ne pas trahir notre présence. Si nous venons à être séparés, rendez-vous ici. Prenez vos potions.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla et se mit à prier, tandis que les trois hommes sortaient de leurs sacs des fioles contenant un liquide ambré. Xi sentait le pouvoir de la prêtresse l'envahir, elle devenait plus forte et plus rapide. Juliane se releva, passa devant chacun des guerriers pour bénir leurs armes, puis s'arrêta face à l'épéiste, invoquant un bouclier invisible autour d'elle.  
\- Avec ça tu seras protégée contre les coups pendant un certain temps, mais par sécurité reste à côté de moi. Tout le monde est prêt ? En route !  
  
Le plus discrètement possible, ils descendirent les escaliers et se faufilèrent à travers une vieille grille tordue pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Grâce au plan, ils atteignirent rapidement le temple, se cachant parfois dans les maisons abandonnées à moitié en ruine pour éviter les patrouilles. Sire Windsor repéra une fenêtre écroulée sur l'arrière du bâtiment, par laquelle ils entrèrent. Le groupe se trouvait maintenant dans une sorte de couloir percé de plusieurs portes sans battants qui donnaient sur la nef centrale. Xi sentit l'adrénaline envahir chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Alors que plus aucun de ses camarades ne bougeaient, elle fit quelques pas lents en direction de l'ouverture la plus proche et jeta un oeil vers le sanctuaire. Là, derrière l'autel, une gigantesque créature marine au corps conique gris, posé sur des gros tentacules, leur tournait le dos. Une odeur de poisson pourri la prit à la gorge. On aurait dit un calmar, mais d'une taille inimaginable.  
Une main lui agrippa l'épaule et la tira en arrière. C'était Juliane, qui lui fit signe de retourner à couvert et prit sa place pour observer le monstre.  
\- C'est lui ? chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, répondit l'épéiste en parlant aussi bas que possible. Il faudrait que je voie ses yeux.  
\- Je vais attirer son attention, proposa le chevalier en ramassant un morceau de marbre cassé sur le sol.  
  
Xi reprit son poste d'observation dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendit. Sire Windsor lança le débris vers l'entrée, provoquant un bruit fracassant qui se répercuta en écho dans toute la grande salle. Le monstre pivota lentement, tenant dans ses deux longs tentacules les restes d'un énorme poisson. Ils avaient dû l'interrompre en plein repas. Ses deux yeux rond et plats étaient parcourus d'éclairs, la jeune fille retourna auprès de ses camarades et leur fit un rapide signe de tête pour confirmer que c'était bien leur cible.  
\- Je vous attends ici. Je vous promets de me téléporter si je suis menacée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard sévère que lui adressa la prêtresse.  
  
Le chevalier ajusta son heaume et le champion vérifia la fixation de ses griffes de métal, puis tous deux marchèrent vers la créature, Stasius et Juliane quelques pas derrière eux.  
Les apercevant, le monstre se leva sur des tentacules courts, raclant le plafond avec l'espèce de nageoire en pointe qui ornait sa tête. Il brandit ses deux longs bras, lâchant les restes de sa proie. Partout autour de lui s'amoncelaient des carcasses, Xi reconnut avec dégoût des sirènes et des hommes-poissons partiellement dévorés, mais aussi des restes humains. Nauséeuse, elle regarda ses compagnons engager le combat, sans pouvoir les aider.  
Deinoka s'accroupit en posant ses mains au sol, prit son élan puis courut droit sur le calmar colossal, qui tenta de l'attraper avec ses longs tentacules. Le champion se faufila en l'esquivant et atteignit le corps, frappant de toutes ses forces entre les deux yeux grands comme des roues de charrette. Ses griffes restèrent coincées dans le cartilage, et il poussa un cri de surprise quand l'animal enroula son bras autour de sa taille et le souleva, cassant net les griffes de métal. Sire Windsor frappa de toutes ses forces le deuxième appendice qui tentait de s'emparer également de lui, faisant gicler une pluie de sang bleu.  
La prêtresse tendit ses mains devant elle, paumes ouvertes, et se mit à prier, tandis que le sorcier invoquait son nuage orageux, formant un tourbillon noir sous la coupole. Deinoka était en fâcheuse posture, il avait abandonné son arme dans le corps du monstre, et luttait pour se dégager. Du sang rouge coulait le long de ses jambes, goûtant sur le sol. Avec une grimace de souffrance, il planta les griffes de son autre main dans le tentacule, qui se desserra d'un coup, le laissant tomber de plus de cinq mètres de hauteur dans un craquement sinistre. Le champion ne se releva pas, et Xi vit que sa tunique était lacérée au niveau de la taille. Juliane tenta de se rapprocher de lui pour le soigner, mais la créature la saisit à son tour. Le chevalier était toujours aux prises avec le second tentacule, la jeune fille ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais Stasius n'était pas encore prêt à lancer son sort.  
Basculant légèrement en arrière, le calmar découvrit un bec noir sous son corps et y attira la prêtresse, déjà dégoulinante de sang. Dans un sursaut de volonté, Deinoka se redressa et frappa la bouche béante de l'animal, qui se referma sur sa main et la trancha net. Il hurla et recula pour éviter une nouvelle morsure.  
En panique, Xi observa le nuage magique, qui grossissait lentement, puis Juliane qui grimaçait de douleur, les bras coincés le long du corps dans l'étreinte visqueuse de la créature qui l'approcha de nouveau de sa bouche. Elle tenta de lui couper la tête, mais buta sur un bouclier invisible à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le champion se tint droit devant la créature corrompue, ses cinq sphères se mettant à tourner très vite autour de lui avant de réintégrer son corps toutes ensemble. Il se lança sur elle et la frappa de son poing valide à toute vitesse, réussissant à détourner son attention de la prêtresse, qui était en train de perdre connaissance. Sire Windsor ne pouvait pas les aider, il luttait avec férocité pour ne pas se faire capturer par l'autre tentacule. Deinoka fatiguait, Xi sentait qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.  
\- Dominus sinopide ! hurla d'une voix grave Stasius en frappant le sol de son bourdon.  
  
Les éclairs s'abattirent sur la créature, projetant au sol les deux guerriers qui la combattaient. Quand la lumière aveuglante s'estompa, les longs bras jaillirent à nouveau, les attrapant et les traînant sur le sol vers sa bouche. Le corps de Juliane gisait au sol, inanimé. Ils courraient à la catastrophe, le sorcier n'avait pas réussit à le tuer et le temps qu'il invoque une nouvelle colonne d'éclairs, ils allaient tous mourir. Xi sortit de sa cachette et courut sur le monstre, l'épée bâtarde élémentaire de vent dans la main droite et son poignard dans la gauche, elle sauta par dessus le chevalier et planta chacune des lames dans les yeux du calmar. De douleur, il lâcha ses deux prisonniers puis tenta de frapper la jeune fille, fouettant l'air devant lui. Elle vit de très près la multitude de crochets acérés qui recouvraient l'intérieur de ses tentacules mais le bouclier magique la protégea. Reculant vivement, elle aida Deinoka à se mettre hors de portée du monstre, tandis que Sire Windsor allait chercher la prêtresse. Il la prit dans ses bras et tous se regroupèrent auprès de Stasius, qui préparait déjà un nouveau sort.  
Le calmar, aveuglé, se tournait de tous côtés, frappant les murs autour de lui. Le bâtiment, déjà bien abîmé par le temps, semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.  
\- Je vais lancer un dernier sort, cria le sorcier par dessus le brouhaha de la tempête qui se préparait au dessus d'eux. Mais ça risque de tout faire s'écrouler autour de nous !  
\- Je vais ouvrir un portail, dit avec difficulté le champion en posant une gemme bleue sur le sol, son bras mutilé serré sur son ventre.  
\- Dominus sinopide ! lança de nouveau Stasius.  
  
Deinoka poussa Xi dans le vortex, qui apparut devant la cathédrale de Prontera. Le fracas du tonnerre disparut d'un coup, laissant place au bruit ambiant de la ville étouffé par la neige.


	32. Chapter 32

Hagarde et les vêtements trempés, Xi fit face au tourbillon et recula de quelques pas, mais ses compagnons n'arrivaient pas. Combien de temps le portail resterait-il ouvert ?  
Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle par derrière, elle se retourna d'un coup, épée à la main, prête à frapper.  
\- Du calme, dit un prêtre en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Vous devez être la jeune épéiste Xi ? J'attendais votre arrivée.  
  
Elle laissa tomber son arme dans la neige et regarda sans réagir la couverture que l'homme lui tendait.  
\- Vous êtes blessée ? demanda-t-il en montrant le sang qui maculait sa tunique.  
\- N-non, bredouilla-t-elle.  
\- Venez, je vous accompagne à l'hôpital, proposa-t-il.  
\- Non ! Je veux les attendre !  
\- Nous arrivons, dit Sire Windsor, portant la prêtresse toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.  
  
Le portail se referma après le passage du sorcier soutenant le champion. Deux acolytes sortirent de la cathédrale avec des brancards. Ils y étendirent les blessés puis, avec l'aide du chevalier et du prêtre, les transportèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
Là-bas, une soigneuse donna à Xi des vêtements secs et l'emmena dans une petite pièce équipée d'une table de toilette pour qu'elle se nettoie et se change. Machinalement, la jeune fille posa sur le sol son casque et ses armes, et peina à déboucler son plastron seule. Les mains tremblantes, elle puisa dans l'eau de la bassine et frotta le sang de Deinoka qui avait coulé sur ses bras. Comment allaient ses compagnons ? Elle enfila à la hâte une longue robe blanche au tissu épais et sortit pieds nus dans le couloir, ses affaires jetées dans son sac de voyage. Elle tomba sur Sire Windsor au détour d'un couloir.  
\- Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide.  
\- C'est bon, comment vont les autres ?  
\- Par ici, dit-il, l'air sombre.  
  
Très inquiète, Xi le suivit. Il frappa à une porte, que Stasius ouvrit. Lui aussi avait le visage grave, et il les laissa entrer sans un mot. Sur un petit lit au milieu de la pièce reposait Juliane, les mains jointes sur le ventre et les yeux clos à tout jamais. Assis à son chevet, Deinoka, vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche de l'hôpital, gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixait le sol à ses pieds. Sire Windsor s'adossa contre un mur, encore en tenue de combat et plein de coupures.  
\- Merci Xi, dit-il, sans ton intervention nous serions probablement tous morts.  
\- Et pourtant vous aviez ordre de rentrer ici sitôt la cible localisée, dit le Grand Prêtre en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Il avait énoncé cette phrase comme un simple fait, sans trace de colère, et la jeune fille ne parvint pas à détecter si c'était une remontrance. Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Bizarrement, elle se sentait soudain très lucide, et sa voix ne trembla pas quand elle lui répondit.  
\- J'assumerai les conséquences de ma désobéissance.  
\- Vous verrez cela avec votre Maître de guilde. Juliane... soupira-t-il en s'approchant de la dépouille de sa consœur. Tu connaissais les risques. Tu as rempli ta dernière mission, et toute ton équipe est sauve. Repose en paix.  
  
A ces mots, Deinoka se leva et sortit, sa manche gauche pendant au niveau du poignet, vide.  
\- Sauve, oui, mais pas indemne, marmonna le chevalier.  
\- Personne ne s'est occupé de vous, Sire Windsor ?  
\- Ca guérira tout seul, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles.  
\- Je dois vous laisser. Marcus, vous me préviendrez pour l'enterrement ? demanda Stasius.  
\- Juliane ne voulait pas de cérémonie. Elle sera inhumée dès demain uniquement en présence de quelques proches.  
  
Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et le sorcier quitta la pièce. Xi secoua la tête. Encore un mort, et sa conscience lui soufflait que ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Elle se redressa, sortit dans le couloir, cherchant Deinoka. Apercevant l'acolyte qui lui avait donné la robe, elle l'interpella.  
\- Excusez-moi, savez-vous où est le champion avec qui je suis arrivée ?  
\- Il prie dans la chapelle. Continuez par là, vous le trouverez facilement.  
  
Il était agenouillé devant un petit autel, la main droite et le moignon appuyés sur ses cuisses. Elle le rejoignit et attendit qu'il parle le premier.  
\- Juliane était mon professeur quand j'étais acolyte, révéla-t-il avec émotion. La perte de ma main n'est rien à côté de sa disparition.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée...  
\- Maudit que c’est cave, t'y es pour rien, au contraire. J'irais dire un mot en ta faveur à ton Maître de Guilde.  
\- Merci, vous n'êtes pas obligé. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire... Si ce n'est prier.  
  
La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de prier, en tant qu'âme réincarnée, sa confiance dans les divinités était mitigée. Elle resta à côté du champion, se recueillant en silence. La mort de la prêtresse la peinait, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne la connaissait que depuis la veille. Elle avait froid, en robe simple et pieds nus sur le sol de pierre. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa Deinoka à ses prières et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. L'atmosphère était trop pesante, angoissante, et sa présence était inutile.  
Xi tira ses bottes trempées de son sac et les chaussa difficilement. Dépliant sa cape imperméable, elle se prépara à sortir. A peine dehors, le froid s'infiltra jusqu'à ses orteils, puis se propagea dans tout son corps, la glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Axirafale pourrait peut-être lui prêter des vêtements et des chaussures, il était six heures du soir d'après le clocher, elle devait être rentrée chez elle.


	33. Chapter 33

\- C'est pas croyable... répondit Axirafale en refermant son placard. Alors le Grand Prêtre a suivi tes conseils ? Il va sûrement continuer à faire appel à toi.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas respecté les consignes, grimaça l'épéiste en enfilant une paire de chaussettes en laine.  
  
Elles étaient dans la chambre de sa sœur. Xi avait commencé à lui raconter son excursion sur l'Île de Byalan.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je devais juste trouver le démon, et me téléporter à Prontera ensuite.  
\- Et tu es restée ? Tu t'es battue ?  
\- Oui... répondit-elle, se tournant vers la fenêtre.  
  
Elle se frotta les bras pour réprimer les frissons qui commençaient à parcourir son corps. Elle n'avait plus froid, ce devait être le contrecoup du combat.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Non, admit Xi à voix basse. Aujourd'hui j'ai affronté un calmar colossal démoniaque, j'ai vu quelqu'un se faire tuer et un autre perdre une main.   
\- Mordiable ! jura Axirafale, horrifiée. Tu devrais rester dormir ici ce soir.  
\- Non, merci. Je dois rentrer à Izlude, faire mon rapport au Maître. Il va sûrement me sanctionner pour non respect des ordres de mission. Merci pour les affaires, je te les ramènerai dans la semaine.  
\- Soit prudente sur la route.  
  
Xi traversa la plaine enneigée qui séparait Izlude de Prontera. L'épéiste confirmé qui tenait le comptoir de la guilde lui apprit qu'Erik était absent mais rentrerait dans la soirée. Elle se rendit dans la salle de classe, où ses camarades discutaient et jouaient aux cartes.  
\- Salut Xi, dit Broderick en s'approchant d'elle. J'ai trouvé le livre dont je t'ai parlé. Je l'ai laissé dans le dortoir, tu veux que j'aille te le chercher?  
\- Salut, merci oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Tu n'aurais pas vu Nijni ?  
\- Non, désolé.  
  
Elle le suivit et l'attendit sur le palier du premier étage. Elle jeta un oeil par la porte ouverte dans la pièce, mais son compagnon n'y était pas. Remerciant de nouveau son condisciple, elle prit l'épais ouvrage qu'il lui tendait et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Elle le consulterait le lendemain à tête reposée. Elle monta poser ses affaires, puis se rendit à la buanderie pour laver ses vêtements. Sa tâche achevée, elle partit à la recherche de Nijni. Elle le trouva finalement dans la cour d'entraînement, en train de boxer un mannequin à la lueur de la lune. En la voyant arriver, il s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en scrutant ses yeux. Pas trrrès bien on dirrrait...  
  
Elle fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Trop de tension, de stress et de drame. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.  
\- Eh vous deux ! Venez par ici, et au pas de course ! les interrompit Erik depuis la porte ouverte qui menait au bâtiment de la guilde.  
  
Xi sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Nijni et elle entrèrent dans le hall, rejoignant leurs camarades. Le Maître demanda le silence et prit la parole.  
\- Epéiste Xi, va m'attendre dans la salle de classe. Commence à rédiger ton rapport de mission.  
  
Elle obéit, et se mit au travail. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir écrire ? Elle avait horreur de faire les rapports... A travers la porte lui parvenait la voix étouffée d'Erik, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.  
  
_Date :_ Lundi 13 décembre 1496  
_Lieu :_ Île de Byalan  
_Equipe :_ Juliane (commandante), Sire Windsor, Deinoka, Stasius, Xi  
  
_Mission :_ trouver et détruire le monstre responsable des attaques de bateaux entre Izlude et Alberta.  
  
Après avoir traversé les galeries souterraines de l'île, nous avons débusqué le monstre dans l'ancienne cité engloutie de Byalan. C'était un calmar colossal, aux yeux parcourus d'éclairs. Nous l'avons vaincu, mais il a tué Juliane et amputé Deinoka de la main gauche.  
  
Elle ne savait jamais si elle en marquait trop ou pas assez. La jeune fille s'accouda à la table et se passa les mains sur le visage pour essayer de chasser la fatigue et le stress accumulés tout au long de la journée.  
\- A nous maintenant, dit Erik en entrant et en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Xi lui tendit le papier, qu'il parcourut rapidement. Il s'assit sur le rebord du bureau du professeur et resta un moment pensif.  
\- Je reviens de l'hôpital, j'ai vu Sire Windsor et le champion Deinoka. Je t'ai cherchée mais tu avais disparu.  
\- Je suis tombée dans l'eau pendant la mission, je suis allée emprunter des vêtements à une amie.  
\- Tu n'as pas obéi aux ordres directs du Grand Prêtre. En temps normal, un tel comportement t'aurait valu l'exclusion de la guilde. Cependant, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son air paniqué, tes compagnons sont intervenus en ta faveur et m'ont raconté ton acte héroïque. Tu écopes donc d'une simple mise à pied, disons, jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'années.  
\- Deux semaines ? s'étonna Xi en clignant des yeux. Je... Très bien Maître.  
\- Tu penseras à laisser ton tabard à la guilde pour cette période.  
  
Elle avait frôlé l'exclusion... Erik quitta la salle, laissant la porte ouverte.  
\- - Alorrrs, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Nijni en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
\- Je n'ai pas respecté mon ordre de mission, je suis mise à pied jusqu'aux vacances.  
  
Il se leva brusquement et mit un coup de poing sur le bureau en jurant, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Nous parrrtons en mission demain, à Byalan, et ça veut dirrre que tu ne pourrras pas venirrr.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ? demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.  
\- Escorrrter des perrrsonnes qui veulent étudier le monstrrre que vous avez abattu. Et rrramener les corrrps des marrrins qui ont été enlevés.  
  
Xi se rappela les montagnes de restes de poissons et autres créatures marines. Ces camarades allaient devoir fouiller là-dedans, à la recherche de morceaux humains. Prise de haut-le-cœur, elle se précipita dehors et se mit à vomir dans la neige.  
\- Ca va ? demanda Nijni en lui frottant le dos.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui vous attend, expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.


	34. Chapter 34

Le lendemain matin, Xi accompagna Nijni au port. La Sophicie était revenue pendant la nuit. Tout comme la jeune fille deux jours plus tôt, c'était à son bord que ses camarades voyageraient jusqu'à l'Île de Byalan. Elle alla saluer le capitaine Symphorien, qui était déjà au courant de l'issue de leur mission.  
\- J'ai vu votre maître de guilde. Je vous présente mes condoléances.  
\- Merci capitaine, répondit-elle avec sincérité Je suis venue rendre votre équipement et récupérer le mien.  
\- Vous connaissez le chemin.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et descendit sous le pont, pendant qu'il accueillait un groupe assez nombreux composé d'épéistes, d'acolytes et d'autres personnes. Xi rangea dans la caisse le plastron et l'épée élémentaires qu'elle avait soigneusement nettoyés pendant la nuit, à la lueur d'une bougie et assise dans les escaliers alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle rattacha le fourreau de l'épée de Nijni à sa ceinture et rangea sa cotte de mailles dans son sac, puis remonta dire au revoir à son compagnon.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais quand vous allez revenir ?  
\- Pas vrrraiment, on en a au moins pourrr la semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes fairrre pendant ta mise à pied ?  
\- Je vais trouver de quoi m'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Je logerais à Prontera chez Madame Rose, j'irais sûrement chasser.  
\- Si ça ne va pas, va voirrr ta sœurrr, ne rrreste pas seule, dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Hum, les interrompit le capitaine en se raclant la gorge. Epéiste Xi, voudriez-vous faire un rapide bilan de la situation pour tout le monde ?  
\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers ses camarades et leurs compagnons de mission.  
  
Elle les jaugea du regard, un peu intimidée par le nombre de personnes.  
\- Bonjour à tous. Dans quelques heures vous aller parcourir des tunnels jusqu'à atteindre la cité engloutie de Byalan. Je... je ne peux malheureusement pas me joindre à vous, mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de guide. La prêtresse Juliane...  
  
Sa gorge se serra en prononçant le nom de la défunte. Xi ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de continuer. Elle indiqua comment trouver leur chemin dans le dédale souterrain grâce aux marques qu'avait faites la prêtresse.  
\- Une fois la ville atteinte, le corps du monstre et les restes de ses victimes sont dans le grand bâtiment avec une coupole. Méfiez-vous des créatures marines, elles ne sont plus sous l'emprise du démon mais elles restent dangereuses.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Lyn avec un ton faussement désolé.  
\- J'ai été... commença-t-elle.  
\- C'est moi qui vous accompagnerait, intervint Deinoka en prenant pied sur le pont.  
  
Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée, et le capitaine vint chaleureusement serrer la main du champion. La jeune fille en profita pour s'éclipser vers la passerelle, suivie par Nijni. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de la laisser descendre à terre. Xi attendit que le bateau appareille, puis elle rentra à la guilde. Elle déposa son tabard au comptoir et alla chercher Rock avant de prendre la direction de Prontera.  
Elle marcha vite, se concentrant sur le nouvel objectif qu'elle s'était fixé pendant la nuit. Elle s'arrêta devant la Chevalerie. Avant d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa le battant.  
\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'approchant du comptoir, je voudrais voir Sire Windsor.  
\- Il est en réunion avec le capitaine de la Chevalerie, lui répondit le garde.  
\- Je peux l'attendre ici ?  
  
L'homme l'invita à s'asseoir pour patienter. La salle était presque vide, à l'exception de deux chevaliers qui discutaient autour d'une table. Xi s'assit à côté de la cheminée et tendit ses pieds vers le foyer pour faire sécher un peu ses bottes pleines de neige. Les yeux perdus dans les flammes, elle réfléchissait. Approchant les mains de la chaleur, elle observa sa bague. Sa relation avec Nijni lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité de sa seconde vie, sa "vraie" vie ? Peut-être était-ce les dieux qui voulaient la mort de son compagnon, en guise de punition à l'égard de la réincarnation d'Azuritis. Ils préféraient sûrement qu'elle consacre tout son temps et son énergie à la destruction du Démon.  
  
_\- Les dieux ne sont ni bons, ni mauvais, expliqua le jeune épéiste Séphiroth tout en buvant une choppe de bière. Ils sont comme nous en fait, mais avec plus de pouvoirs._  
_\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient beaucoup tes propos, répondit Azuritis, assise en face de lui._  
_\- Ils jouent avec nous, nous ne sommes que des pions dans leurs mains._  
_\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? dit-elle en souriant, intriguée par la tournure que prenait la discussion._  
_\- Je veux suivre ma propre voie, pas celle qu'ils me destinent. J'aurais dû mourir quand le navire de mon père a coulé. J'ai lutté, et j'ai survécu._  
_\- Peut-être qu'un dieu a tout fait pour te sauver ?_  
_\- Non._  
  
_Il avait le regard dur et la mâchoire crispée. La jeune fille soupira._  
_\- Il nous est impossible de savoir ce qu'ils nous réservent._  
_\- Peut-être pas pour le commun des mortels, marmonna le jeune homme._  
_\- Dont tu ne fais pas partie ?_  
_\- Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire, dit-il en souriant largement. Bon, et maintenant que je t'ai offert un verre, tu vas accepter de sortir avec moi ?_  
  
\- Tu voulais me voir, Xi ?  
\- Hum ? répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Pardon, tu t'étais endormie ?  
\- Sire Windsor ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. Je suis venue vous demander de devenir mon maître d'armes !  
\- Si tu veux, quand tu t'engageras dans la Chevalerie...  
\- La confirmation des épéistes a lieu dans six mois, je ne peux pas attendre si longtemps. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai certaines... aptitudes. Je serais sûrement appelée pour d'autres missions semblables, et je ne pourrais pas me contenter de rester spectatrice.  
\- Ecoute, je comprends que ce qui s'est passé hier t'ait choquée, mais chaque chose en son temps, dit-il en posant une main paternelle sur son épaule.  
\- Je vous en prie, répondit-elle en plongeant un regard déterminé dans les yeux marron de son interlocuteur, c'est vraiment important.   
\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à faire un essai, céda-t-il, quand serais-tu prête à commencer ?  
\- Tout de suite. Je suis libre d'engagement pour les deux semaines à venir, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Alors Erik t'a quand même punie, soupira Sire Windsor. Moi je lui ai dit de te remettre une médaille, mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, il tient tellement à ce que ses élèves soient de bons petits soldats.  
  
Il jeta un regard en biais aux deux hommes assis un peu plus loin, qui avaient interrompu leur discussion et le regardaient d'un air étonné, et continua à voix basse.  
\- C'est vrai qu'en tant que chevalier, c'est un peu ce qu'on attend de nous. Viens avec moi.  
  
Sire Windsor la mena à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une porte que Xi reconnut aussitôt, c'était l'entrée de l'arène. Sans un mot, il la laissa entrer avec Rock et referma derrière elle. La jeune fille tira son épée de son fourreau et se tint prête, guettant l'arrivée de monstres. Plusieurs grilles se levèrent, laissant entrer une dizaine de porings et de petits lapins.  
L'épéiste ordonna à son loup de rester au pied, et observa les animaux avec attention. Peut-être avaient-ils été soumis à un sortilège d'énervement, comme les mouches qu'elle avait combattues dans les sous-sols de la guilde d'Izlude, avant de devenir épéiste. Mais les paisibles créatures exploraient la zone calmement, à la recherche d'une nourriture quelconque. Xi tira une pomme de son sac et en coupa des bouts avec les dents, qu'elle lança aux petites boules roses. Les porings accoururent comme une nuée de moineaux et dévorèrent les morceaux de fruit. C'était un comportement tout à fait normal. Elle rengaina son arme et s'adossa contre un mur, leur abandonnant le trognon.  
\- Tu peux revenir, l'appela le chevalier par la porte qu'il venait de rouvrir.  
\- C'était quoi, ça ? Un test ?  
  
Il sourit sans répondre. Jusqu'au week-end, il entraîna la jeune fille dans une des salles de la Chevalerie, alternant des exercices d'endurance, de renforcement musculaire et d'escrime beaucoup plus intenses que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Le vendredi soir, percluse de courbature, elle s'écroula dans un des fauteuils du petit salon de l'auberge de Madame Rose.  
\- Je crois que je ne vais pas manger ce soir, souffla-t-elle à la patronne. Je vais aller directement dormir !  
\- Oh non, moi qui pensait que nous pourrions sortir un peu ensemble, dit Axirafale en émergeant de la cuisine.  
\- D'accord, je vais traîner ma carcasse, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient assises à une table d'un petit restaurant de nourriture rapide, bondé et très bruyant.  
\- Tu vas tenir une semaine de plus comme ça ? demanda Axirafale en mordant dans un pain chaud fourré de viande de péco péco effilochée.  
\- Il faudra bien, répondit l'épéiste en pliant et dépliant ses articulations douloureuses.  
\- Attends, c'est quoi cette bague... Nijni et toi vous êtes fiancés ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Xi en haussant les épaules. Il m'en a fait cadeau mais c'était juste comme ça.  
\- Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la pierre ?  
\- Un flocon de neige.  
\- C'est joli. Ca doit valoir une fortune un bijou de ce genre.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Si Yojimbo était là, il pourrait te le dire.  
  
Elles ruminèrent un moment à propos de l'absence de leurs compagnons respectifs.  
\- Sinon, tu as eu le temps de regarder le livre que Bro m'a ramené de Geffen ?  
\- J'ai commencé, mais bon j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, s'excusa sa sœur. Plusieurs acolytes sont partis à Byalan alors je dois couvrir seule ce qu'on est trois à faire d'habitude. Et je serais de permanence tout le week-end.  
\- Si seulement je connaissais le vieux geffenien, je pourrais le lire, mais comme je ne fais pas de magie ni de prière, je n’ai jamais eu de cours là dessus... Pas de nouvelles sinon pour la traduction du vieux livre de ton, pardon... notre père ? se reprit Xi.  
\- Non, rien. Le professeur que recherche le Grand Prêtre semble avoir disparu du royaume.  
  
Sire Windsor avait laissé son week-end libre à sa nouvelle apprentie, qui en profita pour partir chasser des mandragores tout le samedi. Entre les courbatures et la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, la tâche se révéla bien plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.  
\- Six kilos, annonça l'apothicaire le lendemain en regardant le cadrant de sa balance. 10000 zenys ça vous convient ?  
  
Xi ne chercha pas à marchander cette fois. C'était la somme qui lui manquait pour acheter son armure, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se rendre à Izlude pour la commander. Elle prit le sac de pièces et courut presque tout le long du chemin, Rock bondissant joyeusement autour d'elle, faisant voler la neige en tout sens avec ses grosses pattes. Est-ce que l'armurerie serait ouverte un dimanche après-midi ? Elle regarda le bâtiment et y vit de la lumière. La jeune fille passa prendre son argent dans le dortoir après avoir enfermé son loup au chenil et s'y rendit. Elle entra dans la boutique, essayant de retenir son impatience.  
\- Bonjour, j'aimerai acheter une armure de plates.  
\- Bonjour mademoiselle, répondit un vieil homme derrière le comptoir du magasin. Je suis désolé, mais mes créations sont destinées exclusivement aux épéistes, chevaliers et croisés.  
  
Le forgeron jeta un regard perçant à sa tenue civile, ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée de lui raconter pourquoi elle n'avait pas son uniforme. Très déçue, elle bredouilla que son tabard était en train de sécher, et qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle pourrait. Elle jeta un regard envieux à une grande armure exposée sur un mannequin. Bientôt...


	35. Chapter 35

Le lendemain, Xi courait déjà quand Sire Windsor entra dans la salle où il l'entraînait habituellement.  
\- Ca va, bien reposée ?  
\- Oui Sire.  
\- Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini de t'évaluer, on va augmenter la difficulté. Mets ta cotte de mailles et reprends tes échauffements.  
  
Elle avait l'habitude de la porter pendant les missions, mais le poids ralentissait ses mouvements. Le chevalier lui demanda ensuite de prendre son épée.  
\- On ne prend pas les armes en bois ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Tu veux devenir un chevalier ? En garde !  
  
Sans la prévenir, il tenta de la frapper à l'épaule, mais elle para le coup.  
\- Bien ! Tu es très rapide et tu as de bons réflexes. Aller, on continue.  
  
Pendant près de deux heures ils luttèrent ainsi, et la jeune fille récolta de nombreux bleus. Son armure la protégeait des coupures, mais le choc de la lame d'acier de son maître d'armes la marquait à travers les couches de tissus de ses vêtements.  
\- Excellent, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain.  
  
Xi partagea ses journées entre la Chevalerie le matin et la cathédrale l'après-midi, où elle apportait un peu d'aide à sa sœur. Le vendredi, à la fin de l'entraînement, Sire Windsor la félicita de nouveau.  
\- Cet essai était concluant. Je ne serais pas disponible la semaine prochaine, mais la semaine suivante tu n'as qu'à venir le soir après tes mission de la journée.  
\- Oui Sire !  
\- Par contre je ne suis pas censé donner de leçon aux épéistes, je fais une exception pour toi. Je compte sur ta discrétion, et dès que possible j'irai parler à Erik.  
  
La mission de récupération des corps revint de Byalan par portail alors que Xi était à la cathédrale. Seuls les acolytes avaient traversé, chargés des dépouilles des marins. Les épéistes devaient rentrer plus tard dans la journée, avec les savants. Les jumelles aidèrent à transporter les corps dans la chapelle et rédigèrent des messages aux familles des victimes pour les informer qu'elles pouvaient récupérer leurs défunts. Enfin, peu avant minuit, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent. Laissant ses camarades, Nijni vint serrer sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il semblait épuisé, après presque deux semaines passées à déblayer les gravats du temple à moitié effondré et à combattre les quelques monstres aquatiques qui étaient restés dans les parages.  
\- Vient, on va dormir chez Madame Rose, lui proposa la jeune fille en prenant la direction de l'auberge.  
\- Demain je rrrentrrre à Einbrrroch, Nov passe me cherrrcher verrrs midi. Quand vas-tu à Payon ?  
\- Dimanche matin, je reviendrai de bonne heure lundi.  
\- Tu voudrrrais venirrr quelques jourrrs chez mes parrrents ?  
  
Elle n'avait pas prévu de prendre de vacances, mais une semaine de repos serait la bienvenue, surtout après l'entraînement intensif auquel l'avait soumise Sire Windsor.  
\- Ca ne te tente pas ? demanda Nijni en baillant, alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore.  
\- Si bien sûr, mais il faudrait peut-être demander à ta famille si je ne dérange pas ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pourrr ça.  
  
Xi déverrouilla la porte de la chambre où elle logeait depuis le début de sa mise à pied et Rock alla se mettre en boule à sa place habituelle, sur le tapis au pied du lit. Nijni se coucha après s'être lavé rapidement à la bassine. Quand la jeune fille eut fini sa toilette à son tour, elle le rejoignit. Il dormait déjà, et à la lueur de sa bougie, elle vit à l'expression de son visage qu'il était redevenu soucieux.  
  
_Un fracas de métal retentit, lui faisant détourner les yeux du jeune Kijax. Séphiroth gisait à terre, sa longue épée toujours dans la main. Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé, l'Ombre avait dû le balancer contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus le temps de sermonner son frère, elle devait remplacer son époux. Shishi allait s'occuper de lui, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien !_  
_Alors que sa lame dansait à travers la créature sans la toucher, tout devint flou, et elle se retrouva avec une épée plantée dans le ventre. Elle hurla en tombant sur le sol, son âme déchirée..._  
  
\- Xi, rrréveille toi, c'est encorrre un cauchemarrr...  
\- _Séphi..._  
\- Non, moi c'est Nijni, soupira-t-il. Lâche ton ventrrre, il n'a rrrien.


	36. Chapter 36

\- A lundi alorrrs ? On se rrretrrrouve ici à onze heurrres.  
\- Passe un joyeux Noël, lui souhaita Xi en agitant le pompon blanc au bout du bonnet rouge qu'il venait de lui acheter au marché.  
  
Elle l'embrassa puis le regarda disparaître dans le vortex, Novgorod sur les talons. Elle était mal à l'aise, Nijni avait peu parlé de toute la matinée et semblait bouder. Est-ce qu'il était encore fatigué par sa mission, ou est-ce qu'elle l'avait vexé en l'appelant par le prénom d'un autre ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé, c'était Azuritis, comme la fois où elle avait parlé à travers elle pour se faire ouvrir la porte par Emeline. Un peu déprimée, elle alla chercher du réconfort auprès de sa sœur.  
\- Je vais finir pas devenir folle... geignit l'épéiste en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Dans ces moments incertains, où je ne sais plus qui je suis... Mes deux vies se mélangent, et pendant quelques horribles secondes je redeviens Azu, et son cœur est tellement plein de tristesse et de souffrance que je croie mourir une seconde fois...  
  
L'acolyte ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Les filles, le repas est prêt ! les appela d'en bas leur mère.  
\- On arrive maman, dit Axirafale en sortant de sa chambre.  
\- Par les dieux, quelle mine sérieuse vous avez ! Il y a un problème ?  
  
Xi secoua la tête et tenta de faire bonne figure. A la fin du repas, Yojimbo fit une visite surprise à sa petite amie, deux gros bouquets de roses dans les mains.  
\- Joyeux Noël ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, offrant les blanches à Emeline et les rouges à Axirafale.  
\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup, répondit celle-ci en sentant le parfum des fleurs.  
\- Est-ce que je peux vous enlever votre fille pour l'après-midi ? Je la ramènerai à l'heure pour le dîner.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Vous resterez manger avec nous ? Toi aussi Xi ?  
\- Oh pardon je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa le marchand. T'as l'air fatiguée...  
\- Un peu. Aller, filez tous les deux !  
  
Elle aida sa mère biologique à débarrasser la table et commença la vaisselle.  
\- Je vois bien que tu as des soucis, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?  
\- J'ai parfois des souvenirs d'Azuritis, avoua-t-elle. Et ça me perturbe.  
\- J'en suis désolée. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant comme souvenir ?  
\- Sa mort pour commencer, dit la jeune fille en arrêtant de frotter les assiettes. C'est ce qui revient le plus souvent. Mais il y a Séphiroth, et je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus faite souffrir, de le perdre ou de mourir.  
\- C'est horrible de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, dit la veuve en lui posant doucement la main sur l'épaule. Ils étaient tellement amoureux tous les deux. Si je n'avais pas eu Axirafale quand Shishi est mort, je pense que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de continuer à vivre.  
  
Xi se tourna vers elle, très émue. Elle avait de la peine pour cette femme qui l'avait mise au monde et qu'elle n'avait jamais appelée maman. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, aucune n'osant faire le premier pas.  
\- Je te demande pardon, murmura Emeline, de t'avoir abandonnée... Je regrette tellement...  
  
La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Je te pardonne, chuchota l'épéiste en se blottissant contre elle. Et je suis heureuse que nous nous soyons finalement retrouvées.  
  
Sa mère resserra son étreinte puis la lâcha. Elle l'invita à la suivre au salon, où elles passèrent l'après-midi à se raconter leurs vies, jusqu'au retour d'Axirafale et Yojimbo.  
\- Déjà ! s'exclama la veuve en regardant l'heure. J'ai complètement oublié de préparer le repas !  
\- Nous pourrions dîner chez Madame Rose ? proposa Xi.  
  
La soirée fût très joyeuse et détendue. Emeline avait même accepté de porter un chapeau de Noël rouge, sous l'œil étonné de sa fille qui ne l'avait jamais vue porter autre chose que du noir. Le lendemain matin, Axirafale ouvrit un portail pour Payon.  
\- Passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part !  
\- Et remet leur ce paquet s'il te plait, la pria sa mère biologique. Passez de bonnes fêtes.  
  
Xi entra dans le vortex avec Rock et leva les yeux sur l'arbre Sacré de son village d'adoption. Des petits flocons tombaient, épaississant encore le manteau neigeux qui recouvrait le paysage. Le vieux Gil n'était pas assis à sa place, il devait se tenir au chaud dans la taverne. Elle se hâta vers la maisonnette de ses parents.  
\- Te revoilà ma fille, l'accueillit son père. Comment te portes-tu ?  
\- Bien père, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle en les embrassant. J'ai tant de choses à vous raconter ! J'ai retrouvé ma mère biologique, elle m'a remis ceci pour vous.  
  
Ils prirent le paquet et l'ouvrirent. Dedans, il y avait une longue lettre, des gâteaux et des chocolats.  
\- Ca pour une surprise ! s'exclama sa mère. Elle nous invite à venir la voir si nous avons l'occasion d'aller à Prontera. Alors tu as une sœur ?  
\- Oui, Axirafale. Vous l'avez vue, elle m'avait accompagnée en juin et c'est elle qui est venue me chercher le mois dernier.  
\- La petite acolyte ? demanda son père. C'est curieux comme le destin peut réunir les personnes parfois.  
  
Xi se renfrogna, comme à chaque fois que l'on prononçait le mot destin. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être maîtresse de sa vie. Il valait mieux changer de sujet.  
\- Il y a autre chose, hum, je vous avais parlé d'un camarade avec qui je m'entraînais, marmonna-t-elle en se sentant rougir.  
\- Le jeune homme d'Einbroch ? demanda sa mère avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Oui, Nijni. Je... Je sors avec lui.  
\- Ca n'empiète pas sur tes entraînements j'espère ? demanda son père en haussant un sourcil. Et il a quel âge ? Quelles sont ses intentions envers toi ?  
\- Père ! Je vous promets que ça ne remet pas en question mon apprentissage. Il aura vingt ans dans un mois.  
\- C'est une bague de fiançailles que tu portes ? Il n'est pas question que ma fille se marie à seize ans ! s'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.  
\- Mais non, mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! La situation est compliquée...  
\- Ca commence bien !  
\- Hadrien ! le réprimanda sa femme. Laisse la parler !  
\- C'est bon. Je vais faire un tour, je reviens dans un moment, s'emporta Xi.  
  
La jeune fille claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle adorait son père, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé personne lui dicter sa conduite. Entrant dans la taverne, elle salua les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient et repéra rapidement son ancien maître d'armes.  
\- Bonjour Maître.  
\- Ho, ma petite Ni, tu es rentrée pour les fêtes ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, ça va, vous n'avez pas trop froid par ce temps ?  
\- Il fait toujours chaud ici, dit-il en tirant une bouffée de tabac de sa pipe. Alors, tu travailles bien ?  
\- J'ai trouvé un chevalier qui veut bien m'entraîner en dehors de la guilde des Epéistes.  
\- Tu es toujours aussi pressée, à ce que je vois... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
  
Xi accepta une tasse de thé, puis après avoir papoté un peu, rentra chez ses parents. Son père ne lui reparla pas de son compagnon, mais visiblement ça le travaillait.  
\- Tu restes quelques jours avec nous ? demanda sa mère, alors qu'ils déjeunaient.  
\- Non, je repars demain matin.  
\- Tu n'as pas une semaine de vacances pour Noël ?  
\- Si, mais je suis invitée chez les parents de Nijni, avoua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son bol de soupe.  
  
Elle entendit son père laisser tomber sa cuillère et retint sa respiration.  
\- Est-ce que tu comptes nous le présenter avant vos noces ?  
\- Si tu me promets d'être aimable avec lui, je peux peut-être m'arranger avec ma sœur pour qu'il m'accompagne dimanche prochain.  
\- Fort bien, grogna-t-il. Je ferai un effort. Il a intérêt à être digne de toi.


	37. Chapter 37

En milieu de matinée, Xi embrassa ses parents et partit en leur laissant Rock, qu'ils avaient accepté de lui garder pour la semaine. Elle utilisa une paire d'ailes enchantées pour rentrer à Prontera, puis alla immédiatement demander à Axirafale si elle était d'accord pour la ramener avec Nijni le week-end suivant.  
\- Dimanche prochain ? Oui, je devrais être revenue.  
\- Tu pars ?  
\- Yojimbo m'emmène une semaine vers une destination inconnue, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Xi souhaita de bonnes vacances à sa sœur et attendit Nijni vers la porte Nord, comme convenu. Au moins cette fois elle était en avance. Un peu trop même, elle regarda la grand horloge sur la cathédrale non loin de là, il n'était que dix heures. Une heure dans ce froid, ce n'était pas grand chose à côté des tours de garde qu'elle avait souvent faits au pont d'Izlude, en revanche c'était tout aussi ennuyeux. Il n'y avait aucun commerce dans cette rue, et Rock n'était pas là, mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de se promener. Elle s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre et prit son mal en patience.  
  
_\- Je ne veux pas d'une relation sans lendemain, dit Azuritis en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._  
_\- Je suis fou de toi, déclara Séphiroth, s'appuyant sur le tronc de l'arbre par dessus sa tête et plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens._  
  
_Son regard sincère et passionné l'hypnotisait... Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent..._  
  
Xi ouvrit les yeux. C'était cet arbre, c'était ici qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Avec nostalgie, elle caressa l'écorce du bout des doigts. Ce souvenir était tellement net... Elle entendit le bruit d'un portail qui s'ouvrait derrière elle, et Nijni apparut, d'énormes flocons de neige plein les cheveux et les épaules. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa désespérément, essayant d'occulter les souvenirs d'Azuritis.  
\- Hé ! Attends, Nov arrrive, il va nous rrrentrrrer dedans.  
  
Comme elle ne le lâchait pas, il la souleva de terre et se décala de quelques pas, juste à temps pour laisser la place à son cousin. Celui-ci ne la salua pas et se contenta d'ouvrir un nouveau vortex pour les renvoyer à Einbroch.  
\- Merci, dit Nijni en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
\- Mes parents voudraient te rencontrer, ils nous invitent dimanche, dit Xi après avoir traversé. Est-ce que tu as dit aux tiens, pour nous ?  
\- Non, pas encorrre, répondit-il en lui ajustant son bonnet sur la tête. Alorrrs comme ça je t'ai manqué ?  
\- Oui... Tu ne fais plus la tête ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, il attrapa les bords de son chapeau et l'enfonça sur sa tête pour lui cacher les yeux, puis il la souleva et la porta sur son épaule jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. La famille au complet l'accueillit dans le petit salon, avant de passer à table. Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à la fin du repas. Olga, qui était pourtant à l'autre bout de la table, s'écria :  
\- Xi a une bague ! Vous vous êtes fiancés ? Et vous n'avez rrrien dit à perrrsonne !  
\- Et alorrrs ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te fairrre, répondit son grand frère en finissant son dessert, sans lever les yeux sur elle.  
\- Nijni, dit son père en se levant de table, avec l'air de quelqu'un furieux mais qui se retient de faire une scène en publique. Dans mon bureau, maintenant.  
  
Un silence tendu tomba sur la salle à manger, jusqu'à ce que les éclats de voix de Bastian leur parvinrent. Il s'exprimait dans sa langue d'origine, aussi Xi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il y eu un fracas de bois brisé, puis plus rien. Lara se précipita pour voir ce qui s'était passé, manquant se cogner dans Nijni qui revenait, avec un air indéchiffrable.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.  
\- Désolé pourrr la porrrte mèrrre. Je vais cherrrcher quelques affairrres dans ma chambrrre et on s'en va.  
  
Xi se retrouva seule avec ses frère et sœurs, qui la regardaient avec un mélange de pitié et d'appréhension.  
\- Pèrrre est encorrre plus en colèrrre que quand Nijni s'est engagé chez les épéistes, chuchota Olga. Vous êtes vraiment fiancés ?  
\- Tu viens ? l'appela son compagnon depuis le couloir.  
\- Au revoir tout le monde... dit-elle en s'esquivant rapidement.  
  
Non loin d'elle, une lourde porte pendait sur ses gonds, brisée en deux. Elle s'enveloppa dans la cape que Nijni lui tendait et sortit avec lui. Sa mère l'attrapa par la manche et le serra dans ses bras.  
\- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit...  
\- Si mèrrre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écrrrirrrai pourrr te donner des nouvelles.  
  
Il l'embrassa sur les joues et, attrapant la main de Xi, l'entraîna à sa suite dans la rue enneigée. Il entra dans une taverne et s'installa dans un coin, saluant d'un mouvement de tête quelques personnes qu'il connaissait.  
\- Deux chocolats chauds, demanda-t-il à la serveuse qui s'approchait d'eux.  
\- Qu'a dit ton père ?  
\- Ce n'est pas imporrrtant.  
\- Si... Tu n'aurais pas cassé une porte si ça ne l'était pas, dit-elle avec douceur.  
  
Elle remonta la manche de sa main droite et examina les phalanges ensanglantées qu'il tentait de lui cacher depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.  
\- Il valait mieux la porrrte que lui, marmonna-t-il.  
\- A ce point ? demanda Xi en versant quelques gouttes de potion de soin sur les blessures.  
\- Merrrci. Il m'a déshérrrité et chassé de la maison. S'il savait à quel point je m'en moque...  
\- Tu ne lui as pas expliqué, pour la bague ?  
\- Pourrr quoi fairrre ? De toute façon ça aurrrait fini comme ça tôt ou tarrrd, il ne lui manquait qu'un prrrétexte.  
\- Ah. Et en quoi je suis devenu un prétexte pour déshériter un fils aîné ?  
\- Tu rrreprrrésentes tout ce qu'il rrrefuse d'accepter chez moi. Le Rrroyaume de Rrrune Midgarrrd, la guilde des épéistes... Et il pense que je t'ai mise enceinte, d'où nos fiançailles prrrématurrrées. Pèrrre est trrrès lucide dans son trrravail, mais dès que ça me concerrrne, il ne voit que ce qu'il veut, et je suis sa plus grrrande déception. Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, compatit-elle, choquée qu'on puisse dire une chose pareille à son propre enfant.  
\- Au moins je n'ai plus de compte à lui rrrendrrre.  
  
Pensif, il s'absorba dans la contemplation de sa tasse fumante. Un peu plus tard, ils utilisèrent chacun une paire d'ailes de papillon enchantée pour se téléporter devant la cathédrale de la capitale de Rune Midgard. Une fois à Izlude, Xi put enfin récupérer son tabard. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, elle entraîna son compagnon jusqu'à l'armurerie.  
\- C'est fermé pour la semaine de Noël, lut-elle sur un panneau pendu à la poignée de la porte.  
\- Tu finirrras parrr l'avoirrr ton arrrmurrre, dit Nijni en riant à la vue de son désappointement.  
  
Ils passèrent la semaine à s'entraîner dans les champs et les bois au alentours de la capitale, faisant de longues randonnées dans la neige, chassant des mandragores, mais toujours en évitant soigneusement de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Un soir, alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner dans le restaurant favori du jeune homme, celui-ci invita Xi à le suivre. Derrière une tapisserie, il lui fit gravir un étroit escalier et s'arrêta sur le premier pallier, où il y avait trois portes. Il sortit une clé de sa poche.  
\- Comme je n'ai plus vrrraiment de chez moi, je me suis dit que ça pourrrait être bien d'habiter à Prrronterrra.  
  
Il déverrouilla une des portes et la laissa entrer. La chambre était déjà meublée d'un lit pour deux personnes et d'une grande armoire murale. Une cheminée servait pour le chauffage et la cuisine, et une tablette avec une bassine était fixée juste à côté, pour la toilette.   
\- Je ne supporrrte plus mes camarrrades de chambrrrée, surrtout l’autrrre, là… Ca éviterrra un meurrrtrrre. Même pourrr toi, aprrrès tes entrrraînements le soirrr à la Chevalerrrie, ça serrrait plus simple que de rrrentrer à Izlude.  
  
Xi n'en revenait pas, il la prenait de court. Mais c'était tentant, en dehors du côté pratique de loger de nouveau dans la capitale, elle ne serait plus obligée de vivre avec Lyn.  
\- Tu me proposes d'emménager avec toi ?  
\- Oui. Je comprrrendrai si tu trrrouves que c'est trrrop tôt.  
\- Sans doute... Je veux bien essayer, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne femme au foyer !  
\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé penser une chose parrreille ? demanda-t-il en souriant largement et en l'attrapant pour l'embrasser.


	38. Chapter 38

Dimanche matin, Axirafale retrouva les épéistes chez Madame Rose. Elle était radieuse.  
\- On dirait que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Alors raconte, il t'a emmenée où ? l'interrogea Xi.  
\- A Yuno ! J'ai passé la semaine à visiter la bibliothèque et à discuter avec des professeurs, des sages... Et vous ? C'est comment Einbroch en plein hiver ?  
\- Froid. Et plein de neige. C'était un peu tendu entre Nijni et son père, du coup nous ne sommes pas restés, nous avons passé la semaine ici. On va pouvoir se voir plus facilement, nous avons loué une chambre au dessus de l'Etoile d'Amatsu.  
\- Vous vous installez déjà ensemble ? Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? chuchota l'acolyte à sa sœur en jetant un regard suspicieux à son compagnon.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Ecoute on discutera plus tard si tu veux, mais là il faudrait qu'on y aille. On rentrera avec des ailes enchantées ce soir.  
  
Une fois le portail ouvert, Xi marcha dedans, tenant la main de son compagnon. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués au changement de luminosité que Nijni la poussait violemment au sol. Quelque chose siffla au dessus de sa tête et se planta dans l'Arbre Sacré. Une flèche ! En plein village ? Ils se mirent à couvert, dégainant leurs armes. Un nouveau trait partit dans l'autre sens, et ils entendirent un cri bestial et le bruit d'un corps tombant dans la neige. Un archer de Payon s'avança vers eux, tenant son arc bandé, flèche en direction du sol.  
\- Xi ! l'appela son père en sortant de la taverne. Tu n'as rien ?  
\- C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle en faisant tomber la neige de ses vêtements. Qui nous a attaqué ?  
\- Un gobelin, dit Nijni en retournant le petit cadavre de la créature abattue.  
\- Ils ont envahi le village à l'aube, expliqua le garde. Nous les avons en partie repoussés, mais certains se cachent encore ici. Les guerriers tiennent conseil à l'armurerie si vous voulez vous joindre à eux.  
\- Où est mère ?  
\- A la maison avec ton loup, elle s'est barricadée pendant que je vous attendais ici.  
\- Nous raccompagnons mon père chez lui, dit la jeune fille à l'archer, puis nous reviendrons vous aider.  
  
Elle était inquiète, la maison de ses parents se situait en dehors de l'enceinte protectrice du village. A l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, elle partit en tête. Il y avait eu tellement de passage que le chemin était couvert de neige boueuse et les traces en étaient devenues illisibles.  
Aucune fumée ne sortait de la cheminée. Son père gémit quand il vit que la porte d'entrée était défoncée, et des bruits de vaisselle brisée et de meubles renversés leur parvinrent. Xi se concentra, s'empêchant de penser à ce qui avait pu arriver à sa mère. Epée droite devant elle, elle longea le mur et jeta un oeil par l'ouverture. Trois gobelins étaient occupés à vider le garde-manger, répandant son contenu sur le sol. La jeune fille entra et les prit par surprise. Plantant sa lame dans le dos du plus proche, elle la dégagea aussitôt du corps du monstre et trancha la gorge d'un autre, repoussant d'un coup de pied le troisième, qui buta dans le vaisselier. Nijni lui planta sa hache dans le ventre, son arme traversant facilement l'armure de cuir grossière du gobelin.  
A l'étage, Rock se mit à aboyer férocement. Les épéistes se ruèrent dans les escaliers, découvrant deux autres ennemis qui tentaient d'enfoncer la porte de la petite chambre d'enfant de Xi, derrière laquelle grondait le loup. L'un des gobelins avait planté sa morgenstern dans le panneau de bois, qui était prêt à céder. Le deuxième se tourna vers eux, faisant tourner son fléau de guerre d'un air menaçant. La jeune fille se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle en avait affronté un. Il y avait peu d'espace ici, elle était coincée dans l'escalier, Nijni derrière elle. Agissant rapidement, elle tira son couteau de sa ceinture et le lança sur la créature. La lame se planta dans sa tête à travers son masque grimaçant, et il tomba à la renverse, mort.  
Le dernier gobelin, ne parvenant pas à retirer son arme de la porte, ramassa celle de son comparse et passa à l'attaque. Xi tenta de parer, mais la chaîne s'enroula autour de son épée, et l'ennemi tira d'un coup sec, lui faisant sauter des mains.  
\- Baisse toi, vite ! lui ordonna Nijni.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'exécutait, il l'enjamba et frappa le gobelin, plantant profondément sa hache dans son crâne.  
\- Constance ! appela son père en montant les escaliers à son tour. Constance !  
\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée derrière la porte.  
  
Ils l'entendirent déplacer des meubles puis elle ouvrit le battant, la morgenstern toujours plantée dedans. Nijni la dégagea d'une secousse, et Xi se précipita sur sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps, dit-elle, tremblante. Rock m'a prévenue avant qu'ils ne défoncent la porte d'entrée, j'ai pu m'enfermer ici...  
  
Ils convinrent que les parents de la jeune fille seraient plus à l'abri à la taverne, avec les autres villageois, jusqu'à ce que Payon soit sécurisé. Après les y avoir escortés, les épéistes se rendirent à l'armurerie. Sire Windsor et le chef des chasseurs étaient penchés sur une carte de Payon.  
\- Vous tombez bien, j'allais demander des renforts ! s'exclama le chevalier en les voyant. L'hiver est rude, les gobelins commencent à manquer de nourriture. Ca fait une semaine que je poursuis ces pillards... Très bien, nous allons faire trois équipes, pour ratisser le secteur. Un épéiste ou moi par équipe, avec plusieurs archers. On va partir chacun d'une porte du village, et y laisser un garde en poste, puis on se rejoindra au centre sous l'Arbre Sacré, en fouillant toutes les maisons. Aller, au travail.  
  
Xi partit vers la porte Est accompagnée de plusieurs anciens camarades de classe, qui ne semblaient pas enchantés de sa présence. L'un d'eux loucha avec une moue dégoûtée sur son épée, déjà pleine de sang. Méthodiquement, ils visitèrent toutes les maisons en partant du mur, l'épéiste en tête. Ils tombèrent sur un gobelin, occupé à massacrer des poules. Sans pitié, les archers le criblèrent de flèches, et il s'effondra dans un nuage de plumes.  
\- Tu vois, on n'a pas besoin d'épéiste, on se débrouille très bien... commença à craner un des jeunes archers à l'attention de Xi.  
  
Une créature surgit dans son dos, lui assénant un coup de marteau sur la tête. Grièvement touché, il se retrouva au sol sans défense, horrifié, du sang coulant partout sur son visage. Xi fit tourner son épée et décapita le gobelin, faisant tomber sa tête sur les genoux de son indélicat équipier. Satisfaite de cette petite démonstration, elle lui lança une potion de soin et regarda tout autour d'elle.  
\- Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'Arbre, méfions-nous, chuchota-t-elle.  
  
En effet, acculés, les derniers gobelins sortaient à découvert, leurs armes brandies en direction des guerriers. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, équipés d'épées courtes et de fléaux. Les trois groupes de défenseurs les encerclaient. Au signal du chef des chasseurs, les archers de Payon préparèrent leurs flèches. Les créatures lancèrent une dernière charge désespérée, concentrant leurs efforts sur Xi, qui était la plus petite des combattants au corps à corps. Plusieurs tombèrent sous une première salve de flèches, puis la jeune fille passa à l'attaque. A son tour de montrer ce dont elle était capable. Elle dansait au milieu des monstres, tranchant, tournant, plantant son épée dans les corps qui s'écroulaient autour d'elle, mettant en application les premiers enseignements dispensés par son nouveau maître d'armes. Alors que les trois derniers se jetaient sur elle ensemble, elle lança une frappe de feu, posant un genou au sol dans son élan, une main sur le pommeau de son épée et l'autre sur la garde.  
Elle leva un regard sauvage sur les jeunes archers, les mettant au défi de la provoquer comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude auparavant. Sans un mot, elle sortit son arme du sol, en essuya le sang sur sa manche, puis la rangea dans son fourreau. Les villageois sortirent alors en masse de la taverne, et acclamèrent les guerriers. Nijni la rejoignit, un mélange d'admiration et de fierté sur le visage. Avec ses parents, ils retournèrent dans la petite chaumière mise à sac par les gobelins.  
\- Tu as imprrressionné tout le village, dit son compagnon en balançant sur le bord du chemin les deux cadavres qu'il venait de sortir de la maison.  
\- Ils m'ont toujours raillée parce que je ne voulais pas devenir archère... Je pensais que je me sentirais mieux après leur avoir montré qu'ils avaient tort, répondit Xi en déposant une troisième créature à côté des autres.  
\- Mais ça n'est pas le cas...  
\- Non. Toutes ces années passées à subir des brimades parce que je ne voulais pas être comme eux, et je ressens toujours tellement de colère.  
\- Tu n'as rrrien à leurrr prrrouver. Oublie les, ils n'en valent pas la peine.  
  
Xi aida sa mère à ranger la maison pendant que Nijni réparait la porte d'entrée avec son père. La jeune fille tendait l'oreille en frottant le sol avec un linge pour éponger le sang, espérant entendre de quoi ils parlaient.  
\- Vous parlez drôlement bien notre langue.   
\- Merrrci, dans ma famille nous sommes bilingues. Mon pèrrre est commerrrçant, il dit que c'est imporrrtant.  
\- Il a bien raison. Et cela fait longtemps que vous êtes épéiste ?  
\- Un peu plus de deux ans.  
\- Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire après ?  
\- Les pommes de terre sont cuites, vous en avez fini avec cette porte ? les interrompit sa mère.  
\- Oui c'est bon, et nous l'avons renforcée. Il y a deux barres maintenant pour la verrouiller.  
  
Après le dîner, les deux épéistes se préparèrent à partir. Xi laissa son compagnon se téléporter en premier.  
\- Il a l'air très bien ce jeune homme, dit son père en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. J'ai vu qu'il t'avait sauvé de cette flèche quand vous êtes arrivés ce matin. Mais tu es si jeune... C'est dur pour moi de te voir presque adulte.  
\- Je grandis, il va bien falloir t'y faire, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Quand même, vous vivez déjà ensemble... Rassure-nous au moins sur un point, tu n'es pas enceinte ?  
\- Mais non ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?  
  
Evidemment, vu de l'extérieur... Quelques générations auparavant, les filles de campagne de son âge étaient déjà mariées et attendaient leur deuxième enfant. Mais les temps changeaient, ces choses là n'arrivaient plus que par accident. Et même si dans sa tête, les souvenirs de plus en plus nombreux d'Azuritis la faisait se sentir bien plus âgée, elle n'envisageait pas son avenir de cette manière. Nijni ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde d'ici quelques mois... Soudain angoissée à l'idée de le perdre, elle fit abruptement ses adieux à ses parents et activa ses ailes de papillon.


	39. Chapter 39

Lundi matin, Xi et Nijni arrivèrent de bonne heure à la guilde. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'attribution des missions, le Maître interpella la jeune fille. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une pièce de taille moyenne, encombrée de registres, d'armes de toutes sortes et d'objets divers. Erik enleva une pile de documents d'une chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir, prenant lui même place dans un fauteuil en bois, de l'autre côté d'un bureau croulant sous les papiers. Il attrapa une lettre et l'ouvrit.  
\- Je reçois rarement dans mon bureau, comme tu vois je manque un peu de place... J'ai reçu un message de la part de Sire Windsor, concernant les entraînements supplémentaires qu'il te dispense. C'est une requête assez inhabituelle... Venant d'un de tes camarades, j'aurais refusé, mais tu progresses tellement vite dans tous les domaines que je comprends que les enseignement de la guilde ne te suffisent pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison Maître, commença Xi en se sentant très gênée.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça arrive de temps en temps. C'est très bien que tu ne te reposes pas sur tes acquis et que tu cherches sans cesse à progresser. Donc je te donne mon accord, mais à une condition. Tu manques encore d'expérience, et ce n'est pas avec des petites missions à la journée que tu vas en gagner. J'établirai un planning avec Sire Windsor et je te le donnerai. Pour cette première semaine, c'est un peu tard pour s'organiser alors tu feras comme vous aviez convenu.  
\- Merci beaucoup Maître. Je vous promets de travailler dur.  
\- Je sais. Aller, ça va être l'heure. Garde du pont d'Izlude ce matin et secteur de Culvert avec les classes B cet après-midi.  
  
Cette première semaine de janvier passa à toute allure, Xi n'ayant pas un instant de répit entre ses engagements envers la guilde des épéistes et son entraînement avec Sire Windsor. Elle rentrait le soir dans la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nijni, épuisée et pleine de contusions. Tout comme son nouveau maître d'armes, elle s'abstenait désormais de prendre des potions de soin tant qu'elle n'avait rien de vraiment grave. Le samedi matin, Nijni partit travailler, ayant accepté un contrat de garde pour assurer la sécurité du marché. La jeune fille en profita pour enfin se rendre à l'armurerie d'Izlude. C'était ouvert, et le forgeron travaillait sur son enclume, tenant une barre de métal avec une pince et la frappant avec un marteau pour lui donner forme. Il faisait chaud devant le fourneau. La jeune fille bouillonnait à l'intérieur, mais elle attendit poliment que l'artisan ait fini. Il plongea la tige dans un seau d'eau, provoquant un nuage de vapeur, puis leva les yeux sur elle.  
\- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?  
\- Je voudrais une armure de plates ! S'il vous plait, le supplia-t-elle en déposant le sac d'or sur le comptoir.  
\- Ne soyez pas si pressée jeune fille ! dit-il en la jaugeant du regard. Attendez un instant.  
  
Il passa dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec plusieurs plaques métalliques munies de sangles.  
\- Je n'ai que très peu de stock pour ces pièces là, et vu votre stature, elles ne vous iront probablement pas. Voyons déjà le plastron... Trop grand, bien sur.  
  
Il le posa sur le comptoir et déplia un ruban pour prendre les mesures de la jeune fille, les notant au fur et à mesure dans un petit carnet.  
\- Vous voulez une complète ? demanda-t-il en positionnant les spallières sur ses épaules. Ah ça c'est presque bon, il y aura un simple ajustement à faire.  
\- Oui une complète.  
  
Il finit de lui essayer les nombreuses parties de l'armure, continuant de mesurer, marmonner et écrire.  
\- Bien, repassez d'ici deux ou trois mois pour les premiers essayages.  
\- Trois mois ? s'exclama Xi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
\- Ca ne se fabrique pas par magie ! Et j'ai d'autres commandes à honorer, je suis un maître forgeron très demandé. A bientôt !  
  
Elle quitta la boutique, frustrée. Tant pis, ça lui ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire. De retour à Prontera, elle rendit visite à sa sœur en attendant la fin du marché.  
\- Ca y est j'ai fini le livre de Broderick. J'ai eu un peu de mal, et je pense que mes traductions auraient besoin d'éclaircissement, mais j'ai appris quelques informations intéressantes. Tout concorde, l'ancien dieu dont il est fait mention est très probablement le démon du Chaos que nous recherchons.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut détruire un dieu ?  
\- En tant que simple humain je ne pense pas... Ta renaissance est peut-être la solution, avança Axirafale.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir spécial !  
\- Pas encore. Mais tu es déjà très forte, compte tenu de ton âge et de ton expérience. Un de ces jours il faudrait que je me rende à la bibliothèque de Geffen. J'ai besoin d'une meilleure traduction, et il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour trouver un expert en vieux geffenien. Il est dit dans ce livre que le dieu a été fait prisonnier, faute d'avoir pu le tuer. Mais le roi de l'époque a fait appel à de puissants sorciers pour effacer de la mémoire collective le nom et l'emplacement de la ville où il est retenu. Très peu de traces écrites ont subsisté.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ca fait partie de ce que je n'arrive pas à traduire. Je crois que des humains voulaient le libérer  
\- C'est ce que m'a dit Bro. Mais c'est insensé ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire ça ?  
  
L'acolyte haussa les épaules, elle non plus n'arrivait pas à comprendre que l'on puisse sciemment détruire une cité entière. Tout en marchant en direction de l'Etoile d'Amatsu, Xi réfléchissait. Shishi avait mis la main sur un livre très rare, après probablement des années de recherches, et il en avait gardé l'existence secrète. Par peur qu'il ne soit détruit ou qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains ? Comment Broderick avait-il pu trouver un ouvrage sur le sujet en pleine bibliothèque de Geffen ?  
\- En réalité ce bouquin vient d'un sorcier de ma famille, qui est décédé sans laisser d'héritier direct, répondit son camarade après qu'elle lui eut posé la question le lundi suivant. Mon père et ses frères se sont répartis ses affaires, et ils m'ont donné tous ses livres quand je suis entré dans la guilde des mages. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me souvenir où il était rangé d'ailleurs.  
\- Ecoute, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais j'ai des raisons de penser que cet ouvrage aurait dû être détruit. Il vaudrait mieux à l'avenir que nous évitions d'en parler, d'accord ? Je te le rendrais bientôt, quand la traduction sera finie.  
\- Aucun soucis, prends ton temps, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité depuis que j’ai abandonné la magie.  
  
Il partit suivre son entraînement, tandis que Xi retournait dans le hall. Erik lui remit une lettre cachetée, contenant probablement son planning, et s'adressa à ses quatre élèves de classe A :  
\- Demain vous partirez pour une excursion un peu particulière. Préparez des vêtements chauds et vos meilleures armes. Vous devrez vous rendre à Aldebaran ensemble et à pied...  
\- A pied, avec toute cette neige ? s'exclama Lyn.  
\- Ensemble ? demanda Xi.  
\- Oui, soupira le Maître. Il est grand temps de développer un peu votre esprit d'équipe. Vous devriez arriver là-bas jeudi soir si vous marchez à bonne allure. Un téléporteur vous attend vendredi matin à huit heures précises devant l'église, il vous confiera la suite des instructions.  
  
La jolie blonde fit la moue, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivie par Zemphis.  
\- Ca serrrait mieux si on parrrtait tout de suite, tu ne crrrois pas ? proposa Nijni. Ca nous laisserrrait un jourrr d'avance en cas de mauvais temps.  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.  
  
Ils attendirent un peu, et au bout d'un quart d'heure le grand brun taciturne redescendit. Il acquiesça brièvement quand son camarade lui exposa son idée. Lyn par contre ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son dortoir. Etant la seule autre fille, Xi fut désignée volontaire pour monter la voir. Elle toqua brièvement à la porte et entra à l'invitation de son ancienne colocataire.  
\- On se demandait si ça ne serait pas plus prudent de partir aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.  
\- Impossible, je dois faire des tas d'achats pour cette mission, et j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Dis aux garçons que je serais prête à huit heures demain, à la sortie Nord de la ville, dit-elle en coiffant ses longs cheveux.  
\- S'il te plait ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas ta messagère, essaie d'ajouter un s'il te plait après tes requêtes.  
\- S'il te plait... accepta de dire Lyn à contrecœur, peux-tu transmettre le message ?  
  
Enervée, Xi secoua la tête et alla annoncer son refus aux garçons. Zemphis grogna et sortit de la guilde. Nijni leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction du chenil.  
\- Si seulement on pouvait la laisser ici, grommela la jeune fille en libérant Rock.  
  
Sur la route de Prontera, elle ouvrit la lettre qu'Erik lui avait donnée.  
\- J'ai entraînement à la Chevalerie cet après-midi. Tu veux venir ?  
\- Non merrrci, râla son compagnon avec une soudaine mauvaise humeur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rrrien.  
\- Ben si, dis moi. Tu as l'air fâché.  
\- Tu passes tout ton temps librrre là-bas.  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. Ce soir je t'invite dans ton restaurant préféré pour me faire pardonner.  
\- D'accorrrd, se radoucit-il, verrrs quelle heurrre tu penses que tu vas finirrr ?


	40. Chapter 40

Il faisait froid. La neige était couverte d'une croûte de glace, mais heureusement il n'y avait pas de vent. Les quatre épéistes passèrent devant les panneaux indicateurs, prenant plein nord en direction d'Aldebaran.  
\- C'est quoi cette idée de nous faire passer trois jours dans la neige ? maugréa Lyn.  
  
Aucun des trois autres ne prit la peine de lui répondre. La route était assez bien dégagée, ils avançaient à bonne allure.  
\- Pour être dans les temps il faudrait que nous ayons commencé à gravir la montagne avant que la nuit ne tombe, dit Xi en se remémorant son voyage avec Quevyn et Ana.  
  
C'était devenu moins douloureux de penser à son défunt camarade, était-ce parce que le temps passait ou bien qu'elle s'était endurcie depuis sa dernière mission à Byalan ?  
Aux alentours de midi, ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint les contreforts du Mont Mjolnir. Elle encouragea ses compagnons à ne pas s'arrêter trop longtemps.  
\- J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, se plaignit la blonde. On a trois jours pour faire le voyage, pas la peine de courir.  
\- C'est le temps qu'on met quand il n'y a pas de neige. Ici ça va, mais sur les hauteurs on risque d'en avoir beaucoup plus... dit Zemphis en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.  
\- En plus la nuit tombe tôt, et il n'est pas prrrudent de voyager dans la montagne sans voirrr où l'on pose ses pieds, renchérit Nijni.  
  
Constatant qu'elle était en minorité, Lyn accepta de mauvaise grâce de se remettre en route. Xi fit forcer l'allure au groupe, espérant rejoindre le lieu de bivouac abrité qu'elle connaissait. Le soleil se couchait quand elle reconnut l'endroit. Une bande sans neige s'étalait sous l'affleurement rocheux. La blonde jeta son sac de voyage et se laissa tomber sur le sol, visiblement épuisée.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Xi regardait le paysage qui s'étalait devant elle. Nijni posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Ca va ?  
\- C'est d'ici que j'ai aperçu la Bête pour la première fois.  
  
Et depuis elle avait rencontré d'autres monstres semblables. Quel serait le prochain ? Et qui perdrait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Nijni mourrait en combattant une de ces créatures corrompues à ses côtés. Elle devrait à tout prix éviter qu'il l'accompagne dans une nouvelle mission de ce genre, si le Grand Prêtre voulait bien lui en confier une autre.  
\- Xi dit à ton chien de me foutre la paix ! râla Lyn.  
\- Rock au pied, dit distraitement la jeune fille. Et c'est pas un chien, c'est un loup.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend comme mission à Aldebaran à votre avis ? demanda Zemphis en chargeant le feu qu'il venait d'allumer.  
\- En toute logique quelque chose pourrr développer notrrre esprrrit d'équipe.  
  
Xi regarda tour à tour ses compagnons par dessus les flammes. Entre Lyn qui se plaignait sans arrêt et n'était jamais d'accord avec eux, Zemphis qui ne parlait presque pas et semblait toujours faire la tête, la partie n'était pas gagnée.  
\- Très bien, on pourrait commencer par discuter un peu pour mieux se connaître ? proposa-t-elle.  
\- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda la blonde en plissant les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes engagés par exemple ?  
\- Je veux devenir garde royal, expliqua le grand brun. Mon oncle a commencé à me former depuis mon plus jeune âge dans ce but.  
\- Mes parents m'ont laissé le choix entre acolyte et épéiste, et j'avoue que les ordres ne me tentaient pas trop, dit Lyn en faisant la grimace.  
  
Zemphis s'étouffa avec son repas à ses mots et Nijni lui balança une grande claque entre les omoplates.  
\- Moi je veux devenir chevalier pour traquer les démons, se hâta de dire Xi avant que le ton monte, voyant son ancienne colocataire froncer les sourcils.  
\- Et toi Nijni ? le questionna Lyn en ignorant superbement le second jeune homme, toujours en train de tousser et de rire. Ce n'est pas courant les recrues en provenance de la République de Schwartzwald.  
\- Mon pèrrre est négociant en métaux, il m'emmenait souvent avec lui à la guilde des forrrgerrrons d'Einbrrroch pour m'apprrrendrrre son métier, mais j'ai toujourrrs été plus intérrressé par les arrrmes que les arrrtisans fabrrriquaient là-bas que parrr son trrravail.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas de combattants chez vous ? insista-t-elle.  
\- Leur manièrrre de se battrrre ne me convient pas. C'est comme Xi et l'arrrcherrrie.  
\- J'ai jamais pu m'y faire, répondit l'intéressée en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je pense que j'aurais aimé ça, être chasseuse, dit Lyn en s'enveloppant dans une couverture. Mais mes parents n'auraient pas trouvé ça convenable. Vous avez bien de la chance tous les deux.  
  
Xi ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant la main de Nijni.  
\- Dans la vie on a toujourrrs le choix, affirma celui-ci.  
\- Bon, on devrait peut-être se coucher maintenant. Qui prend le premier tour de garde ? demanda Zemphis.  
\- Rock a l'ouïe fine, il nous réveillera en cas de problème. Bonne nuit.  
  
Pendant la nuit, la neige se remit à tomber. Les épéistes se réveillèrent aux premiers rayons de soleil, assaillis par un vent glacial qui leur envoyait les flocons dans le visage. Rabattant leur capuches sur leurs têtes, ils se mirent péniblement en route. Les bourrasques étaient tellement fortes qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas parler. Vers le milieu de la journée le temps se calma enfin, révélant un paysage accidenté où le chemin se distinguait à peine. Un peu plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'un mur de glace qui leur barrait la route.  
\- Impossible de le contourner... affirma Xi après avoir observé le précipice d'un côté et la montagne de l'autre.  
\- On pourrait le casser ? avança Zemphis en dégainant sa claymore de son dos.  
\- Non, l'arrêta Nijni, c'est inutile et tu vas abîmer ta lame. Il va falloirrr passer parrr dessus. Tu peux me fairrre la courrrte échelle ?   
  
Le grand brun mit un genou à terre et l'aida à se hisser sur le dessus de la congère.   
\- Bon derrrière ça va, mais ça fait haut pourrr sauter. Quelqu'un a pensé à prrrendrrre une corrrde ?   
\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui fera l'affaire, annonça Lyn après que tous eurent répondu négativement. Mais je ne veux aucune remarque déplacée, compris ?   
  
Elle sortit de son sac un long fouet et le lança à Nijni.   
\- Ca serrra assez solide ? demanda-t-il en examinant l'objet avec curiosité.   
\- Oui, c'est fait en tentacules de mandragore tressés.   
\- Monte, je vais t'aider à passer.   
  
Elle dût escalader les épaules de Zemphis pour atteindre la main de Nijni. Une fois en haut, elle se laissa glisser de l'autre côté à l'aide du fouet. Le jeune homme le lança ensuite à Xi pour qu'elle attache Rock.   
\- N'aie pas peur, rassura-t-elle son familier en le caressant. C'est bon, lève doucement !   
  
Lyn récupéra le loup pendant que sa maîtresse prenait appui sur son camarade. Elle était plus petite que la blonde et Nijni dû lui envoyer la corde improvisée pour lui faire atteindre le sommet du mur de glace. Xi en profita pour regarder autour d'eux et constata qu'ils avaient presque atteint le plateau couvert de végétation géante qu'il leur faudrait traverser pour atteindre l'autre versant de la montagne. Elle rejoignit Rock et attendit que Zemphis passe à son tour et aide son compagnon à redescendre.   
\- Cet obstacle nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps, s'inquiéta-t-elle.   
\- Tiens Lyn, dit Nijni en lui rendant son fouet. Merrrci.   
\- A quoi te sert ce truc ? demanda l'autre jeune homme.   
\- C'est une arme, regarde, dit-elle en le faisant claquer devant elle et en brisant une fine branche d'arbre.   
  
Arrivés sur le vaste sommet montagneux, ils restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle de sculpture glacé qui s'étalait devant eux. Aussi grandes que des arbres, les fleurs gelées semblaient un peu sinistres. Xi aperçut une toile de trois mètres de diamètre, givrée elle aussi. Elle la montra à ses camarades pour les mettre en garde et continua à marcher, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle ne vit pas d'autre trace d'araignée ou de mille-pattes géants, sans doute restaient-ils terrés dans des abris pour passer l'hiver.   
Sous un soleil froid, leur progression restait pénible. A la tombée de la nuit, ils n'avaient même pas atteint le bord opposé du plateau. Les épéistes installèrent leur campement sous un bouquet de coquelicots immenses et Zemphis se porta volontaire pour le premier tour de garde. Environ deux heures avant le lever du jour, Nijni réveilla Xi pour qu'elle prenne le relais. A l'aide d'un bâton elle remua les braises de leur feu de camp en baillant. Les flammes projetaient des ombres tout autour d'eux, donnant des formes étranges à la végétation. C'était curieux comme celle-ci ressemblait à un insecte. Qui se déplaçait.   
Sans crier gare, Rock bondit en grognant et mordit la chose. D'autres surgirent des ténèbres et se précipitèrent vers les voyageurs endormis. Xi dégaina son épée en se levant, se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre une potion de réveil.   
\- Debout, nous sommes attaqués !   
  
Elle fonça sur les bestioles, des mantes religieuses d'un peu moins d'un mètre de haut et s'attela à les découper en morceaux à la lueur du feu.   
\- C'était pas très utile de nous réveiller, ronchonna Lyn en constatant que Xi avait déjà tué tous les insectes.   
\- Désolée, je ne savais pas combien il y en avait, ni si j'en viendrais à bout facilement.   
  
A l'aube, ils levèrent le camp. La descente était périlleuse, du fait de l'épaisse couche de glace qui recouvrait le chemin et rendait chaque pas plus glissant que le précédent. Physiquement et nerveusement épuisés, les épéistes arrivèrent enfin au pied de la montagne.   
\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas se reposer ? grommela Lyn.   
\- Il nous reste un dernier obstacle à franchir, c'est un marécage, leur apprit Xi. Il faut absolument que nous le franchissions avant la nuit.   
\- On va manger en marrrchant, dit Nijni en partageant un morceau de pain en quatre.   
  
Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils atteignirent le marécage. Avec soulagement, Xi vit que le sentier pour le traverser en toute sûreté avait été déneigé. De plus, le sol gelé était beaucoup plus praticable que la boue dans laquelle elle avait pataugé la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes.   
\- Alors cheftaine, on y va ? demanda Zemphis.   
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent...   
  
Elle hésitait. N'était-il pas plus sûr de dormir ici et de traverser le lendemain matin ? Arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous ne justifiait pas de risquer leur vie. De simples torches seraient insuffisantes pour sécuriser le chemin, si seulement ils avaient été accompagnés par quelqu'un capable de produire de la lumière par magie, un acolyte ou un mage... Alors que l'ombre s'étendait sur le marécage gelé, les poteaux qui balisaient le sentier se mirent à luire, l'éclairant comme en plein jour.   
\- Voilà qui rrrègle le prrroblème, dit Nijni en l'invitant à prendre la tête du groupe.   
  
La soirée était bien avancée quand ils poussèrent la porte de l'auberge où Xi avait logé quand elle chassait les mites.


	41. Chapter 41

\- Finalement nous sommes dans les temps, dit Nijni en posant sa hache dans un coin de la chambre. Quelque chose te trrracasse ?   
\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai expliqué que j'avais des fois des visions du passé ? J'en ai eu des un peu particulières ici... commença Xi en se remémorant les retrouvailles pour le moins enflammées d'Azuritis et Séphiroth.   
\- Ne t'en fais pas pourrr ça, je ferrrai comme d'habitude.   
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Prrresque toutes les nuits tu fais des cauchemarrrs, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Souvent tu marrrmonnes, mais je ne comprrrends pas ce que tu dis. Parrrfois tu hurrrles, tu as l'airrr de tellement souffrrrirrr... Je te rrrassurrre, et tu finis parrr te rrrrendorrrmirrr.   
\- Je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça.   
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon il est tarrrd, on ferrrait mieux de dorrrmirrr si on veut êtrrre d'attaque demain.   
  
A huit heures le lendemain matin, les quatre épéistes attendaient leur téléporteur au point de rendez-vous convenu. Un homme bien-portant avec une grosse barbe et un bonnet rouge de Noël vint à leur rencontre.   
\- Bien le bonjour, fiers combattants d'Izlude !   
  
Il sourit largement, et en un clignement d'yeux, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent dans une autre ville, toute décorée de guirlandes lumineuses, de sapins et de bonhommes de neige.   
\- Nous sommes à Lutie, le village de Noël. Ce grand bâtiment que vous voyez là est une fabrique de jouets. Ceci est un exercice pratique de libération d'otage. Voici votre ordre de mission.   
  
Lyn prit la lettre qu'il leur tendait, l'ouvrit et la lue aux autres.   
\- Un accident magique a eu lieu dans la fabrique de jouets, plusieurs objets se sont animés et ont fait fuir tous les employés, sauf un qui manque à l'appel. Votre mission est de le retrouver et de le secourir.   
\- Je vous attends à la taverne, c'est dans la rue en dessous. Faites attention, c'est peut-être un exercice mais vos adversaires ne sont pas au courant. Et dernière précision, ce n’est pas un simple exercice, il comptera pour vos examens de confirmation. Bonne chance !  
  
Les épéistes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, dégainant chacun leur arme. A l'intérieur, une multitude de caisses s'empilaient contre les murs, des machines munies de tapis roulant à manivelles occupaient l'espace central et des piles de jouets et de paquets cadeaux s'entassaient un peu partout où il restait encore de la place. C'était gigantesque, et le désordre compliquait leur tâche.   
\- On pourrait trouve un point de vue en hauteur pour essayer de repérer notre cible, proposa Xi.   
\- Non, ça nous mettrait à découvert et ça attirerait tous les monstres, il vaut mieux nous séparer et explorer le secteur discrètement, affirma Zemphis.   
\- On ne va pas se disperser alors qu'on ignore tout de ce qu'on va devoir affronter !   
\- Pas la peine de vous disputer, intervint Nijni, faisons deux grrroupes. Si vous avez un prrroblème, hurrrlez.   
  
Avec Xi et Rock, il prit à gauche le long du mur et se faufila entre deux rangées de caisses en bois. Ils émergèrent dans un espace dégagé, découvrant une caisse pleine de friandises éventrée. Des petites lutins vêtus de rouge ou de vert s'en emparaient, remplissant leurs poches de pains d'épices, sucres d'orges et autres bonbons.   
\- Ce sont des jouets... Ils ont prrris vie parrr magie, voilà nos ennemis.   
\- Ils n'ont pas l'air agressif, dit la jeune fille en s'approchant et en ramassant un gâteau qu'elle lança à son compagnon.   
\- Rrrestons surrr nos garrrdes.   
  
Il voulu monter sur un gros paquet cadeau, dont le couvercle s'ouvrit d'un coup pour l'éjecter. Il tomba en plein sur un des lutins, qui, surpris, tapa dans ses mains avant de détaler. Xi se retint de hurler en voyant ce qu'il avait fait à Nijni, puis se mit à rire en silence.   
\- Quoi ? Ah mais il en veut encorrre ce paquet ? dit-il en coupant la boîte en deux avec sa hache. Pourrrquoi tu rrris ?   
\- Il semblerait que les jouets puissent faire de la magie, dit-elle toujours secouée par un fou-rire silencieux et calmant son familier qui s'était mit à geindre. Fais attention avant de manger ton gâteau.   
  
Il porta une main à son visage, se découvrant une forte mâchoire prognathe, munie de longues canines qui en sortaient, remontant de part et d'autre d'un gros nez écrasé.   
\- Tu as une tête d'orc ! Grogne un peu pour voir ?   
\- Grrrrrr !!!!   
\- Tu le fais super bien. Bon, aller en route, on a du travail.   
\- J'espèrrre que je ne vais pas rrrester comme ça trrrop longtemps...   
  
Ils escaladèrent avec précaution une pyramide de caisses, restant du côté du mur pour se mettre hors de vue de potentiels jouets enchantés dangereux.   
\- Vas-y, essaie de rrrepérrrer notrrre otage. Je louche avec ces défenses, grommela Nijni.   
\- Là-bas, il y a quelqu'un ! Une jeune fille blonde, avec une robe rose.   
\- Trrrès bien , allons-y.   
  
Elle n'était pas très loin, ils la trouvèrent sans grande difficulté. Soudain, Xi attrapa son compagnon par le bras. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La fille était petite, et il paraissait étonnant que l'on emploie une enfant. La petite blonde se tourna vers eux avec un étrange sourire figé sur son visage de porcelaine. Une poupée ! Elle sortit des plis de sa robe en dentelle une allumette et enflamma un bout de tissu qui sortait du goulot d'une bouteille qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. En riant, elle la lança sur eux. Les épéistes se jetèrent chacun de part et d'autre de la trajectoire du projectile, qui explosa derrière eux, mettant le feu aux caisses en bois qu'il toucha.   
\- Rock, non ! cria Xi alors que son loup sautait sur le jouet.   
  
L'animal poussa un couinement plaintif quand la poupée fit apparaître un mur de flammes devant elle. La queue entre les jambes, il revint vers sa maîtresse qui le couvrit de sa cape pour étouffer le feu qui avait pris sur ses pattes de devant et ses oreilles. Nijni s'avança vers leur adversaire lentement, tournant autour et guettant chaque mouvement suspect de ses mains. Elle tira une nouvelle bouteille probablement remplie d'alcool d'une sacoche qui pendait à sa taille et enflamma une nouvelle allumette. Cette fois, elle attendit le dernier moment pour la lancer et la bouteille explosa en l'air, juste au dessus de l'épéiste qui avait plongé au sol en se protégeant la tête de ses mains, lâchant sa hache. Xi le regarda avec horreur se tortiller sous les flammes. Que faire ? Si elle allait l'aider, la poupée aurait tout le temps de les attaquer...   
\- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclama Zemphis en arrivant à la rescousse.   
\- Attention elle a des pouvoirs de feu ! lui apprit Xi en se précipitant sur Nijni avec sa cape.   
  
Le grand brun se précipita sur le jouet, traversant un nouveau mur de feu sans peine apparente. Avec un grand mouvement circulaire, il fit exploser la tête de porcelaine avec sa claymore.   
\- Sortons d'ici, Lyn nous attend dehors avec l'otage. Une poupée... Nous on s'est retrouvé face à une armée de porings en peluche.   
  
Une fois à l'abri dans une taverne de Lutie, ils firent le bilan des blessures : Rock n'avait presque rien, mais Nijni était plein de minuscules bouts de verre brisés, qui lui étaient rentrés dans la peau alors que l'explosion les avait rendus brûlants.   
\- Il va falloir les retirer un par un avec une pince, grimaça Xi en observant le dos des mains et les avants-bras de son compagnon. Si seulement tu voulais bien mettre quelques protections, même juste de cuir, je sais pas, une paire de gants ça me parait le minimum !   
\- Non, je n'aime pas, ça me gène.   
\- Regarde ça, dit Zemphis en montrant sous son tabard d'épéiste un plastron métallique où se mouvaient des volutes de feu. J'ai pu traverser le mur de flammes sans me brûler.   
  
Nijni avait toujours sa tête d'orc. Il grogna et laissa Xi s'occuper de ses blessures. L'homme qui les avait téléporté à Lutie revint du comptoir avec des choppes de vin chaud.   
\- Mission accomplie, vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Je vous renverrai à Izlude quand vous serez prêts.   
\- C'est ça que vous appelez un exercice ? dit Xi en lui lançant un regard furieux.   
\- C'est une mise en situation. Pour cette fois votre otage n'était pas en danger, vous oui, mais vous vous êtes engagés pour ça, non ?   
\- Je ne vois pas assez bien ici, grommela-t-elle, ignorant la question. J'aimerais rentrer à Prontera pour faire soigner Nijni à l'hôpital.   
\- Comme vous voudrez. Et vous ?   
\- On a le temps de finir notre verre ? demanda Zemphis.


	42. Chapter 42

\- Je crrrois que j'en ai dans le dos... maugréa Nijni.   
  
Sa tête avait repris son aspect normal. Xi l'aida à retirer sa chemise et contempla douloureusement la multitude de débris de verre qui constellaient sa peau et les filets de sang qui en avaient coulé.   
\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda Axirafale en désinfectant une petite pince et un scalpel avec de l'alcool.   
\- C'est supporrrtable.   
\- Je ne peux pas guérir tes blessures par magie tant qu'il y a des corps étrangers dedans. Essaie de ne pas trop bouger, je vais faire au plus vite.   
  
Une heure après, les épéistes quittaient l'hôpital en remerciant l'acolyte.   
\- J'avais entraînement à la Chevalerie cet après-midi normalement, je vais passer m'excuser. Je te rejoins à l'Etoile ? proposa Xi à son compagnon.   
\- C'est bon vas-y, je vais aller chasser quelques mandrrragorrres avec Rrrock.   
\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas que je reste avec toi ?   
\- Vas-y je te dis. C'est pas en rrrestant avec un boulet comme moi que tu vas prrrogrrresser.   
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   
\- Morrroc, Alberrrta, Lutie... Ca fait trrrois fois que je me fais blesser en mission avec toi.   
  
Il avait l'air sérieux, c'était la première fois que Xi le voyait perdre confiance en lui.   
\- Tu oublies quand tu m'as sauvée des cafards verts... Et quand tu as réduit en miette la grande sauterelle, sans parler de tous les monstres marins que tu as abattus vers l'Île de Byalan. Et c'est normal que tu sois blessé, tu es toujours en première ligne et sans armure, le gronda-t-elle.   
\- D'accorrrd, je vais fairrre un efforrrt et passer à l'arrrmurrrerrrie, concéda-t-il en souriant. A ce soir.   
  
C'était un début. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine ce serait son anniversaire, et Xi lui réservait une surprise. Elle devait finir l'organisation le lendemain matin, pendant qu'il serait en poste au marché, afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son entraînement. Si elle vouait être à l'heure, elle n'aurait pas le temps de manger, mais à vrai dire la petite séance chirurgicale à laquelle elle venait de participer lui avait coupé l'appétit.   
\- Bonjour Sire Windsor, dit la jeune fille en se débarrassant de sa cape.   
\- Salut Xi. Alors, ça c'est passé comment ce voyage, et la mission ce matin ?   
\- Nous avons réussi, et j'ai appris à mieux connaître mes camarades. Mais nous avons affronté un ennemi qui usait de magie et nous a lancé des bouteilles enflammées dessus, il nous a été très difficile de l'approcher...   
\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est plus judicieux de faire équipe avec des gens de différents métiers, pour pouvoir répondre à tous les cas de figure. Rappelle-toi notre mission à Byalan : une soigneuse, un jeteur de sorts et deux combattants au corps à corps. Enfin trois, si on te compte dedans, ajouta le chevalier en lui souriant. Il existe beaucoup de combinaisons possibles, que l'on ajuste en fonction de la situation.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû faire alors ? Avec un ordre de mission comme celui-ci ? demanda Xi en lui tendant la feuille qu'elle avait récupérée avant de quitter Lutie.   
\- Vous ignoriez quels seraient vos ennemis... Dans ce cas une formation basique type soigneur, combattant corps à corps et à distance semblait toute indiquée, mais vu que de la magie entrait en jeu, un magicien ou même un sage aurait été très utile. Comment avez-vous procédé ?   
\- Nous avons fait deux groupes de deux pour fouiller le bâtiment plus efficacement. Mais ce sont les deux autres qui ont retrouvé et secouru l'employé, pendant que Nijni et moi affrontions une poupée folle qui essayait de nous faire brûler. Heureusement, Zemphis nous a rejoints, avec son armure élémentaire de feu il a pu l'approcher et la détruire.   
\- Une chance pour vous qu'il avait l'équipement adéquat. On ne peut pas se promener avec les quatre armures élémentaires basiques dans son sac et en changer en fonction de son adversaire... Travaillons donc ça aujourd'hui, comment affronter quelqu'un qui use de magie.   
  
Sire Windsor lui donna un cours théorique sur les sortilèges. Plus un sort était puissant, plus il était long à invoquer, et son lanceur devait absolument rester immobile et ne pas être touché pendant cette phase de préparation, la meilleure façon de le contrer était donc de frapper le premier. En ce qui concernait les sorts à lancement rapide, à moins d'avoir la bonne protection élémentaire sur soit, il fallait esquiver.   
\- Place toi devant cette cible, là, demanda-t-il à son élève en prenant un arc et des flèches dont la pointe avait été remplacée par des sacs en toile de jute rembourrés de tissu. Je vais te tirer dessus avec ça, et tu devras les éviter.   
  
Quelques hématomes plus tard, Xi rentra se changer et retrouva son compagnon dans leur chambre.   
\- Alors tu t'es acheté une armure ?   
\- Non, j'en ai essayé plusieurrrs, aucune ne me convient, ça me gène trrrop pourrr bouger... J'ai quand même prrris une chemise en cuirrr souple, rrregarrrde.   
\- Ca ne va pas beaucoup te protéger, dit-elle en testant la résistance du vêtement entre ses doigts.   
\- C'est toujourrrs mieux que du lin. J'ai trrrouvé des gants, et ça aussi.   
  
La jeune fille essaya les canons d'avant-bras qu'il lui présentait, au moins c'était un cuir plus épais et rigide que la chemise.   
Lundi matin, Erik lui remit son nouvel emploi du temps. Elle serait de garde du pont tous les matins, ses autres camarades de classe A partant pour une mission d'escorte jusqu'à Geffen, et aurait entraînement à la Chevalerie l'après-midi.   
\- Amuse-toi bien, la nargua Lyn en passant devant le petit poste de garde où Xi s'abritait du vent glacé.   
\- La paix aurrra été de courrrte durrrée on dirrrait... soupira Nijni en laissant s'éloigner la blonde en direction de Prontera.   
\- Tu rentres quand ?   
\- Jeudi en fin de jourrrnée, je vais acheter une pairrre d'ailes enchantées. Tant pis pourrr l'arrrgent, mais si je rrrreviens à pied ça rrreporrrte à dimanche soirrr.   
\- Ah oui mais non, prends des ailes. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer ton week-end en compagnie de cette gourgandine !   
\- Je parrrs demain à l'aube, dit-il en souriant. A plus tard.   
  
Elle regarda Rock l'accompagner sur quelques dizaines de mètres, puis rappela son familier. Pour se réchauffer, elle fit les cent pas devant l'entrée du pont, laissant son esprit divaguer. Heureusement que Nijni revenait plus tôt, sinon son cadeau d'anniversaire serait tombé à l'eau.   
L'après-midi, Sire Windsor continua de lui faire travailler son esquive, augmentant la cadence des tirs de flèche. Elle rentra épuisée et les côtes douloureuses, et demanda à Nijni s'il voulait bien aller chercher à manger, n'ayant aucune envie de ressortir.   
\- C'est quoi ces marrrques ? demanda-t-il en entrevoyant les bleus sur ses flancs quand elle ôta son tabard.   
\- Ca ? fit Xi en remontant légèrement sa chemise, découvrant les larges tâches violettes que les impacts des flèches lui avaient faites. C'est rien, ça va guérir.   
\- Pourrrquoi tu ne veux plus prrrendrrre de potion de soin ?   
\- Sire Windsor dit qu'on apprend mieux comme ça, grimaça-t-elle. Et ça aide pour s'endurcir.   
\- Quand même, grommela-t-il. Bon, j'y vais, je n'en ai pas pourrr longtemps.   
  
Il revint accompagné d'Axirafale, insistant pour qu'elle l'ausculte au moins, même si elle refusait de se faire soigner.   
\- Tu as une côte cassé, conclut l'acolyte après l'avoir examinée, et plusieurs fêlées. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, laisse moi te les remettre en place.   
  
Xi capitula. Après l'avoir guérie, sa sœur refusa poliment de dîner avec eux, expliquant que sa mère l'attendait et qu'il se faisait tard.   
\- Bon, à chaque fois que tu rrrefuserrras de te soigner j'irrrai la cherrrcher. Et si ton chevalier te casse encorrre quelque chose...   
\- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas pour ça. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais me blesser à ce point. Tu as pris quoi pour manger ?   
\- Du péco péco effiloché dans du pain. Ne change pas de sujet. Prrromet moi de fairrre attention pendant que je serrrai absent.   
  
Elle promit, et le lendemain lui souhaita bon voyage avant de se rendre à Izlude avec Rock. A la chevalerie, elle expliqua à son maître d'armes qu'elle avait dû se faire soigner, mais n'osa pas lui demander d'alléger l'entraînement. Après tout, c'était elle qui était venu le chercher.   
\- Ca vient de ton équipement, expliqua Sire Windsor. Une cotte de mailles protège seulement des coupures, mais pas des chocs. Ta chemise n'est pas rembourrée, tu devrais porter un gambison.   
\- Je sais, répondit Xi en regardant par terre, j'en ai essayé à la guilde des épéistes mais c'est vraiment trop épais, je ne peux plus bouger avec toutes ces couches de tissu.   
\- Tu sais que tu devras en porter quand tu deviendras chevalier ?   
\- J'ai commandé une armure de plates.   
\- Il faut quand même porter un vêtement matelassé dessous.   
\- Peut-être, mais les plates ne pèsent pas uniquement sur les épaules, j'ai pensé que comme le poids du métal serait mieux réparti, je supporterai mieux le gambison.   
\- Faisons un essai.   
  
Il alla chercher des pièces d'armures pendant qu'elle passait sur ses épaules une sorte de manteau rembourré fait de plusieurs couches de tissus épais cousues les unes sur les autres.   
\- C'est un peu grand pour toi, je vais ajuster les sangles au mieux mais ça risque de te gêner. Elle sera prête quand la tienne ?   
\- Fin mars normalement.   
\- Très bien. Bon, maintenant regarde si je te frappe, tu sens quelque chose ?   
\- Non. Mais je ne peux pas bien bouger...   
\- Très bien, continuons avec ta cotte de mailles. Nous reprendrons ça quand tu auras une armure à ta taille. En attendant, il ne te reste que les potions de soin et l'infirmerie comme solutions.


	43. Chapter 43

\- Bon anniversaire !   
  
C'était enfin dimanche matin, il était très tôt mais Xi trépignait d'impatience et essayait de réveiller Nijni.   
\- Je t'ai préparé une surprise, il va falloir te lever et t'habiller.   
\- Où est Rrrock ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant et en s'étirant, encore à moitié endormi.   
\- Chez Madame Rose, il ne peut pas nous accompagner. Aller dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !   
  
Elle le fit descendre dans la rue, lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et fit silencieusement signe au téléporteur qu'elle avait engagé et qui attendait, caché derrière la porte de service du restaurant. En un battement de cils, ils se retrouvèrent à des centaines de kilomètres de la capitale.   
\- Voilà, tu peux regarder !   
\- C'est quoi cet endrrroit ? demanda Nijni en observant tout autour de lui.   
\- Devine.   
  
Ils étaient dans un port, la neige recouvrait des petites maisons faites en bambou. Plus loin se dressait sur une colline une imposante forteresse. Même dans ce paysage hivernal, il reconnut les gravures qui décoraient la salle du restaurant.   
\- Amatsu ? Mais comment... ?   
\- Facile, j'ai soudoyé le frère du chef de l'Etoile, il le ravitaille toutes les semaines. Il m'a même aidée à te concocter le programme de la journée. Tout d'abord, et pour changer, nous allons chasser notre repas. C'est par ici...   
  
Après avoir traversé la petite ville, ils s'engagèrent dans une forêt de bambous. La jeune fille dégaina son épée, imitée par son compagnon qui prit sa hache.   
\- Nous cherchons une kapha, c'est une tortue un peu spéciale... chuchota-t-elle. On devrait en trouver facilement dans le coin. Derrière toi !   
  
Pas assez rapide, Nijni prit de plein fouet le bâton que brandissait une créature étrange, sorte de tortue humanoïde qui se tenait debout sur ses pattes arrières. Xi ne perdit pas une seconde, voyant que son compagnon était sonné, elle se jeta sur le monstre et le plaqua au sol d'un coup d'épaule. Tirant sa dague de sa ceinture, elle lui trancha la gorge.   
\- Ca va ? Tu veux une potion de soin ?   
\- Non, c'est bon. Elle m'a eu parrr surrrprrrise... dit-il en passant la main derrière sa tête pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas.   
  
La kapha pesait lourd et était encombrante avec sa carapace, ils la portèrent à deux jusqu'à la place centrale, marquée par un puits. Il y avait des drapeaux suspendus devant les entrées des commerces, ornés de symboles indiquant ce que l'on y vendait. Xi repéra le restaurant, tenu par son complice. Le laissant cuisiner, ils se promenèrent dans la ville, visitant des échoppes de toutes sortes, admirant les armes et les armures dont le style différait de celui auquel ils étaient habitués. Ici les lames étaient étroites, courbes et plus affûtées, avec des poignées soigneusement ouvragées.   
\- Ca ne me parrrait pas trrrès solide comme épée...   
\- Ah ça, intervint le vendeur dans leur langue avec un léger accent, c'est très technique ! Très tranchant ! Un seul coup pour tuer son adversaire !   
  
Peu convaincus, les épéistes sortirent de l'armurerie et s'éloignèrent de la place du puits. Nijni s'approcha des fortifications qui entouraient le château.   
\- On ira le visiter après le déjeuner, lui dit Xi en le prenant par le bras et en le ramenant vers le restaurant.   
  
Elle avait demandé au chef de préparer un assortiment de spécialités, connaissant le goût prononcé de son compagnon pour la cuisine d'Amatsu.   
\- C'est incrrroyable ! s'exclama Nijni en découvrant leur table couverte de nourriture. Comment tu as trrrouvé le temps d'orrrganiser tout ça ?   
\- Ca n'a pas été évident, mais j'ai eu de l'aide, dit Xi en faisant un signe au chef. Ca te plait ?   
  
Il hocha la tête avec conviction et passa à table, faisant honneur au festin jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. La jeune fille l'emmena ensuite visiter la forteresse, à l'architecture particulière, toute en bois et montée sur plusieurs étages.   
\- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à entrer dans le château proprement dit, mais les remparts et les jardins sont libres d'accès.   
\- Il y a une jolie vue d'ici, dit Nijni alors qu'ils étaient sur la muraille, observant les nuages teintés de rose et d'or au dessus de massifs montagneux derrière lesquels le soleil se coucherait bientôt.   
\- On va devoir y aller, l'informa Xi au bout d'un moment, le téléporteur doit déjà nous attendre pour nous renvoyer à Prontera.   
  
Le jeune homme se secoua et la suivit sans un mot. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il se tenait sur le petit pallier devant leur chambre.   
\- Si je voulais parrrtirrr vivrrre à Amatsu, tu me suivrrrais ?   
\- C'est très loin... Peut-être, mais avant toute chose je voudrais finir ma formation de chevalier, s'excusa Xi avec un sourire timide, prise de court.   
\- Oui bien sûrrr...   
  
Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par sa mère, ses sœurs et son frère, que Novgorod avait amené en secret pendant leur journée à Amatsu. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour Xi de s'adresser à lui, mais ils avaient convenu tacitement d'une "trêve de la neige", et lui aussi voulait être présent pour les vingt ans de son cousin. Nijni, très ému, laissa sa mère le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec son père et avait quitté leur maison. La jeune fille s'éclipsa discrètement pour les laisser en famille et se rendit à l'auberge de Madame Rose où elle retrouva Rock.   
\- Alors, il était content de sa journée ? demanda la patronne.   
\- Oh oui ! C'est vraiment magnifique, vous êtes déjà allée à Amatsu ?   
\- Non, mais à ce qu'il parait la meilleur période pour la visiter c'est au printemps, quand les cerisiers sont en fleurs. Tu dînes avec nous ?   
\- Non merci, j'ai tellement mangé ce midi que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de me nourrir pendant au moins trois jours... Je vais aller promener un peu mon loup avant de rentrer. Merci de l'avoir gardé, à bientôt !   
  
Quand elle se décida à retourner à l'Etoile, la famille de Nijni était partie, il ne restait que Novgorod.   
\- Xi... la salua-t-il sobrement. Il est temps que j'y aille moi aussi. N'oubliez pas, quand la neige fondrrra, tenez moi au courant de vos déplacements.   
  
Nijni hocha la tête et donna l'accolade à son cousin.   
\- Pourrrquoi tu es parrrtie ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille après avoir raccompagné son dernier invité.   
\- Ca faisait beaucoup de monde dans notre petite chambre, et puis tu avais sûrement envie de passer du temps avec ta famille.   
\- Tu aurrrais pu rrrester. Tiens ma mèrrre m'avait prrréparrré un gâteau, je t'en ai garrrdé une parrrt.   
\- Merci mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim, comment tu arrives encore à manger ?


	44. Chapter 44

\- Alorrrs tu fais quoi cette semaine ? demanda Nijni quand ils purent s'isoler un peu des autres élèves.   
\- Chevalerie toute la journée, lut Xi, et demain départ pour Payon avec Gred et un acolyte. Retour prévu quand la mission de "nettoyage" des grottes sera achevée.   
\- C'est trrrès vague.   
  
Elle fit la grimace en repensant à la dernière mission de ce genre pour laquelle Axirafale avait été recrutée. Ca avait duré plus de trois mois.   
\- Le plus long ça sera d'y aller, en une demi-journée j'aurais massacré tous les zombies ! fanfaronna-t-elle.   
\- Je te fais confiance pourrr ça, sourit-il.   
  
La jeune fille laissa son compagnon au poste de garde du pont d'Izlude et se rendit à la Chevalerie.   
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que vous soyez accompagnés par un acolyte cette fois, approuva Sire Windsor quand elle lui eut exposé sa future mission. Je vais voir si notre infirmier est disponible pour venir s'entraîner avec nous, en général le matin il n'est pas débordé, et au pire c'est toi qui aura besoin de soins. Echauffe toi pendant ce temps.   
  
Enguerrand entra à la suite du chevalier pendant que Xi faisait quelques moulinets dans le vide avec son épée.   
\- Tient, salut ! C'est toi d'astreinte à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ? l'accueillit-elle.   
  
Comme les fois précédentes où ils s'étaient vus, l'acolyte semblait intimidé. Sire Windsor les emmena jusqu'à l'arène et conseilla au jeune homme de commencer à prier, pendant qu'il allait lâcher un monstre sur eux.   
\- Soit bénie, épéiste Xi.   
\- Merci, toi aussi, plaisanta-t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.   
  
Il fit un léger sourire et tous deux attendirent, Rock sagement assis au pied de sa maîtresse. Une grille dans le mur grinça en se levant, et une araignée géante en surgit. La jeune fille se mit en garde, laissant la créature lui foncer dessus. D'un coup net, elle la trancha en deux.   
\- C'était un peu trop facile pour toi, résonna la voix amusée du chevalier. Bien, augmentons le niveau.   
  
Une autre grille s'ouvrit, puis se referma sans qu'aucune créature visible n'en fut sortie. Rock se leva et grogna.   
\- Lance un ruwach ! s'exclama Xi.   
\- Quoi ? Ho oui, tout de suite, marmonna l'acolyte en plissant le front sous l'effet de la réflexion.   
  
Il était trop lent. L'épéiste sentit une morsure soudaine sur sa jambe. Elle serra les dents et frappa le vide, espérant toucher son assaillant invisible. Elle ne parvint qu'à se faire mordre une nouvelle fois, au bras gauche cette fois. Enfin, Enguerrand fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière bleue, qui, en passant devant elle, révéla un gros lézard à collerette, toujours pendu à son coude. Tenant son épée à une seule main, elle se saisit de sa dague et essaya de la planter dans l'animal, qui la lâcha et se sauva, disparaissant à nouveau.   
\- Excuse-moi, fais voir que je te soigne...   
\- C'est bon, concentre-toi plutôt sur le frilldora ! Là, sur mon loup !   
  
Rock avait couiné, et secouait sa tête dans tous les sens. L'acolyte peina à emmener l'orbe lumineuse vers lui, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front. Dès que le reptile fut de nouveau visible, Xi se précipita dessus et planta sa dague dans son flanc, le faisant lâcher l'oreille de son familier. Puis elle abattit son épée en travers de son dos pour l'achever. Vraiment... Soit Enguerrand n'était pas doué, soit Axirafale était très forte, en tout cas il y avait un sacré fossé entre leurs compétences.   
\- J'en ai assez vu, les appela Sire Windsor en ouvrant la porte. Venez.   
  
Ils retournèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, où l'acolyte soigna leurs blessures.   
\- Il faut que tu sois plus réactif, conseilla le chevalier au jeune homme. Et tu peux très bien manier ton ruwach et lancer des sorts de soin en même temps. C'est toi qui pars à Payon demain ?   
\- Hum non, je suis prévu toute la semaine ici.   
\- D'accord, tu peux retourner à l'infirmerie. Merci pour ta participation. Aller Xi, un peu de musculation si tu veux pouvoir porter ta future armure.   
  
Le lendemain matin, elle rejoignit Gred dans le hall de la guilde des épéistes. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis à l'entraînement ou en mission, mais l'acolyte qui devait les accompagner n'était toujours pas arrivé.   
\- Changement de programme, les informa Erik en entrant. Inutile d'attendre votre troisième co-équipier, il se téléportera directement à Payon d'ici deux ou trois jours.   
\- Je ferais mieux de prendre quelques potions de soin supplémentaires dit Gred en se hâtant vers son dortoir.   
\- Xi, l'appela le Maître quand son camarade fut hors de portée de voix, pendant la mission j'aimerais que tu l'aides à progresser, il a pris un sérieux retard sur vous tous.   
  
Elle acquiesça, et, une fois le jeune homme de retour, ils sortirent d'Izlude. Elle dit au revoir à Nijni qui tenait le poste de garde du pont, lui promettant d'être de retour le plus vite possible.   
Vers midi, ils avaient atteint la limite du désert.   
\- On va manger un bout ici, dit Xi en sortant du pain et de la charcuterie de son sac.   
\- Il fait quand même moins froid dès qu'on descend un peu dans le sud...   
\- Profites-en, demain nous entrerons dans la forêt et ça va se rafraîchir.   
\- Tu viens de Payon, tu sais contre quoi on va se battre dans les grottes ?   
\- Je ne m'y suis jamais aventurée bien loin, je n'ai jamais eu le droit... Mais d'après les guerriers qui venaient boire un verre à la taverne après avoir combattu, il y avait des zombies, des squelettes, bref des morts-vivants. Selon une ancienne légende, c'est la présence d'un démon enfermé au plus profond des grottes qui en serait à l'origine Et il faut régulièrement les détruire, pour éviter qu'ils ne sortent et attaquent les villageois.   
\- Ouais, en fait c'est un peu le Culvert de la campagne...   
\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette mission autant à la légère, répliqua Xi, piquée à vif dans son orgueil. C'est bon, tu t'es assez reposé ? On peut repartir ?   
\- Hé, ne t'énerve pas, je disais ça pour rire, je ne voulais pas te vexer !   
\- Désolée, c'est juste que je m'inquiète... Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'on va devoir rester là-bas.   
\- Tu n'es pas contente de retourner dans ton village ? s'étonna Gred.   
\- J'ai été adoptée, s'il n'y avait pas mes parents, je crois que je ferais tout pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place à Payon.   
  
Son camarade ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la suivre en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de monter le campement pour la nuit. Ils firent un feu et dînèrent, puis Xi sortit son épée.   
\- Aller, un peu d'entraînement ne nous fera pas de mal !   
  
Peu convaincu, il se leva et tira sa lame de son fourreau, une épée bâtarde tout comme elle. Après quelques échanges, elle se rendit mieux compte du problème de son camarade, ce n'était pas de la technique qui lui manquait, mais plutôt de l'envie. Il semblait ne pas avoir goût au combat.   
\- Stop, je ne suis bon à rien...   
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?   
\- Je ne sais pas... Tu vois depuis tout à l'heure je repense à ce que tu disais sur ton ressenti envers Payon. Moi c'est un peu pareil avec la guilde. Je ferais sans doute mieux de tout arrêter et de devenir pêcheur, comme mon père.   
\- Ecoute, fais cette mission avec moi, et on reparlera ensuite. C'est peut-être juste une déprime passagère, ça serait bête d'abandonner sur un coup de tête.   
\- Si tu le dis... grommela-t-il en s'enroulant dans sa cape avant de se coucher. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la mission, même si je ne te serais pas d'un grand secours, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.   
  
Xi s'installa de l'autre côté du feu, Rock calé contre elle. C'était étrange ces confessions au coin du feu. Au final, parmi les élèves épéistes qu'elle côtoyait, combien avaient réellement choisi cette voie ? La majorité d'entre eux ne se posait pas la question, ils y avaient été préparés depuis tout petit. A part ceux qui venaient d'autres villes et qui avaient refusé de suivre les enseignements habituels, comme elle, Nijni, Broderick... Et encore, n'était-elle pas fortement influencée par sa vie précédente ?   
  
_\- Alors tu es sure de toi ?_  
_\- Oui maman. Je ne me vois pas devenir autre chose que chevalier, répondit une Azuritis âgée d'une douzaine d'années._   
_\- J'aurais préféré que tu deviennes prêtresse, c'est quand même moins dangereux, et plus convenable pour une jeune fille._   
_\- Tu sais, le temps des démons dévastateurs de villes est révolu, je ne crois pas qu'il soit plus risqué de patrouiller sur un péco péco que de travailler dans un hôpital. Au moins je serais au grand air, papa est d'accord avec moi._  
_\- Ha, si tu en as déjà parlé avec ton père, alors je ne peut plus prêcher pour ma paroisse !_  
  
Xi ouvrit les yeux. Un instant, elle resta immobile, se repassant la vision dans la tête. Elle répondait à la question qu'elle se posait quand elle s'était endormie, si elle s'y prenait comme il fallait, peut-être arriverait-elle à faire surgir des souvenirs plus importants, comme la localisation du démon ?   
Ils marchèrent toute la matinée puis s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner à proximité du gué où la jeune fille avait croisé des chevaliers quand elle avait quitté Payon pour la première fois.   
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider à chasser un péco péco ? Mes parents seront sûrement contents qu'on leur ramène un peu de viande, et je pense qu'ils ne verrons pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu dormes chez eux demain soir, plutôt que d'aller à l'auberge.   
  
Plus que ramener de la nourriture, son but était surtout d'évaluer son niveau. Ils trouvèrent un petit groupe de cinq oiseaux, et elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il devait faire.   
\- Compris, répondit Gred avec un air concentré. Si j'en attire un derrière des buissons tu croies que ça ira ?   
\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.   
  
Elle l'observa tenter d'en provoquer un, mais c'est la troupe entière qui se retourna contre lui La jeune fille fonça, armant sa lame sur le côté.   
\- Saletés de grosses dindes ! hurla-t-elle en plantant son épée dans la cuisse d'un volatile.   
  
Rock sauta sur le dos d'un autre, le mordant à la base du cou, et Xi en assomma un troisième. Tandis qu'elle évitait un coup de bec tranchant du premier qu'elle avait blessé, elle vit son camarade prendre un terrible coup de patte dans le ventre, qui le fit rouler dans la neige. Elle décapita un, puis deux pécos pécos, esquiva un autre coup de bec en se baissant, se releva en tranchant une nouvelle tête. Son loup faisait toujours du rodéo, il desserra ses mâchoires et glissa sur le côté, sectionnant la carotide du volatile qui s'effondra au sol.   
\- Ca va Gred ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.   
\- Eurg... émit-il avec difficulté.   
\- Tiens, prends une potion de soin.   
\- Merci... Comment t'as fait ? T'as même pas pris un coup !   
\- L'habitude, mais je t'avais dit de te méfier pour ne pas tous les avoir sur le dos.   
  
Avec une étrange plainte, l'oiseau qu'elle avait assommé se releva, désorienté. Xi fit signe à Rock de ne pas bouger, laissant l'animal s'éloigner en tanguant. Elle sortit sa dague et commença à dépecer une des carcasses.   
\- Je ne sais pas si on pourra tout emporter, tu as de la place dans ton sac ?   
  
Alors que les deux épéistes découpaient et rangeaient la viande, la jeune fille sentit la présence lointaine d'une force maléfique, à la limite de sa perception. Elle s'arrêta de travailler, regardant autour d'elle. Xi ne savait comment, mais il lui sembla que l'aura provenait d'une créature assez faible. Enfin pour l'instant, car sa force allait augmenter avec le temps si personne ne l'arrêtait avant. Il était inconcevable d'aller voir de quoi il retournait avec son camarade, il faudrait qu'elle envoie un message au Grand Prêtre dès qu'elle serait à Payon. Préoccupée, elle reprit la route avec Gred quand ils eurent fini de débiter les pécos pécos. Le soir venu, elle tenta de provoquer des visions, mais elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser ses pensées, son esprit était trop encombré par l'angoisse que provoquait chez elle la proximité d'un nouveau démon. Et s'il attaquait et tuait des gens avant qu'elle ait pu prévenir qui que ce soit ?   
\- En route, pressa-t-elle son camarade au petit matin en lui lançant une pomme. On mangera en marchant.   
  
La jeune fille se retourna dans la direction où elle pensait que se trouvait la créature corrompue, mais elle ne sentit rien.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gred.   
\- Rien...


	45. Chapter 45

Xi frappa à la porte de la maison de ses parents.   
\- Bonjour ma fille ! l'accueillit son père.   
\- Bonjour, Gred, voici mes parents, les présenta-t-elle. Salut Axirafale, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
\- C'est moi le troisième membre de l'équipe, expliqua l'acolyte en se levant d'un banc et en venant à leur rencontre. Pardon de ne pas vous avoir accompagnés, j'ai dû m'occuper d'une urgence à Prontera.   
\- Pas de soucis ! Gred tu veux bien retourner au village et prendre les détails de la mission à l'armurerie ? Laisse ton sac, je vais ranger la viande dans le garde manger dehors, tu m'aides à tout porter ? demanda Xi en se tournant vers sa sœur.   
  
Une fois hors de la maison, elle se dirigea vers une sorte de cabanon accolé au mur, construit avec de grandes plaques de métal. Elle l'ouvrit et déposa les morceaux de péco péco sur des étagères en les emballant dans des linges propres.   
\- Tes parents vont pouvoir faire des salaisons avec tout ça ! Vous êtes arrivés bien vite, dis donc...   
  
L'épéiste lui fit part de sa découverte d'une nouvelle créature corrompue et de ses inquiétudes. Axirafale fronça les sourcils.   
\- Je pourrais faire un saut à Prontera pour prévenir le Grand Prêtre, mais ça risque de prendre du temps pour qu'il monte une nouvelle équipe et qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici ! Si comme tu le penses le monstre est encore faible, c'est maintenant qu'il faut frapper. Nous devrions en venir à bout toutes les deux, tu ne croies pas ?   
\- C'est possible, mais il y a plus d'une journée de marche pour arriver là-bas, et notre mission ici ?   
\- Tu ne tiens pas compte de mes pouvoirs. Si on part ce soir, en marchant toute la nuit, on pourra être sur place au lever du jour. On tue la bestiole et on revient ici par portail, ni vu ni connu. Tu as ce qu'il faut en potion de réveil ?   
\- Tu veux que je fasse le mur ? Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose ?   
\- Au moindre problème utilise des ailes de papillon. Je me téléporterai à Prontera, nous préviendrons Marcus et je pourrai te ramener ici.   
  
C'était un plan osé et a priori sans faille. Sous ses airs d'acolyte studieuse et sage, Axirafale prenait très au sérieux leur combat contre le démon du Chaos.   
Après dîner, la mère de Xi installa Gred dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée, sur une banquette, et les deux sœurs dans la petite chambre à l'étage. Quand il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, elles se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.   
\- Où vous allez comme ça ? chuchota le jeune homme, que le bruit des griffes de Rock sur le plancher avait réveillé.   
\- On sort entre filles, répondit Xi à voix basse, s'il te plait, pas un mot à mes parents !   
  
Elles contournèrent le village en longeant le mur d'enceinte, puis quand elles s'en furent suffisamment éloigné, Axirafale invoqua une boule de lumière bleue pour leur éclairer le chemin. Elles sortirent des potions de réveil et trinquèrent, puis l'acolyte fit sa prière d'agilité pour leur permettre de marcher plus vite.   
\- Wahou ! s'exclama Xi quand elles se lancèrent sur le chemin. Tu t'es encore améliorée depuis la dernière fois.   
\- Parce que tu pensais être la seule à prendre des cours du soir ? sourit l'intéressée.   
  
Quelques heures plus tard, elles atteignirent l'endroit où les épéistes s'étaient battus contre les pécos pécos.   
\- Ca venait du nord... Oui, je sens sa présence, c'est par là.   
  
Les jeunes filles quittèrent le chemin et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir à l'est. Se fiant à son étrange pouvoir de détection, Xi trouva rapidement l'animal corrompu.   
\- C'est pas vrai... lâcha-t-elle, consternée.   
\- C'est ça ? demanda sa sœur.   
  
Un tas de porings en entourait un autre, aux yeux pleins d'éclairs et bien deux fois plus gros qu'eux. Quand ils les virent, ils coururent vers elles, avec leur lenteur et leur gaucherie caractéristiques.   
\- Ils font quoi là ?   
\- Je crois qu'ils essaient de nous attaquer, répondit Xi sans grande conviction.   
  
Elle sortit son épée, s'avança jusqu'à la grosse boule rose en ignorant les petites qui se pressaient contre ses tibias, et lui abattit sur le sommet du corps. Avec un PLOP retentissant, l'animal explosa, répandant une substance rose et gluante autour de lui. Les autres porings s'éparpillèrent dans les buissons, de nouveaux maîtres de leurs actes.   
\- C'est tout ? demanda Axirafale.   
\- Je ne sens plus aucune présence démoniaque, confirma l'épéiste.   
\- Bon, finalement c'était plus facile que tu ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?   
\- Ca...   
  
Derrière un arbre, Xi montra sur le sol un symbole qui était apparu dans la neige fondue : un triangle dans un cercle. Elle se baissa pour l'examiner.   
\- L'herbe est brûlée, comme dans la vallée des sangliers. Et ça, au milieu des traces de poring... Quelqu'un est venu ici, avant que ça brûle ! Les empreintes font le tour du cercle, puis disparaissent.   
  
Elle remonta la piste. Au bout d'un moment, sa sœur l'arrêta.   
\- Je parie que ça rejoint la route de Prontera. Il est grand temps d'y aller, je ne pense pas qu'on en apprendra plus ici.   
\- Mais tu te rends compte ? On a peut-être trouvé comment le démon arrive à créer ses ombres en dehors de la zone scellée !   
\- Oui, et ça m'inquiète beaucoup... Ca signifie qu'il y a au moins un humain derrière tout ça, dit gravement Axirafale, quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à provoquer la mort de dizaines de personnes, et qui cherche sûrement comment libérer le démon.   
  
Elle déposa une gemme bleue sur le sol et invoqua un portail. Il était encore tôt, mais les parents de Xi avaient dû remarquer leur absence. Alors qu'elle se demandait quelle excuse elle allait bien pouvoir leur présenter, Gred vint à leur rencontre.   
\- Ah vous êtes revenues, dit-il en parlant bien fort. Ca y est, le garde nous donne l'autorisation d'y aller ?   
\- Euh, oui c'est bon... bredouilla-t-elle.   
\- En route alors, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en prenant la tête de leur petit groupe.   
\- Merci, chuchota la jeune fille.   
  
Elle jeta un oeil à Axirafale, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées, l'air extrêmement sérieux.   
\- C'est ici, expliqua Xi en arrivant devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Il faut que nous débarrassions les galeries des créatures mort-vivantes.   
\- Bon, pas de temps à perdre, dit l'acolyte en pénétrant dans la galerie.   
  
S'engouffrant à sa suite, les épéistes durent presque courir pour rester à son niveau. Apercevant un zombi, ils avaient à peine dégainé leurs épées qu'Axirafale lui réglait déjà son compte :   
\- Lucem sanctam ! lança-t-elle, faisant apparaître une lumière blanche qui frappa la créature de plein fouet, la réduisant en poussière.   
  
Elle marcha à vive allure, démolissant tour à tour de la même manière des squelettes et autres zombis. Alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une sorte de salle naturelle creusée dans la roche, ils découvrirent une bonne dizaine de mort-vivants. L'acolyte allait prononcer sa prière, quand elle tomba sur les genoux, visiblement à bout de forces. Aussitôt, Xi se plaça devant elle et lança une frappe de feu qui balaya les créatures.   
\- Repose-toi un peu, laisse nous travailler !   
\- Il faut que nous rentrions au plus tôt... chuchota Axirafale pendant que Gred se battait contre une chauve-souris.   
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?   
\- Réfléchir surtout... Au calme, et de préférence entourée de livres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.   
  
Des voix leur parvinrent d'un peu plus loin. Montés sur des pécos pécos, trois chevaliers apparurent, remontant des profondeurs des grottes.   
\- Salut Xi, dit l'un d'entre eux en relevant la visière de son casque.   
\- Laurasia ! Comment vas-tu ?   
\- Bien, et toi ? Vous avez un soucis ?   
\- On fait une petite pause, le temps que notre acolyte reprenne des forces. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?   
\- Nous établissons le rapport mensuel sur le niveau d'infestation de mort-vivants. Cela fait trois mois de suite que leur nombre augmente, c'est assez inquiétant. Je vais rester ici le temps que le village mette en place un protocole de "nettoyage" plus efficace. Un peu comme à Culvert...   
\- Ah tient donc, fit Gred en haussant les sourcils.   
\- Bon, et si on allait manger, ça sera plus agréable de discuter autour d'une table, non ? demanda un des deux autres chevaliers.   
  
Xi passa prévenir ses parents qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec eux, puis rejoignit le groupe à l'auberge. Gred était en grande discussion avec les chevaliers, tandis qu'Axirafale s'était endormie sur un coin de la table.   
\- Laurasia me propose de rester ici pour l'aider, lui apprit son camarade.   
\- C'est une excellente idée ! Je demanderai au Maître, vu que notre mission a été écourtée, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.   
  
Ca lui ferait un très bon entraînement en dehors du cadre de la guilde et avec un peu de chance, il reprendrait confiance en lui. On leur apporta le repas, et elle réveilla sa sœur.   
\- Tu veux une autre potion de réveil ?   
\- J'en ai déjà pris une...   
\- Et elle n'a pas fait effet ? Ca fait combien de nuits que tu ne dors pas ?   
\- Deux ou trois je dirais... Je ne sais plus trop, on est quel jour ? demanda l'acolyte, l'air perdu.   
\- Vendredi. Comment ça deux ou trois ? s'indigna Xi.   
\- Oh ça fait un peu plus alors, marmonna-t-elle après avoir compté sur ses doigts.


	46. Chapter 46

\- Elle s'est endormie, dit Xi en fermant derrière elle la porte de la chambre d'Axirafale.  
\- Est-ce qu'il faut faire venir quelqu'un pour la soigner ? demanda Emeline d'une voix angoissée.  
\- Non, c'est juste de la fatigue, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je dois aller à Izlude, je repasserai demain matin avant que tu partes au marché pour voir comment elle va.  
  
Une fois à la guilde, elle fit son rapport de mission et exposa au Maître la demande de Laurasia.  
\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'ai senti une baisse de motivation chez Gred ces derniers temps... Cette opportunité de travailler avec des chevaliers va lui faire beaucoup de bien.  
\- Je le pense aussi, dit Xi en étouffant un bâillement.  
\- C'est bon, rentre te reposer, je m'occupe de lui faire parvenir ma réponse. A lundi.  
  
Après avoir traversé à nouveau la plaine de Prontera, elle déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et trouva une lettre sur le lit.  
  


_27 janvier 1497_  


_Xi,_  
_Je pars en mission à Morroc. Je serais de retour d'ici mercredi prochain. J'espère que tu seras revenue de Payon._  


_Nijni_  


  
Elle sourit, même à l'écrit il n'était pas très bavard. Après s'être déchaussée et débarbouillée, avoir mis un peu de bois dans la cheminée, elle se pelotonna sous l'édredon. La potion de réveil ne faisait plus effet depuis longtemps, et elle avait une nuit entière à rattraper, heureusement que les chevaliers avaient pris la relève...  
  
_\- Est-ce que ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? On ne fera que se croiser entre deux missions ? demanda Séphiroth avec mauvaise humeur._  
_\- Au moins le temps que je passe la confirmation, je suppose, soupira Azuritis._  
_\- Et après ?_  
_\- Quand nous serons chevaliers..._  
_\- Parce que tu crois que je serais accepté ? Ce n'est pas l'avis du Maître, il refuse toujours de me recommander._  
_\- Il te reste encore quelques mois pour lui prouver que tu as changé. Continue à effectuer les missions qu'il te confie, et sans râler, lui conseilla-t-elle en l'enlaçant._  
  
Xi se réveilla à l'aube, emplie de mélancolie. Elle en avait assez de ces plongées dans les souvenirs de sa vie précédente, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec l'actuelle. Elle s'habilla chaudement et partit courir le long des remparts avec Rock pour se vider la tête. Quand le clocher sonna huit coups, elle rendit visite à Axirafale.  
\- Elle dort toujours, lui apprit Emeline. C'est normal ?  
\- Je pense que oui. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici le temps que tu fasses ton marché ?  
\- Merci, ça me rassurera. Je vais faire au plus vite. Tu restes manger ici ? Tu pourras me raconter votre mission.  
  
Plus tard, alors qu'elles se mettaient à table, l'acolyte émergea dans la cuisine.  
\- Ca va mieux ? demanda sa sœur.  
\- Je suis toujours aussi épuisée, mais je meure de faim !  
\- Hé oui ma fille, tu sauras maintenant que les potions de réveil n'éliminent pas la fatigue, elles ne font que la repousser.  
\- Mais j'avais tellement de choses à faire, geignit-elle. D'ailleurs il faut que je...  
\- Ah non, l'interrompit Xi, tu vas retourner dormir.  
  
Ce n'est que le dimanche après-midi qu'Axirafale se sentit suffisamment reposée pour que sa mère l'autorise à aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, à la condition que sa sœur l'accompagne.  
\- Voilà, je vais emprunter ceux-là, je serais plus tranquille à la maison, dit-elle en posant sur le comptoir une pile de gros ouvrages poussiéreux.  
  
Xi les porta jusqu'à la maison et les sortit de son sac pour les poser sur le bureau de l'acolyte.  
\- Ce sont des livres de magie, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?  
\- Il faut que je trouve comment on fait pour invoquer l'Ombre d'un démon... Ca me mettra peut-être sur la piste du coupable.  
  
Elles fouillèrent les livres jusqu'au soir, puis l'épéiste rentra chez elle. Une nouvelle semaine commença, à base de tour de garde et d'entraînements intensifs avec Sire Windsor.  
Mercredi en fin d'après-midi, la jeune fille quitta la Chevalerie presque en courant. La chambre était vide, Nijni n'était pas encore rentré. Elle redescendit et s'installa au comptoir de l'Etoile avec un jus de pomme pour patienter, son tabouret tourné vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Les heures passèrent, et quand le restaurant fut vidé de ses derniers clients, elle se résigna à aller se coucher. Il avait probablement eu un contretemps, de plus il ignorait qu'elle était déjà rentrée, alors il n'allait pas se presser.  
Xi se réveilla dans les bras de Nijni. Il avait dû revenir dans la nuit. Elle se blottit un moment contre lui, puis, sans bruit, se leva, s'habilla et partit à Izlude pour relever le garde du pont. Elle retrouva son compagnon au restaurant à la mi-journée avant d'aller à son entraînement.  
\- Tu es rentré tard ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.  
\- Verrrs cinq heurrres du matin. Je me suis levé il n'y a pas longtemps. Nous avons été rrretarrrdés parrr une tempête de sable en rrrevenant. Et toi ? Tu as tué tous tes zombies ?  
\- Pas tant que ça, un groupe de chevaliers nous a devancés.  
\- Ha, pas de chance, dit-il en riant. Tes parrrents vont bien ?  
\- Oui. Il faut que j'y aille, Sire Windsor m'attend. Tu ne veux toujours pas m'accompagner ?  
\- Je ne prrréfèrrre pas...  
  
Il lui lança un regard éloquent, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas naïf et qu'il savait très bien que ses cours étaient toujours aussi violents. Elle l'embrassa et se sauva avec un sourire d'excuse. En même temps, elle n'allait pas à la Chevalerie pour apprendre à tricoter.  
Le vendredi soir, après une séance soutenue de combat à mains nues, Xi passa voir l'acolyte de garde pour se faire remettre d'aplomb, une jeune fille assez douée dont elle avait fait la connaissance depuis qu'elle se faisait soigner avant de rentrer chez elle.  
\- Bonsoir Eulalie, j'espère que tu as encore assez de mana pour moi.  
\- Je te réserve toutes mes prières, grâce à toi j'apprends dix fois plus vite que les autres élèves de ma classe... Installe-toi. Traumatismes crâniens divers, poignet foulé, contusions multiples sur le dessus des mains, lista-t-elle en l'auscultant. Ca va, tu m'as habituée à pire.  
\- Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Enguerrand, il est en mission ?  
\- Non, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait m'échanger quelques astreintes ici, il préfère celles de l'hôpital. Tu sais la plupart des acolytes n'aiment pas travailler à la Chevalerie, l'ambiance est un peu spéciale. Mais au moins on n'a pas tout le temps un supérieur sur le dos.  
\- Et tu peux lire pendant les heures creuses, sourit l'épéiste en pointant un livre qui dépassait du sac mal rangé de la soigneuse.  
\- Il faut bien s'occuper ! Bon alors, je commence par quoi ?  
  
Quand Xi quitta l'infirmerie, Sire Windsor l'intercepta dans le grand hall.  
\- On vient de nous signaler qu'une bande de gobelins traînait dans le coin. Ils ont attaqués des voyageurs en provenance de Payon.  
\- Il y a des blessés ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Rien de grave, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir en abandonnant leurs marchandises, ce qui est un moindre mal. Je pars demain matin pour les traquer, tu veux m'accompagner ?  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Est-ce que Nijni peut venir aussi ?  
\- S'il veut. Retrouvez-moi à la porte Sud à sept heures.


	47. Chapter 47

\- Quoi ? Pas question. Vas-y si tu veux, moi je rrreste ici, répondit brutalement Nijni quand Xi lui exposa la mission.   
\- C'est quoi le problème ? s'étonna la jeune fille, perplexe. Je pensais que tu serais content...   
  
Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings et respira lentement. Quand il se fut à peu près calmé, il continua.   
\- Je trrravaille demain au marrrché, et c'est trrrop tarrrd pourrr annuler. Et j'espérrrais qu'on passe le rrreste du week-end tous les deux, trrranquillement. Pourrrquoi tu t'entrrraînes aussi durrr ?   
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux devenir chevalier.   
\- Tu sais que fairrre ses classes ça prrrend trrrois ans en moyenne ?   
\- Je ne peux pas attendre, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. J'ai un démon à vaincre, et il est plus fort que tous ceux qu'aucun guerrier a pu affronter jusqu'à présent.   
  
Elle se décida et lui raconta tout, ses visions, comment Axirafale avait découvert qu'elle était une âme réincarnée, son pouvoir de détection des Ombres du démon et ses missions pour détruire les créatures corrompues.   
\- Je n'ai pas le choix, et le temps joue contre moi, conclut-elle. Si je tarde trop à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, il créera de nouveaux monstres, mais si je ne suis pas suffisamment préparée et que j'échoue... Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Bête, et le monstre de l'Île de Byalan.   
\- Si je m'attendais à ça... dit-il à la prenant dans ses bras.   
\- Ces informations sont hautement confidentielles, je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler normalement.   
\- Je suis un prrrivilégié alorrrs... Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneurrr ?   
\- Je ne veux pas te laisser croire que tu comptes moins pour moi que la Chevalerie, avoua Xi en le regardant dans les yeux. Je suis sans arrêt tiraillée entre mes devoirs et ... toi.   
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, elle réalisait à quel point ses sentiments étaient profonds envers Nijni.   
\- Tu vois, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions sur nous, est-ce que je pouvais me permettre d'avoir un petit ami avec la mission que j'ai à accomplir, et aussi est-ce qu'il est raisonnable que nous continuions à nous fréquenter alors que Nov a prédit que j'allais t'assassiner, débita-t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer, est-ce que je...   
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, l'interrompit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.   
  
Le lendemain, Xi partit avec Rock vers la porte Sud pour retrouver son maître d'armes. A la fin de la matinée ils trouvèrent le lieu de l'attaque, mais la zone était déserte. L'ancienne apprentie chasseuse observa les traces au sol et estima le nombre des assaillants à cinq.   
\- Il y avait des archers, dit Sire Windsor en retirant une flèche plantée dans une petite charrette à bras abandonnée. Ils ont pris la nourriture et les armes.   
\- Quel est l'ordre de mission ?   
\- Les trouver, les tuer. Il n'y a pas de paix possible avec les gobelins, si nous ne faisons rien, ils attaqueront d'autres personnes qui auront peut-être moins de chance que ces marchands. Tu as de la famille à Payon il me semble ? Tu veux assurer leur sécurité ?   
  
Xi hocha la tête. Elle se rappelait les petites créatures aux masques grimaçants qu'elle avait combattues dans la maison de ses parents. Avec horreur, elle les imagina de nouveau face à des gobelins, incapables de se défendre. Dégainant son épée, elle entreprit de suivre leur piste, clairement visible dans la neige. Après avoir marché un moment, elle aperçut de la fumée qui s'échappait de derrière un bouquet de sapins.   
\- Impossible de nous approcher davantage sans nous mettre à découvert, dit-elle au chevalier.   
\- Très bien, nous allons attendre ici qu'ils se déplacent.   
  
Ils s'assirent sous la ramure de sapins enneigés, à l'abri des regards derrière un petit talus. La jeune fille caressait distraitement la tête de Rock, repensant à sa conversation de la veille avec Nijni. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, soulagée de lui avoir révélé son secret.   
\- Cette année les gobelins causent plus de troubles qu'habituellement, marmonna Sire Windsor, ça montre à quel point l'hiver est rude. Vivement que toute cette neige fonde, tu ne crois pas ?   
\- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas encore le printemps, il y a le temps.   
  
Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, se représentant mentalement le petit flocon prisonnier dans la bague, caché par son gant. Elle soupira et posa son menton sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle pour avoir moins froid.   
\- Ha, on dirait qu'ils lèvent le camp ! dit le chevalier en se redressant. Ils partent vers le sud, faisons pareil en restant à couvert. En marchant vite, nous pourrons leur tendre une embuscade.   
\- Ils sont bien cinq, confirma Xi en observant les petites silhouettes qui se découpaient nettement sur le fond neigeux.   
  
Ils coururent dans les sous-bois jusqu'à atteindre un endroit que le chevalier trouva à son goût pour tendre un piège aux gobelins. Il déposa une poignée de cristaux jaunes sur une pierre plate au bord du sentier qui arrivait de la plaine. Sans bruit, il fit signe à l'épéiste de se cacher dans un bosquet tandis que lui faisait de même de l'autre côté de l'appât. Quand la troupe arriva, Xi vit que quatre d'entre eux étaient de la taille de ceux qu'elle avait déjà combattu, mais le cinquième était bien plus grand. Tous portaient des masques, aux expressions plus ou moins grimaçantes mais figées. Un petit qui tenait une courte épée et un bouclier montra les cristaux en produisant des petits cris surexcités, et se précipita dessus, suivit par un autre armé d'une hachette. Le grand resta en retrait, flanqué de deux archers.   
Sire Windsor sortit de sa cachette en hurlant, se précipitant sur le chef. Il esquiva sans peine les flèches de son escorte, pendant que la jeune fille fonçait vers les deux occupés à mettre leur butin dans une petite bourse. Elle tapa tellement fort avec sa lame dans le bouclier du premier qu'il lui revint dans la tête, faisant voler son masque et l'assommant. Elle tournoya pour s'approcher du deuxième, se baissa agilement pour éviter la petite hache, et se releva en lui tranchant le flanc. Le gobelin se plia en deux et hurla de douleur, s'effondrant dans la neige en produisant d'horribles gargouillis. Elle se retourna et acheva le premier, qui reprenait connaissance, en lui plantant son épée dans le cœur. Sans perdre une minute, elle partit prêter main forte au chevalier, qui avait abattu un archer mais se battait férocement contre leur chef. Le second archer avait reculé pour se mettre hors de leur portée et se préparait à les cribler de flèches.   
Il lui en décocha une, qu'elle évita d'un rapide bond sur le côté, et n'eut pas le temps d'en préparer une autre : Xi lui trancha l'épaule jusqu'au milieu de la cage thoracique.   
Rock avait déjà fait demi-tour pour attaquer le grand gobelin mais quand il lui sauta dans le dos, il fut repoussé d'un grand coup d'épaule. Sa diversion permit tout de même à Sire Windsor de prendre l'avantage et de planter son épée dans la gorge de son adversaire, qui s'écroula et mourut, le corps agité de derniers soubresauts.   
\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit le chevalier en nettoyant sa lame avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Ca va, pas de blessure ?   
\- Rien à signaler. C'est quoi ce que vous avez utilisé pour attirer leur attention ? On dirait du sel d'alchimiste...   
\- C'est exactement ça. Les gobelins en raffolent. Bon, récupérons la marchandise et les armes qu'ils ont volé.   
  
Xi retourna vers les premiers ennemis qu'elle avait tués. Dans leur sac elle trouva quelques uns des objets recherchés qu'elle rangea dans ses affaires. Butant dans un morceau de bois en revenant vers son maître d'armes, elle vit le masque que le premier gobelin qu'elle avait frappé avait perdu. Contrairement aux autres, il était étrangement inexpressif avec de simples fentes horizontales pour les yeux et la bouche. Il atterrit lui aussi au fond de son sac, de toute façon son propriétaire n'en avait plus l'utilité.   
\- Tiens j'avais pris des ailes enchantées pour rentrer, ça nous éviteras de passer la nuit dehors, dit Sire Windsor en lui en donnant une paire.   
\- Merci. Vous partez souvent seul en mission ?   
\- Ca dépend de la difficulté. En général nous sommes au moins deux, c'est plus sécuritaire, en cas de problème il y en a toujours un qui peut aller chercher du secours.


	48. Chapter 48

La chambre était vide quand Xi rentra, exténuée et frigorifiée. Nijni n'avait pas dû revenir de la journée, elle ralluma la cheminée après l'avoir chargée de bûches. Elle descendit chercher de la soupe au restaurant et la mit à mijoter. En attendant son retour, elle nettoya soigneusement son équipement pour en retirer le sang de gobelin, lustrant la lame de l'épée bâtarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y voir son reflet.  
\- Vykup... prononça Nijni depuis le seuil de la porte. C'est le nom que je lui ai donné, ça signifie rrrédemption dans ta langue.  
  
Il posa ses affaires devant la cheminée pour les faire sécher et resta planté devant le feu, les bras croisés et le dos tourné à la jeune fille.  
\- Il y a quelques années, alorrrs que j'étais en pleine rrrébellion contrrre mon pèrrre, j'ai fugué de chez mes parrrents pourrr rrrejoindre Nov, qui venait d'êtrrre orrrdonné prrrêtrrre.  
\- C'est là que tu l'as aidé à lutter contre ses prémonitions ? Il m'en a parlé.  
\- Nous avons essuyé de nombrrreux échecs. Jusqu'à ce meurrrtrrre, gronda Nijni à voix basse, en serrant les poings. Nous sommes allés trrrop loin... J'aurrrai pu empêcher ça, mais je l'ai laissé fairrre. C'est là que j'ai décidé de m'engager, et de dédier mon existence à prrrotéger des vies.  
\- Tu cherches la rédemption ? Tu te sens coupable d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis ?  
\- D'une cerrrtaine manièrrre oui.  
  
Il vint lui prendre la main, observa la bague qu'il lui avait offerte et lui fit un sourire rassurant.  
\- Heurrreusement, nous n'aurrrons pas besoin d'en arrriver là.  
  
C'était fini, il ne dirait rien de plus de son passé. Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent avec Emeline et Axirafale. Après le repas, Nijni alla promener Rock, laissant les deux sœurs travailler dans le bureau de Shishi, que la veuve avait maintenant accepté de laisser ouvert.  
\- Profitons que maman est partie boire le thé chez une amie et que ton fiancé ne soit pas là, j'ai des choses à te raconter, commença l'acolyte.  
\- Je lui ai tout dit.  
\- Ho. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Enfin, c'est toi qui voit, c'est tes vies après tout. Comment il l'a pris ?  
\- Très bien, ça n'a rien changé entre nous.  
\- Tant mieux. Bon, alors voilà, dans ce livre, et celui-ci aussi, j'ai trouvé des rituels d'invocation, continua-t-elle en pointant de vieux ouvrages. Suivant la créature, ils diffèrent, mais on retrouve toujours la même façon de procéder. L'invocateur délimite une zone avec un symbole en utilisant le matériau adéquat, qui deviendra un portail. Dans notre cas, ce matériau a entièrement brûlé, impossible de savoir ce que c'était. Ensuite il faut une source d'énergie, ça peut être une prière, de la magie, un sacrifice etc. Pareil, impossible pour l'instant de savoir ce que c'était.  
\- On devrait peut-être retourner sur les lieux de l'apparition ?  
\- Comment ? Je suis incapable de retrouver l'endroit.  
\- Et celui dans la vallée des sangliers ? Je peux t'y conduire, lui proposa Xi.  
\- Très bien. Je prends quelques affaires et on y va.  
  
Axirafale alla vers une étagère et ramassa des fioles qu'elle fourra dans son sac avec les deux livres traitant d'invocations.  
\- Je vous accompagne, décida Nijni après qu'elles lui aient rapidement exposé leur plan. C'est loin ?  
\- Grâce à la prière d'agilité de ma sœur nous y serons rapidement.  
\- Et je nous téléporterai pour rentrer, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour étudier la zone.  
  
Xi retrouva sans trop de difficulté le tronc sur lequel elle avait fait une marque. Tous les trois déblayèrent consciencieusement la neige pour découvrir les marques carbonisées sur le sol. Grâce au froid, le symbole avait été parfaitement conservé. L'acolyte gratta la terre calcinée avec un petit couteau et en mit un peu dans un flacon. Elle mesura le cercle, prit des notes, ouvrit ses livres et marmonna beaucoup.  
\- Si ce qui sort de ce portail est aussi dangereux que tu le dis, alors la personne qui l'ouvre ne doit pas se trouver à proximité quand ça se produit... Mais du coup, atteindre une cible bien précise est quasiment impossible ! Le poring devait être une erreur, quelqu'un capable de faire ça ne doit pas se soucier de corrompre une créature aussi faible.  
\- Le lapin aussi alors...  
\- Et la sauterrrelle.  
\- Il frappe au hasard, je ne vois que ça. Ou alors ce sont des essais. Mais dans quel but ? Tout ça a commencé depuis une vingtaine d'années, il faut que je retrouve le premier cas dans les notes que nous avons prises l'année dernière, dit Axirafale en déposant une gemme bleue sur le sol. On peut y aller, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.  
  
Emeline était rentrée, Xi et Nijni prirent congé et rentrèrent chez eux. L'acolyte n'avait pas besoin d'eux, et il ne fallait pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de leur mère sur leurs recherches.  
\- Pourrrquoi tu es aussi soucieuse ?  
\- Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il y a une personne derrière tout ça... Et qu'elle ne se soucie pas de la mort de personnes innocentes. Qui ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Soyez prrrudentes toutes les deux, si le coupable se doute que vous cherrrchez à le démasquer, il n'hésiterra pas à vous tuer.  
  
Shishi n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait du Démon à ses supérieurs, les jumelles supposaient que c'était la nature interdite du vieux livre qui en était la cause, mais peut-être s'étaient-elles fourvoyées ? Soupçonnait-il quelqu'un en particulier ? Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une vision.  
\- Tu as déjà rrréussi à en déclencher, essaie encorrre, lui conseilla Nijni. Tu te souviens comment tu as fait ?  
\- C'est plus facile si je tiens un objet ou que je suis dans un lieu en rapport avec ce dont je veux me souvenir.  
  
Elle prit son carnet et s'assit sur le lit, calée dans les oreillers. Elle l'ouvrit à la page du symbole et fixa son regard sur le cercle et le triangle inversé.  
\- Tu devrais dormir, ça risque de prendre du temps.  
\- Comme tu voudrrras. Bonne nuit.  
  
A la lueur de la bougie, Xi observait le dessin. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette position ? Nijni et Rock ronflaient. La flamme faiblissait, projetant ses ombres mouvantes sur le papier.  
  
_\- Je l'ai trouvé ! appela-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les herbes brûlées en forme de triangle encerclé._  
_\- J'en étais sûr... murmura Shishi en s'agenouillant à côté des restes du portail._  
_\- Est-ce que l'Ombre ne risque pas de revenir ? demanda Sephiroth._  
_\- Je ne pense pas, Rept ?_  
_\- Aucun résidu de mana, affirma ce dernier après avoir examiné attentivement la zone, c'est sans danger._  
_\- Il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Nous devons découvrir qui et faire cesser ces attaques, dit le prêtre d'un air déterminé. Demain je pars pour Yuno, j'ai des chances de trouver là-bas des informations qui me sont dissimulées ici._  
_\- Soit prudent, tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant._  
_\- C'est bien pour cette raison que je me bats Séphi, je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent dans un royaume sans cesse menacé par des invasions de créatures démoniaques. Pardon Azu..._  
  
\- Alorrrs ? Ca a marrrché ? Xi, ça ne va pas ?  
  
Nijni essuya une larme sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui regardait dans le vide, pas encore tout à fait éveillée. Elle avait eu un souvenir dans la vision, celui de la mort de ses parents, non, des parents d'Azuritis. Comment l'avait-on appelée à l'instant ? Xi.  
\- C'est bon, je suis là, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
  
Il lui lança un regard perplexe mais lui laissa le temps de remettre ses idées en place.  
\- J'ai eu un moment de flottement, je pensais être Azu. Ouah, c'était vraiment bizarre !  
\- Il est l'heurrre d'aller à Izlude, je peux dirrre que tu es malade, si tu as besoin de rrrepos.  
\- Non, ça va aller. Je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.


	49. Chapter 49

\- Tu crois qu'elle est chez elle ? demanda Axirafale en rejoignant sa sœur après avoir traversé à son tour le vortex.   
\- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis les funérailles de Quevyn, elle ne vient plus au marché.   
  
Xi regarda autour d'elle pour se repérer et reconnut la petite église d'Aldebaran. La maison d'Ana était à l'autre bout de la ville. Il serait plus rapide de traverser les canaux et de passer devant la Grande Horloge, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans ses visions des retrouvailles d'Azuritis et Sephiroth. Elle longea les murs d'enceinte pour ne pas se perdre et elles arrivèrent devant la demeure de l'alchimiste alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.   
\- Il y a de la lumière, dit l'épéiste en allant soulever le heurtoir de la porte.   
  
Une voix étouffée répondit à ses coups, suivie de chocs, bruits de verre brisés et une flopée de jurons.   
\- C'est pourquoi ? Oh bonsoir Xi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, entre, fais pas attention au désordre, ah mais c'est que ça saigne ! s'exclama Ana en regardant sa main. Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes potions de soin ?   
\- Vous permettez ? demanda l'acolyte en regardant la blessure.   
  
Avec une rapide prière, elle referma la plaie.   
\- Merci, j'ai fait tomber une fiole, je me suis coupée avec les bouts de verre. Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?   
\- Bien, c'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question, je m'inquiétais, je ne te voyais plus à Prontera.   
\- Je fais de la recherche en ce moment. Je vous offre à boire ?   
  
Elle prit une sorte de grosse bouteille dans le bazar qui recouvrait une de ses tables de travail, trouva trois fioles dépareillées et les remplit généreusement.   
\- Ah, elle est vide, je dois en avoir une autre pas loin.   
  
Xi la regarda fouiller et nota à quelle point l'alchimiste était débraillée et décoiffée. Une odeur étrange flottait dans la pièce, qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Quand Ana lui tendit son verre, elle le renifla et l'identifia, c'était de l'alcool de tige de mandragore, un ingrédient utilisé dans la fabrication des potions, bien trop fort pour être bu pur. Axirafale goutta et commença à s'étouffer. Pendant qu'elle tapotait le dos de sa sœur, leur hôte descendit son verre d'une traite et le remplit à nouveau.   
\- Ah oui c'est un peu fort, désolée je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait toute cette route pour bavarder ?   
\- Nous avons un service à te demander, expliqua Xi en posant discrètement sa fiole pleine sur un coin de table. Mais tu dois promettre de n'en parler à personne.   
\- Ah, je vois, y en a une de vous deux qui a fait des bêtises avant le mariage, et monsieur ne veut pas prendre ses responsabilités ?   
\- Euh, non... Il s'agit plutôt d'un problème de sécurité du royaume. Ca concerne la mort de Quevyn.   
  
Ana cessa de rire et but son deuxième verre. Elle se tourna vers les jumelles.   
\- Ca marche. Je serais muette comme une tombe.   
\- Nous pensons que quelqu'un a "créé" la Bête. C'est une longue histoire dont nous ne pouvons te révéler tous les détails, mais voici un échantillon de l'endroit où a été invoqué un démon. Nous voudrions savoir comment cette personne s'y est prise. Tu pourrais identifier ce qui a servi à tracer le portail ?   
\- Oui, dit l'alchimiste en prenant le flacon. Revenez me voir vendredi.   
  
Elle se servit un troisième verre, leur tourna le dos et se mit au travail, rassemblant des petits tubes transparents et des récipients en terre cuite sur une table à peu près libre.   
Les jeunes filles quittèrent la maison sans bruit et Axirafale les ramena à Prontera.   
\- C'est quoi cette boisson qu'elle nous a servi ?   
\- Un truc qu'on n'est pas censé boire, et surtout pas dans ces quantités.   
  
Xi se faisait du soucis, Ana avait beaucoup changé, était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de Quevyn ? Si elle découvrait que tout cela avait été manigancé par une tierce personne, peut-être cela l'aiderait-il ?   
\- Tu es encore libre demain soir ? demanda Axirafale.   
\- Oui, Sire Windsor est reparti en mission pour la semaine.   
\- Je pourrais venir chez vous ? Il faut qu'on retrouve le premier monstre, j'amènerai toutes mes notes et la carte. Nos recherches seront plus discrètes si on évite la cathédrale, et maman. Elle serait capable de tout brûler et de me punir pour le restant de mes jours si elle savait ce que nous sommes en train de faire.   
\- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir...   
\- C'est vrai, dit tristement Axirafale. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.   
- _Tu es bien comme ton père..._  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?   
\- C'était pas moi, c'était Azu... Désolée !   
\- Tu es fatiguée, je te raccompagne, va dormir et ça ira mieux demain.   
  
Allongée dans le noir, Xi avait peur de s'endormir. Nijni ronflait déjà profondément, et elle luttait contre le sommeil, de peur que les visions ne la prennent et la garde prisonnière. Et si elle ne se réveillait pas et qu'Azuritis reprenait possession de son corps ?   
  
__C'est impossible.  
  
Quoi ? C'était le matin, il fallait se lever, partir travailler... Elle grogna en se rappelant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Lyn pour enquêter sur de nombreux vols à la tire qui avaient lieu en ce moment dans la capitale. Elle mit des vêtements civils et laissa son épée rangée, prenant tout de même son couteau. Nijni emmena Rock avec lui, et elle retrouva sa camarade près de la grande fontaine.   
\- Prête pour une journée de magasins ? Tu as pris tes sous ?   
  
Xi tapota la bourse de cuir bien remplie qui pendait à sa ceinture. La veille, toutes deux avaient mis au point un plan pour enquêter sous couverture. Elles allaient jouer les touristes et se promener à travers la ville pour débusquer la bande de voleurs qui sévissait dans Prontera. Ils se méfieraient moins de deux jeunes filles non accompagnées que d'une bande d'épéistes.   
\- Tu devrais en profiter pour t'acheter des vrais vêtements, lui suggéra Lyn.   
\- Je m'habille comme je veux.   
\- Pas la peine de te vexer, mais tu fais vraiment paysanne ! Détend toi un peu, tu vis dans la capitale maintenant, tu n'es plus à Payon.   
  
Elles étaient justement devant un magasin d'habillement, et il y avait une jolie cape du même genre que la sœur de Nijni lui avait prêtée pour le mariage de leur cousine. Elle poussa la porte et regarda autour d'elle. Puis elle remarqua les prix, composés de minimum cinq chiffres. Elle ressortit aussi sec, pas question de mettre aussi cher dans de vulgaires vêtements, une armure oui, mais pas ça.   
\- Si c'est le prix qui te gène, il y a une friperie pas loin, en fouillant bien tu pourras peut-être trouver des trucs intéressants, proposa obligeamment sa camarade.   
  
Effectivement, les prix de cette boutique étaient bien plus raisonnables, mais c'était plutôt en désordre. Reléguée dans un coin en bas d'une étagère, elle dénicha une longue cape, marron clair brodée d'un liseré doré et garnie d'un col de fourrure blanche.   
\- Ho ce n'est plus à la mode ça, dit la blonde en fronçant le nez.   
\- Combien ? demanda Xi à la vendeuse.   
\- 20 zenys.   
  
Elle prit le vêtement et quitta la boutique avec Lyn.   
\- Tu es un cas désespéré. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi vieillot, même dans l'armoire de ma grand-mère. Ca doit avoir au moins cent cinquante ans...   
  
Xi ne comprenait pas sa réaction, la cape était faite en matériaux nobles, les finitions étaient impeccables. D'accord elle n'était pas de première jeunesse, la couleur était un peu passée et la coupe datait de l'époque du vieux Gil, mais tout de même. Elle la secoua pour en faire tomber la poussière et se mit à tousser.   
\- Finalement elle ne te va pas si mal, ricana Lyn.   
  
Alors qu'elle traversait une rue animée pleine de commerces, la jeune fille remarqua une bande de gamins qui se faufilaient entre les jambes des passants, disparaissant et réapparaissant à intervalles réguliers dans les petites ruelles de traverse. A côté d'elle, une femme interpella soudain deux gardes de la ville qui patrouillaient, se plaignant de s'être fait voler.   
\- Ce sont les enfants, murmura Xi à sa camarade.   
\- Tu les as vus ?   
\- Pas vraiment, ils sont très discrets, viens. Nijni les tient à l'œil depuis un moment quand il travaille pendant le marché du samedi, il m'a prévenue.   
  
Elle se cacha derrière un angle de mur, Lyn derrière elle, et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit de petits pas précipités se fit entendre, et elle n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper un gamin, qui, pris par surprise, lâcha son butin au sol : une bourse pleine, quelques bijoux et une pomme. Il se débattit mais Xi le tenait solidement par le col, et il était trop petit pour que ses bras puissent l'atteindre.   
\- Tu as quel âge ?   
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?   
\- Pourquoi tu voles ? Où sont tes parents ?   
\- Nous allons prendre le relais, merci épéiste, intervint un de gardes en arrivant.


	50. Chapter 50

\- Pauvre gosse, soupira-t-elle, déprimée, après avoir raconté sa journée à Nijni et Axirafale.  
\- Ce soir il aura un repas et un lit au chaud si ça peut te consoler, dit l'acolyte en examinant la nouvelle cape de sa sœur. Il y a une protection magique là dedans, montre la à Yojimbo à l'occasion, il pourra peut-être t'en dire plus. Bien, on se met au travail ?  
  
Elle sortit de son sac la grande carte, qu'elle déplia sur le lit, puis toutes les notes qu'elles avaient prises quand elles travaillaient à la bibliothèque de la cathédrale.  
\- La première attaque date de 1476,entre Payon et Prontera, et c'était un loup de taille normale, mais très fort et très agressif, dit Axirafale.  
\- Ce n'est pas forcément le premier à s'être fait corrompre, dit Xi en cherchant une note bien précise. 1478, la bataille contre les kobolds au château de Geffen. Les parents d'Azuritis sont morts là-bas. Son père était chevalier, sa mère prêtresse, ils sont partis défendre la ville et ne sont jamais revenus.  
\- Est-ce qu'on est sûrrr que c'était le Démon que vous cherrrchez ?  
\- Le meilleur chasseur de Payon y était, il a planté une flèche entre les deux yeux du chef des kobolds, qui ont aussitôt fuit. Il s'en vante bien assez souvent à la taverne du village... Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait le lien, il est persuadé que sa démonstration d'adresse a effrayé les monstres. Je crois plutôt qu'il les a libérés de l'emprise du kobold corrompu. Nous devons comparer et essayer d'établir une échelle de temps en fonction de la puissance des monstres.  
\- Je veux bien, dit sa sœur en se penchant sur la carte, mais on a besoin d'un point de départ...  
\- Et si l'on prrrenait le prrroblème autrrrement ? suggéra Nijni. Quels avantages peut-on trrrouver à crrréer tous ces monstrrres ? En dehors des morrrts, ces attaques ont frrragilisé les économies des villes.  
\- Tu penses que quelqu'un voudrait s'en servir pour prendre le pouvoir ? demanda Xi en réfléchissant. C'est sûrement ce que pensait Shishi, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'a plus communiqué d'information à ses supérieurs, le Grand Prêtre est en étroite relation avec le Roi et le Conseil de la Ville.  
\- Nous en saurons plus quand Ana aura trouvé l'ingrédient qui permet d'invoquer le démon, j'en suis persuadée, affirma Axirafale.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils convinrent que Xi avait probablement raison, le kobold semblait être la première créature à avoir été corrompue. Des agressions avaient été signalées à plusieurs reprises, mais personne ne s'était vraiment occupé de régler le problème, jusqu'à ce que la créature se décide à se lancer à l'assaut de Britoniah, le château de Geffen. Le Roi avait fait intervenir la majorité de ses troupes pour défendre la ville, et d'innombrables combattants étaient tombés avant que le chasseur de Payon ne mette les kobolds en déroute après avoir abattu leur meneur.  
  
_\- Vous partez ? Tous les deux ? demanda Azuritis._  
_\- Il le faut, le Roi a réquisitionné en urgence toutes les personnes suffisamment expérimentées. Nous prenons le prochain portail pour Geffen, nous devons nous hâter, expliqua son père, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à équiper son armure. Toi, tu restes ici, tous les chevaliers ne peuvent pas déserter la ville._  
_\- J'ai pris quelques provisions, les informa sa mère, tu es prêt ? Je suis désolée ma chérie, nous n'avons pas le temps de prévenir ton frère, tu le feras pour nous ?_  
  
Ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Elle avait appris leur décès par son supérieur à la Chevalerie, et avait ensuite dû le dire à son petit frère, fraîchement engagé dans la guilde des Epéistes...  
Xi se réveilla, terriblement triste. Elle alla jusqu'à la table de toilette pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et resta bloquée sur le reflet dans le miroir accroché au dessus. Etait-ce Azuritis qu'elle venait de voir ou est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? Maintenant c'était bien elle, avec sa tresse ébouriffée par la nuit. Mais, l'autre aussi se tressait les cheveux pour dormir...  
\- Déjà debout ? marmonna Nijni.  
\- Euh, oui, répondit-elle en clignant des yeux.  
  
L'étrange reflet avait disparu, revenant à la normale. Arrivée à Izlude, le Maître vint les féliciter, Lyn et elle, pour l'excellente mission qu'elles avaient menée à bien la veille.  
\- Les gardes ont réussi à mettre la main sur le chef de la bande, il est en prison à l'heure actuelle ! Les autres enfants ont été placés à l'orphelinat ou sont retournés dans leurs familles. C'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eu de vous fondre dans la population.  
\- On ne se méfie jamais assez des filles, sourit la blonde avec un air suffisant.  
\- On a juste coincé des gamins qui crevaient de faim et de froid, se renfrogna Xi.  
\- Dans le métier que tu as choisis, tu seras forcément amenée à faire des tâches déplaisantes, soupira Erik. On ne se bat pas toujours contre des monstres. Et pour ce qui est de ces enfants, c'est plutôt bien non ? Ils ne passerons pas l'hiver dans la rue.  
  
Elle acquiesça, et partit prendre son tour de garde au pont. La fin de semaine fut plutôt calme, et le vendredi après-midi elle bouillait d'impatience de retourner voir Ana pour savoir si elle avait découvert des choses intéressantes.  
\- Désolée je suis un peu en retard, s'excusa Axirafale en sortant de la Chevalerie, j'ai eu pas mal de travail de dernière minute. On y va ?  
  
Une fois devant la maison de l'alchimiste, Xi frappa à la porte sans obtenir de réponse. D'innombrables bouteilles vides jonchaient le jardin, ainsi que des déchets divers et variés. L'odeur de l'alcool de mandragore était encore plus forte qu'en début de semaine. Elle tambourina plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un voisin passe la tête par sa fenêtre.  
\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?  
\- Pardon monsieur, vous savez si mademoiselle Japi est chez elle ? Nous avions rendez-vous.  
\- Elle y est sûrement, elle ne sort plus de chez elle depuis des mois !  
  
Axirafale essaya de regarder à travers une fenêtre, mais l'entassement d'objets à l'intérieur l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Xi mit un grand coup de pied dans le battant de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans peine. Dedans régnait un désordre pire que lors de leur précédente visite, s'il était possible, il faisait froid et Ana était étendue sur le sol. L'acolyte se précipita sur elle.  
\- Ca va elle est vivante, dit-elle en l'auscultant. Elle a manifestement trop bu... Débarrasse la banquette s'il te plait, qu'on l'allonge dessus.  
  
Xi prit un tas de papier qu'elle posa en équilibre précaire sur un autre, sortit quelques bouteilles vides supplémentaires qui rejoignirent les autres dans le jardin et secoua une petite couverture avant d'aider sa sœur à porter la jeune femme sur le petit canapé. La laissant prier, elle rechargea le feu mourrant du poêle pour essayer de réchauffer un peu la maison.  
\- On ne tirera rien d'elle ce soir, dit Axirafale au bout d'un moment, en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Nijni va s'inquiéter, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Je vais la surveiller, et je reviendrais dimanche soir grand maximum. Tu fais passer le message à maman s'il te plait ?  
\- Ca va aller ? Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser seule ici.  
\- Ca ne craint rien. Tu as des ailes enchantées ou je t'invoque un portail ?  
\- C'est bon, j'en ai toujours une paire sur moi. Si tu n’es pas revenue dans quarante huit heures je prends le téléporteur.  
  
Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas à attendre aussi longtemps, dès le lendemain midi, Axirafale était de retour.  
\- J'aurais besoin d'un gros coup de main, Nijni et toi vous pouvez m'accompagner ?


	51. Chapter 51

\- Ah oui, quand même, siffla Nijni en passant le portail du jardin d'Ana.   
\- J'ai commencé à sortir toutes les bouteilles que j'ai trouvées dans la maison, dit Axirafale. Ana dort encore, il faudrait porter tout ça à la guilde des alchimistes.   
  
Les deux épéistes trouvèrent une charrette à bras dans une remise attenante à la maison, ils balayèrent la neige, chargèrent au maximum tous les récipients en verre vides qui traînaient et les évacuèrent, pendant que l'acolyte faisait un peu de rangement à l'intérieur. Quand le soir tomba, ils s'arrêtèrent et rentrèrent se reposer un peu. Ana était assise, très pâle et les traits tirés.   
\- Xi, je suis désolée. Je suis stupide et bonne à rien.   
\- Ne dis pas ça. Il faut que tu te reprennes, arrête de boire pour commencer.   
\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je l'entends sans cesse me dire "à la semaine prochaine !" et je me revoie l'attendre sous la pluie, pester contre son retard, et puis...   
  
Elle s'attrapa les cheveux et tira dessus.   
\- L'alcool de mandragore ça m'aide à ne plus y penser !   
\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Aide nous à trouver le coupable.   
-Oui... Je dois passer à la guilde chercher des ingrédients.   
\- A cette heure ? s'étonna Xi.   
\- Il y a tout le temps quelqu'un, nous travaillons souvent la nuit. J'ai quand même commencé à tester l'échantillon sur toutes les substances courantes d'invocation, à part de la gemme bleue et des herbes de mana, je n'ai eu que des résultats négatifs. Je prend ma charrette, je reviens dans un moment.   
\- Je vais cherrrcher à manger dit Nijni en sifflant Rock pour qu'il l'accompagne.   
\- Bon, ben on va dégager une table pour le repas, soupira Axirafale. Tu crois qu'il y a des chaises quelque part ? J'ai bien vu un tabouret sous cet établi...   
  
Le jeune homme revint avec de la soupe de poisson qu'il mit à réchauffer sur le poêle. Ils se servirent dans des mortiers et dégustèrent ce repas en silence. Ana se mit ensuite au travail, et veilla tard, versant des poudres dans des flacons, puis des gouttes de diverses couleurs, vérifiant les résultats dans ses livres, demandant de l'aide à Axirafale de temps à autre.   
Nijni s'était endormi sur la banquette et Xi somnolait. Au petit matin, elle se réveilla et découvrit sa sœur endormie, assise sur le tabouret, affalée sur l'établi. L'alchimiste écrivait dans un carnet, une bouteille à moitié vide à côté d'elle. Quand elle vit que la jeune fille était réveillée, elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais satisfait.   
\- Tu as trouvé ?   
\- Oui ! Ce n'était vraiment pas facile, mais je le tiens ! Axi ! Réveille toi !   
\- Mmmmmm...   
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir, l'ingrédient principal est de la gemme bleue, pour ouvrir un vortex spatial, mélangée à une plante riche en mana, ce qui permet l'ouverture du portail en brûlant, sans intervention supplémentaire d'un humain. Donc techniquement, même une personne qui n'a aucun pouvoir pourrait s'en servir. Ca c'est pour la partie "classique".  
\- Il y a autre chose ? demanda l'acolyte en la voyant faire la grimace.   
\- Oui. C'est ce que j'ai eu le plus de mal à identifier. De l'os humain.   
  
Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Ana porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but directement au goulot.   
\- Ces trois objets sont probablement réduits en poudre et mélangés afin de dessiner le symbole voulu au sol. Ensuite il suffit d'un élément extérieur pour l'ouvrir.   
\- Et quel serait le déclencheur ? la questionna Axirafale en essayant de lui retirer l'alcool de mandragore.   
\- Ca peut être la présence d'un objet ou d'une personne, je vais continuer à creuser.   
  
Imperturbable, elle sortit une nouvelle bouteille pleine de sous la table, se faisant fusiller du regard par l'acolyte.   
\- Ne m'en demande pas trop Axi, je ne peux pas arrêter du jour au lendemain. Mais je vais faire un effort et essayer de boire moins.   
\- Fais attention à toi. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine.   
\- Merci, mais je me rendrais à Prontera quand j'aurais trouvé, et ça risque de prendre du temps. Merci les filles de m'avoir permis de me rendre utile.   
  
De retour dans la capitale, les épéistes restèrent déjeuner avec Emeline et Axirafale. Au moment de partir, l'acolyte prit sa sœur à part.   
\- Samedi matin prochain, chuchota-t-elle pour être sure que personne d'autre ne l'entende, tu viens ici pendant que maman est au marché ? Tu pourrais essayer d'avoir une vision où tu sais.   
  
Xi hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas très envie de replonger dans les souvenirs d'Azuritis, mais les enjeux étaient trop importants.


	52. Chapter 52

\- Zemphis, Nijni et Xi, vous partez dès cet après-midi en escorte d'un groupe d'alchimistes sur les pentes du Mont Mjolnir, annonça Erik.   
\- Il faut que je refasse mon stock de potions de soin, dit la jeune fille en se préparant à sortir.   
  
La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un couple dans un tourbillon de flocons de neige.   
\- Nous avons besoin d'aide ! le supplia la femme, les larmes aux yeux. Nos enfants...   
  
Elle n'arrivait plus à articuler tellement elle était paniquée. L'homme tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation.   
\- Nos deux garçons ont disparus pendant la nuit, nous pensons qu'ils sont partis pour l'Antre des Fourmis. Ils n'ont que onze et huit ans...   
\- Il faut les rattraper ! Ils vont mourir de froid, ou se faire tuer par des bêtes féroces !   
\- Calmez-vous, les jeunes est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait aller là bas ? demanda le Maître.   
\- Oui moi, répondit Xi.   
\- Très bien, pars immédiatement, tes camarades pourront gérer la mission à deux.   
\- Je vous accompagne, dit l'homme. Mon épouse restera à la maison au cas où ils reviennent.   
  
L'épéiste se mit en route, talonnée par le père. Elle marchait à grand pas dans le chemin déneigé, suivie par Rock.   
\- C'est notre aîné, il veut absolument faire l'école de Prontera pour entrer dans la guilde des Epéistes... Hier il a vu son cousin, qui lui a raconté des histoires sur l'Antre des Fourmis, et il a voulu y aller. Nous ne l'avons pas pris au sérieux, mais ce matin son lit et celui de son petit frère étaient vides !   
\- On va les retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas.   
  
Elle força le pas, mais très vite elle vit que l'homme n'arrivait pas à suivre. Le soir, elle décida d'installer le bivouac à l'entrée du désert. Elle fit un feu et y mit à rôtir un gros oiseau que Rock avait attrapé.   
\- Ce n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer dans le désert de nuit, nous pourrions nous perdre. Nous partirons dès le lever du jour, essayez de dormir un peu, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces demain.   
  
Xi se roula dans sa cape avec son loup contre elle. Ils n'avaient pas vu trace des enfants, la route pour Payon était très fréquentée même en cette période hivernale, il y avait donc de trop nombreuses empreintes. Mais cela changerait dès qu'ils quitteraient l'itinéraire principal pour s'enfoncer dans le désert.   
Le lendemain, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une potion de réveil pour la donner à son compagnon de route qui n'avait visiblement pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle grimaça en constatant qu'il ne lui restait que quatre potions de soin et trois paires d'ailes enchantées, en comptant celle cachée dans sa manche, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, il était bien assez éprouvé pour ajouter du stress.   
\- Aller, si on marche bien, on atteindra l'entrée de la fourmilière vers midi, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.   
\- Ils ont déjà passé deux nuits dehors... J'espère qu'ils ont pris des vêtements chauds !   
\- Et votre garçon il compte faire quoi ? Tuer une fourmi ?   
\- Non, il veut s'attaquer à leur Reine, répondit le père d'un air désespéré.   
\- Oh. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Bien, à partir de maintenant nous pouvons tomber sur des gros scorpions rouges, si vous en voyez, prévenez moi. Regardez, des empreintes de pas !   
\- Ca pourrait bien être les leurs, les tailles correspondent !   
\- Très bien, dépêchons nous, nous arriverons peut-être à les intercepter avant qu'ils pénètrent dans l'Antre des fourmis.   
  
Au bout d'une heure de pas de course, il était à bout de force.   
\- Partez devant, je suivrais vos pas dans la neige ! Je vous en prie...   
\- Je vous laisse Rock pour vous défendre, acquiesça-t-elle avant de foncer.   
  
A chaque foulée elle soulevait un nuage de sable et de flocon. De loin elle aperçut les plantes en forme de dents qui bordaient le tunnel des fourmis, mais toujours pas de signe de vie des enfants en dehors des empreintes.   
Si, juste à l'entrée, une petite silhouette était recroquevillée, à moitié cachée dans la végétation désertique.   
\- Petit ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?   
  
Le gamin leva la tête vers elle. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et il grelottait, serrant son petit manteau de laine autour de lui. Xi quitta sa cape et l'enveloppa dedans, puis lui donna une potion de soin.   
\- Ton père arrive. Tu es tout seul ? Où est ton frère ?   
  
En claquant des dents, il pointa du doigt le trou béant. L'épéiste dégaina son épée et entra dans la fourmilière. De la main gauche, elle enclencha son allume-feu pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Les tunnels étaient presque vides, quelques fourmis les traversaient mais en bien moins grand nombre que quand elle était venue la première fois. Dans la première salle qu'elle atteignit, elle découvrit des insectes endormis. Ils produisaient un très faible vrombissement, en dehors de ça aucun autre bruit ne venait troubler leur hivernage. Où était le garçon ? Elle continua son exploration, jusqu'à ce que son pied bute dans un objet métallique. Après inspection, elle reconnut un piège similaire à celui qu'elle avait vu utilisé par les pixies dans les mines avec Nijni. Celui-là avait déjà été déclenché, et elle trouva non loin de lui un grand couteau de cuisine.   
Plus loin, Xi hésita devant une intersection. A droite, elle trouva par terre un petit chapeau. Les pixies avaient-ils capturé l'enfant ? Difficile de repérer des traces avec le peu de lumière dont elle disposait. Un cri aigu retentit, interrompu presque immédiatement. Sans plus réfléchir, elle fonça et tomba sur deux gnomes qui traînaient le garçon apparemment assommé. Ils lâchèrent leur prisonnier pour se jeter sur elle. D'un coup d'épée, elle en tua un, puis fit un saut de côté pour éviter le second qui essayait de lui sauter dessus. Elle l'embrocha sur sa lame et le rejeta au loin quand il ne bougea plus. Elle se précipita sur l'enfant qui heureusement reprenait connaissance.   
\- Tiens, bois ça, lui dit-elle en l'asseyant contre la paroi du tunnel et en vidant doucement une potion de soin entre ses lèvres.   
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.   
\- Chut !   
  
Xi avait entendu un bruit très étrange à l'autre bout de la galerie. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, éteignit sa lumière et s'approcha à pas de loup. Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts d'une substance phosphorescente, la Reine des Fourmis trônait en plein milieu : elle touchait presque le plafond tellement elle était grande.   
L'épéiste déglutit silencieusement et fit marche arrière avec précaution. Il était hors de question qu'elle affronte un monstre pareil. Elle attrapa l'enfant par la main et essaya de le faire se relever, il geignit et lui montra sa jambe, qui formait un angle étrange. Elle voulu le soulever, mais il souffrait trop. Elle lui donna une autre potion, sachant très bien que ça ne le guérirait pas, tout du moins ça pourrait le soulager un peu. Elle rangea son épée et le porta sur son dos.   
\- Vous pouvez m'aider à le sortir ? demanda-t-elle au père en émergeant de la fourmilière. Doucement, il est blessé à la jambe.   
\- Tim ! Viens par ici... Merci, merci de les avoir retrouvés tous les deux !   
\- Votre fils a besoin de soins, avez-vous des ailes enchantées ?   
\- Non, nous nous éloignons rarement de chez nous, répondit l'homme avec un air catastrophé.   
\- Tenez, prenez les miennes, elles vous téléporteront devant la cathédrale de Prontera. Vous pouvez prévenir mon maître de guilde que je rentre à pied ? Je n'en ai pas assez. Regardez les enfants, vous avez juste à ouvrir les ailes entre votre pouce et votre index pour les activer.   
  
Elle récupéra sa cape et les regarda disparaître. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer, seule avec Rock elle irait bien plus vite qu'à l'aller.


	53. Chapter 53

Erik lui donna son vendredi pour qu'elle se repose et l'informa que Sire Windsor lui donnerait des cours tous les après-midi de la semaine suivante. Nijni n'était pas encore revenu de sa mission, aussi flâna-t-elle dans les rues de Prontera, en profitant pour racheter des potions et des ailes enchantées.  
Le samedi matin, Xi retrouva sa sœur et après le départ d'Emeline, toutes deux descendirent dans la bibliothèque secrète.   
\- J'ai beaucoup étudié les motivations possibles de notre invocateur, commença Axirafale en choisissant ces mots avec soin. A qui profite le plus la fragilisation économique et politique de notre Royaume ?   
\- Quelqu'un qui voudrait prendre la place du Roi ?   
\- Ou le renverser. Nos relations diplomatiques avec la République de Schwartzwald sont fragiles, et eux n'ont eu aucun problème de créature corrompue. Sans oublier un détail important, c'est dans leur capitale, Yuno, que notre père a trouvé ce livre.   
  
Elle brandit le vieil ouvrage toujours indéchiffrable, s'attendant sans doute à entendre sa sœur protester.   
\- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai fait exprès de me coucher tard hier pour avoir une vision plus facilement, on en reparle après, d'accord ? Tu as fait un sacré ménage ici, je n'étais pas revenue depuis un moment.   
  
Elle s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil qu'Axirafale avait exhumé de sous une montagne de parchemins et ferma les yeux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son objectif, les paroles de sa sœur s'insinuaient dans son esprit malgré elle. Et si elle avait raison, et si Nijni était une sorte d'espion ? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait le croire... Si c'était le cas, elle avait été très imprudente de tout lui révéler, et elle les avait exposées toutes les deux.   
  
_Séphiroth éclata de rire, sous le regard amusé d'Agaliarept. Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour d'une table dans une maison._  
_\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit gravement Azuritis._  
_\- C'était une réflexion tellement stupide._  
_\- Attention attention, voilà l'espion de Schwartzwald, on le reconnaît de loin avec ses cheveux blancs ! s'exclama le sorcier avant de se mettre à rire à son tour._  
  
Xi se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se fustigea mentalement et prit l'ouvrage sur le Démon du Chaos dont elle se mit à feuilleter les pages. C'était des souvenirs à propos de ça qu'elle voulait voir.   
  
_\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agit d'un complot politique ? demanda-t-elle._  
_\- Je ne sais pas Azu, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, dit calmement Shishi. Il faut que nous rassemblions des preuves avant de porter la moindre accusation._  
_\- Alors on va aller là-bas ? Dans le repère du Démon ? Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille ! s'exclama la jeune femme._  
_\- C'est le meilleur endroit pour débusquer le coupable, et faire cesser ses attaques en attendant de trouver comment régler son compte à ce monstre. N'est-ce pas Séphi ?_  
_\- Quoi ? sursauta le chevalier, qui était manifestement plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, oui, tu as raison bien sûr. On part quand ?_  
  
La bougie s'était éteinte sur le petit bureau. Xi entendait des pas au dessus d'elle, elle remonta l'escalier et émergea dans le bureau inondé de lumière de son père biologique. Axirafale arrêta de faire les cents pas devant la cheminée et écouta sa sœur lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.   
\- Conclusion, nous ne sommes pas plus avancées, maugréa l'acolyte. Je devrais m'habituer à force.   
  
Xi rentra chez elle, et il lui sembla qu'un détail important lui échappait. Dans le doute, peut-être ne devrait-elle pas faire part de cette histoire de complot à Nijni, pour protéger sa sœur. Un léger vent tiède lui balaya le visage, elle regarda le grand ciel bleu qui s'étendait au dessus de la ville. Le dégel allait commencer, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne l'attendait pas avec impatience. Elle retira son gant et observa le flocon de neige, figé dans sa prison de cristal.   
\- Bonsoirrr ! dit son compagnon en rentrant le soir. Alorrrs tu as rrretrrrouvé les enfants ?   
\- Oui, ils sont rentrés chez eux, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Comment s'est passée ta mission ?   
\- Ennuyeuse... On a parrrcourrru les bois dans la neige toute la semaine, mais bon les alchimistes étaient contents, ils ont bien payé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
\- Je suis juste fatiguée, éluda-t-elle.   
  
Le lendemain midi ils mangèrent avec Emeline, qui avait pris l'habitude de les recevoir tous les dimanches. Après le repas, les trois jeunes gens partirent promener Rock dans les rues de Prontera, et Xi annonça son planning de la semaine à son compagnon.   
\- Tu vas encorrre rrrentrrrer tarrrd et épuisée, grogna-t-il.   
  
Axirafale s'absorba avec tact dans la contemplation d'une vitrine pour les laisser discuter en tête à tête.   
\- Nijni, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, s'il te plait.   
\- C'est plus forrrt que moi, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, je supporrrte mal de te parrrtager avec ce chevalier.   
\- Me partager ? C'est mon maître d'arme, il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous !   
\- Je sais. Mais j'aimerrrais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble...   
  
Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte lui aussi que le printemps approchait ? Elle sentit l'angoisse pointer dans son cœur, mais elle la refoula et pensa à la bague. Il fallait y croire, garder espoir.   
Pour détourner son esprit du désespoir qui s'insinuait petit à petit en elle, la jeune fille se jeta corps et âme dans ses entraînements à la Chevalerie. Elle travaillait dur, et fit des progrès spectaculaires.   
\- Je devrais être absent plus souvent ! s'étonna Sire Windsor après qu'elle lui eut mis un coup d'épée dans le flanc.   
  
Plus les jours passaient, plus son humeur devenait maussade. Elle faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air normale avec Nijni, pour ne pas lui transmettre ses peurs. Un soir, elle croisa Novgorod dans les escaliers qui montaient à leur logement.   
\- La neige va bientôt fondrrre, n'oubliez pas de m'inforrrmer de vos déplacements, lui rappela-t-il avant de partir.


	54. Chapter 54

Le prêtre renégat avait vu juste, les températures commencèrent à remonter sensiblement. Xi se raccrochait au flocon prisonnier de sa bague, vérifiant plusieurs fois par jour qu'il était toujours intact. Le lundi suivant, Erik les interpella quand Nijni et elle entrèrent dans le hall de la guilde.   
\- Un ordre de mission pour la semaine est arrivé pour vous, tenez.   
  
La jeune fille prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle émanait du Grand Prêtre qui requérait sa présence et celle de son compagnon pour escorter Axirafale jusqu'à Geffen. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Le Maître leur donna leur journée pour se préparer, aussi rentrèrent-ils à Prontera.   
\- La rrroute est plutôt sûrrre pour aller jusque là-bas, ça va êtrrre rrreposant, pourrr une fois.   
  
Xi ne répondit pas. Son regard ne quittait pas le chemin boueux bordé de neige qui goûtait doucement. Ici et là, des tâches noires apparaissaient sous les arbres et les buissons, preuve que le dégel commençait. Machinalement, elle regarda sa bague.   
\- Arrrête, dit Nijni en lui prenant la main. Même si tu la jetais au feu, le flocon ne fondrrrait pas.   
  
De bonne heure le lendemain, les épéistes retrouvèrent Axirafale à la porte Nord.   
\- Salut les amoureux, les accueillit-elle avec bonne humeur. Oui, salut toi aussi, Rock ! Non, ne me saute pas dessus, tes pattes sont pleines de boue ! Ma tunique était toute propre, tu exagères...   
\- Rock au pied, l'appela sa maîtresse. Désolée...   
\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon vu l'état de la route on va finir comme ça avec ou sans l'aide de ton loup.   
  
Ils traversèrent la cour du château et passèrent le pont-levis pour quitter la capitale. Le chemin se séparait en trois. Ils suivirent le panneau qui indiquait la direction de Geffen, en direction de l'ouest. L'acolyte fit sa prière d'agilité pour qu'ils marchent plus vite, et elle laissa Nijni partir un peu en avant avec Rock pour pouvoir parler à sa sœur sans qu'il les entende.   
\- J'ai bien négocié la mission, tu as vu ? Avec mes prières nous devrions arriver demain, et ensuite vous aurez le reste de la semaine pour rentrer tranquillement.   
\- Tu ne reviens pas avec nous ?   
\- J'ignore combien de temps je vais devoir rester. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je me téléporterai quand j'aurais fini.   
  
Effectivement, le voyage se passa sans encombre, et le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, ils aperçurent l'immense tour conique qui surplombait la ville.   
\- C'est la Tour des Mages, leur apprit Axirafale. On dit que c'est là qu'ils testent leurs nouveaux sortilèges, et que des monstres d'une puissance redoutable rôdent dans ses innombrables souterrains.   
  
La route qui menait à Geffen suivait un fond de vallée sinueux entre des montagnes de faible hauteur. Les voyageurs pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte circulaire par une large porte surveillée par un garde. La ville était construite sur trois niveaux qui descendaient jusqu'à la tour, au centre. L'ensemble ressemblait à un gigantesque cadran solaire.   
\- Bien, il se fait tard, cherchons une auberge, proposa l'acolyte. J'irais me présenter chez les mages demain matin.   
\- Pourquoi tu veux voir les mages ? demanda Xi en fronçant les sourcils.   
\- Pour mes traductions. Il y a un expert en vieux geffenien à l'académie des mages, nous conversons par courrier depuis quelques temps et il a promis de m'aider.   
  
Après avoir dîné de grosses larves farcies, la spécialité locale, ils allèrent se coucher. Pendant la nuit, Xi fut réveillée par le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui frappaient les vitres de la fenêtre à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et écarta le rideau, regardant la ville baignée par la lumière des réverbères magiques. Il n'y avait plus de neige, la pluie avait tout emporté. Qu'avait dit Novgorod ? Tant qu'il y avait de la neige, il y avait de l'espoir. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un infime soupçon, et il tenait au flocon figé dans sa bague. Elle sursauta quand Nijni, qui s'était glissé sans bruit dans son dos, passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il lui prit les mains et la serra contre lui. Etait-il aussi angoissé qu'elle ? Combien de temps allait durer cette situation ? Ils n'avaient même pas prévenu Novgorod qu'ils étaient partis, alors qu'il leur avait expressément demandé de le prévenir.   
\- Tu as l'air fatiguée ce matin, faut dormir la nuit, la taquina Axirafale en gloussant.   
  
Xi ne répondit pas. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, oscillant entre les micro-sommeils et les cauchemars. Elle s'était retrouvée avec cette épée plantée dans le ventre un nombre incalculable de fois. Finalement, elle avait décidé de laisser Nijni faire un peu la grasse matinée, pendant qu'elle allait promener Rock, mais elle était vite revenue s'abriter de la pluie cinglante dans le restaurant de l'auberge.   
\- Sois prudente, dit-elle à sa sœur alors qu'elles se disaient au revoir.   
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, au moindre problème, pouf, je me téléporte !   
  
Son compagnon arriva quelques minutes après, et il s'assit à côté d'elle avec une grosse assiette remplie de nourriture, qu'il partagea avec le loup.   
\- Tu veux visiter Geffen ? demanda-t-il en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.   
\- Non, j'aimerai rentrer. Je ne suis pas bien ici, quelque chose me déplait dans cette ville.   
\- D'accorrrd. A pied ? Si on utilise des ailes, je te connais, tu vas aller t'entrrraîner à la Chevalerrrie, et je ne te verrrai plus jusqu'au week-end.   
  
Xi regarda dehors, il ne pleuvait plus. Elle acquiesça. Sa nuque la picotait depuis un moment, et ça empirait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, plus vite ils seraient de retour à Prontera, mieux ça vaudrait.   
Sur la route, le soleil brillait, annonciateur du printemps. Nijni jouait joyeusement avec Rock, seule la jeune fille était morose. Elle tentait de le cacher en souriant dès qu'il la regardait. Quand la lumière commença à décliner, ils s'arrêtèrent pour bivouaquer. Xi ramena quelques pierres qui avaient roulé loin d'un foyer fréquemment utilisé sur cette route, pendant que son compagnon partait à la recherche de bois à peu près sec pour le feu, accompagné du loup.   
Alors qu'elle cherchait de la nourriture dans son sac, quelqu'un lui saisit les bras par derrière et les lui maintint fermement dans le dos, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tournant la tête, elle reconnut Isabel. Novgorod sortit des ombres, enveloppé dans son grand manteau de prêtre. Il détacha la masse d'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture et s'avança vers elle sans rien dire. La jeune fille tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa complice. Ses assaillants ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, et elle ignorait comment se défaire du sort qui la réduisait au silence. Ainsi il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenir sa promesse, il était résolu à sauver son cousin, coûte que coûte. Elle regarda la boule de métal pleine de piques se lever au dessus de la tête, se débattant et hurlant dans sa tête le prénom de Nijni...


	55. Chapter 55

\- Novgorrrod ! Arrrête ça !  
  
Nijni était là. A son cri, son cousin suspendit son geste.  
\- Elle te tuerrra ! Je l'ai vu !  
  
Le prêtre renégat se reprit, décidé à accomplir ce qu'il pensait juste, mais Rock fut plus rapide. D'un seul grand bond, il se plaça entre sa maîtresse et son agresseur, prenant le coup à sa place. Dans un horrible craquement, il s'écroula en tas informe juste devant elle. En larmes, Xi tira sur ses bras, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Isabel. Novgorod cria de rage et releva son arme, mais Nijni était déjà sur lui.  
\- Tu ne la toucherras pas, même si je dois te tuer pourrr t'en empêcher !  
  
Il lança sa hache, que son cousin bloqua avec le manche de métal de sa masse. L'épéiste l'assaillit de coups, faisant jaillir des étincelles. Novgorod se contentait de les arrêter ou de les esquiver en reculant, ne ripostant pas.  
\- Tu me tuerrrais pourrr cette fille ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.  
\- Oui !  
\- Qu'il en soit ainsi... Morgan ! Occupe toi de lui !  
  
Sa seconde comparse surgit derrière Nijni, le prenant par surprise, et l'assomma. Toujours à genoux, Xi regarda la silhouette de l'assassin qui revenait vers elle, auréolé de la lumière rouge du soleil couchant.  
Elle la sentit avant de la voir. Des flammes surgirent du sol, juste à côté de Nijni, et le symbole du dieu ancien apparut. Non ! Elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler, elle ne pouvait pas les prévenir. Ils devaient tous fuir, et son compagnon était inconscient !  
Alors que l'Ombre du Démon se matérialisait, Xi vit Novgorod s'immobiliser. Ses yeux se retournèrent dans leurs orbites, ne laissant apparaître que le blanc. La créature se tourna vers Morgan, qui poussa un cri et se volatilisa dans la nature, ayant probablement utilisé ses ailes enchantées. Isabel prit peur et se sauva de la même manière, lâchant la jeune fille. Enfin libre, elle se leva en frottant ses poignets, et se tourna Nijni, qui revenait à lui. \- J'ai échoué... murmura Novgorod. Et maintenant je vais mourrrirrr aussi...  
  
Avec horreur, elle vit Nijni se mettre debout, fixant d'un air hagard la créature de deux mètres qui se dressait devant lui, drapée de flammes violettes. Xi tenta de crier, toujours sans succès. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais le prêtre renégat lui barra le passage.  
\- Il est trrrop tarrrd... Je vais l'affaiblir, tu l'achèverrras quand il m'aurrra vaincu, c'est la seule solution. Magnus exorcismus ! cria-t-il en se tournant vers l'Ombre.  
  
Un trait lumineux partit de ses pieds et frappa l'apparition , formant une large croix de lumière sous elle. La créature projeta Nijni plusieurs mètres plus loin et s'évanouit dans l'air. Novgorod se précipita vers son cousin, arme à la main. D'un bond extrêmement rapide, le jeune homme se remit sur pied. L'aura démoniaque était toujours présente, plus forte que jamais, alors que l'Ombre n'étais plus là. Xi regarda son compagnon, et, horrifiée, plongea dans ses yeux.  
  
_L'Ombre avait disparu. A sa place se tenait Séphiroth, ses yeux noirs parcourus d'éclairs. Son épée était plantée jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de sa femme._  
  
Xi revint dans le présent. Elle avait enfin vu ce que son esprit refusait de revivre jusqu'à maintenant. Séphiroth, possédé par le démon, avait tué Azuritis. Ca expliquait ses cauchemars à répétition... Si elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort, elle devrait vaincre Nijni, comme l’avait prédit depuis des mois son cousins.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se battaient férocement, portant chacun des coups d'une violence inouïe, dont le bruit assourdissait les oreilles. Elle se baissa pour examiner Rock , mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle dégaina son épée et observa le combat qui se déroulait devant elle, cherchant comment aider Novgorod. Elle tenta de crier pour détourner l'attention de l'épéiste, mais le sortilège de mutisme faisait toujours effet.  
Ils étaient rapides, mais le prêtre commençait à donner des signes de fatigue. Et puis, avec le taillant de sa hache, Nijni crocheta la masse de son adversaire et le désarma, envoyant voler l'arme plus loin.  
\- Lex aeterna... prononça le prêtre, avant de se faire trancher la tête.  
  
La jeune fille hurla d'horreur. Sa voix était revenue maintenant que le lanceur du sort était mort.  
\- Nijni je t'en prie ! Concentre toi, repousse le démon !  
  
Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher vers elle, les éclairs crépitant dans ses yeux. Tenant fermement son épée des deux mains, elle se lança à l'assaut de celui qui avait été son compagnon. Il se battait de la même manière, mais il était beaucoup plus rapide et plus fort. En revanche, ses mouvements semblaient moins précis, comme s'il n'était pas encore maître de ses nouvelles capacités. Xi esquiva un coup et observa une légère perte d'équilibre chez son adversaire. Elle allait pouvoir jouer là-dessus pour le vaincre. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, le soleil avait presque disparut derrière la montagne, n'éclairant la zone du combat que de quelques faibles rayons. Il fallait faire vite maintenant, elle ignorait si le démon pourrait voir dans la nuit, mais en tout les cas elle non.  
Sans relâche, la jeune fille frappa à gauche, à droite, visant les côtes, les épaules et la tête, le forçant à reculer. Il fallait qu'elle garde l'initiative, car elle ne pourrait pas arrêter les coups de Nijni, ils étaient trop puissants pour elle. Pour l'instant, il semblait deviner toutes ses attaques, mais c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient souvent entraînés ensemble, elle devait utiliser les nouvelles techniques que Sire Windsor lui avaient enseignées et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui fonça dessus, feintant de recourir à ses dernières forces. Le démon la repoussa, et la voyant à bout de souffle, épée pointée vers le sol, il fit tourner sa hache pour lui couper la tête. Mais elle avait prévu cette attaque, et elle se baissa au dernier moment. Comme elle s'y attendait, il fut emporté par son élan et elle profita du mouvement de son esquive pour relever sa lame et lui planter dans le flanc. Il lâcha son arme et tomba sur le dos, les bras en croix.  
En pleurs, la jeune fille se précipita sur lui, laissant la bâtarde dans son corps.  
\- Nijni... Nijni ! Parle moi, dis moi que tu es toujours là, quelque part...  
  
Pour toute réponse, ses yeux bleus pleins d'éclairs trouvèrent les siens, et il lui balança un coup de poing dans la tête, tellement fort qu'il la fit rouler à terre. Il se releva, attrapa la poignée de son ancienne épée et la sortit d’entre ses côtes, puis se tourna vers Xi. Sonnée et accroupie dans la boue, elle avait du sang plein la bouche. Désespérée, elle regarda la lame s'abattre sur elle. Au tout dernier moment, elle frappa le plat du métal de son poing gauche pour dévier sa trajectoire, faisant voler en éclat la pierre de sa bague. Se redressant brusquement, elle passa sous la garde de Nijni et lui enfonça profondément sa dague dans la poitrine, qu'elle tenait cachée sous elle.  
Il tituba et tomba sur les genoux, du sang se mettant à couler de sa bouche entrouverte. Xi retira son arme et fit un bond en arrière quand il s'écroula, face contre terre. L'aura du démon disparut, et elle prit soudain conscience du silence et de la noirceur de la nuit. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle retourna le corps et s'agenouilla auprès de lui, essuyant doucement la boue et le sang qui maculaient son visage. Les sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge, et elle se blottit contre le corps de Nijni, cherchant en vain la chaleur et le réconfort qu'il ne pouvait plus lui apporter.


	56. Chapter 56

Des gens parlaient, mais Xi ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. De toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.  
\- Ne perdez pas espoir...  
  
L'espoir ? Il avait disparu quand elle avait planté sa dague dans le cœur de Nijni.  
  
_Des yeux noirs pleins d'éclairs la regardaient._  
  
Elle cria et essaya de s'asseoir, sans succès. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? Péniblement, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait sur un lit, et il y avait deux miroirs sur le mur en face. Deux ? Non, un seul, qu'elle voyait en double. Elle se concentra dessus pour faire la mise au point, attendant qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un pour tenter de se lever. Quelque chose lui serrait les poignets, était-ce Isabel, qui la tenait de nouveau ? Xi se débattit et se mit à hurler.  
\- Remedium, chuchota une voix familière à son côté.  
  
Une sensation d'apaisement l'envahie, elle se calma et retomba sur un oreiller.  
\- Axirafale, bredouilla-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse...  
\- Je suis là. Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ?  
  
Xi hocha la tête, et l'acolyte approcha un verre de ses lèvres pour la faire boire doucement.  
\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Je suis attachée ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant des grosses lanières de cuir bouclées autour de son corps, ses bras et ses jambes.  
\- Oui, pour ta sécurité. Tu as fait plusieurs crises de démence.  
\- Où suis-je ? On est quel jour ?  
\- Nous sommes le 8 mars, et tu es dans un lit de l'hôpital de Prontera. Une caravane de marchands vous a trouvé sur la route qui mène à Geffen...  
\- Nijni ! hurla l'épéiste en se débattant de nouveau. Où est-il ?  
  
Elle regarda sa sœur et lut dans ses yeux tristes la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait. Ce qu'elle prenait pour un horrible cauchemar était bel et bien la réalité. Axirafale lui prit la main et la serra, incapable de parler.  
\- S'il te plait, détache moi, murmura-t-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.  
  
L'acolyte hésita une fraction de secondes, mais s'exécuta. Xi s'assit et massa ses articulations engourdies. Elle descendit avec précaution du lit, mais ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir lui obéir et elle dû s'agripper au rebord pour ne pas tomber. Ignorant l'aide que lui proposait sa sœur, elle se dirigea vers le miroir. Azuritis planta son regard dans le sien, ses cheveux pendant tristement autour de son visage, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et ses traits déformés par le chagrin.  
\- Tu savais que ça pouvait arriver, dit-elle à son reflet. Tu ne m'as pas prévenue.  
\- _J'ai essayé..._  
\- Ca fait des mois que tu me montres des bouts de ta vie ! Ca a servi à quoi ? A rien, l'histoire s'est répétée !  
\- _Tu es toujours en vie._  
  
Xi brisa le miroir d'un violent coup de poing.  
\- Je l'ai tué, lâcha l'épéiste en s'effondrant alors qu'Axirafale se précipitait sur elle. J'ai tué Nijni !  
  
Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, son champ de vision se mit à rétrécir tout en s'assombrissant.  
\- Elle fait une nouvelle crise ! Aidez moi à la rattacher ! appela l'acolyte. Remedium ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?  
\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. prononça une voix masculine. Remedium...  
\- Qui êtes vous ?  
\- _Kijax..._  
  
Le croisé retint son souffle. Il avait reconnu la voix de sa sœur.  
\- Azuritis, c'est toi ?  
\- _Mon petit frère, comme tu as changé_ , dit-elle en se levant lentement et en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- _Abandonne ta quête de vengeance_ , murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.  
  
_\- Azu ! Sephi est touché ! cria Shishi._  
  
_Elle regarda la silhouette de son mari étendue sur le sol. Le prêtre se précipita à son chevet, tandis qu'elle partait affronter le démon pour laisser le temps au sorcier de préparer son sort. Son épée enflammée passait à travers la silhouette légèrement transparente, sans la toucher. Pourquoi Agaliarept ne lançait pas sa pluie de météores ?_  
_\- Non, non ! C'est impossible ! Il est mort ! l'entendit-elle crier dans son dos. Nous ne nous en sortirons jamais, il faut battre en retraite !_  
  
_Des hurlements retentirent. Azuritis tourna brièvement la tête, découvrant le sorcier et le prêtre étendus sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang._  
_Faisant de nouveau face à l'Ombre, elle réalisa que celle-ci avait disparu. Devant elle se tenait son époux. Ses yeux noirs étaient irisés d'éclairs. Incapable de réagir, elle ressentit un choc et une douleur dans l'abdomen quand il planta son épée jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre, entre les plates de son armure._  
_Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça, de la main de son chevalier bien-aimé ! Il retira la lame d'un coup sec, et elle s'effondra sur le sol dur et froid, submergée par la douleur et le désespoir._  
  
Xi ouvrit les yeux. Kijax était assis à son chevet, et elle n'était plus attachée. Elle s'assit et détailla le croisé. Il devait avoir la trentaine, il était grand, brun et portait une moustache et un bouc taillés courts. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient encadrés de rides précoces, rendant son visage grave et triste. Il ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation, mais lui tendit un morceau de pain, qu'elle refusa en secouant la tête.  
\- Tu dois manger. Ca fait presque une semaine que tu es là, ton corps s'affaiblit de jour en jour.  
  
Elle se recoucha et lui tourna le dos.  
\- Axirafale m'a expliqué qui tu es, continua-t-il. Mais elle semble ignorer qui t'a vraiment tué. Moi je sais, j'ai tout vu. Ce jour funeste, je ne suis pas rentré à Prontera comme tu le pensais, j'ai utilisé une pierre magique pour me téléporter non loin de vous. Cet homme que tu aimais tant, et que j'admirais... Il vous a lâchement assassinés.  
\- L'Ombre a pris possession de Sephi, ce n'était pas lui le responsable ! s'exclama Xi en se redressant. Comme Nijni...  
  
En pensant à lui, l'air lui manqua et sa tête se mit à tourner. Une douleur sourde lui étreignit la poitrine et une plainte déchirante monta du fond de sa gorge, qu'elle étouffa dans son oreiller en se recroquevillant. Il n'était plus.  
Kijax voulut poser sa main sur son épaule pour la consoler, mais elle le chassa brutalement.  
\- Tu sais où se terre le démon ! Tu n'as jamais rien dit, est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de morts que tu as sur la conscience ? cria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Pas si fort, dit le croisé en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- De quoi tu as peur ? lança Xi, l'indignation bouillant dans ses veines.  
\- Personne ne doit connaître l'emplacement de Glastheim, chuchota-t-il rapidement alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Je n'ai plus le temps de t'expliquer...  
  
Il se volatilisa alors que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte sans frapper. La jeune fille, toujours furieuse, lança un regard outré au prêtre qui s'était figé sur le seuil, explorant du regard le moindre recoin de la petite chambre.  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous seule, et qui plus est détachée ? Où est le croisé qui était censé vous surveiller ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
Elle avait reconnu le prêtre qui l'avait soignée après sa première rencontre avec une Ombre, et qui avait mis ça sur le compte d'une hallucination aux spores de champignons. Il la fixa, essayant de déceler dans son regard si elle lui disait la vérité. Il se tourna vers le couloir et appela quelqu'un sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Toi l'acolyte, j'ai besoin que tu surveilles cette personne le temps que j'aille prévenir un garde. Au moindre problème tu la sangles fermement sur son lit et tu appelles à l'aide, compris ?  
  
Xi se détendit un peu en voyant Enguerrand prendre la place du prêtre revêche. Pourquoi allait-il chercher un garde ? La peur commença à l'envahir, irrationnelle. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir, comme Kijax.  
\- Tu pourrais me laisser un peu d'intimité ? demanda-t-elle à l'acolyte d'une voix qu'elle empêcha avec difficulté de trembler.  
\- J'ai ordre de te surveiller, hésita-t-il, mais je pense que je peux attendre de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
A peine fut-il sorti que l'épéiste sauta au bas de son lit. Fébrilement, elle se débarrassa de la robe blanche de l'hôpital et mit ses vêtements qu'elle trouva dans son sac de voyage. Sur la table de toilette, il y avait son anneau à la pierre brisée, qu'elle passa dans la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou, mais nul part elle ne trouva son épée et ni sa dague. La Tueuse traînait toujours au fond de son sac, elle ferait l'affaire en attendant. Rentrant la main dans sa manche, elle toucha les ailes de papillon enchantées, se préparant à courir pour quitter la ville au plus vite. Rien ne se passa, leur magie ne semblait pas fonctionner. Comment Kijax avait-il fait ? Elle entendit le prêtre Florentin se mettre en colère après Enguerrand, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
\- Laissez moi partir ! cria Xi, cédant à la panique et dégainant son arme.  
\- Lâche cette épée, ordonna Sire Windsor en écartant le prêtre pour entrer dans la chambre et en fermant derrière lui.  
\- S-s-sire ! bégaya-t-elle. Ne me rattachez pas !  
\- Si tu ne présentes aucun danger pour toi ou les autres, il n'y a aucune raison que je fasse ça. Commence par lâcher cette épée, répéta-t-il patiemment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ?  
\- Si un responsable de l'hôpital te juge apte à sortir, plusieurs personnes voudraient que tu fasses la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé sur la route de Geffen.  
  
La jeune fille s'efforça de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle tendit la poignée de son arme au chevalier et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.  
\- Je voudrais voir le Grand Prêtre.  
\- Prêtre Florentin, pourriez-vous envoyer chercher Marcus ? demanda le chevalier en rouvrant la porte.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai le déranger pour une petite épéiste...  
\- Parce que ce sont les ordres même du Grand Prêtre, le coupa Axirafale en arrivant.  
\- Ne prenez pas ce ton là avec moi, acolyte, la toisa le prêtre. Ce n'est pas parce que vous bénéficiez d'un traitement de faveur que vous pouvez tout vous permettre.  
\- Enguerrand, va le chercher s'il te plait, dit-elle en fixant le prêtre sans ciller.  
  
Trop heureux d'échapper aux remontrances de son supérieur, le jeune homme se sauva presque en courant. Furieux, le prêtre tourna les talons et partit dans l'autre direction.  
\- Sire, pouvez-vous montez la garde ici jusqu'à ce que le Grand Prêtre arrive ? Je vais examiner Xi en l'attendant. Merci.  
  
Elle ferma la porte et demanda à sa sœur de s'allonger.  
\- Comment tu te sens ? Où est Kijax ?  
\- Il sait où est le démon ! Il est parti, j'ignore comment il a fait, mes ailes de papillon ne fonctionnent pas...  
\- Tu ne peux pas te téléporter dans cette pièce, il a du faire autrement. Je suis désolée, mais des personnes haut placées ne tiennent pas à ce que tu t'enfuies. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elles, vu ton état de santé, je préfère pouvoir veiller sur toi. Où est-ce que tu comptais aller ?  
\- Séphi est en vie, chuchota l'épéiste.  
  
A voix basse, elle raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé, voyant les yeux de sa sœur s'agrandir au fur et à mesure du récit sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'horreur.  
\- Ma pauvre, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré tout, tu as réussi à recouvrer tes esprits.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le Grand Prêtre lui rendit visite. Xi lui expliqua les circonstances du drame, ignorant le léger froncement de sourcils de sa sœur quand elle évita délibérément de parler de l'état de Séphiroth.  
\- Je suis profondément attristé par ce qui est arrivé, mais je dois vous mettre en garde à propos des retombées politiques qu'ont provoquées les mort de ces deux personnes. Il a toujours existé des tensions entre notre Royaume et la République de Schwartzwald, et Dame Voloda, qui dirige la ville d'Einbroch, est connue pour son extrême fermeté envers son peuple, mais encore plus envers ceux qui leur font du tort. Ce double assassinat en dehors de leurs frontières pourrait déclencher des hostilités qui iraient bien au delà du simple blocus commercial.  
\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Le plus simple serait de dire que les deux cousins se sont entretués. Vous êtes le seul témoin. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas m'attarder d'avantage, je vous laisse entre les mains de Sire Windsor, votre état me parait suffisamment stable pour vous permettre de quitter l'hôpital. N'oubliez pas, vous avez un rôle important à jouer dans l'avenir des Neuf Mondes, il n'est pas souhaitable que vous soyez accusée de meurtre et emprisonnée. Nos accords avec la République obligerait la Garde Royale à vous livrer à Einbroch, et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous.  
  
Autrement dit, Xi était obligée de mentir. Elle acquiesça en silence, consciente de la gravité de la situation, et suivit le Grand Prêtre dans le couloir.  
\- Je dois te conduire au château, ça va aller ? demanda le chevalier.  
  
Elle rabattit sa capuche pour se masquer le visage avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Un vent léger balaya son visage, et elle se sentit chanceler. Sire Windsor passa son bras sous le sien et lui fit traverser la moitié de la ville. Dans les dédales du château de la capitale, il la guida à travers de nombreux couloirs éclairés par des torches, jusqu'à une sorte d'anti-chambre où un secrétaire travaillait derrière un bureau.  
\- J'amène le témoin de l'affaire du double meurtre de la route de Geffen.  
\- Le témoin ? demanda l'homme en regardant Xi. Attendez ici.  
  
Il frappa discrètement à la grande porte, disparut un instant derrière puis revint.  
\- Après vous, je vais prévenir les autres responsables.


	57. Chapter 57

La salle était assez grande, surtout très haute de plafond, et ses murs de pierre donnaient une impression de froid. Un homme imposant assis derrière un bureau se leva à leur entrée.   
\- Sire Windsor, le salua-t-il, il était temps, l'émissaire de la République commençait à perdre patience !   
\- Seigneur Lothaire, permettez-moi d'assister à votre entretien, cette jeune fille est sous ma protection depuis quelques mois, et je peux répondre de sa loyauté...   
\- Il n'est aucunement question de ça, et non, je ne veux pas de vous pendant cet interrogatoire. Seules les parties concernées y sont autorisées.   
  
La porte se rouvrit, laissant le passage à deux hommes. Xi les regarda à peine, effrayée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ils allaient l'interroger, et elle devrait mentir. A regret, Sire Windsor lui souhaita bon courage et sortit.   
\- Bien, prenez une chaise, les invita leur hôte. Epéiste Xi, je suis le seigneur Lothaire, Capitaine de la Garde Royale de Prontera, voici monseigneur Alexei, représentant de Dame Voloda d'Einbroch, et Sire Odelrick, Capitaine de la garde de Geffen. Le soir du jeudi 3 mars, une caravane de marchands vous a trouvée blessée et inanimée sur un lieu de bivouac communément utilisé entre Geffen et Prontera, ainsi que les corps sans vie de deux ressortissants de la République de Schwartzwald.   
\- Durant les premiers soins qui vous ont été prodigués à Geffen, vous avez physiquement agressé le personnel de notre hôpital, ajouta Sire Odelrick.   
\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.   
  
Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cela. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi on l'avait attachée à son lit, et aussi pourquoi sa sœur avait hésité à la libérer.   
\- Est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.   
\- Vous étiez désorientée, mais grâce à l'intervention efficace de votre amie Axirafale, nous avons pu vous maîtriser.   
  
Xi était atterrée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.   
\- Quelles étaient vos relations avec l'épéiste Nijni et le prrrêtrrre rrrenégat Novgorrrod ? demanda glacialement l'émissaire d'Einbroch.   
\- Vous voulez savoir si je les ai tués ? fit-elle d'une voix blanche.   
\- Nous voulons connaître les circonstances de ce drame, tempéra le capitaine de Prontera. Vous y étiez, que s'est-il passé ?   
\- Nijni et moi revenions de Geffen, après avoir escorté Axirafale, raconta la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Nous montions notre campement pour la nuit, il était parti ramasser du bois pour le feu quand Novgorod m'a attaquée.   
\- Pourrr quelle rrraison aurrrait-il fait cela ? l'interrogea Alexei.   
  
Xi ouvrit la bouche pour parler de la prémonition, mais se retint. Il fallait inventer une histoire plausible, vite et la plus simple possible.   
\- Il m'avait menacée plusieurs fois depuis que Nijni et moi nous fréquentions. Nov a tué mon loup... Ensuite ils se sont battus, et puis ils sont morts tous les deux, souffla-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.   
\- Ils se serrraient entrrretués ? Vous pensez vrrraiment que je vais avaler cette histoirrre à dorrrmirrr debout ? Ils étaient bien connus à Einbrrroch, plus inséparrrables que deux frrrèrrres !   
\- Alexei, l'interrompit le seigneur Lothaire, d'après les témoignages que vous m'avez apportés, l'épéiste Nijni s'était brouillé avec sa famille suite à ses fiançailles non approuvées par son père avec cette jeune fille. Et j'ai aussi celui d'un chevalier qui dit avoir surpris le prêtre renégat en train d'intimider l'épéiste Xi alors qu'elle se recueillait au mémorial de la Chevalerie au mois de novembre de l'année dernière.   
\- Ca n'explique pas pourrrquoi Novgorrrod lui en voulait au point de l'assassiner !   
\- La jalousie ? La destruction de la famille ? avança le geffenien. J'ai vu des gens tuer pour moins que ça. En ce qui me concerne, grâce à ce dernier témoignage, cette affaire est classée. J'ai examiné la disposition des corps et inventorié toutes leurs blessures, ainsi que les vôtres mademoiselle.   
  
Elle porta la main à sa joue, le souvenir du coup de poing que Nijni lui avait mis encore vif dans sa mémoire.   
\- Il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes dans l'impossibilité physique d'avoir tué Novgorod, continua-t-il. Quant au couteau étrange qui a tué Nijni, nous savons que le prêtre renégat était accompagné par deux criminelles notoires spécialistes dans ce type d'armement. L'une d'elles a très bien pu lancer son poignard sur lui à la fin du combat sans que vous puissiez la voir, pour venger la mort de son chef. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer à Geffen. Et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.   
  
L'émissaire d'Einbroch le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Odelrick soit sortit. Il semblait moyennement convaincu par ses explications.   
\- Où est votrrre bague de fiançailles ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Xi.   
\- Ca suffit Alexei, intervint le seigneur Lothaire alors qu'elle tirait la chaîne de sous sa chemise pour montrer le bijou. Je crois que cette damoiselle a suffisamment souffert et qu'il est temps de la laisser faire son deuil.   
\- En tant que rrreprrrésentant de la Rrrépublique de Schwarrrtzwald, je me dois de vous inforrrmer qu'en verrrtu de nos lois, comme vous étiez fiancés, si vous êtes enceinte du défunt vous avez le drrroit à un marrriage posthume pourrr légitimer votrrre enfant.   
  
Xi ne démentit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris.   
\- Soyez assurée que nous mettrons tout en oeuvre pour retrouver les deux femmes qui accompagnaient Novgorod, l'informa le capitaine de la Garde Royale en la raccompagnant à la porte. Nous avons déjà leur signalement, elles sont tristement connues...   
  
Il était peu probable qu'Isabel et Morgan veuillent bien expliquer devant un tribunal qu'elles avaient participé à un guet-apens visant à l'assassiner, et elles avaient fui quand le démon était apparu. Elles ne pourraient donc pas l'accuser du meurtre de son compagnon. Sire Windsor l'attendait dans l'anti-chambre. Le seigneur Lothaire lui adressa un bref signe de tête rassurant et retourna dans son bureau. Xi se laissa guider par le chevalier jusqu'au dehors. Il faisait nuit, il était déjà si tard ?   
\- Je te ramène chez toi ?   
  
Elle déclina poliment et il n'insista pas, comprenant qu'elle voulait rester seule. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à l'Etoile d'Amatsu, monta pesamment les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'elle louait avec Nijni et l'ouvrit avec sa clé. Tout était étrangement normal, alors qu'en elle son esprit hurlait qu'il aurait dû en être autrement. Il aurait dû flotter une présence indistincte, un fantôme, une atmosphère chargée de tristesse, mais rien, les objets étaient insensibles au décès de leur propriétaire. En l'espace de quelques micro-secondes, le poids de tous ses problèmes s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle s'effondra à genoux au milieu de la pièce, le visage inondé de larmes brûlantes. Comment vivre avec la mort de Nijni sur la conscience ? Elle se traîna au pied du lit, jusqu'au petit tapis où son familier avait l'habitude de dormir et se mit en boule dans sa cape. Laissant son esprit divaguer, elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait donné une sépulture décente à Rock, qui s'était sacrifié pour elle. En y repensant, Novgorod avait fait de même, lui permettant de vaincre un adversaire étonnamment puissant alors qu'il venait tout juste d'être possédé. Séphiroth, quant à lui, était corrompu depuis presque dix-sept ans, sa force devait dépasser l'entendement.   
Est-ce que le démon pouvait être chassé de son corps ? Si le chevalier était ramené à son état normal, elle n'aurait plus besoin de le vaincre. Xi se sentait incapable de tuer à nouveau.   
Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa doucement, interrompant ses réflexions.   
\- C'est Axirafale, je sais que tu es là, ouvre s'il te plait. Quelle mine affreuse tu as... dit-elle en détaillant sa sœur quand celle-ci la laissa entrer.   
\- Ils m'ont dit que j'avais attaqué des gens à l'hôpital de Geffen ! C'est vrai ? Et toi, est-ce que je t'ai frappée ?   
\- Un peu, mais j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu avais pris un sacré coup à la tête, sans parler du choc émotionnel. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.   
\- Est-ce qu'il y avait des éclairs dans mes yeux ? insista l'épéiste.   
\- Non.   
  
Xi souffla de soulagement, ayant craint un moment d'avoir été possédée elle aussi par le Chaos.   
\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien au château ?   
\- J'ai fait ce que m'a dit le Grand Prêtre. Ils pensent que c'est Morgan ou Isabel qui l'a tué... Mais moi je sais que je suis la seule coupable.   
\- Tu n'es pas une criminelle ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! s'écria l'acolyte avec véhémence. C'était de la légitime défense, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est si tu ne t'étais pas défendue, et il se serait sûrement attaqué à d'autres gens après toi !   
\- Je sais, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire, dit l'épéiste en se rasseyant sur le tapis. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il existe un moyen de détruire uniquement le démon quand il possède quelqu'un ?   
\- Le pendentif que je t'ai offert l'a empêché d'entrer dans ton esprit, la personne qui l'a fabriqué pourrait peut-être nous en dire plus. Demain j'irai me renseigner à l'abbaye de Sainte Capitolina.   
\- J'aurais dû deviner ce qui allait arriver, sanglota Xi. C'était là, enfoui dans ma mémoire...   
  
Elle cala son front sur ses genoux ramenés devant elle, serrant ses jambes avec ses bras. En vain, Axirafale essaya de la réconforter.


	58. Chapter 58

_Des yeux noirs parcourus d'éclairs la fixaient. Non, pas noirs, bleus._  
_Un diamant explosait, et l'étoile de neige sertie à l'intérieur se vaporisait._  
_Sa dague traversait sans peine la chemise de cuir, se frayant un passage jusqu'au cœur..._  
_... et le démon disparaissait, emportant l'âme de Nijni avec lui._  
  
Xi émergea péniblement de son cauchemar. Plusieurs nuits étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas compté. Quelqu'un avait déposé son épée et sa dague devant la porte de sa chambre pendant une nuit, emballées dans un vieux tissu et sans explications. Elle avait remisé les armes sous son lit, n'osant pas les toucher à nouveau.  
Sa sœur lui rendait visite chaque jour, lui apportant à manger et la tenant au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches. Quand elle essaya de se lever, la tête lui tourna et elle retomba sur le tapis qui lui servait de couchage. Il fallait qu'elle boive. Elle chercha du regard et aperçut une cruche en terre cuite sur la table de toilette. Lentement, elle se tint au mur pour traverser la pièce et s'assit pour boire. Sa gorge était sèche, elle avait du mal à déglutir. Son estomac se souleva à la vue du quignon de pain déposé à son intention. Non, elle n'arriverait pas à avaler autre chose qu'un peu d'eau.  
\- Tu dépéris à vue d'œil, tu es en train de perdre toutes tes forces, la gronda Axirafale le soir venu, constatant qu'elle n'avait encore rien avalé de solide. J'ai enfin retrouvé l'artisan qui a fabriqué la croix, il m'a envoyé une lettre et est d'accord pour nous rencontrer dimanche matin à Sainte Capitolina. Si tu veux pouvoir marcher jusque là-bas, il faut que tu manges. Tiens j'ai amené quelques fruits.  
  
De mauvaise grâce, Xi prit une orange, boudant les pommes, l'ouvrit avec les ongles et croqua dedans. Ca, ça passait, ça ne lui donnait pas la nausée. Le jus sucré lui redonna de l'énergie.  
\- C'est quand dimanche ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.  
\- Après-demain. D'ailleurs, demain c'est samedi, tes amis vont vouloir te rendre visite, qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?  
\- Je ne veux voir personne.  
\- Même tes parents ? Je peux aller les chercher si tu veux...  
\- Est-ce qu'ils savent pour Nijni ? demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation du prénom de son compagnon.  
\- Oui, ils étaient venus te voir à l'hôpital, ça les rassurerait peut-être de voir que tu es de nouveau consciente.  
\- Non je ne veux voir personne, répéta-t-elle en se renfermant sur elle-même. Mais est-ce que tu peux leur transmettre un message ? Simplement que j'ai encore besoin de rester seule pour le moment.  
  
Le lendemain matin, c'est Emeline qui frappa à sa porte, excusant Axirafale qui n'avait pas pu venir.  
\- Je t'ai rapporté des fruits du marché, dit-elle en déposant un panier d'oranges, de bananes et de raisins. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu vis... Et si tu n'as pas envie de parler pour l'instant, c'est ton choix. Mais si tu veux te confier, je suis là..  
\- Merci, dit Xi en prenant une banane et en s'asseyant sur le tapis pour la manger.  
\- Tu permets que je fasse un peu le ménage ? Il y a de la poussière partout... Même sur le lit ! Mais où est-ce que tu dors ? Pas sur ce vieux tapis quand même ?  
  
C'était le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas son odeur. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et elle se tût, incapable d'en dire plus. Nijni lui manquait terriblement. Chaque nuit elle rêvait de lui, de la pierre qui se brisait et du dernier flocon de neige qui fondait.  
\- C'est triste que tu n'aies pas pu assister à ses funérailles, ça t'aurait aidé à surmonter ton deuil.  
  
L'épéiste n'aurait décemment jamais pu se présenter devant la famille de son compagnon, et de toute façon la crémation avait eu lieu quand elle était encore sanglée sur son lit d'hôpital, en proie à des crises de démence. A Einbroch, les défunts étaient incinérés, puis la famille dispersait les cendres dans les montagnes. Iliana, la sœur de Nijni, lui avait écrit une longue lettre lui expliquant tout cela et lui indiquant l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi, pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y recueillir quand sa santé le permettrait.  
\- Tu pourrais habiter avec nous, lui proposa timidement Emeline.  
\- Merci, je préfère rester ici pour l'instant.  
\- Bien. Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour payer le loyer, je suis là aussi.  
\- C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup.  
\- Il est temps que j'y aille. Ta sœur a dit qu'elle passerait te chercher de bonne heure demain matin.  
  
Après son départ, Xi descendit rendre visite au patron du restaurant.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Dokebi, s'annonça-t-elle en s'approchant du bar.  
\- Mademoiselle Xi, comment-ça va le moral ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
\- Ca va à peu près, ça dépend des moments. Je viens pour le loyer...  
\- Monsieur Nijni votre compagnon avait réglé jusqu'au mois de juin inclus, mais je comprendrais si vous voulez partir avant, et je vous rembourserais.  
\- C'est très généreux de votre part, je ne souhaite pas déménager, j'ignorais même qu'il avait payé d'avance. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.  
\- Ce n'est rien, au plaisir mademoiselle.  
  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre, pensive. Nijni avait anticipé, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle ait un toit jusqu'aux examens de confirmation. Donc il n'avait probablement jamais cru à cet histoire de flocon éternel, de même qu'il n'avait jamais décidé s'il allait devenir chevalier ou croisé, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à choisir. Certains détails lui sautaient aux yeux maintenant, elle avait été tellement naïve.  
  
_-Tu n'as pas le niveau pour me battrrre…_  
  
Il avait délibérément arrêté de l'affronter lors de leurs entraînements, et refusait systématiquement de l'accompagner à la Chevalerie. Et elle qui pensait que ça venait d'une quelconque jalousie envers Sire Windsor... En réalité il l'avait laissée devenir plus forte que lui.  
  
_\- Je sais que si tu me tues, c'est que tu aurrras une bonne rrraison._  
  
Jusqu'au bout, il lui avait fait confiance et il avait pris soin d'elle, même en sachant que c'était elle qui lui ôterait la vie. La rage et la tristesse se battaient en elle, lui redonnant du courage en vue de son affrontement avec le Démon. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant.  
Xi médita tout le reste de la journée, plantée derrière la fenêtre et observant sans les voir les nombreux passants du samedi qui arpentaient les ruelles. A la tombée de la nuit, elle s'allongea dans le lit, s'enfouissant sous l'épaisse couette et respirant l'odeur de Nijni. Glissant un bras sous l'oreiller, elle trouva une enveloppe. Elle alluma à la hâte une bougie et elle lut son nom écrit de la main de son défunt compagnon. Avec précaution, elle la décacheta sans la déchirer et la déchiffra à la lueur de la petite flamme.  
  
_Xi,_  
_Soit forte. Je t'aime._  


_Nijni, ton fiancé_  


  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en serrant la lettre sur son cœur.


	59. Chapter 59

\- Tu sembles avoir récupéré un peu, dit Axirafale alors que toutes deux venaient de traverser un portail magique, prenant pied dans un bout de forêt sous un grand soleil de printemps.  
\- J'ai pu dormir sans faire de cauchemar cette nuit, expliqua Xi.  
\- Désolée pour hier, maman voulait tellement venir te voir...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour toi, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment. Dès lundi je retourne à la guilde des Epéistes.  
\- Tu es sure ? Ca va aller ?  
\- Il le faut. Nijni n'aurait pas voulu que j'abandonne. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.  
  
Elle plaqua sa main sur son cœur, là où elle avait glissé la lettre sous sa chemise.  
\- Nous y sommes presque, l'informa sa sœur en l'invitant à la suivre.  
  
Une arche de marbre taillée marquait l'entrée du domaine de Sainte Capitolina. Axirafale salua le moine qui gardait l'entrée et présenta rapidement l'épéiste. Il les laissa passer d'un bref hochement de tête. Pressant le pas, elles parcoururent un chemin pavé bordé de narcisses en fleurs. Dans le bâtiment principal, un vieux moine chauve les invita à patienter quelques instants, puis une jeune femme habillée de noir vint les chercher.  
\- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte. Elle vous attend.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles firent quelques pas dans un salon extrêmement sobre. Une femme se tenait devant la cheminée, leur tournant le dos.  
\- Bonjour Xi, je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en se retournant.  
\- Prêtresse Juliane ! s'exclama l'épéiste. Comment est-ce possible ? Je vous ai vue, vous étiez...  
\- Morte. Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et ça n'est sûrement pas la dernière.  
  
Elle eut un sourire résigné et se dirigea vers une table basse où trônait un petit coffret feuilleté d'or. Elle l'ouvrit et leur en dévoila le contenu, une feuille d'arbre vert brillant avec des nervures rouges.  
\- Savez-vous ce que c'est ?  
\- Une feuille d'Yggdrasil ! Je pensais que c'était une légende... dit Axirafale avec un air ébahi.  
\- L'Arbre qui soutient les Neuf Mondes. Grands sont ses pouvoirs, mais rares sont les personnes qui connaissent son existence. Cette feuille peut ressusciter une personne. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, j'ai été choisie pour devenir une de ses Gardiennes. J'ai taillé la croix que tu portes en pendentif dans un petit morceau d'écorce tombé de L'Arbre, et je l'ai bénie. Il m'a semblé comprendre qu'elle avait empêché un démon de s'emparer de ton esprit ?  
\- Vous pouvez ressusciter quelqu'un ? demanda Xi, pleine d'espoir, ignorant la question.  
\- Sous certaines conditions seulement, il faut que le décès soit récent et que l'âme n'ait pas encore été emmenée par une Walkyrie.  
  
C'était comme si on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Pendant quelques instants elle avait imaginé que Nijni pourrait revenir.  
\- Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui est possédé par le démon. Pensez-vous pouvoir nous aider à l'exorciser ? questionna sa sœur, prenant le relais.  
\- Est-il question du Démon du Chaos ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors vous devrez le tuer pour l'en débarrasser, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Xi je te dois la vie, sans ton intervention à Byalan, mon corps n'aurait jamais pu être rapatrié à temps pour la résurrection. En remerciement, je vais te faire cadeau de ma dernière feuille d'Yggdrasil, tu pourras le ramener par la suite. Je vais vous enseigner la prière pour l'utiliser.  
  
L'acolyte n'eut aucune difficulté pour l'apprendre, mais il fallut à Xi toute la fin de matinée et le début d'après-midi. Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prier, elle se répétait sans cesse qu'il existait un moyen de vaincre la mort, et ça l'obsédait. Elle voulait poser mille questions à Juliane, mais elle était intimidée, et elle n'osait pas l'interrompre.  
\- Très bien, la félicita la prêtresse quand elle réussit enfin à réciter la prière en vieux geffenien sans se tromper. Tu y arriveras. Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies l'usage, répète la tous les soirs pour ne pas l'oublier.  
\- Je ne peux pas l'écrire ?  
\- Non. Aucune trace de cette prière ne doit subsister ailleurs que dans votre mémoire. Les Gardiens de l'Arbre des Mondes doivent le protéger, pas lancer la population à son assaut pour le détrousser de ses feuilles.  
\- Mais si vous pouvez ramener les gens à la vie, pourquoi garder ce pouvoir secret ? demanda Axirafale. Vous pourriez sauver des tas de personnes innocentes...  
\- Je ne suis pas une déesse, il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Ma vie appartient à l'Arbre, mais je reste humaine. Pour rompre la monotonie de l'immortalité, je suis autorisée de temps en temps à voyager dans un monde de mon choix, jusqu'à l'utilisation ou le don de ma dernière feuille.  
\- Alors vous allez partir ? s'affola Xi. Vous ne nous aiderez pas à vaincre la Source du Chaos ?  
\- Quand je t'aurais remis le coffret, Yggdrasil me rappellera à lui, dit Juliane en prenant l'objet.  
\- Comment est-ce qu'on viendra à bout de ce démon ? Savez-vous où il se terre ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner d'autres reliques pour protéger nos esprits et ceux des personnes qui nous accompagneront ? l'assaillit l'acolyte.  
\- J'ignore comment le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais je pense que vous trouverez un moyen. Xi, la réponse est quelque part dans ta mémoire, quand le moment sera venu, elle surgira d'elle-même, et tu sauras où aller. Tenez, il me reste deux pendentifs, mais pour toi Axirafale, ils sont inutiles, la Foi te protège. Faites-en bon usage. Adieu jeunes filles, les Neuf Mondes comptent sur vous, le temps du Ragnarök n'est pas encore venu.  
  
Elle leur remit le coffret contenant la feuille d'Yggdrasil et disparut, sans plus d'explication. Xi le rangea soigneusement dans son sac, puis sa sœur et elle rentrèrent à Prontera.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Axirafale alors qu'elles venaient d'arriver dans sa chambre au dessus du restaurant.  
\- Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, répondit-elle en sortant son épée bâtarde de son fourreau pour la nettoyer. Je retourne à la guilde, je continue mes entraînements avec Sire Windsor. L'examen de confirmation a lieu dans trois mois, une fois que je l'aurais passé, je m'engagerai dans la Chevalerie. Et quand je serais suffisamment forte, je pourrais libérer Séphiroth de l'emprise du démon. Reste à trouver des compagnons d'aventures de confiance... Kijax, si je le retrouve...  
\- Pourquoi pas Yojimbo ?  
\- En quoi un marchand pourrait-il nous être utile ? s'étonna Xi.  
\- Il veut devenir apprenti forgeron. Ses talents de combattant te surprendraient.  
\- N'importe comment, ce qu'il nous manque surtout c'est un jeteur de sort. Et à part l'autre prétentieux de Stasius, je n'en connais aucun.  
\- Tu es partie en mission avec le sorcier Stasius ? couina de surprise sa sœur.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- On dit que c'est le sorcier le plus puissant du Royaume de Rune Midgard !  
\- Peut-être, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas le plus sympathique. Et je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.  
\- On peut remplacer un mage par un très bon chasseur.  
  
Xi grogna. Elle n'avait jamais noué de relation avec les archers et les chasseurs de Payon, qui la voyaient toujours comme une intruse.  
\- Ne te mine pas pour l'instant, l'apaisa Axirafale. Tu as raison sur un point très important, nous ne pouvons entraîner avec nous que des personnes en qui nous avons entièrement confiance.  
  
L'épéiste ne répondit rien et resta plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se repassait en boucle les dernières paroles de Juliane. Sa sœur ne paraissait pas avoir relevé le détail, mais elle oui. La prêtresse s'était adressée à toutes les deux quand elle avait parlé de sauver les Neuf Mondes.  
  


FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE


End file.
